American Dragon: Jake Long Season Three
by Fudogg
Summary: My version of what could happen in a possible third season.
1. Chapter 1

American Dragon Season Three

**A/N: Okay, this is how it's going to work. This fic is going to be a potential Season Three for the series, seeing as we're not going to get a real one. There will probably be around 20 or so chapters, each will be one episode. I'll be trying my best to stay with the flow and keep it at a TVG rating, although I'm quite certain that some of the chapters would probably get a TVPG rating, such as this first chapter. However, I think that would be okay, seeing as a couple episodes of Am Drag probably deserved a TVPG rating, most notably **_**Homecoming **_**and **_**Eye of the Beholder**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long. Disney and Jeff Goode do. I'm assuming the same goes for the theme song, which in this case, is/would be performed by the Jonas Brothers. I don't own anything! Nothing, zip! I don't want the story taken down, or to be banned or to have a lawsuit or a fine! I just want to continue the Am Drag story with my ideas for a third season. **

Chapter/Episode 1: The Hong Kong Sisters

It was a beautiful day at the skate park. Kids were laughing as they road their boards, however, no one seemed to notice two people on top of a larger than life ramp. A young blonde girl by the name of Rose looked over the edge. As much as she hated to admit it, she was afraid; for almost all of her life, she had fought and attempted to kill powerful dragons, but she was too frightened to go down a ramp at the skate park on a skate board.

"Jake…" Rose turned to look at her boyfriend, Jake Long who was slowly approaching her. "I don't think this is the best idea…"

"Yo, babe!" Jake tried to sooth her. "You are such a daring woman, you can do this!"

"I don't know, Jake."

"Yo, you don't have to worry." Jake assured her with a smile. "I'll show you that it's easier than fighting the Am Drag!"

Rose smiled at this; she really couldn't help it. Jake was so charming and yet so clumsy and rather foolish. Yet, that's what she loved about him.

She watched, the fear almost flowing out of her, as her boyfriend lowered his board at the edge of the ramp before putting his feet on it and rolling down. Rose slowly walked over to the side as Jake reached the other side and did a handstand. Jake than disappeared down the ramp once more before quickly coming up to the side in which Rose was watching. Jake did a spin before he came back down and ended it at the bottom. Gleaming with pride and cockiness, Jake turned and looked up to meet the gaze of Rose.

"See, Rose!" he shouted up to her. "It's as easy as can be! A fine lady-hunter can do it! I believe in ya, my lady!"

Rose sighed as she dropped her own skateboard down on the ramp and was about to go until she felt a cold breeze brush against her. It wasn't until the sun quickly faded that Rose started to panic. It was only 2:30 in the afternoon and it was already dark. Rubbing her eyes, Rose felt a little relief as she noticed that the area that Jake was standing in was still bright. However, her relief soon turned to horror as she saw the cackling forms of 88 and 89 approached Jake from behind.

"Jake, watch out!" Rose tried to shout, but to her shock, no words came out.

"Say something?" Jake asked her. Panicking, Rose tried to point at 88 and 89, but Jake still didn't seem to get the message. Laughing madly, 89 held up his staff and brought down in-between Jake's left ear.

"NO!"" Rose could hear her voice return to her as Jake crumpled to the ground.

"Hey, Huntsgirl!" 89 shouted. "Turn around!"

Fear shining through her whole body, Rose slowly turned around to see the face of her constant nightmares…her old master, the Huntsman. His uniform was ripped, completely revealing his dragon-marked bare chest and his mask was gone, revealing his angry expression and his eyes which were filled with hatred and complete evil. He looked the exact same way he did the night the skulls took his hideously evil body and soul away from the world.

"No…" Rose gasped. Her fear rose even higher as 88 and 89 walked up behind their deceased master, apparently out of nowhere.

"No…" Rose repeated. "It can't be! You're dead!"

"Thanks to you, you treacherous whelp!" the Huntsman roared as he grabbed Rose by the shoulders. "You and I have unfinished business! It's time for you to pay!"

The Huntsman then forced Rose from the place where she was standing and hurled her from the side of the ramp. As she fell head first, Rose's eyes widened as she literally felt the ramp rising, making her fall higher. As the ground became closer and her doom seemed evident, Rose let out a frightened gasp before she closed her eyes and embraced herself…

LINE BREAK

Rose shot up in her bed with a startled scream. After catching her breath, she slowly turned her head to see that she was safe in her own room in Hong Kong. Closing her eyes, she let out a sigh.

CUT TO BLACK; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE SHOW/STORY

After getting dressed for school, Rose walked out of her room and over to the kitchen table and sat beside her also school uniform clad twin sister, Daisy. Rose didn't even pay attention as her mother put a plate filled with eggs, toast and the like in front of her, instead only cradling her head in her hands.

"Hey, Rosie…" Daisy asked. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Rose lifted her head to meet her sister's gaze. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I just had a bad dream, that's all."

"Oh, well why don't you tell me about it on the way to school?" Daisy suggested.

"I'd rather not…" Rose quickly got up from her chair, picked up her backpack and walked out the door.

LINE BREAK

Daisy exited the apartment building as quickly as she could and quickly ran up to her sister.

"Okay, Rose…" Daisy said. "There is obviously something that's bothering you."

"Daisy, I really think that this is something that you shouldn't know about…"

"But why?" Daisy turned, saddened. "We're sisters; best friends! We tell each other everything!"

"Just try and believe me when I tell you that you would probably think that I'm insane…" Rose finished as she turned and continued walking off. Daisy turned to face her sister again and was about to chase after her again, until she heard a rattling in a nearby alley.

"Help me!" came a distressed voice.

Horrified at the thought at what could be happening, Daisy turned and slowly walked into the alley.

"Hello?" Daisy called out as she walked down more of the alley. "Does somebody need some help?"

From behind the helpless teen girl, two forms dropped from a roof of a building. Grinning, 88 and 89 each pulled out their staffs.

"Oh, somebody please help me!" the voice said once again, only it was coming from the mouth of 89. Shocked, Daisy whirled around; only to let out a scream as a green energy beam hit her in the chest, throwing her against a wall before the helpless girl collapsed to the ground. The two hunters slowly approached her, laughing.

BLACKOUT; CUT TO COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE SHOW/STORY

As the day wore on and eventually started to come to a close, Rose found herself walking to her apartment building. As she slowly walked up the steps, she couldn't help but think about where her sister was. They had all but one of their classes together, and Daisy hadn't shown up for any of them.

Rose reached the door to her apartment and opened it before stepping in. To her shock, the whole apartment was dark. After walking to the kitchen and to her room, she had found nothing. Rather confused, Rose was about to go to her room and change, when she heard a faint sound coming from her sister's room. Putting her ear to the door, Rose became horrified as she heard sobbing.

Oh no, Daisy! She had been so mean to her sister, and Rose honestly regretted it. However, Daisy could never know the truth. Rose was certain that Daisy would go straight to their parents, and Rose would be carried away in a straight-jacket, just as Jake had almost been a couple of days earlier.

"Daisy?" Rose asked softly, but received no answer. Taking matters into her own hands, Rose grasped the door knob and stepped in only to see both her parents sitting on Daisy's bed. Rose's mother was sobbing uncontrollably, while her father was holding her in a tight embrace, seemingly struggling to hold in his own tears.

"Mom? Dad?" Rose asked. "What's going on?"

"Oh sweetie…" her mother started to say, but she was cut off by a new set of sobs.

"Honey, you're sister has been abducted." Her father finished for his wife.

"What?" Rose asked incredulously.

Rose's father let one hand go of his wife and reached out for a letter lying on the floor. Reaching over, he handed it to Rose.

Trembling with dread, Rose turned the paper over and read: If you ever want to see your daughter again, watch this video.

"What video?" Rose asked.

"It's out by the television set." Rose's mother choked out.

LINE BREAK

Walking out to the Family Room, Rose immediately saw the video cassette lying on the floor. Carefully picking it up, Rose quickly put it inside the VHS player.

After a little bit of static, Rose gasped as she saw her unconscious sister chained tightly to a wooden post in a dark shack. Before she could even blink back the tears, 88 and 89 each stepped into the frame. The tears quickly faded and Rose struggled to keep from screaming with rage.

"Hello, Rose…" 88 grinned.

"Or should we say Huntsgirl!" 89 chimed in.

"Shut up, dude!" 88 hissed, punching his companion in crime in the shoulder, knocking him over with a loud crash. 89 quickly got up and dusted himself off.

"If you think that we are in any way trying to make you suffer for killing the Huntsman and the rest of the Huntsclan…" 88 continued. "Then you are wrong."

"In fact, we want to thank you for that!" 89 added gleefully. "Because of you, the Huntsclan is gone forever! If you hadn't done that, we never would have realized how good we actually are at hunting magical creatures!"

"Anyway…" 88 tried to finish. "You have 24 hours to get us what we want, or else we'll slay your sister. If you don't know what we want, then you really are a dumb blonde."

88 then casually walked off as 89 stared at the camera.

"I can't believe he said that…" 89 muttered. "He said I could do all of the insulting."

The tape then came to an end and the static returned. Giving into her rage, Rose grabbed the television by its sides and proceeded to shout: "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHAT YOU WANT?! YOU'RE SICK FREAKS! I'M GOING TO SEND YOU TWO TO WHEREVER THE REST OF THE HUNTSCLAN IS!"

"Why are you shouting?" a voice came from behind Rose. Rose turned to see her mother. Rose could no longer hold in her fear, rage and grief for what had happened.

"Mom, this is my fault…" Rose whimpered.

"What are you talking about?" her mother came to comfort her daughter.

"Daisy tried to talk to me this morning, and I basically ignored her!" Rose now had tears coming from her eyes. "She probably wandered off—it's my fault!"

"No, honey." Her mother assured her. "It wasn't your fault."

This seemed to comfort Rose, and she was able to straighten herself up. "Mom, there is only one person that I know who can help us."

"Oh, no!" Rose's mother replied. "That crazy boy will have nothing more to do with you! He's crazy, Rose. You spend time with him, and you'll only get burned."

"Mom, he isn't crazy!" Rose tried to reason, as her father came out of the kitchen. "So he has some delusions, so he has multiple personality disorder! All he wants is a friend."

"Rose!" her father added. "You are not to see that boy."

"Well, if you want to see Daisy in more than one piece, just let me know and I won't go." Rose retorted. "Jake is the only person who can save her, because those people who have her will kill her in 24 hours unless we do something!"

LINE BREAK

The hotel room that Jake, his family and his friends were staying at was now a mess. As it was time to leave to go back to New York, Jake sat on the couch, depressed at leaving Rose behind while the others were packing.

"Has anyone seen my DVD of the monkey hiding cheese?" Spud asked.

"Oh gross, Spudinski!" Trixie complained.

Sensing that his son was upset, Jonathan walked over to the couch and sat down, putting an arm over his shoulder.

"You know, Jake…" Jonathan began. "Your grandfather and Fu Dog told me all about your relationship with that girl. You two really have been through a lot. I know it must feel bad to leave her behind, but I think you'll see her again."

"You really think so?" Jake looked up.

"I know so." Jonathan embraced his son. "I know because if two people truly love each other, nothing will get in the way."

"Thanks, Dads…" Jake smiled.

"On the other hand…" Jonathan continued. "I always liked dogs, but I never knew that they could be such charming fellows if they could talk." As they let go, Jake couldn't help but laugh at his dad's words.

"Well everyone…" Lao-Shi said. "Are we ready to go?"

It was then that they're hotel room got a nock at the door…

"I'll get it!" Jonathan said as he walked over and opened the door. As soon as he saw Rose, he smiled and turned to face his son. "Hey, Jakers! You better come here!"

"Yo, what's up?" Jake slid off of the couch and walked over to see Rose. "Yo, what are you doing here?"

"Jake, we need your help…" was all Rose said.

"We?" Jake asked as Rose pushed the door open to reveal her parents. "Aw, man!"

LINE BREAK

Both of Rose's parents leaned against the wall as Rose finished telling everyone else about what happened.

"But what are 88 and 89 doing in Hong Kong?" Trixie asked.

"It doesn't matter, Trix!" Jake stated. "All that matters is that my lady needs my help!"

"Thanks, Jake…for helping me." Rose smiled gratefully and tearfully at the dragon that she had fallen in love with.

"Yo, there's no need to cry, babe." Jake comforted her.

They all stood up and turned to face Rose's parents.

"The only thing we can do is go to the Dragon Council." Lao-Shi said.

"Wait, that's enough of all this crazy talk!" Rose's mother shouted. "You all need serious help! Honey, call an ambulance!"

"Mom!" Rose nearly shouted. "Mom, Jake is not crazy! Show them, Jake."

Both Jake and Lao-Shi looked at Rose with uncertain looks. Surely she didn't really want them to turn into their dragon forms in front of her parents. They would totally freak out!

"Yo, Rose!" Jake whispered to her. "You can't be serious!"

"But I am." Rose replied. "Do it."

After looking at each other, Jake and Lao-Shi finally complied. With his signature "Dragon Up!" phrase, Jake's form slowly faded and was replaced with a large, red and scaly dragon. Seconds later, Lao-Shi turned into his dragon form.

Rose looked at the dragons with a small smile filled with relief. Turning back to face her parents, Rose couldn't say that she was surprised that they were both lying on their backs, having fainted.

"Aw man!" Jake whined.

LINE BREAK

Once Rose's parents had regained consciousness, Rose told her parents everything about the parallel universe where the Huntsclan had kidnapped her and raised her to fight and slay dragons. She then continued to go on about all the times she and Jake had spent time together before they found about each other's secret lives. Rose told them about how they had reunited several months later and ultimately ended with telling them about how the Huntsman had learned of her treachery and threatened their lives if she didn't betray Jake. By the time that Rose admitted that she had destroyed the entire Huntsclan, her parents looked like they were about to pass out again, but still Rose carried on with the story. She finished by telling them how Jake had used the skulls to save her by wishing that none of it had happened.

"Isn't it just beautiful?!" Fu Dog exclaimed.

"You have a very brave daughter…" Lao-Shi admitted.

"And now 88 and 89 are back…" Rose added. "And they want to get to me through Daisy."

"Daisy, huh?" Trixie crossed her arms. "I suppose your parents wanted their home girls to be named after flowers…"

Once Rose was sure that her parents weren't going to pass out again and/or call a mental hospital, she climbed onto Jake's back while Lao-Shi seemed to be having trouble getting Rose's dad to get on his.

"It's completely safe!" Lao-Shi argued, trying hard not to lose his temper. After a moment, Rose's dad was finally able to get on the back, while La-Shi grabbed hold of her mother.

"Please don't drop me!" Rose's mother begged.

After Haley told the others that they should stay behind and look for possible clues that could lead them to where 88 and 89 were holding Daisy, she transformed and gripped onto Fu Dog and they flew off.

"Where are we going?" Rose's father asked.

"To see the Dragon Council..." Lao-Shi answered. "They are the only dragons who could possibly know where to find your daughter's captors."

LINE BREAK

At a large and secret temple, Councilor Kulde, Councilor Andam and Councilor Omina were sitting at a table as Sun poured a cup of tea for them. Just then, the Dragon of Australia, Fred Nerk, busted through the doors.

"Councilors!" Nerk shouted.

"What is it, Dragon Nerk?" Andam asked.

"The American Dragon is here with his family…" Nerk answered.

"I wonder what he needs…" Sun wondered out loud. "Why don't you bring them in?"

"Yes, ma'am." Nerk bowed before leaving. Moments later, Jake, Haley, Lao-Shi, Rose and her parents walked in with Fu trotting behind them.

"So, what's lovely Sheila such as you doing in a place like this?" Nerk tried to flirt, but Rose grabbed him by the snout of his dragon form.

"First of all, I'm taken." Rose warned. "Second, you don't want to be flirting with someone who can turn you into a pair of boots." With that, Rose let go of him, and Nerk backed away as Councilor Kulde angrily stood up.

"What are THEY doing here?" he demanded. "Not only normal mortals, but a slayer! What is the meaning of this, Dragon Long?"

"Councilors, we wouldn't be doing this unless we absolutely had to." Lao-Shi stated. "Yes, she is…err was a member of the Huntsclan, but not anymore."

"Besides…" Jake stated defiantly. "Even when she was a member, she still did more help than damage! She did everything in her power to help us get the skull before the Huntsclan did! She single handedly wiped out the entire Huntsclan forever…at the risk of her own life at that! She helped put an end to the number one threat to the magical world for the rest of all our life times! Yo, how could you be so hostile to someone who helped you like that?"

"Jake…" Rose put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. You don't have to defend me or my past actions."

Rose ten looked away from her boyfriend and turned to face the enraged dragons. "Council members, I know you must have mixed feelings about me; you probably want to lock me away for all the trouble I caused your kind, but it's literally all in the past. 88 and 89 are in the city and they have my sister and they'll kill her if I don't find her. Please, she's done absolutely nothing to you…you're dragons; you help creatures and other living beings in need! My sister NEEDS help! Please, will you help me?"

"Why did you come to us?" Kulde asked, apparently unmoved by Rose's plea.

"She needs some Huntsclan gear." Jake replied.

"What?" Rose looked up. "No, I don't. I have my staff, that's the only gear I need."

"No, Rose." Sun pointed out. "You need the full power and stealth of the Huntsclan."

"And where is she supposed to get that?" Haley asked. "The Huntsclan has been destroyed. Everything that the Huntsclan used has gone with them."

"Not true…" Sun walked over to a drawer and pulled out a box. Sun then walked over to Rose and handed the box to her. "A couple of days after the Homecoming dance; Lao-Shi and I went down to an abandoned Huntsclan lair and took what we could. Just in case it could come in handy…"

Rose looked down and opened the box to see a Huntsclan uniform, Huntsclan mask and a pair of boots.

"Go ahead…" Sun advised. "Try them on. You have a vicious battle lying ahead of you."

"You cannot be serious!" Andam objected. "You are handing her the tools that will lead to our very end!"

"I concur." Kulde added.

"Not if she swears to be loyal to the Dragon Council…" Sun pointed out. "Would you be willing to do that, Rose? Even if you are different sides of the world, you and Jake would still see each other." She turned her gaze to Jake and winked at him.

LINE BREAK

Moments later, a fully Huntsclan clad Rose flipped into the temple before landing right in front of Sun. Sun smiled as she stepped away to let a regretful looking Andam step up. Rose kneeled in his presence.

"Let's get this over with…" Andam sighed. "Okay, do you Huntsgirl, swear to use your abilities as a Huntsclan member only for good and the good of the Dragon Order and not for evil?"

"I do…"

"I should warn you…" Andam continued. "The consequences for you breaking this vow or any form of betrayal will be severe. Do you except these terms?"

"Yes." Rose replied.

"Then rise…" Andam finished. Rose stood and raised the mask over her head before bringing it down and over her head. The Huntsgirl was back…

"We should split up…" Rose said as turned around to meet the gazes of everyone else. "I'm going to check out…oh my, I can't believe I was so foolish!"

"What?" Rose's mother asked.

"In the video, Daisy was being held in a wooden shack." Rose started. "As far as I know, there is only one place like that in the entire city!"

"Where is it?" Jake asked. "We'll go there together!"

"No, Jake." Rose lowered her head. "This is my battle. They kidnapped my sister, my closest friend. And now those buffoons were stupid enough to pick the most obvious hideout in Hong Kong. I'm going alone, and I'm going to make those two pay."

"Huntsgirl, don't choose revenge!" Andam warned. "That goes against your oath. We want them alive."

"This isn't about revenge." Rose replied. "At least, not yet; but if I find out that they hurt her, then it will be. Then, it will be personal."

LINE BREAK

After leaving the temple, Rose had left to find the shack. With nothing else to do, everyone else arrived at Rose's home and they sat down.

"How long do you think it will be before Rose arrives home with Daisy?" Rose's mother asked.

"There's no telling." Fu replied as Rose's father placed a bone in front of him. "Okay, now that is awesome. I know I'm inclined to be man's best friend, but I really like you!"

"Jake!" came Lao-Shi's voice. Jake turned his head to see that his grandfather, sister and Home Economics teacher were gone. Getting up, the young dragon walked into the source of the call: Daisy's room.

"Yo G, what's up?" Jake asked as he walked over to the bed side that they were sitting at. Sun's fingers trembled as she handed Jake a picture. In the picture, it showed both of Rose's parents and a young girl. At first, Jake thought that the girl was Rose, but after looking closer, he could see that the girl didn't have Rose's birthmark. Jake could feel someone approach from behind him. Turning around, Jake was relieved to see that it was Rose's mother.

"Oh, that was their 8th birthday." Rose's mother smiled.

"Their?" Jake asked. "Then where's Rose?"

"I don't know!" Rose's mother admitted. "They celebrated all their birthdays together. Let me see the date."

Jake carefully handed the picture to Rose's mother and she flipped it over.

"May 4th 2000." Rose's mother read. "Wait, that can't be right! Daisy was in the hospital after getting her appendix removed that week!"

"What does it mean?" Haley asked.

LINE BREAK

Rose stood in front of the wooden door of the only shack in the city. The shack was close to a shore line which led to a body of water. Her staff was strung over her back. Closing her eyes, Rose tried to get a moment of relaxation before she barged on in.

"Hiyah!" Rose jumped up and kicked the door to splinters before slowly stepping in. Rose immediately caught sight of her sister, who was still chained to the pole. At first, Daisy looked terrified at this masked stranger and she started to shake.

"Daisy, calm down." Rose pulled off her mask. "Look! It's just me!"

"Rose!" Daisy whispered in relief. "Thank god you're here! I was so scared! Come on, get me out of this!"

"Shh!" Rose walked up to her sister and silenced her. "You have to be quiet. You can't let those two hear us!" Rose then held up her staff and blasted away the chains holding her sister with a green blast of energy. "Come on! Let's go!"

Rose quickly turned and looked to see if there were any signs of 88 and 89. However, before Rose could turn to face her sister again, something hard came down on the top of her skull. Rose tried to fight it, but the pain was too great. Rose collapsed to her knees before falling to her side as she looked up to see her sister tossing away a big piece of wood.

"Oh sis…" Daisy mocked. "Why would we leave when the thing that 88 and 89 wanted is lying right at my feet…?"

Rose struggled to fight the blackness that seemed to be gripping hold of her, but it was too hard. The last thing Rose heard before she lost consciousness was the sound of her sister's laughter.

BLACKOUT; CUT TO COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE SHOW/STORY

Back at Rose's apartment, Jake was still looking at the picture while Rose's mother and the others tried to think about how this fit in.

"Wait!" Jake snapped. "It was just Daisy before I wished that the Huntsclan had never taken Rose, right? What if Daisy somehow knew about the alternate universe?"

"That's not possible!" Haley argued. "What does that have to do with anything, anyway?"

"I'm just saying, do you think it's possible that Daisy faked her own kidnapping?" Jake asked.

"Not possible!" Sun said. "Why would she have anything against her sister?"

"I don't know…" Jake replied. "But as of right now, it's the only hunch I have."

"Young man…" Rose's mother scorned. "How dare you suggest that my daughter would set a trap for her own sister? Daisy would never do such a thing!"

"Well, what about Chang, gramps?" Jake argued. "Did it make any sense? Did you see it coming?"

"No, I didn't." Lao-Shi started to get the idea. "As terrible as it sounds, I have a feeling that Jake may be onto something."

"Yeah." Haley agreed. "Maybe Jake is right."

LINE BREAK

Back at the shack, Daisy was shackling her sister to the wall. She had already managed to get one cuff around Rose's wrist, and now she was getting the second one. Rose yelped in surprise at the coldness and the pinching as the second cuff was locked, but her head was still too groggy for her to fight back. As Daisy started to walk away, Rose looked up at the chains holding her hands against the wall and realized that she was in trouble.

Shaking away the grogginess, Rose struggled to shout at her sister: "Why are you doing this? I thought we were sisters; best friends!"

"Why? Why?!" Daisy turned around, amused but angry at the same time. "Oh, we were friends, sis. But let's just say that there was a time without you in my life. That's right Rose, I know all about your life as Huntsgirl."

"How?" was all that Rose could say.

"Well, a couple of days ago, I was cleaning my room and what did I come across?" Daisy smiled. "A picture of my 8th birthday, and one without you in it at that. It was then that everything came back to me. I remembered a time when I was the only child and everything revolved around me. All of a sudden, I really hated sharing absolutely EVERYTHING with you. And then one day, I came across two boys being attacked by some kind of munchkin with an Irish accent and green clothing. After I handed his butt to him, I realized that the boys hated you and wanted you out of the way. Well, what can I say? We plotted and this is how it all came out."

Suddenly, a door opened and 88 and 89 walked in. They were looking quite pleased with themselves.

"Well, look-y at who's here…" 89 smiled. "Our dearest of friends: the Huntsgirl."

"You did well." 88 said to Daisy. Daisy smiled and turned her back on her sister and joined the two hunters. The pain that Rose felt in her chest soon faded and was replaced with rage at her sister's greed and envy. Ignoring the pain in her head, Rose forced herself up off of her knees and onto her feet. Growling, Rose forced herself at her captors as far as her restraints would allow her.

"Oh can it, Rosie." Daisy bent over and picked up her sister's staff and ignited it with glowing green plasma. "It will all be over soon enough…"

Rose's heart started to pound as she felt the heat of the glowing plasma get closer and closer to her. Shutting her eyes, Rose prepared for the pain and ultimately the death that would follow…

However, it never came. Rose's eyes shot open as she heard a smash. As the dust cleared, Rose could see the dragon forms of Jake, Haley, Lao-Shi, Sun, Kulde and Andam. Also there, were both of Rose's parents.

"Jake!" Rose cried happily.

Daisy growled as she turned to face her sister one more, but before she could deliver the final blow, Jake's tail slapped her hand, causing the staff to fall to the floor. As Daisy clutched her hand while grumbling in pain, Jake slammed his tail into her chest, sending her skidding and rolling across the floor.

Rose turned her head away from her sister as she felt someone tugging at her chains. Rose could see her mother gripping the chains and pulling at them.

"Don't worry, Rose." She said to really no one in particular. "We'll get you out of this."

"Honey!" Rose's father tried to reason. "Stop wasting your time; the only way to get her free is to have a key. Just help me look, there has to be one somewhere."

"I have and idea…" a dragon Jake appeared by Rose's mother's side. "Why don't you step aside and let a dragon do his job?" The parent stepped aside and allowed Jake to grab the chains. With one swipe of his claws, the chains were sliced and Rose was free. Rose immediately tried to join the fight, but Jake still wasn't done. He grabbed hold of one of the shackles and broke it off with his strength. As Jake did the same with the other shackle, Rose watched Sun battle her sister out of the corner of her eye. Sun threw both her fists at Daisy, but the teen caught both of them and the kneed her. Daisy then lifted sun up and hurled her to the floor with a loud crack. Sun grunted, before lying still.

"Sun!" came Haley's saddened and worried shout. By the time the second shackle had been broken off, Rose had seen a flash of pink slam into Daisy. Daisy doubled over and hit the wall, knocking her senseless.

By the time Rose stood, she could see both 88 and 89 angrily charging their staffs. 88 angrily charged at his enemy.

"DIE!!!" 88 roared. However, with a battle cry, Rose jumped up and planted her foot in 88's face, slamming the hunter onto his back. 89 then proceeded to charge at Rose with a maniacal, yet foolish laugh. Rose prepared to fight, but Jake wrapped his tail around the hunter's torso and lifted him up off of his feet.

"Don't ever threaten my lady again, ya got it?!" Jake roared before he threw 89 away and into 88 just as he was starting to stand up after Rose's attack. Both boys were thrown into the air with such force, that when they hit the wall of the shack, it gave way sending the two screaming boys out and splashing into the dark water of the sea that was next to the shack.

"It's over." Rose's mother smiled as she ran over and embraced her daughter as Haley struggled to drag her unconscious dragon master over to the rest of the group.

"What about Daisy, though?" Rose's father asked. "What's going to happen to her now?"

"I'm sorry, sir." Andam frowned. "But we have no choice but to have her arrested. She must be put away before she can cause any more harm."

Rose frowned; she was about to turn to face her fallen sister, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw Daisy slowly rise. Her eyes filled with rage as she grabbed a hunts-bomb from a wooden box.

"You'll never catch me!" Daisy roared as she ripped the wire from it and tossed it at the dragons. Thinking quickly, Councilor Kulde rose and hit it back with his tail. The bomb bounced and rolled before it reached Daisy's feet.

"Oh, sh…" BOOM! The bomb exploded, and Daisy's form disappeared in the flames. Jake and the other dragons grabbed their allies and shielded them with their wings as the force of the explosion caused some beams and other parts of the shack to collapse.

As soon as the dust cleared, both Rose and her mother pulled free from the dragon's grips and looked at the corner where Daisy once stood. She was gone; if the explosion didn't kill her, then the falling debris, which there was now a pile of where Daisy had once stood must've.

"NO!" Rose shouted. She turned with a look of rage at Kulde. Running at the dragon, she pounded her fists against his chest.

"YOU KILLED HER!" Rose sobbed. "YOU TELL ME NOT TO KILL THOSE TWO LOSERS, BUT YOU KILL MY SISTER?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"

In all her pounding and hysterical sobbing, Rose froze as she felt Jake wrap his arms around her before he pulled her into a tight dragon hug.

"I'm so sorry, Rose." His voice was also filled with sadness. Looking up, Rose could see that tears were forming in his eyes as well.

LINE BREAK

By the time the Long family as well as Spud, Trixie and Sun Park, who had one of her arms in a splint, were at the airport, it was pouring rain. As he stood underneath his father's umbrella, he became ashamed that he was leaving now. After the death of her sister, Rose would need him more now than ever. Jake suddenly jumped as Lao-Shi put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Jake." Lao-Shi assured him. "I know I never was all too supportive of your feelings for Rose and I was never too fond of the girl, but now I see how strong she really is. She'll be okay."

Jake still wasn't convinced. He still continued to be lost in his own thoughts, until he heard Fu's angry ranting as Haley walked onto the plane with the dog in a crate.

"Oh come on!" Fu pouted. "Is this any way to treat man's best friend?"

It was then that it happened. A taxi pulled up and out of the car, Rose and her family emerged carrying suitcases and other belongings. As she approached Jake, Rose wrapped her arms around him.

"Rose, what are you doing here?" Jake asked.

"We're coming back to New York with you." Rose replied.

"What?" Jake exclaimed. "What about your dad's job?"

"I quit the job." Rose's dad sighed. "Hong Kong holds too many painful memories. We can't live in the city where our daughter died."

"Besides…" Rose's mom added. "Rose needs you."

The group then proceeded to walk over to the ramp and board the plane. They were going back to New York, the place where Rose was meant to be.

LINE BREAK

The shack where the battle had taken place had taken a great beating by the explosion Daisy had caused. The rain continued to dampen the structure. However, a rustling came from one of the piles of debris. After a beat, the arm of Daisy emerged from the pile.

BLACKOUT; END OF EPISODE

**A/N Again: So, that's the first chapter/episode. So, what do you think? Too long for an episode? Too short? Too dark? I mean, I said I think this would be a TVPG episode. I hope you enjoyed and be sure to look out for the next chapter/episode. **


	2. Chapter 2

American Dragon Season Three

**A/N: Okay, as I write this, I've already written the opening, and I'm just going to say that it's freaking dark. As in, you would probably bash the chapter because it's too dark for Am Drag. But, I hope that there is enough light hearted humor that the dark stuff wouldn't be enough to traumatize kids. But hell, they got away with some really dark shit on other shows on kid networks such as Avatar and Star Wars the Clone Wars. This is definitely a TVPG chapter/episode. This chapter introduces a new villain, who I think is pretty interesting, and quite possibly fairly frightening.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't own American Dragon or the Emperor's New Groove or any of its spin-off's or sequels. Disney does.**

Chapter/Episode 2: Master and Betrayer

A storm was starting to form near a large prison for magical creatures on a practically impossible to find island. The prison was for the most deadly offenders in the magical world. Currently, the warden of the prison, former Dragon Master Elliot Diaz was sitting at his desk as a guard entered.

"Sir!" The guard exclaimed, causing the warden to look up from his paper work. A kind man, Diaz stood up from his desk and gestured for the guard to have a seat at his desk. Reluctantly, the guard did so, but he was incredibly fidgety. Warden Diaz smiled as he sat down on the other side and poured him a cup of tea.

"Now, what did you want to tell me, Dragon Li?" The Warden asked.

"Sir…" Dragon Li began to shake violently. "There is someone here demanding the release of a prisoner."

"Now surely that person must know that all the prisoners being held at this prison are far too dangerous to be let back into society." Warden Diaz frowned. "Well, what prisoner?'

Dragon Li timidly put his face closer to the desk and whispered: "Prisoner 91109…"

Warden Diaz shot up from his seat. "Is the person mad?! Prisoner 91109 is the most deadly and vile inmate at this prison! I have to go see this person."

LINE BREAK

Moments later, Warden Diaz, now in dragon form, and Dragon Li approached the gate at the bottom level. Two guards looked terrified as they stood by the door.

"There is someone here?" Diaz asked.

"Yes, sir." One of the guards replied.

"Well, why didn't you let her in?" Diaz asked.

"Because she's scary beyond all reason, sir." The other guard replied.

"Now, how could you say something like that?" Diaz reprimanded. "There's a huge storm out there, she could catch her death out there! Now stand aside or let her in yourselves."

As the Warden said this, the guards looked at each other before they through off their helmets. "We quit!" They shouted in unison before they turned into their dragon forms and flew off.

Annoyed, Warden Diaz threw open the door only to gasp.

"Ch—cha—Chang!" he stammered.

From outside, the soaking wet Queen of Cruel pointed her staff at the Warden, who let out a howl as he was thrown backwards onto the floor. Looking at the unmoving form, Dragon Li could see a smoking hole in the dragon's chest.

Turning his attention back to the Warden's killer, Dragon Li was surprised to see a monkey clad in a yellow jump suit and a gold medallion entering before jumping around. The still chuckling killer entered as she turned and shut the door.

"Yo, Changity-Chang!" the monkey said as if he were on a sugar high. "I thought you knew how to make a killer entrance before, but…but BANGERS! This takes the banana-cake!"

Chang, amused by this, turned to face the terrified Lee. Pointing her staff at him, she spoke: "Take me to the prisoner, or you'll end up just like him."

LINE BREAK

Dragon Li continued to shake as he felt Chang's staff being pressed into his back as he led her down the rows of countless prison cells.

"Are you sure you want this guy?" Dragon Li tried to persuade his captor. "I mean, this guy is a Neo-Huntsclan dragon. A day after the Huntsclan was destroyed, this psycho was found pressing a hunts-staff into the chest of a unicorn. Surely he'll only do the same to you! Either that or take your dragon powers away with those glowing claws."

"Just shut up and keep walking…" Chang ordered.

Finally, the three arrived at the cell of prisoner 91109. Inside the cell stood an orange dragon with a long beard and long black hair which went down to his back, but it was in a pony tail. He stared at the three with pure hatred; his look would be more than enough to make the strongest of dragons cower in fear.

"So, this is Damien Anderson?" Chang asked.

"Whoa…" Bananas B lowered his jaw. "This dude is a freak!"

"Just shut up!" Chang ordered as she turned into her maroon dragon form. Grinning evilly, Chang scratched at the glass keeping Damien in his cell. Holding out her staff, Chang blasted the glass to millions of pieces, finishing the job.

"Damien Anderson…" Chang began. "I free you from your prison!"

The orange dragon just stood there for a moment, as if his mind was frozen and he couldn't comprehend anything. However, he soon laughed.

"Biggest mistake of your life…" he roared as he let loose a blast of green plasma from his mouth. The plasma caught Chang off guard, and she was thrown against a wall. However, Chang recovered quickly.

"Forget you!" Chang roared. "I'll find a way to get revenge on Dragon Long all by myself!" Spreading her wings, Chang soared into the air and flew down the hall.

"Yo, Chang!" Bananas B called, but it was too late. Chang was gone. Backing against a wall in fear, B let out a terrified screech as the demonic dragon grabbed him.

"Time to die, you bling-bling freak!" Damien growled as he raised his claw.

"No!" B tried to save his life for the second time in only a few months. "I can help you…If you need a helper monkey, I know of a Huntsclan girl…"

Damien lowered his claws. "You're lying! The Huntsclan is dead! All of them!"

"All but one…" B tried to assure the dragon that was about to turn him into a stuffed animal. "She's the American Dragon's little boo. Trust me; I know a slayer when I see one."

"If I find out that you're lying…" Damien vowed. "But I suppose for now, you can live. But, as for this other guy…"

Laughing as if he were the devil incarnate, Damien Anderson turned to face Dragon Li, who was frozen in fear. Damien soared into the air and came down on the helpless guard. Dragon Li crashed to the ground with Damien on top of him. Laughing evilly, Damien brought up one of his glowing green claws and brought it down on the screaming dragon.

BLACKOUT; THEME SONG PLAYS

BACK TO THE SHOW/STORY

Miles away, young Haley Long lied peacefully in her bed. Today was going to be a very exciting day. But for the mean time, it was Saturday and Haley was allowed to have her sweet dreams stay with her for a little bit longer.

"SURPRISE!" Many voices suddenly caused little Haley to jump from her bed in shock. As soon as her heart stopped pounding, Haley smiled as she saw her brother, mother, father, grandfather and dog. Jonathan put a tray filled with pancakes, eggs and the like.

"Happy birthday, Haley!" they all shouted.

"Thanks, guys." Haley smiled. She then proceeded to eat her breakfast as Fu jumped up on her bed and dropped a ball on her bed.

"Not now Fu!" Jake exclaimed. "It's not time to play!

"I don' want to play, kid." Fu retorted. "It's my gift to Haley. It was the first tennis ball I ever had. It's my prized possession."

"I thought your prized possession was your cell phone." Jake said. "And your computer…and your…"

"Hey kid. This isn't about me!" Fu argued. "This is about a sweet little angel on her special day." Haley smiled and patted the dog's head. When Fu was sure that the others couldn't hear him, he said: "But you will play with me, right?"

"I can't Fu." Haley said. "Sun promised me that she would teach me how to meditate an angry crowd."

"Umm, about that, Haley…" Loa-Shi started, but Susan cut her father off.

"You see, sweetie." Susan chose her words carefully. "Sun is still too injured to continue with your training."

"Instead, the Dragon Council wants to give you a new master." Jonathan said happily. "Isn't that exciting?"

LINE BREAK

As they arrived at Canal Street Electronics, Haley was greeted by Councilor Andam and Councilor Kulde as well as Sun, who still had her arm in the splint.

"I'm sorry Haley…" Sun began. "But with Chang still on the loose, the Dragon Council wants you to step up with your training. But don't worry, I'll teach you about meditating a crowd once I recover."

"Actually, Master Sun…" Councilor Kulde said. "The rest of the order agrees that you should be removed from Haley Long's training permanently."

"What?" Sun asked, taking a step back.

"We are sorry…" Kulde said.

"You can't do that!" Jake defended Sun.

"Oh Jake, I'm afraid they can." Sun sulked. "It's okay, I guess. Listen Haley, this new guy is pretty groovy. I think you'll like him."

"In fact, I think it's time you meet him." Kulde stepped aside, allowing a young man, probably in his early or mid twenties to step up. The man had short blonde hair and blue eyes. He kneeled down to greet Haley.

"Hello, Haley." He began. "My name is Damon Anders and I think that you and I are going to get along quite well. Now, we'll start training later today."

"But…" Haley tried to reason with the man. "Today is my birthday…"

"It doesn't matter!" Anders snapped. "As a dragon, there are more important things than a birthday!" His last words were so harsh and loud that Haley backed up against Sun's leg and whimpered.

"Hey, jerk-o!" Jake yelled. "You can't just do that to my sister! What's wrong with you?!"

"That is enough, Dragon Long!" Kulde demanded. "If your sister is to take on Chang, she needs to be prepared. Perhaps a mellow and soft master has done nothing good for her! Master Sun, perhaps you were an incompetent teacher from the beginning."

Sun lowered her head at this criticism. "Perhaps you are right." Sun sighed as she walked out the door.

"Well, if you're so much better, then let's see your dragon form…" Jake crossed his arms.

"I am afraid that I no longer have one." Anders quickly composed himself once more as if he had never snapped at Haley.

"Say what?"

"My powers were taken away from me by a madman dragon." Anders said. "He had these glowing green claws that if he touches you with the, you lose your dragon abilities forever. I have also heard word that this monster has escaped from prison, am I right?"

"Yes." Kulde answered.

"But if he doesn't have powers, how can he be of good use to my granddaughter?" Lao-Shi asked. He was not getting a good vibe from this guy. "Haley needs to learn how to fight, and she needs a dragon who can duel with her if the situation is this serious! She needs a dragon master, not a human who was once a dragon!"

Kulde looked like he was going to explode with rage, but Andam walked up with a more calm expression. "Loa-Shi, you know we respect your opinion. You, Dragon Long and Master Sun are all very important and loyal members of the order, but we must do what we feel is right. Haley needs a stricter teacher, which is all."

"But one who makes her whimper?" Lao-Shi objected. "We want to do her good, not traumatize her!"

"And you may have been too hard on Sun." Jake added.

"Perhaps you are right…" Andam muttered.

"So, does that mean that Sun is her teacher again?" Jake asked hopefully.

"Absolutely…" Andam smiled towards Haley. "Once Master Sun has recovered from her injury…"

LINE BREAK

A few hours later, Haley came panting back into the shop. Anders sat on the couch while a rather angry Lao-Shi brought him a can of soda.

"Aw, are you done with your 10 mile run?" Anders asked.

"Yes…" Haley panted.

"I don't believe you!" Anders finally shot up. "If you had really just completed a 10 mile run, you would be on your belly! How do I know that you just didn't fake it?"

"But…" Haley started, but her new master cut her off.

"I want you to do it again!" Anders demanded. "And this time, I want you to go with her Lao-Shi."

"What?!" Lao-Shi roared. "I am an old man! I have never run that many miles in one time in my life!"

"You must go!" Anders ordered. "So you can confirm to me whether Haley actually did it or not…"

After a brief argument, both Haley and a fuming Lao-Shi went running out the door. As they exited the door, Anders peeked out the door before slowly bringing it back in.

CUT TO BLACK; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE SHOW/STORY

Later that night, Sun sitting in her apartment with Kulde and Andam. After pouring them tea, she sat down.

"So, is there a reason why you're here?" she asked subtly as she brought the cups to her lips.

"Well, we feel that we may have been too harsh in the words we chose when we told you that you would no longer be Haley's dragon master." Kulde said.

"Oh…" Sun faked surprise. "Well, I'm glad you're big enough to admit your mistakes."

Suddenly, a laugh came from seemingly nowhere.

"What was that?" Sun asked as she stood up.

"I think I have an idea, but I hope dearly that I am wrong…" Kulde answered as he stood up. Sure enough, his worst fears were confirmed when the orange dragon burst through the window.

"Hello, Council members…" the evil dragon grinned. "I'm saddened that you are not happy to see me."

"Never been happier, Damien." Sun spat. Soon, Sun's body was absorbed in blue light and her dragon form appeared.

"Oh, please!" Damien scoffed. "I've heard of you! They say that you're the Korean Dragon, but I say that you are the Dragon of peace and spineless-ness."

"I'll show you spineless!" Sun rose into the air and tried to attack the evil dragon, but Damien easily wrapped his tail around her neck and started to choke her. Smiling, Damien brought his glowing green claw up to her face.

"Sun Park…" Damien taunted. "Do you know what will happen to you if I touch you with this? You want to find out?"

By this time, Sun's struggling and growls ceased, but the pain in her injury did not. Moments later, Sun's head lowered.

"You're killing her!" Andam roared.

"That's the whole point…" Damien laughed as he threw Sun's unmoving body to the side, where she collided with the counter. Laughing, Damien soared to the other council members and swept them off of their feet. As his laughs became even more wild and demented, Damien brought one of his claws up. The councilor's eyes widened as the claw began to glow.

"It's time to be a human!" Damien roared. However, before he could bring his claw down, Sun kicked him in the face after he had projected herself from the counter. The demonic dragon reared his head and whacked her with his tail. Sun went flying, reverting to human form as she hit her head on the wall above the shattered window. And then, the Korean Dragon had disappeared out the window.

"Oh dear, what have I done?" Damien mocked the saddened faces on the Council members. Laughing, he flew over to the window and looked out; a moment later, pulling the injured Sun up by the wrists.

"Well, what do we have here?" Damien smiled evilly. "A little dragon itching to fly…."

"Don't do anything to her!" Andam tried to do something, but before he could stand, Bananas B dropped down onto his lap.

"Yo, I don't think you're going anywhere…"

The annoying monkey was right…they had been captured. The only think Andam and Kulde could do was watch as the laughing dragon let go of Sun's wrist. Kulde and Andam could hear as Sun let out a short yell before there was a crunch as Sun hit the ground.

The captured dragons' jaws dropped and they looked at each other in sadness as Damien approached them from behind. Bananas B jumped up and down from his giddiness as he jumped over to his new master. Both evil dragon and evil monkey looked at their prisoners with a smile that made their skin crawl.

LINE BREAK

Around the same time as the attack at Sun's home, Haley and Lao-Shi arrived back at the Long residence. As soon as they walked in, they were greeted with the stern and worried faces of Susan, Jonathan, Jake and Damon.

"Thank god you're okay!" Susan ran and embraced her daughter.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked as she struggled to breathe in her mother's strong grip. "Did something happen?"

"I'm afraid so." Anders replied.

"What?" Haley asked.

"I'm afraid that there was an attack at Sun Park's house while you were out doing your run." Anders answered. "The Dragon Council members were there and they were trying to apologize. It was then that that evil monster Damien Anderson attacked."

"Are they okay?" Lao-Shi asked.

"We don't know." Susan answered. "But I feel that it may be that we have to fear for the worst."

"And that is why we must step up your training!" Anders declared. "Tomorrow morning, I want you to run an obstacle course…"

"Well, at least it will be better than running 10 miles…" Haley said under her breath.

LINE BREAK

A next morning, after doing the obstacle course, Haley was now in the shop in dragon form, lifting Anders over her head; it was very tiresome work, and soon Haley had had enough. Growling with frustration, Haley tossed Anders away, but the master landed on his feet.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Anders demanded as Haley returned to her human form and proceeded to walk out the door. Before she walked out, she turned to her master and only said two words: "I'm done."

As soon as the little girl disappeared out the door, Anders turned and let out a lour roar of rage, a blast of green plasma emerging.

"Yo, what the--?"

Anders whirled around to come face to face with the boy with spiky green hair. The boy had apparently walked in right after his sister had left. "Yo, what are you?" Jake asked, starting to feel unnerved.

Then Anders started to laugh, but it wasn't his laugh…As Jake stepped back against the wall, the human form of Anders ripped to shreds as if his body were literally only a piece of paper. The laughing grew louder and more threatening as the human form of Damien Anderson emerged. His human form was slightly handsome after a shave, but there was a look of madness and evil in his eyes. His back-length black hair was in a pony tail and he was clad in all black.

"Why, hello Jake…"

The laughing soon turned to maddened cackling as his human form disappeared and formed into the orange dragon of complete power.

CUT TO BLACK; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE SHOW/STORY

The door to the Long house slammed shut as Haley closed it; the little girl was now standing against the door, panting. The sound alone made Susan and Jonathan come out from the living room.

"Haley, what's wrong?" Susan asked.

"My dragon master is insane!" Haley exclaimed. "I knew I would miss Sun, but I didn't know I would miss her this much! There has to be someway to get rid of this guy." Mentally exhausted, Haley sank to her knees and put her head in her arms.

"Don't worry, honey." Jonathan assured her. "We'll think of something." Jonathan suddenly jumped in surprise as his cell phone started to ring. Pulling it out, Jonathan was surprised that it was from his son. He pressed the except button and put it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Dad?"

"Jake, what's going on?" Jonathan asked. "You never call me, what's going on?"

"Dad, put the phone on speaker…"

"Okay, just hold on a minute…" Jonathan took the phone away from his ear and pressed another button. "Okay, son; it's on. What's up?"

"Listen to me, the new master guy is INSANE!" Jake said. "He's that escapee guy. I walked into the shop just as he transformed. Now I have no idea where I am. All I know is that now I'm in a dark room. The Dragon Council is here as well."

"Is Sun?" Haley asked hopefully.

"No Hales…" Jake replied. "The council says that Sun's dead. They say that the maniac threw her out a window. You have to find me!"

"Hey, what are you doing?" a new voice suddenly entered the zone of the phone. "As if locking you in a room wasn't enough…What do I have to do to shut you up?! Must I kill you before I get a chance to get your family as well?!"

Jonathan and Susan gasped at this while Haley growled. As the phone seemed to be taken away from their son, Jonathan and Susan could only hear Jake yell "Hey!" before they heard his captor's voice.

"Listen here, mommy and daddy…" the voice dripped with hatred. "If you don't want your son to end up like the Korean Dragon, I suggest that you meet me at "G's" shop. If you don't, well then you'll only have one child…UNTIL I FIND AND DESTROY ALL OF YOU! YOU'RE NEXT HALEY!"

Jonathan lowered the phone and exchanged glances with his wife. Suddenly, Susan put a look of determination on her face and she turned to face her daughter.

"Come on, Haley…" Susan growled. "It's time to put this pathetic excuse for a dragon in his place…"

LINE BREAK

Bananas B stood on the roof of the shop with a pair of binoculars. His master had given him the task of identifying the targets as soon as soon as they walked down the street. Damien had said that they would most likely be in disguises, but Bananas didn't buy it. B was getting rather board. It was then that he decided to go in and get a soda to drink. As soon as he turned around, he let out a whelp as he saw the dragon form of Haley. She was frightening, she was fierce and she was angry.

"Umm, I can explain this…" B tried to weasel his way out of this one once again, but Haley didn't go for it. Roaring, Haley brought one her claws up and grabbed the monkey by the throat.

"You've tried my patience, simian." Haley growled. "Now tell me how to get in the shop without that freak detecting me or there will be a new paint job on the sidewalk!"

"Wait!" Bananas B screeched. "You don't need a helper monkey, do you?"

"Wrong answer!" Haley roared as she reeled the monkey around and threw him against the roof of the shop. B tried to lift himself up, but he failed miserably, only succeeding in collapsing from the force of the blow. Haley smiled triumphantly as she returned to her human form and proceeded to walk to the door which led to a flight of stairs which led to the back of the shop. However, as soon as she opened it, she yelled in terror; for standing in front of her was the demon dragon.

"Looking for this?" he taunted, holding up a bruised and unconscious Jake. Tossing her brother away, where the injured teen rolled before coming to his resting place right by the unconscious monkey, Damien lifted off the ground and slammed into Haley. Both the pink and the orange dragon went flying before landing a couple of feet below in the center of the street. As he stood, the evil dragon's pony tail became undone, letting his long hair flow with the wind. Roaring, Damien threw punch after punch at Haley, but the young dragon blocked them, grabbed him by his scaly arm and whipped him in the face with her tail, which only made him step back a foot. As the evil dragon saw a car drive to them, he laughed and turned.

"Is that the best you can do, weakling?" he scoffed. "Let me show you what a real dragon can do!"

The dragon then turned as the car was just inches away from slamming into him before he slammed his fist down on the hood of the car. The car immediately came to a halt, but it also rose into the air and tipped over. From the wreckage, Hans Rotwood climbed out, shocked but unhurt as Damien turned to face Haley.

"You see, Haley!" Damien gloated. "You see what powerful things you can do when you have a master that isn't a pacifistic weakling!"

However, in his gloating, Damien was caught off-guard by a blast of fire to the back. Howling with rage and pain, the evil dragon turned and looked up to see Sun flying above her. Sun soared down and prepared to attack, but she was stopped as Damien's tail wrapped around her throat.

"You do like to keep things interesting, don't you?" Damien grinned as he slammed Sun onto the cement, bringing his now glowing claws up and preparing to plunge them into her heart. "But don't worry; I won't fail to end you this time!"

However, before he could bring the claws down, Sun's tail wrapped around his throat. Sun had a look of anger in her eyes as she stood, lifting the demonic dragon off the ground. Now being throttled, Damien's claws slowly stopped glowing and his face started to turn blue.

"I may be about peace and love…" Sun spoke. "But don't ever threaten to hurt those that I care about!" With a fierce cry, Sun pulled her tail back and then hurled Damien across the street where he crashed through the window of the shop.

"Haley, are you okay?" Sun went over to Haley and held her shoulders.

"Sun?" Haley said in a bewildered tone. "But Jake said you were dead!"

"I'm sorry, Haley." Sun apologized. "But I needed to hide low for a couple of hours. I needed to time my re-appearance perfectly. I'm sorry if you got hurt."

After apologizing, Sun told Haley to stay put while she walked up to the broken window.

"Damien?" Sun asked. As she reached the window, Sun was confident that her enemy was defeated. However, Damien shot up with an enraged roar, proving her wrong. However, before the evil dragon could attack Sun, a vase smashed over his head. Turning his head, Damien saw Jake's mother behind him.

"If you ever hurt my children again, I'll kill you myself!" Susan said. Damien chuckled softly at the feeble attempt to stop him. Spreading his wings, Damien crashed into Susan, pinning her to the floor.

"I can't wait to see the power drain from you!" Damien howled with pleasure as he lifted a glowing claw and brought it down onto Susan's shoulder. Although the claw dug into her flesh and it stung, Susan still smiled.

"Big mistake, you pathetic loser."

"What?" Damien was shocked.

"I'm not a dragon…" Susan's grin widened as she grabbed onto his scaly arm and yanked the still glowing claws out of her shoulder. "And now, neither are you." And with that, Susan turned his own power against him and forced the glowing claws into its owner's chest.

"What?!" Damien reacted with fear. "NO!!!" But the act was done; Damien could only watch as he started to glow green. The evil dragon's glowing suddenly became so powerful that Damien screamed in pain as his arms were forced out, as were his legs, forcing him into the air.

From then, it happened too fast. The green energy was ripped from Damien's body, and the now powerless monster fell onto his back, hard. Damien could only watch as his powers exploded forever into a green wave and then disappeared.

Damien forced himself up into a sitting position as the now shaking man wrapped his arms around himself. "No, no! My beautiful power! No!" Damien started to chant this to himself as started to sob uncontrollably.

Satisfied, Susan walked off as the now freed Dragon Council members entered from the back room along with Sun and Haley, who was carrying the still unconscious Jake.

"No, sweetie…" tears formed in Susan's eyes as she kneeled down to her son. "No…"

"Don't worry, Mrs. Long." Sun spoke. "Your son will be just fine. All he needs is one of your father's potions and he will be as good as new.

LINE BREAK

Moments later, the Dragon Council applied shackles to the wrists of Damien and the paws of Bananas B.

"This isn't my fault, yo!" B tried to explain. "All I was trying to do was save my own life! Yo, Chang and this maniac were going to kill me! Can you blame a monkey for trying to live?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever…" Councilor Omina said as she applied a muzzle around B's snout. "They're going to love you in the slammer." Two armored dragons then grabbed the defeated monkey, lifted him up and carried him away. Meanwhile, Andam and Kulde grabbed onto Damien and escorted him away as well.

LINE BREAK

Jake groaned as he felt a pain in his head, Forcing his eyes open, Jake at first could only see blurs, but soon, he could clearly see the form of his family.

"Yo, what happened?" Jake asked.

"That monster hurt you pretty badly…" Haley answered. "At first I thought that you might have been dead, but then Grandpa came back and he was able to heal you."

"That's pretty cool…" Jake smiled. He then turned his head and saw a box of chocolates on his nightstand.

"Rose brought those over for you while you were still unconscious." Susan replied. "After the council had apprehended that freak and the monkey, they found out that he was a Neo-Huntsclan freak who wanted you to get his way to Rose."

"There is no telling what he would have done once he had gotten to her." Lao-Shi finished. "Thank the sweet heavens that your mother was able to defeat him."

At these words, Jake looked at the picture frame of him and Rose together at the funeral for Daisy. It was a very sad day, but at least Jake was there for her. And he would always be there for her. He was her dragon in shining armor.

BLACKOUT; END OF EPISODE/CHAPTER

**A/N Again: Okay, you guys probably didn't like this chapter. You probably see the villain's defeat as a knockoff of the way Fire Lord Ozai was defeated in the end of Avatar. Just in case, that is why I tried to make the battle different, the way it happens different, the process of how it happens different. The way I wrote it, it was almost like what it looked like when the Huntsman died in** "**Homecoming". I also tried to make the villain's reaction different, but then it turned out more like Azula's reaction to when she was defeated. Well, what was I supposed to do? It would be Disney, and the episode was already dark enough as it is. And he couldn't just go back to prison with his powers, or else he could probably escape again. So, I'll just say it now: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender either, Nickelodeon does. I also didn't put Rose in here. Why, you might ask. Because, Rose really can't be in ALL of the episodes, she just can't. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I also hope that you'll look out for the next chapter/episode.**


	3. Chapter 3

American Dragon Season 3

Episode/Chapter Three: Siren Games

Jake stood inside Millard Fillmore High School at his locker the first thing on Monday morning. As he pulled out his math book, he found himself quietly rapping to himself. After making sure that he had everything, he closed his locker only to jump in surprise as he saw Danika standing right by his locker.

"Hello, Jake…" she smiled flirtatiously.

"Oh, hey there…" Jake started to back up, not wanting to get into another fight with the newest Fillmore High School swim team captain.

"So…" Danika kept talking. "There is this new movie coming out on Friday, and I was wondering if you wanted to see it with me."

Out of the corner of his eye, Jake could see Rose, the real person he wanted to be with at the moment. "Well, Danika…" he started. "You know I'd love to…"

"But…" Danika pouted.

"But Rose is coming over to my place on Friday." Jake finished, just wanting to get it out. "We're going to catch dinner and a flick without going out and spending money."

"But…" tears started to flow from Danika's eyes. "Why are you picking her over me?"

'Well…' Jake could almost imagine saying. 'She's my beau'

"Because, she needs a friend, Danika." Were the actual words that came out of his mouth. "She just lost her sister."

"Oh, I heard about that…" the tears almost immediately stopped. "Well, if it makes you feel better, we can invite her I guess, but you choosing her over me is just wrong. After all, we are dating."

When Jake didn't say anything more, Danika started to get the hint. "Are you saying that you would rather date her than me?" the tears once again returned.

"Look, I really like you…" Jake started to say, but he was cut off by a sharp pain hitting him as Danika slapped him across the face.

"How could you?!" Danika demanded as she ran away, sobbing.

As soon as he recovered from the shock, Jake turned to look at the sobbing girl, who had disappeared inside the girl's bathroom. He had to make it up to her; Jake was about to run over to the door as he collided with the captain of the football team, Tyler Bane, who was accompanied by his other friends, Josh and Brad Morton. With a yelp, Jake hit the floor.

"Stupid Freshman!" Tyler scoffed and quickly strode passed as Brad and Josh laughed and threw each other a high five.

Groaning, Jake looked up to see the concerned face of Rose approaching him. Jake gratefully took her hand as she helped him stand.

"Those jocks are such ignoramus pigs." Rose spoke.

They both then looked down the hall as all three jocks picked up Frederick and slammed him head first into a trashcan.

BLACKOUT; THEME SONG PLAYS

BACK TO THE SHOW/STORY

Danika was now in the bathroom, sobbing in front of the mirror. There had been a couple of instances where Danika thought she was going to stop crying, but the tears kept coming.

Just as she was about to finally stop, a villainous yet rather sweet voice spoke: "Boys are so stupid, aren't they?" Well, there go those tears again…

Turning her soaked face, Danika could see the grinning face of Vickie as she exited a stall. "Am I right, Danika?"

"Go away, Vickie…" Danika turned, her expression rather ticked. "You caused enough trouble as it is."

"Whatever could you mean?" Vickie asked, feigning innocence.

"You know what I mean!" Danika whirled around. "That little necklace that you gave me—Jake thought I stole it! By the time I was ready to trust him again, he gets a new girlfriend!"

"You mean this necklace?" Vickie reached into one of her pockets and pulled out the necklace before she slapped it into Danika's hand. "Of course he didn't think that you stole it…he thought you were going to kill him with it…"

"What?"

"Come with me, Danika…" Vickie grinned, and for the first time, Danika was frightened by the girl. "I want to show you something…"

LINE BREAK

For the longest time, the two girls just kept on walking. Only, Danika could not see where they were going due to the fact that Vickie had asked her to wear a blindfold. Finally, they stopped and Danika could hear Vickie speak: "Okay, you can take it off."

Her fingers trembling, Danika slowly took the blindfold away from her face and adjusted her eyes to the light, but once she did, she couldn't believe her eyes. At first Danika thought that it was all in her head and she tried to rub her eyes, but still the image was there.

Danika was looking at a laptop, and on the screen was a video of a dragon fighting a woman in ancient clothing with hair that almost looked like…snakes. But even this was not enough to prepare Danika for the shock she was about to receive…After the red dragon had defeated the woman by slamming a stone statue down on her, pinning her to the floor, the dragon's form dissolved away into a boy in a red jacket, blue jean/shorts and green spiky hair.

"Jake?" Danika's mouth dropped.

"Oh yes…" Vickie feigned a frown as she slammed the laptop closed. "You see Danika, I was trying to protect you from that monster!"

"What do you mean?"

"He's a dragon, Danika!" Vickie grabbed Danika by the shoulders. "Don't you know what dragons do?"

"No…"

"They prey on pretty young girls, such as you…" Vickie lied through her teeth. "And once they have their victims' trust, well…"

Vickie trailed off, and Danika became both interested and terrified. "What do they do?"

"Well, let's just say that I hope you like barbeque sauce…" Vickie turned around so that the other girl would not be able to see the widest grin in the world.

"No, I don't even like to eat barbeque!" Danika moaned.

"That's why I gave you the necklace." Vickie once again took the trinket out and forced it into Danika's hands. "It wards off dragons and it will keep you safe."

"But Jake didn't want me…" Danika tried to hand it back to Vickie. "He wants the new girl from Hong Kong."

"Oh dear…" Vickie threw out her arms in the most absurd and dramatic performance in the modern history. "Do you know what this means, Danika? You have to give this to the girl to protect her from the monster!"

"But…"

"You may not like her, but you have a duty to protect her." Vickie was just going off now.

"You're right." Danika took the necklace and rushed out the door. As soon as Danika was gone, Vickie turned around and let out a cackle.

"Oh Jake…" Vickie began. "The time for your punishment starts now. Thanks to Danika…chump…you will fall at my feet. And just as you look up to me, regretting all the things you did to hurt me, I will destroy you." Throwing back her head, the room was filled with maniacal laughter.

LINE BREAK

The next day at school, Rose reached her locker. As she opened it, an envelope fell out and landed at her feet.

"What's this?" Rose wondered aloud as she picked it up.

On the envelope, the words _To Rose, From Jake _were scribbled neatly. Interested and touched, Rose smiled as she opened the envelope and the necklace fell into her palm.

CUT TO BLACK; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

At Jakes house on Friday night, the young teen was pouring him a glass of soda before walking out to the living room. As soon as he sat down and turned on the TV, Jake started to get rather fidgety. Okay, he was excited; this was the first time that Rose was coming over to his place. Soon enough, he heard a smack knock on the door. Grinning, Jake jumped off of the couch and rushed over to the door. After throwing the door open, Jake could see Rose, who was smiling sweetly and looking elegant.

"Wow, Rose…" Jake stammered. "You look…radiant."

"You're looking quite flaming yourself, dragon boy." Rose walked closer and gave him a tight hug. It was then that Jake noticed the necklace around her neck.

"Yo, Rose…" Jake started.

"Yeah, Jake?" Rose let go of him.

Jake tried to find the words, but they just couldn't come out. For a moment, he thought he had recognized the necklace, but now it just didn't register in his mind. After a long silence, he said: "Yo, nice necklace! Where did ya get it?"

Rose giggled. "Silly dragon, you gave it to me, remember?"

Jake was about to point out that he didn't give it to her; that in fact, he had no idea where the necklace had come from, but Rose kept on going. "It means a lot…it was so sweet of you."

It was then that Jake found that he didn't have the heart to tell her that it wasn't from him. In the past few days that Rose had been back, he had seen a completely new side to her, a side that he wouldn't have ever imagined in such a strong and feisty girl. He had seen her very down, broken and full of anxieties. If there was something, little trinket or not, that brought some comfort into her, Jake could not take that away from her.

"So, what movie are we watching?" Rose asked. Grinning, Jake took her by the hand and led her over to the couch. They both sat down and Jake turned on the film.

About an hour and a half into the film, Jake looked at Rose, who seemed to be enjoying the movie. Shrugging, Jake faked a huge yawn and put his arm around Rose's shoulder. At first, Jake was worried that Rose wouldn't like this, but Rose smiled and lied down on his lap. With a smile, Jake closed his eyes and rested his head against the couch.

Suddenly, Jake's eyes snapped open. They were glowing in a light blue color; Jake seemed as if he wasn't himself. Grinning, Jake looked down at Rose's peaceful form and picked her up.

"So…pretty-pretty…" Jake hopped off the couch and walked into the kitchen, fully trapped in a siren trance. Snapping her eyes open, Rose jumped up to see him disappear.

"Jake?"

One in the kitchen, a blue light engulfed Jake and his red dragon form appeared. Continuing his chant of "pretty-pretty", the dragon walked over to the window. After looking straight at the glass, Jake rammed his head through the window, shattering it into tiny pieces. Taking a step back, Jake then reached blindly into the sink and pulled out a sharp shard of glass. Humming romantically, Jake brought his wrist and the shard up, preparing to do the deed…

"Jake!"

The entranced dragon shot his head up with an annoyed growl and finally a grunt as Rose tackled him.

"What are you doing, you imbecile?" Rose demanded as she slapped Jake across the face as hardly as she could so she could get some sense back into him.

"Pretty-pretty…" Jake chanted. "Must do it for my pretty-pretty…"

"Alright, lover boy…" Rose pulled Jake up. "We're taking you to see your grandfather. There is something seriously wrong with you."

LINE BREAK

Lao-Shi was awoken from his deep sleep by a loud banging on the doors of his shop. From outside his room, he could hear Fu Dog yelling.

"Go away, you nasty giantess!" came Fu's angry bark. "If you haven't noticed, dogs can't date your kind!"

"Fu Dog!" Lao-Shi stormed from his room with a look that killed. "If you don't stop your ruckus, you can sleep outside!"

"But Gramps…" Fu whined. "There is this knocking that is annoying the fur off of me! I can't sleep with this going on. Can you please get it for me?"

Grumbling in Chinese as the shar-pei lowered his head and went back to sleep, Lao-Shi reached the door and opened it only to see Rose holding a still dragon Jake by the left ear, resulting in his tail being between his legs.

"Rose, do you have any idea what time it is?" Lao-Shi shouted.

"I'm sorry…" Rose replied, walking in with the submissive dragon. "Really, I am. This is an emergency!"

"Your right, sweetness!" Fu growled. "Trust me, I'm good at hiding bones, and if I don't get some sleep, you'll be sleeping in a hole with lots of slimy bones!"

"Charming…" Rose replied as she turned to face Jake, who she forced into a sitting position. "Listen, Jake did something really weird."

"What did he do?" Lao-Shi seemed bored. Rose though about how she was going to tell him, and after a beat, she brought her lips to his ear and whispered what happened. Lao-Shi's eyes widened.

"I don't know what to do." Rose admitted. "I don't want Jake to get hurt."

As soon as Rose brought her head up, Lao-Shi could clearly see the necklace around her neck. Transforming into a blue dragon, Lao-Shi grabbed the necklace and ripped it off.

"What are you doing?!" Rose demanded. "Give it back!"

"Where did you get this?" Lao-Shi demanded, but Rose did a flip, grabbed the necklace and landed on the other side of the elder dragon.

"Jake gave it to me." Rose said matter-of-factly as she put the necklace around her neck again. "Why do you want to know? What does it have to do with anything?"

"Rose…" Lao-Shi held out his claw, asking for the necklace. "Please, give it to me. Jake did not give it to you. If my guess is correct, I recognize that necklace."

"What do you mean?"

"That necklace holds the power of a siren…" Lao-Shi finished, causing Fu to jump up.

"Did someone say 'siren'?" Fu asked, drowsy. "Now that is a dame I would go out with!"

"Fu Dog!" Lao-Shi shouted. "Come over here! I need you to take a look at this!"

Grumbling, the talking dog walked over to the others. "Okay, what can the Fu do for you?"

"Take a look at this necklace." Lao-Shi threw the trinket onto the counter and the dog hopped up. At first, Fu nudged the necklace with his nose and gnawed on it, much to Rose's disgust.

"Well, what do you think?" Lao-Shi crossed his arms.

"Would ya stop putting pressure on me?" Fu demanded. "I'm just a dog!" Fu reached into his fur and pulled out a magnifying class. After inspecting it, Fu dropped the glass, put the necklace back in his mouth and hopped down to Rose before dropping it at her feet.

"Well, I don't know…" suddenly, before Fu could finish, the dog's eyes, which were looking right up at Rose, started to glow blue and the dog growled playfully. "So…pretty-pretty…"

"Eww!" Rose snatched the necklace up and slowly backed away from Fu.

"That settles it!" Lao-Shi snapped. "I knew I recognized the necklace! It DOES contain all of a siren's power!"

"But then, why would Jake give it to me?" Rose asked, slowly starting to recover from the disgust of Fu Dog's apparent romantic feelings for her.

"He didn't!"

"But…" Rose reached into her pocket and pulled out the envelope. "I found it in my locker in the envelope."

"That's not Jake's handwriting." Lao-Shi reverted back to his human form. "Trust me, after countless 'sick' notes from Dr. Fu Foot; I start to seal my grandson's hand writing away in my head. Rose, you're being used!"

Rose looked down at the necklace, Rose frowned, before speaking: "What should I do?"

"Destroy it…"

"But…" Rose started, but she stopped as she looked down at the necklace and the love sick Fu, who was now lying on his back at her feet.

"Rub my tummy…" Fu begged. Disturbed, Rose turned her attention to the now human Jake who was currently banging his head against the counter.

"Okay, got it…" Rose turned her heel and was about to leave, but Lao-Shi grabbed her shoulder. "What is it?"

"Take Jake with you…" was all Lao-Shi said.

Rose nodded and grabbed Jake by the wrist and pulled him out the door and down the street before they both disappeared. Now alone, Lao-Shi sulked as he turned to go back to his room.

"Wait…" Fu's voice spoke. "Is my pretty-pretty going to give me a tummy rub?"

Annoyed, Lao-Shi turned into his dragon form, picked Fu up by the collar, opened the door and dropped him on the sidewalk before closing the door.

LINE BREAK

Moments later, Rose arrived at the docks while still clutching the human Jake's left ear. Looking down at the necklace in her hand, Rose held it out right above the water, she was about to drop it when she heard a shout. Turning her head, Rose could see Danika standing a few feet away.

"What are you doing?!" She demanded as she walked up to Rose.

"I'm getting rid of this…this thing." Rose put it bluntly. Danika didn't take it well and tried to reach for the necklace.

"You can't do that!" Danika pleaded, but Rose was able to block all of her attempts to get the necklace away from the watery resting place Rose was about to give it.

"And why not?" Rose asked.

"That necklace is the only thing keeping you safe from that monster, that's why!" Danika exclaimed, pointing an accusing figure at Jake, who was still trapped in Rose's grip.

"Who told you that load of trash?!" Rose demanded, letting her hand go of Jake and grabbing Danika by the collar of her top. "WHO?!"

"Vickie…" the now terrified girl replied.

"Who's Vickie?" Rose asked, letting go of Danika, allowing the girl to back off.

"Vickie is the one who showed me what Jake really was!" Danika tried to regain her composure. "She is the one who told me that dragons feed on innocent people."

"That sounds like Rotwood…" Rose turned her head and put her hand over the ledge. Danika panicked and tried to lunge for the necklace, but Rose dropped it. With a small splash, the necklace disappeared. Almost immediately, the blue glow in Jake's eyes vanished, and the American Dragon was able to stand up as himself again.

"Rose?" Jake asked. "Yo, how did that happen?"

"I don't know Jake…" Rose replied as she pulled Jake over and hugged him. "But I'm glad that you are okay."

Despite the hug that Rose was giving him and the happiness it brought him, Jake turned his head to see a very confused Danika gaping at them. "Danika, what are you doing here?"

"I don't get it…" Danika said to herself.

"What are you talking about?" Jake asked.

"I just don't get it!" Danika said a little bit louder. "Why isn't he eating you?"

"What?" Both Rose and Jake took a step back. Rose put her hand to her mouth to silent a giggle, but soon she was reduced to hysterical laughing. "Oh, who told you that?" Rose asked as soon as she had calmed down.

"Vickie…" Danika tried to explain, but Jake cut her off.

"Danika, Vickie is evil!" Jake argued, but it was Danika's turn to cut him off.

"That's just what an evil creature like you would want me to think!" Danika retorted. "I won't let you kill this girl!"

"What?" Rose responded as Danika pointed at her. "Kill me? Are you kidding? I can kick this dragon's butt."

"But why would Vickie lie to me?" Danika still wasn't buying it.

"Because she's evil, that's why!" Jake tried to force down Danika's throat. "You don't believe me, come with me."

BLACKOUT/CUT TO COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Jake and Rose had been able to convince Danika to show them where Vickie was living. They were standing in front a huge building that appeared to be an abandoned warehouse.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Jake asked. Danika could only nod slightly, as at the moment she was afraid that a masked girl clad in a blood-red ninja outfit would plunge her staff through her heart. "Why don't you back off and give Danika some room, Rose?" Jake seemed to understand that Danika was nervous.

Mumbling, Rose nodded and backed off as Danika bent over and pulled out a key that was underneath of welcome mat. "This girl seems to want to meet us." Rose said. Danika nodded and unlocked the door; pushing it open.

With his signature cry of "Dragon up!", Jake transformed into a red dragon and swooped into the warehouse, while a nervous Danika allowed Rose to go in. Making sure that no one was looking, Danika shut the door and walked down the corridor until she reached the large room where Jake and Rose were standing. Jake walked over to a desk and grabbed hold of the lap top.

"That's it." Danika said. "That's what Vickie showed me." Nodding grimly, Jake opened the laptop to be greeted with a picture of Vickie herself jumping over a shark.

"She has a big opinion of herself, doesn't she?" Rose asked.

Jake seemed to pay no attention to this remark as he clicked on a window, making a file of pictures pop up. In the file, there were pictures of Jake as a human, Jake as a dragon, Lao-Shi and Fu Dog, Nigel Thrall and Rose.

"She has files on almost everyone at school that is magical or involved in the magical world…" Jake gaped.

"And look at this…" Rose walked over to the other two holding a crumpled piece of paper.

"What is it?" Jake asked.

"It looks like this girl has been making a list of ways on how she wants to destroy you." Rose grimaced as she handed it to Jake. "It has got to be the most demented and disturbing thing I have ever seen."

"Oh my god…" Danika's mouth dropped. "You guys are right."

"Is that so?" a voice came. All three whirled their heads over to a dark corner as the gleaming face of Vickie emerged. "I had such high hopes for you, Danika. I just didn't count on the fact that you were a filthy traitor. And a slayer! Well, with all the power of a dragon and the only remaining Huntsclan member, I really shouldn't hold back like I did last time. Poor Danika! Always falling for my tricks…"

"Not this time you evil monster!" Danika vowed.

"Okay, well I guess I'm in really big trouble…" Vickie grinned, entertained. "But you three made a fatal mistake!"

What happened next was too surreal for Danika to decipher. Vickie opened her mouth and shouted out a blue beam of energy, causing some plaster and beams to crumble and fall. Danika was so frozen in her shock that she didn't see a stone coming at her until it smacked her in the face. Jake looked on in shock as Danika crumpled to the floor.

Laughing evilly, Vickie hunched over as the back of her shirt appeared to rip. By the time the blue energy faded from her back, two black wings had appeared. Still laughing, the monstrous nerd launched into the air, soaring in a circle and shooting blue beams of energy at Rose, who always managed to run and dodge all of them. Rose jumped and skidded to the corner before whipping out her staff.

Enraged, Vickie let out a shriek as she shot herself at Rose like a speeding bullet. However, Rose fired her staff and a green plasma shot hit Vickie head on. Grunting, Vickie hit the ground, rolling and skidding across the room before she hit a wooden beam. Dazed, Vickie dropped to her hands and knees as Rose started to walk over to her.

As Rose prepared to bring the staff down, Vickie regained her senses and grabbed hold of the staff. Shocked, Rose could do nothing as Vickie pulled the staff, slamming Rose face first into the beam. Rose recovered quickly and she kicked Vickie in the face before back flipping over and grabbing her staff. Vickie stood up.

"It ends now…" Rose charged at Vickie, but Vickie spin-kicked her. Rose briefly fell to her side, but jumped back up only to be hit by a blast of green plasma. With a yell of pain and shock, Rose fell to the ground. Vickie grinned evilly as she threw the staff to the ground.

With an enraged roar, Jake spread his wings and slammed his tail into Vickie, who once again slammed against a wall. However, Vickie landed on her feet and blasted a blue energy wave at Jake. The blast caught Jake off guard and he was thrown to the ground. A cackling Vickie soon appeared in his vision and mounted him, pinning him down by the neck with one hand, while the other held out a small dagger.

"Forget the siren powers…" Vickie seethed. "I'm having dragon blood tonight, and there ain't anything anyone can do to stop me!"

"Is that so?" a green blast suddenly hit Vickie, and the siren was thrown off of Jake. Getting up, Jake could see Rose with her staff; however, she soon lowered and used it to support her weight.

"Rose!" Jake rushed over to the hunter just as the staff became too unsteady for her. The staff clattered to the floor, but Jake caught Rose before she hit. "You're alive…"

"Of course I'm alive…" Rose smiled mischievously as Jake pulled off her mask. "Just like you, I don't give up easily. Now, help me up so I can finish that witch!"

"Rose, you're hurt…" Jake tried to reason, but out of the corner of his eyes, he could see the battered and enraged siren slowly get to her feet. "Rose, it doesn't matter if she gets away…"

"Yes it does…" Rose slowly reached for her staff and shot a green blast at the siren just as she started to charge. The blast hit Vickie right in the feet, causing her to flip over and land hard on her stomach with a grunt.

Shaking with rage, Vickie slowly got up just as Rose struggled to do so, despite Jake's efforts to keep her from getting back into the battle.

"So, this is how it ends?" Vickie growled.

"Oh, Vickie…" Rose retorted. "It will only end for you…"

"Are you kidding?" Vickie laughed. "You took a full hit from your plasma thing! You should be dead!"

"But I'm not, now am I?"

"Look at you!" Vickie nearly shouted. "You're about to collapse! You can't continue this battle!"

"Maybe I can't…" Rose slowly raised her staff. "But I have to try." However, the staff fell to the ground as Rose collapsed onto her knees.

Grinning with satisfaction, Vickie prepared to destroy Jake, only to have Jake's tail slam against her ankles. With a yelp, Vickie flipped high into the air before coming down with a thud right by Danika's unconscious form.

As Jake rushed over to Rose, Vickie grinned as she picked herself up, eyeing Danika. After getting Rose to lie down, Jake turned to face what he expected to be a defeated siren, but he was surprised to see Vickie standing and smiling victoriously as she clutched onto the unconscious Danika's hair.

"Trust me Jake…" Vickie warned. "This is far from over! Just know that either way you will be mine. I may have lost the battle, but I will win the war. Get ready, Jake. Because when that day comes, you will die. But in the mean time, enjoy your victory! I may have lost, but I am not going home empty handed! Well, ta!"

Laughing evilly, Vickie took off into the air with Danika as her captive. Vickie slammed against the ceiling, and it gave way allowing the two to disappear into the night sky.

"No, Danika!" Jake shouted, but he was useless. Danika was gone…

"Don't worry, Jake…" Jake suddenly felt a weak hand grab hold of his claw. Looking down, Jake could see the smile of Rose. "We'll save her…"

LINE BREAK

Back at the shop, a still dragon Jake watched as his grandfather laid the now unconscious Rose onto his couch. Both of Rose's parents were on the other side of Jake, looking anxious.

"Is she going to be okay?" Rose's mother asked.

"Don't worry…" Lao-Shi spoke as he grabbed an elixir bottle from a shelf. "She will be just fine. This elixir will restore her back to full health." Lao-Shi reached the unconscious warrior, hopped up onto the couch and slowly opened her mouth and poured the potion in.

At first, Jake was worried that the potion wasn't going to work and the girl of his dreams would never wake up. However, Jake felt a rush of relief as Rose groaned before she started to stir. Tears started to flow from Rose's mother's eyes as she and her husband embraced each other. After a moment, Rose slowly rose into a sitting position, in which both of her parents embraced her.

"Thank god you're okay!" Rose's mother tried to hold back her tears.

"We thought we'd lost you!" Rose's father added.

The only thing keeping Jake from joining the hug was his grandfather grabbing onto his shoulder. Sighing, Jake's dragon form was replaced with his human one.

"You did well, my grandson." Lao-Shi smiled.

"Thanks G…" Jake replied. "But, Vickie is still out there."

"That is true." Lao-Shi agreed. "And there is no saying what havoc she is causing or what torture she is performing to Danika."

"Then what do we do?" Jake asked.

"For now, there is nothing we can do." Lao-Shi sighed. "We should wait until Rose has fully recovered and can fight again. Then, I will send you to save Danika and stop Vickie."

LINE BREAK

The sun was about to set and Jake was now all alone at the skate park. It had been 5 days since the battle and Jake had not heard from Rose since her parents had taken her home. The biggest fear for Jake was that Rose hadn't recovered the way she was supposed to. Now THAT was a scary thought…

"Hey stranger…" Jake suddenly turned as he heard the voice of the person who had been haunting his thoughts and dreams for the past five days. "Are you ever going to teach me how to skate board?"

Jake smiled. Rose had recovered quite well in the past 5 days. The only thing that seemed to scream that she had been severely injured was a really bad limp that occurred as Rose walked over and sat down next to Jake.

"Rose, where were you?" Jake asked. "I was so worried about you!"

"My parents wouldn't let me leave the house…" Rose replied. "Especially if it was to see you…"

"Say what?!"

"They don't trust you, Jake." Rose leaned against her boyfriend. "They never really did; not even after we moved back here. Now that they think something horrible has happened to me, they don't want me helping you anymore."

"But…"

"Don't worry, Jake…" Rose grinned mischievously. "I'll still help you in any way I can."

"But what if your parents catch you?"

"Well…" Rose frowned, and she thought about it for a second. "I'll just deal with that when it happens."

Jake nodded; then together, he and Rose looked up at the sky and wondered what was going to happen next.

END EPISODE; CUT TO BLACK

**A/N- So, I hoped you enjoyed this. Be sure to look out for the next chapter, which I am just confirming that there will be, just in case the ending made you feel like this would be the end.**


	4. Chapter 4

American Dragon Season Three

Chapter/Episode 4: Dragon Blood

It was a dark night in New York. After a loud clash of thunder, it started to pour down rain. A moment into the storm, a very dark reddish dragon with shoulder long black hair came whirling around a corner into an alley. The dragon seemed to be in a hurry, and to that extent, could not see a lowered fire escape ladder in his way.

With a grunt, the dragon smacked into the metal escape and crashed to the ground. With a panicked gasp of air, the dragon tried to crawl back up, but the figure of what seemed to be making the dragon flee appeared.

Chuckling evilly, a maroon dragon slowly walked into the alley. The dragon was holding a reddish staff.

"Chang…" the dragon spoke.

The laughing became louder as the form of the dragon disappeared and the human form of Chang appeared. "Hello, young dragon…" Chang couldn't help but taunt her victim as she walked over to the dragon. Chang then pulled a rather small red piece of fabric from her robes and dropped it to the ground.

The dragon tried to take a look at what the item was, but before he could, he felt water drop onto his snout. His eyes rolling up, he could see the still laughing Chang raising her high-heeled boot up. Escape futile and his fate sealed, the dragon shut his eyes and waited for the end.

LINE BREAK

A couple of miles away, Councilor Kulde and Councilor Andam were sitting comfortably in a dining room where a woman who was in her mid to late 40s was pouring them something to drink. Annie Chen was a single mother with long black hair. After pouring their drink, Chen sat down next to the Dragon Council members.

"Ms. Chen…" Kulde spoke. "In a few moments, your son will complete his task and finally become a member of the order."

Chen smiled and spoke: "Yes, I think it would be the best thing for us. Besides, my boy always wanted to become a powerful and brave dragon…just like the American Dragon."

"Yes, well…" Andam added. "In just a few moments, he shall complete his test."

There suddenly came a knock on the door. Apologizing for the interruption, Annie Chen got up and opened the door of her home only to see the soaking wet form of Fred Nerk.

"Dragon Nerk…" Councilor Andam shot up. "What are you doing here? You are supposed to be watching the test from a far away distance."

"Well, I was…" Nerk spoke softly. "But something happened."

LINE BREAK

Despite the pouring rain, the four dragons soared into the air. Nerk soon broke off and flew into an alley. Following, the dragons landed in the alley and Nerk pointed to a dumpster.

"Stay here." Kulde advised as he walked over to the dumpster. Nerk stood aside and Kulde lifted the lid up only to look away with a grim look. Walking back to Chen, Kulde put a clawed hand to her shoulder. Realizing what this meant, the tan dragon form faded away and Annie Chen fell to her knees, choking on her sobs.

However, Chen soon noticed that she was sitting on something. Lifting her leg up, Chen felt the fabric in her hands. Turning it over, Chen could see the blood-red symbol of the Huntsclan.

"It can't be…" Chen could only say. "I thought the Huntsclan…"

In the blink of an eye, Kulde snatched the mask out of her hands. "That little…the Huntsgirl has reverted back to her old ways. She will not get away with this…"

CUT TO BLACK; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Not far away from the scene of the slaying, after the end of the storm, Jake Long stood at the skate park beside his friend, Trixie. Both watched in awe as Rose, Jake's girlfriend, was currently on a skateboard and was doing all kinds of tricks on the ramp. As Rose suddenly did a flip and held herself upside down with only one hand, one would be shocked that only a couple of days ago, the girl had been seriously injured and nearly killed in battle.

"Yo, Trix!" Jake grinned. "Rose is amazing! This is only her first time on a skateboard!"

"Uh huh…" Trixie seemed disappointed at the lack of fun it was just watching someone skateboard. "Listen Jakie, is it possible that we'll get to have fun today?"

"Huh?' Jake turned, and suddenly noticed that Spud was not with them. "Yo, where's Spud?"

"Well, he's with Stacey on another ramp." Trixie said, and then she added: "You know, having fun…"

There was suddenly a girly scream as Cheerleader Stacey Wintergrin fell from atop a ramp and into a bush; the board she had been using fell beside her. Quickly sitting up, Stacey spat out a leaf and stood up as Spud rushed up to her.

"Are you okay, m'lady?" he asked, however, a disgusted Stacey picked up the board and shoved it into his chest.

"No! I am not okay!" Stacey exclaimed. "And don't call me that! I'm done!" And with that, the cheerleader stalked away.

Jake suddenly felt bad for his friend. Out of all the girls, he had fall for the biggest snob and drama queen of them all. However, Jake turned around as Rose dropped down. With a smile, Rose handed Jake the board.

"You were amazing Rose!" Jake praised her. Rose blushed slightly.

"Well, it was really fun." Rose replied. However, she was cut off as her cell-phone rang. Grumbling, Rose pulled it out of her pants pocket, opened it and put it up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Rose?" Jake could hear the sound of Rose's mother's voice. "Where are you?"

"I'm at the library." Rose lied. In fact, she said it so quickly that Jake was surprised that her mother fell for it. "Who am I with? No, I'm not with Jake! I'm with…umm…my new friend…Tiffany."

"Okay, honey…" Rose's mother finished. "Just be home for dinner."

As Rose snapped the phone shut, Rose sighed and put the phone back in her pocket. "I really hate lying to her like that…" Rose frowned.

"So, who's Tiffany?" Trixie asked.

"I have no idea…" Rose replied as she gave Jake a quick good-bye hug and walked off.

LINE BREAK

The next morning, everyone sat in Mrs. Jenkins' classroom as the teacher was currently writing math problems on the board. Since they weren't really supposed to be doing anything yet, everyone chatted. Shrugging, Jake sat up from his seat next to Trixie and a depressed looking Spud and walked over to where Rose was sitting. Rose looked up and smiled sweetly at him. Jake was about to sit by her, but the sound of sharp nails against the chalk board made everyone cringe.

"Mr. Long, please sit in your seat!" Mrs. Jenkins ordered. Mrs. Jenkins was generally a very nice lady, but all her kindness got in return was rowdiness and lack of work from her students. Although she didn't like it, this forced Mrs. Jenkins to become very strict.

"Yes, ma'am!" Jake immediately turned and walked over to his seat. Mrs. Jenkins smiled and was about to speak until Nigel Thrall suddenly walked into the room.

"Mrs. Jenkins…" Nigel said in his charming British accent.

"Aw, Nigel!" Mrs. Jenkins grinned as Nigel handed her a note. As the teacher read it, Nigel gave Jake, Trixie and Spud all a dirty look. Mrs. Jenkins nodded and looked up. "Very well, Nigel. You may go."

As Nigel exited the room, Mrs. Jenkins looked up and made eye contact with Rose. "Rose…" she said, "Principal Nosca wants to see you."

As she stood up, Rose silently thought about what the principal wanted from her. Despite these silent fears, Rose took the note and headed out the door.

LINE BREAK

Soon, Rose opened the door to the principal's office and stepped in. As soon as she saw the principal, she stopped in her tracks.

"Rose…" Principal Nosca said slowly. "Get your BUTT in here!" Principal Nosca was a young man of only about 32. He had long, straight red hair and also had a very muscular build. Despite no physical injury, the principal always carried around a smooth wooden cane, which he used to slam against the desks of students that were falling asleep in his presence. He also wore black sun glasses that inspired fear and wonder from the students. Despite these traits, the principal was kind to the students and almost always kept them entertained with his jokes and awesome tone of voice.

But what really caught Rose's attention was the presence of a woman she had never met. The woman had long black hair and had several wrinkles.

"Sit down." Principal Nosca ordered. Frightened, Rose obliged as the woman started to figit. "You can sit down too, Ms. Chen."

Nodding grimly, Chen pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Principal Nosca…" Rose tried to be polite. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Heck if I know…" Principal Nosca brushed the question off as he stood up and put a jacket on. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going cane shopping."

As soon as Principal Nosca closed the door, Chen suddenly roared with rage as she transformed into a tan dragon. Not expecting this, Rose was caught even more off guard as she the dragon grabbed her in the shoulder with clawed fingers and slammed her over the desk.

"You…" Chen was so angered that she couldn't even find the words to express her rage.

"What do you want?" Rose asked firmly. She was not afraid of this dragon, and she was proud to show this off.

"What is the meaning of this?" Chen demanded as she reached away, yet still she kept Rose down on the desk. Rose's eyes widened as the dragon pulled up a Huntsclan mask.

"No, no…" Rose stuttered. "You don't understand! I'm not like that anymore! Listen, the American Dragon is my friend!" Despite her claims, her captor pushed down harder, pressing Rose even harder against the desk.

"LIAR!" Chen roared, and Rose's confidence suddenly vanished; the hunter was suddenly frightened. "You killed my son!" Rose could hear genuine pain in her captor's voice as she said this.

Despite her general sympathy for the person, Rose knew that she had to find a way out of this. As Chen kept on babbling, Rose turned her head and saw a delicate glass globe. Reaching and grabbing it, Rose held onto it and smashed it over Chen's head. With her attacker dazed, Rose took this opportunity to place her foot on Chen's stomach and kick her off. With a grunt, Chen fell over the chair and onto her back.

"I'm sorry!" Rose apologized. "But I didn't slay your son!"

Rose turned and was about to open up the window to climb out, but the enraged dragon rose and tried to attack. However, Rose sensed this and ducked, letting Chen smash through the window. Shaking her head, Rose turned and was about to use the door, but through the glass, she could see the figure of Principal Nosca.

Making up her mind, Rose turned and jumped out the window as the door opened and Nosca stepped in. The principal dropped his bags, which contained groceries and cane cleaning products, letting them fall out of the bag. "Who ruined my office?" he asked.

Outside, Rose slowly stood up and prepared to fight, but to her surprise her attacker was gone.

CUT TO BLACK; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Although it was strange, the sky soon rumbled with thunder. Annie Chen soared through the air and soon reached her home. She slammed the door open and stumbled in before walking over to her couch, reverted to her human form and collapsed.

Chen turned her head and her gaze fell upon a picture frame of a better time. It was her son's Middle School Graduation. Her son was clad in the red cap and gown and she had her arm over his shoulder. Both had big smiles on her faces.

As Chen pulled the picture up and held it up to herself, she couldn't help but let the tears roll down her face.

How could this have happened? Who would want her son dead? A heartless and evil hunter, that's who. In school, he had been fairly popular; he had a lot of friends and Chen thought her son would use his dragon powers for the good of the world.

Then her son entered High School. That was when everything changed. Her son was suddenly the object of much torment and harassing. That was when her son started to worship the American Dragon…The American Dragon was such a brilliant and powerful fighter. He was one of the few dragons to face the Dark Dragon and not only live, but defeat him. He led the group in which he and 4 other magical creatures were the only captured beings to escape with their lives after being captured for the Grand Equinox Hunt.

Chen believed that her son and the American Dragon could work together and be a great team, however, this never happened.

"Mom…" Amidst her sobbing, Chen looked up to see what appeared to be the living form of her son in the picture.

"Honey?" Chen tried to blink it off. This couldn't be happening.

"Mom, you must do something for me…" the image in the mourning dragon's mind went on. "The Huntsgirl is responsible for this; for the pain that has haunted you…"

"I know, baby…" the tears were flowing down Annie Chen's face like a waterfall.

"But there is one more thing…" the voice in her head which appeared to be in the frame continued. "The American Dragon is to blame…"

"I know, baby…" Chen repeated.

"You have to make them both pay…" the picture finished.

"I will my angel." Chen promised herself. "You know I will…"

LINE BREAK

Just moments later, the whole school was oblivious to what had happened. Spud soon rushed into the gym where Stacey, Lacey, Tracey and the other cheerleaders were practicing.

Spud stopped for a moment and tried to think of the best way he could approach this. After making up his mind, Spud started to walk up, but a hand blacked his way. Turning his head, Spud could see that the culprit was Nigel.

"Easy there, mate." Nigel warned. "You don't want to barge in when hot cheerleaders are practicing, do you?"

At their mention, the cheerleaders spread out and Stacey walked over to the two. "What's going on, Nigey?"

"Nigey?" Spud asked. "What ever happened to Spuddy?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Nigel walked away from Spud and put his arm around Stacey. "All I do know is that Stacey and I are an item."

It was then that it suddenly dawned on Spud. "You're using a spell, aren't you?!" Spud accused. "It's some kind of 'Like a Nigel, Not a Spud-us'!"

"What are you talking about, freak?" Stacey asked with a mean expression on her face.

"Quite right…" Nigel said with an innocent smile. "Stacey, why don't you grace this room once more with your cheering talents?"

"'Kay!" Stacey nodded and walked off to join the other cheerleaders.

As soon as Stacey was out of his range, Nigel grinned maliciously and walked over to Spud, eventually circling his rival as he spoke: "Why not? I mean, you promised me Stacey for my help. I didn't get it, now did I?"

"But Stacey wanted me!" Spud argued, almost like a little child.

"Not any more." Nigel grinned. "All I needed to do was do something that would make Stacey stop wanting to be with you. So, I jinxed the board she was using."

"You could have hurt her!"

"That's why I magically put that bush there to break her fall, you muppet." Nigel lightly slapped himself in the forehead with his palm.

"But…that's just wrong." Spud tried to point out.

"Think of it as a little…payback." Nigel grinned.

LINE BREAK

At Draco Island, Fred Nerk was sitting at a desk trying to get a moments relaxation. However, this soon came to an end as the door opened and Annie Chen appeared. Chen slammed the door before walking up to Nerk.

"Whoa!" Nerk gasped. "You don't look so good!"

"You think?!" Chen slammed her fists onto the table, which made Nerk jump. "I haven't slept well nor have I gotten a moments peace after the Huntsgirl killed my son!"

"We are terribly sorry about that." Nerk apologized. "But, there is some good news…"

"What?" Chen looked up hopefully. "Did they catch her?"

"No…" Nerk admitted slowly. "But they have gone out to capture her."

With a roar, Chen spun around and transformed into a dragon before picking up and throwing Nerk's desk against the wall, making the yellow dragon jump even more.

"That isn't good enough!" Chen roared. "She must pay for what she did to me…uh, I mean, my son. I will have my revenge!"

"Ms. Chen…" Nerk tried to say. "The Dragon Council does not believe in revenge…"

"I don't care!" Chen turned around, trying to hide the tears that were forming. "I must act if the incompetent order doesn't show me progress."

"I'll do whatever you need me to, ma'am." Nerk stood up and bowed his head in respect. "Anything in your time of need…However, we are doing all that we can."

"Just get me what I want!" Chen spat.

"Well, what do you need?" Nerk asked.

"I want a group of magical creatures…" Chen turned.

"Who?" Nerk began his questions. "How many?"

"I don't care how many!" Chen answered. "All that is required is that they are acquainted with the American Dragon…."

LINE BREAK

As Jake entered his grandfather's shop after school, he was surprised to see Lao-Shi sitting with Rose, who was petting Fu Dog.

"Yo, Rose…" Jake asked as he walked over to his girlfriend. "What happened? You went to Principal Cosca's and then you didn't come back."

"I was attacked…" was all Rose said.

"What?"

"Jake, the Dragon Council has contacted me and told me that there is now a man hunt for Rose." Lao-Shi said.

"What did she do?"

"Nothing, kid." Fu got up and jumped off the couch. The dog proceeded to walk over to the floor where he picked up the mask. He then walked over to the couch, jumped up and dropped the mask. "You see, about two nights ago, a dragon was slain. The killer left this at the scene."

"That is why the Dragon Council thinks Rose is the one who did it…" Lao-Shi finished. "They wanted to come here, but I told them that Rose had fled the city."

"Boy did that work!" Fu grinned. "I don't think we'll be hearing from the Dragon Council for a while!"

"But what about the dragon that attacked me?" Rose asked.

"Don't worry, Rose." Lao-Shi hopped off the couch. "You can stay here until we are sure that the dragon that attacked you leaves the city as well."

"But my parents don't even want me to be with you." Rose explained.

"Yeah, that will be a problem." Fu sighed. "But don't worry; we'll contact the crazy dragon, get her out of the city and bingo-bango-bazingo, you'll be able to go home before your parents even know about this!"

LINE BREAK

A crowd of magical creatures were gathered at the Island of Draco. A dragon Chen watched from above beside Fred Nerk, who seemed to be very nervous.

"Are you sure that you know what you're doing?" Nerk asked.

"Of course I know…" Chen growled. "The Huntsgirl killed my son…and I'm going to make sure that she pays with her life."

The Australian Dragon once again tried to question Chen's plan, but she swooped down and landed on the grass in front of the creatures. Among the magical creatures stood: Brocomus, Silver, Bertha, Clooney, Reggie, Sarah, Kara and many others.

"Magical Creatures of the world!" Chen boomed. "Hear me when I tell you about the threat of the Huntsclan!"

"Are you crazy?" Brocomus asked. "They are all dead!"

"All but one!" Chen corrected. "Thanks to the traitorous American Dragon, the Huntsgirl is alive and at large! Now, the evil monster that is the essence of the Huntsclan has slain my only son! I ask you to help me! You all know what the Huntsgirl is capable of! All of you have suffered at her hand! Join me as I do the Magical World the greatest favor as I place her in the depths of Hell with the rest of the Huntsclan! Divided, we will all fall by her blade, but together…she can and will be defeated! Will you join me?"

All of the creatures turned to look at each other. For only the slightest moment, Chen became nervous. However, she regained her confidence as they all nodded and raised their fists in the air and shouted in unison.

"Good…" Chen smiled. "I know you may have mixed feelings about attacking the American Dragon…"

"Wait, what does this have to do with Jake?" Silver asked.

"He is a traitor!" Chen roared. "If he didn't disrupt the extinction of the Huntsclan, this monster would be dead! This evil being has corrupted his mind. Believe me when I say that the only way to save him is to destroy this girl."

"Perhaps she is right…" Clooney realized.

After her enlisted army had left, Chen flew back up to the roof where Nerk was. "Piece of cake…" Chen grinned.

"But what about the good this shiela has done?" Nerk asked. "Do you actually expect these creatures to betray Jake-a-roo?"

"It doesn't matter about them…" Chen turned. "All I need them for is my strength. Once this monster is gone, I could care less about how they feel about me duping them…"

"Yeah, whatever you say…" Nigel looked away. "I still don't like this idea."

The Australian Dragon was received with an angry dragon staring at him. As Nerk turned around in nervousness, Chen grabbed him by the throat with her claws.

"I don't care what you think…" Chen growled. "…Or what you don't like at that! It's time for this monster to pay for what she did to me. And no one is going to stop me…"

CUT TO BLACK; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE SHOW/STORY

Spud watched from the bushed as Nigel and a cheerleading gear clad Stacey stood in the skate park. Nigel rushed down the ramp before hopping off his board and handing it to Stacey. Spud watched as Stacey came down; she was surprisingly good. Fuming, Spud burst out of the bush as Stacey and Nigel hugged.

"You little blister biter!" Spud raged.

"Ew!" Stacey exclaimed as Spud tackled Nigel. Not knowing what to do, Stacey watched as Nigel and Spud rolled around on the ground. Nigel grabbed Spud by the sides and pulled him onto his stomach before trying to bash his head against the pavement. However, Spud retaliated with an elbow to the gut. Nigel grunted as he shot up and Spud ran up and tackled him.

"You guys!" Stacey begged. "You need to stop!"

"Yeah, you little git!" Nigel tried to throw a punch. "Why don't you stop? You seem to be scaring the girl…"

"Now I know you're controlling Stacey!" Spud pointed at the wizard. "Stacey would never be frightened by something like this! In fact, I think she'd be entertained!"

"Yeah, whatever freak…" Nigel scoffed, only to have Spud tackle him to the ground. The two began to roll on top of each other.

Amidst the struggle, Nigel's glowing wand fell from his pocket. Spud noticed this and grabbed it. With a laugh, Spud snapped it in half as he stood.

"No! What did you do?" Nigel panicked.

Both boys turned as Stacey's eyes started to glow. However, as soon as it started, it stopped. Nigel bit his lip as Stacey groaned and held her head. As she looked up, Stacey suddenly looked furious.

"Were you controlling me?" Stacey asked, despite the fact that she felt stupid asking such a ridiculous question. Still, she was angry and she stomped up to the nervous wizard.

"Well…" Nigel started to say, but was only cut off with the cheerleader's fist smashing into the side of his face. Grunting Nigel fell back and hit the ground with a thud. Spud looked down with shock as Nigel let out a groan before his head rolled to the side.

"Whoa!" was all Spud could say as he watched Stacey stalk way.

LINE BREAK

That night, Rose lied on the couch. Rose groaned as she rolled over in an attempt to get more comfortable. However, this did not work and Rose got up. After walking around the shop in search of Jake, Rose walked out of the shop.

As she stood outside, Rose suddenly felt a chill. Rose prepared to go back inside the shop when she suddenly heard a chanting in a nearby alley. Interested, Rose walked around and walked into the alley only to see a group of magical creatures.

Rose turned around only to come face to face with Chen. "Hello, Huntsgirl." She sneered. "Stick around for a while."

Before Rose could do anything, Chen grabbed her and threw her back into the alley. Rose grunted as she rolled into the crowd. As she stood up, she saw a few familiar faces, such as Silver and other prisoners from the Grand Equinox Hunt. She could hear Chen laugh as the dragon powered down and walked over to her.

"Where's Jake?" Rose asked.

"Why?" Clooney asked. "So you can slay him?"

"What?"

"Listen to the leprechaun, Huntsgirl…" Rose could hear Chen taunting her. Rose turned just as the dragon form of Chen slammed into her. Rose hit the ground hard and the breath was knocked out of her.

"Where's Jake?" Rose repeated.

"Don't worry." Silver replied. "We would never hurt him. He's safe."

"Just don't hurt him…" Rose turned her head, most likely not hearing Silver's words. "You can do what you want with me, just don't hurt him."

"Such a noble hunter…" Chen raised her claws. However, before Chen could do anything, she was blasted away by a blast of fire. Looking up, Rose could see the dragon forms of Lao-Shi and Jake, along with Susan and her mother.

"We told you we would never let any harm come to him…" Silver smiled as Chen pushed herself up.

"You traitor!" Chen roared.

"And I think you showed your true colors…" Silver turned to the enraged dragon. "You told us that the Huntsgirl was dangerous. I see no proof of that."

"Let's face it." Brocomus frowned. "You lied to us."

"She killed my son!" saliva was now dripping from Chen's mouth. "I will make her pay!"

"Not on our watch…" Rose's mother picked up a rock and threw it. The rock hit Chen in the face, and the dragon toppled over. Chen growled as she rose.

"Yes, I tricked you…" she spat. "I tricked you all. I will have my revenge."

"Revenge will only cause more harm than good!" Lao-Shi shouted. "At what cost will you have it, at the lives of countless innocents?!"

"Yes…" Chen looked down before looking up with hatred-filled eyes that were staring right into Lao-Shi's skull. "No one will be safe from me…Not until my son is avenged!"

"Then you are the monster!" Lao-Shi raged.

However, Chen ignored this claim. Eyes filled with hatred, Chen held out a claw and blew out a fireball.

"Now you know that messing with dragons will only get you burned, Huntsgirl!" Chen screamed with rage as she chucked it at the helpless girl.

However, Rose thought quickly and was able to duck. The fireball bounced off the ground and came to a rest before the flames died.

"NO!" Chen screamed with disbelief. In her shock, she did not see the enraged magical creatures approaching her.

"It looks like you've failed in your quest." Rose stood up as the creatures gathered in a circle around the now deranged dragon and began to pull her down so that none of the heroes could see her.

"This isn't the end!" Chen vowed. "I will get you and your traitor pet dragon even if I have to use those closest to you! You have not seen the last of me!"

With the vow completed, Chen disappeared completely into the mob. Soon, all that could be heard was grunts of pain. As Rose turned to face the others, she could hear Chen shout: "No! My arm doesn't bend that way!"

LINE BREAK

Back at the shop, Rose quickly embraced her mother. However, they soon separated and her mother had a stern look on her face.

"I thought that crazy dragon was going to destroy you!" Rose's mother said firmly.

"But she didn't…" Rose tried to defend herself.

"And you lied to me…" she added sternly.

"Oh…" Rose tried to avoid what was probably coming next, but she knew it would come sooner or later. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"You bet you are!" Rose's mother replied. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but Rose…you're grounded."

"You're grounded too, Jacob." Susan scorned.

"Yo, moms!" Jake protested. "What did I do?"

"You knew that Rose wasn't allowed to see you, but you did it anyway…" Susan replied. "Two weeks…"

Both Rose and Jake turned to each other and hunched over in defeat, both letting out in unison: "Aw, man!"

LINE BREAK

After a while of trying to find Stacey, Spud finally found her sitting on the bleachers in the school gym. Spud climbed up and sat by her. Her head was in her hands and she looked uncharacteristically sad.

"Hey…" he said.

"Hey…" she replied.

"Listen, I just wanted to say that what you did was pretty awesome…" Spud said.

"Thanks…"

"Listen…" Spud tried to blurt it out. "I'm free after school. Would you like to go get some ice cream?"

"Are you really asking me to go get ice cream with you?" Stacey looked up with an also uncharacteristically sincere grin.

"Well, yeah…"

"Okay…" Stacey nodded and grabbed hold of Spud's hand with hers.

BLACKOUT; END OF EPISODE

**A/N- I really hope you liked this chapter, because it was actually hard to write and near the end I had a real lack of ideas. At first I tried some weird crap that literally made no sense and I just put it in there for the length, because it only came out like 11 or 12 pages, while my others were around 15 pages. So, after that little disaster, I just decided to call it a night and end it despite how short it was. Then, I decided to add that one scene where the villain imagines that a picture of her son is talking to her at the last minute. I decided that it would be a good idea to show how she went from just a devastated mother who was angry at the person she thought killed him to a maddened and almost homicidal maniac who would hurt or kill innocents to get her revenge. I also added the scene with Chen and Nerk before the little mob-rally and I also added some things in the Nigel/Spud brawl. **


	5. Chapter 5

American Dragon Season Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own the title to the chapter, which is the title of a 1987 horror film called **_**Zombie High**_**, which stars Virginia Madsen. As already stated, I don't own American Dragon either, but I sure as Hell wish I did!**

Chapter/Episode 5: Zombie High

Everyone at Millard Fillmore High School knew that early in the mornings of Monday not to be in the way of the school Football players. Well, unless you were a freshman…It was because of this, that when Freshman Jake Long entered the school with a down look on his face, he was surprised to see all of the students cowering at the sides, each pressed against their own lockers.

"Yo…" Jake was about to ask, but he was pushed away as Football players Tyler Bane, Brad Morton, Josh, Davis, Bobby Basco and Ben Patrick entered. Jake grunted as he grabbed his now soar shoulders. "Yo, that ain't cool!"

"Did you just talk to me?" Bane turned around. "Nobody outside the football team even thinks about asking me anything unless they want to go to the hospital on Life Support!" Tyler bane then grabbed onto Jake by his now throbbing shoulders and shoved him against a locker. Recovering quickly, Jake scowled as he watched the laughing jocks walk away.

"Oh my goodness, please tell me that you're okay!" Jake turned as he heard a female voice that he was not familiar with. Beside him stood a girl with wavy red hair; she was wearing a purple shirt and was also wearing black leather pants.

"I'm fine…" Jake thanked her. "Um, I don't think I've ever met you before…"

"That's because I'm a year ahead of you." The girl smiled as she held out her hand. "My name is Holly Jennings. You know, those jocks are such jerks."

"Aren't they?" Jake said before holding out his hand. "Anyway, my name is…"

"You're Jake Long…" Holly smiled.

"Yo, how do you know who I am?"

"Listen Jake…" Holly got closer and whispered into his ear. "Is it okay if we talk someplace private?"

LINE BREAK

Holly opened up a closet door and shoved Jake in. Before Jake could even blink, Holly quickly jumped in and closed the door before grabbing a wooden chair and blocking the knob.

"What are you doing?" Jake tried to ask, but soon a light purple dragon took the place of Holly.

"Everyone in the magical community knows what the American Dragon has done…" Holly continued. "Please, Jake…I need your help. My older brother Teddy, or T.J. as I call him, has been missing for about a month. I think he may be in danger. You are a very powerful dragon…And with the Huntsgirl on your side…"

"Yo, say no more!" Jake closed his eyes in ease and put a confident and cocky grin on his face. "No need to fear, the Am Drag will help you…This dragon is here for you."

Holly smiled before she powered down. Jake was suddenly caught off guard as Holly gave him a strong hug. "Thanks, Jake…" Holly thanked him.

LINE BREAK

In the school gym, there was a window on top of the roof, allowing sun to shine through the room. However, this must have been a bad idea as a tan dragon slammed through it and landed softly on the ground.

Chuckling evilly, Annie Chen pulled out at vile of some liquid before walking over to a wooden crate of water. Annie Chen unscrewed the vile and poured the liquid into it. As the water formed into a reddish-green color, Chen laughed even harder.

"No more Misses Nice Dragon…"

BLACKOUT; THEME SONG PLAYS

BACK TO THE SHOW/STORY

At lunch, Rose sighed as she sat alone at the table; the only company she had was Trixie and Spud, who were constantly bickering about something. "No!" Trixie exclaimed. "I'm tired of recording Mr. Piggy's Play House for you!"

"But, Trix…"

"Hey, guys!" Rose suddenly had an idea. "Why don't you be quiet? I think that would be a good idea."

"Whoa, someone's in a bad mood…" Trixie said, however, she still continued to talk to Spud. Annoyed, Rose clenched her teeth and lowered her head into her hands.

"Yo, home girl…" Rose suddenly lifted her head as Trixie's voice called to her. Turning around, Rose could see Jake standing behind her. Holly was standing right behind him.

"Jake!" Rose cried happily as she jumped up and hugged him. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"Yo, Rose…" Jake was happy, but he still pulled her arms off of him. "I'm glad to see you too, but we just saw each other not too long ago."

"I know…" Rose looked down. "But here, it isn't a huge deal if we spend time together. My parents don't know who I see at school; and what they don't know won't get me put under house arrest."

"Glad to hear that!" Holly chimed in. "Now, you two can get caught up later. Jake, just tell her what my problem is!"

"Oh, I already know what her problem is…" Rose said under her breath, but she just looked up innocently and smiled as she felt Holly's glare upon her. "Well, what is your problem?"

"Someone has my brother!" Holly smiled.

"And what makes you think we can help you?" Rose asked. "I mean, don't you think that calling the cops would be a better option?"

"She knows I'm a dragon, Rose." Jake sighed. "And she knows that you're the Huntsgirl. Basically, she knows about us."

"But how?" Trixie seemed to be getting in on the conversation. Spud was following closely behind her.

"Because I'm a dragon!" Holly smiled. Trixie frowned before walking over to Jake.

"Um, Jakie…" Trixie pulled Jake away from the others. "Don't you think that home girl's attitude is a little suspicious?"

"Nah!" Jake shook this off. "I think this girl is sincere."

LINE BREAK

The doors to the gym slammed open as the Football players stormed inside. Tyler Bane spread far out from the others as he dropped his bag on the ground and pulled out his gear. As Bane pulled out his helmet, Brad came up to him.

"Hey, do you mind if I borrow that?" Brad tried to ask. "I uh…left mine at home. So, can I?"

"No." Bane replied firmly. However, Brad still insisted and tried to grab the helmet. Bane angrily grabbed onto Brad and pushed him across the room where the idiot jock slammed into the crate.

All the other jocks laughed as Brad gurgled as the water hit him and then continued to soak the floor. It wasn't until the jocks noticed that the water looked gross, did they worry about the fact that it was touching their feet.

"Ew! What is this?" Basco asked, jumping up until he smacked into Davis and they both fell into the water on their backs. Interested, Bane looked down as the green water made contact with his feet, causing a sizzling and some steam to come from it. Looking around, Bane could see that the others were terrified.

"Sissies…" Bane scoffed as he lifted his foot up and slid his finger across his shoe. Bringing his finger up, Bane could see the green stuff harden into a solid before it quickly hardened onto his skin. Okay, now he was afraid.

"What the…?" Bane tried to shake it off, however this only caused the green solid to rise, almost as if it were on hind legs. Looking down in shock, Bane struggled not to scream from the terror and the pain as the green solid seemed to _jump _into his skin and disappear. The level of his terror soon died down and Tyler Bane seemed to calm down a little bit. Moments later, his skin slowly started to turn green and his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he let out a groan.

Turning to see his fellow jocks, they all had green skin, dead eyes and they were currently groaning. Finally, Bane turned to see a zombie Brad stand up; he had all the same traits and he groaned as well. Although he wasn't himself, Tyler Bane let out a wide and evil grin. A supernatural force had taken over his body…and he loved it.

BLACKOUT; CUT TO COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Currently, Jake, Rose, Trixie, Spud and Holly were in a school closet where Holly had whipped some kind of map out of her backpack and put it on an upside down pale as if it were a table.

"There…" Holly pointed to a location. "That's where I think they're holding him."

"You think?!" Rose retorted. "I'm sorry, but I just can't help you! My parents will kill me if they find out that I'm even talking to Jake—let alone helping him!" After a beat, she spoke again: "Are you sure you can't call the cops?"

"I'm sure…" Holly replied. Before she could go on, there was a loud booming noise, almost as if it were an explosion. "What was that?!" Jake was ahead of her; transforming into a red dragon, he quietly approached the door and opened it ajar.

Suddenly, Jake was absolutely shocked to see the football players groaning and hunched over as they slowly inched across the hall. Jake's eyes widened as he shut the door, having heard Stacey's terrified scream as she was flung across by the zombie jocks. This turned out to be a good idea, as Stacey slammed across the door. The door came off its hinges and the unconscious cheerleader was on top of the door.

"Stacey?" Spud was absolutely horrified.

In all the commotion, no one really noticed as a red and a purple dragon flew out of the closet and began attacking the zombies. Back in the closet, Trixie and Spud were forced to back up against three zombies had entered.

"Yo, where's Rose?" Spud asked.

"She ran off!" Trixie reported. "Quite the brave warrior, huh?!"

However, the two teens were brought out of their negative feelings for the girl as the zombies got closer, one reaching to grab Spud's neck. However, in a blast of green, the zombie let out a monstrous groaning howl of agony as its arm was blasted off and hit the ground. Trixie and Spud were surprised, yet relieved, to see a Huntsclan uniform and mask clad Rose landing right in front of them. Rose then used her staff once more to blast all three zombies with her staff. All three were slammed against the wall; they then hit the ground with a thud. Turning to them, Rose pulled off her mask.

"Thought I left you guys hanging, didn't you?" she said with a rather smug smirk.

"No, we're always this damp!" Trixie and Spud retorted in unison.

"Well, okay then…You're welcome." Rose turned and pulled her mask back on before sprinting out of the room. As Rose jumped into the air with a battle cry, those still cowering against the lockers stared in awe at the sight.

"Who is that?" Mrs. Jenkins asked as Rose landed and knocked two zombies off of their feet by swinging her staff against their polluted feet.

"Oh sure, they recognize her, but not us…" Holly pouted, making Jake smile before he blew a fire blast at the zombies. Rose landed in front of them.

"You go and think about the rescue!" Rose offered. "I can take it from here!"

Before the dragons could disagree with this, Rose let out a cry as she charged and jumped, doing a flip, as she disappeared into the circle of zombies.

"No, Rose!" Jake tried to join in, but Holly grabbed his scaly arm. "What are you doing, Holly?"

"Let her handle this!" Holly begged. "She can take them, but my brother…Please!"

With a groan, Jake complied as he and Holly flew off back into the closet where they reverted back into their human forms.

Back in the zombie pit, Rose slammed the blade of her staff into the tiles of the floor before using it to swing herself so that she ended up kicking all of the zombies around her. However, Bane got irritated and threw a hand at her; Rose dodged, but her staff ended up being snapped into two.

"Oh, so that's the way you want to play it, huh?" Rose grinned as she held her fists up. Bane growled as he threw himself at the hunter, but Rose managed to land two blows to the football team captain's face before flipping backwards onto her hands and kicking him right in the jaw.

Bane was thrown onto his back with a grunt. Rose put a cocky grin on her face, but grunted as zombie Brad grabbed her by her braid. Despite her struggling, Bane grinned as he got up to see Rose lying on the ground, pinned down by the arms by Brad and Basco. Bane chuckled in a demonic and freak way that wasn't his as he crouched down and pulled off her mask.

"Hello Rose…" Bane's voice cracked as he spoke. Snapping his green and gross fingers, a zombie version of Davis slowly crept up and put his gross and contaminated hand over Rose's mouth, cutting off her grunts as she tried to fight for her freedom. "You are one of us…"

These words echoing through her mind, Rose was suddenly reminded of the Huntsman and how he had taken her away and nearly ruined her life. Focusing her energy, Rose forced the lower half of her body up, where the tip of her boots made contact with Brad and Basco's faces. Both were thrown to the ground as Rose got up. Turning to his opponent with dead eyes, Davis grunted as Rose slammed her foot into him, slamming the zombie into a locker. Rose turned to finish off Bane, but he was gone.

LINE BREAK

Moments later, Jake and Holly burst through the doors of Canal Street Electronics. Both exhausted, they both bent over, putting their hands on their knees and tried to catch their breaths. Jake was the first one to recover.

"Gramps, we've got some serious problems!"

"I'm sorry…" a falsely sweet voice hissed. Jake reacted with horror, bumping into Holly on accident as Annie Chen appeared out of the darkness. "But I'm afraid that your grandfather is no longer here…"

"What did you do to my grandpa?!" Jake raged as he transformed into a red dragon.

"Down boy…" Chen grinned. "I didn't do anything to your _grandpa_. He's a lucky one too…Not home at the right time."

"Well, Rose isn't here either!"

"You think she's my target at this moment?!" Chen laughed. "Oh no…I promised that I would get to her through those that she holds dearest to her. But then again, she's already out of the picture…"

"WHERE'S ROSE?!" Jake flew at Chen and slammed her against the wall. "If she's hurt in any way…"

"You are so naïve…" Chen grinned. "I've gotten my revenge on her…The only person now to get revenge on would be you…"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know these zombies?" Chen's smile widened. "A funny thing it is…All you need is a little potion and all beings that come across it become infected."

"What are they?" Jake could hear Holly ask from behind.

"Staph zombies…" Chen relished in the look of fear in Jake's eyes. "Short for Staphylococcus zombies…Anyone who comes in contact with them…Oh, I'm sorry American Dragon; your beloved hunter fought them, didn't she?"

LINE BREAK

Rose was currently sitting in her room looking at her math book. Rose sighed; it's not like she could do anything else! She was still grounded after her encounter with Chen, and her father had applied a Terrible Teen Security System in her room. Sighing, Rose returned her attention to her math book, only to jump up as her skin began to itch. Groaning, Rose began to scratch mercilessly as her mother entered with a pile of laundry. Her mother dropped the pile on the ground and began to sort the items.

_You have to tell her!_ One part of Rose's mind shot out; perhaps it was her good side. _No, you'll only get in more trouble!_ Bad side…

Rose's mother continued to fold Rose's clothing and put them in her daughter's drawer. However, she stopped as she held up a particular item.

"Honey…" her mother asked. "What do you want me to do with your old school uniform?" Rose's mother turned for an answer only to gasp in shock as Rose grunted; greenness spreading through her skin.

"Rose?"

As her daughter slowly brought her head up, her mother almost screamed in terror as she saw that her daughter's eyes were dead, empty and blood-shot. Roaring, Rose hopped off of her bed and charged at her screaming mother, just as her father came whistling down the hall. He stopped at the horrific sight.

"Rose?!" he demanded. "What in god's name are you doing?"

Slime now dripping from her mouth, Rose slowly lifted her up, turned and charged at her father…

LINE BREAK

Jake shut his eyes and tried to block out the sound of Annie Chen's maniacal laughter. Although one part of his mind was screaming "Destroy her!" Jake refrained himself. He turned to Holly.

"Holly…" Jake struggled not to let the hurt appear in his voice. "Go into the back room and find something…anything to tie her up with. Her plotting ends today."

"Yes sir!" Holly replied, comically putting her hand to her forehead and saluting him. After the other dragon had disappeared into the back, Jake took his claws off of Chen and backed off.

"You think you've won?!" Chen growled. "Well, you haven't! You cannot bring an end to my attempts for justice!"

With an enraged roar, Chen transformed into a dragon and tried to attack Jake, but before she could even make an inch, an explosion blasted the wall she was against. With a yelp, Chen flew across the room and slammed against the across wall with a grunt before her unmoving form landed onto the floor. Turning, Jake could see his grandfather, Fu Dog, Trixie and Spud.

"Gramps!" Jake cried happily. "You're here; you made it!"

"Of course we are, kid." Fu replied.

"Trixie and Spud told us what happened." Lao-Shi finished as he walked in.

"And don't worry about the wall…" Fu added. "It's taken worse. We'll fix it."

Jake turned to look at the form of Chen on the ground and smiled lightly. Maybe they would actually win today. Jake started to walk over to his grandfather, but stopped as he heard a crash and a scream coming from Holly.

Quickly, Jake arrived at the doorway to the back room only to gasp as he saw two pairs of zombie hands through the wooden floor holding onto Holly's ankles.

"Jake, help me!" Holly begged as the grip made her trip. Landing on her stomach, Holly screamed as she was pulled into the hole. "JAAAAAKKKE!" Holly formed her purple dragon claws, but it only resulted in scratching the floor. In the blink of an eye, the girl disappeared into the hole.

Jake stared in utter shock and horror. First Rose and now Holly…Jake was completely alone…

CUT TO BLACK; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE SHOW/STORY

Jake was currently sitting at the counter with Lao-Shi and Fu Dog, while Trixie and Spud were sitting by the couch guarding the now captive Chen, who had her wings and wrists bound together with rope and her snout also tied shut. Fu Dog was currently stirring something while Lao-Shi was looking at a book.

"Staph zombies…" the elder dragon read. "The book says that they are extremely rare. The last known outbreak of this was over a hundred years ago. There is not much other information than that." He set the book down. "Fu Dog, any luck at finding a cure?"

"Nah…" was all Fu said. "I'm sorry kid. It looks like there is only one way to stop them. You're going to have to destroy them all."

"Say what?!" Jake asked, repulsed. "But G, what about Rose and Holly…? Holly was supposed to find her brother…and I could never…no, not Rose!"

"I understand how you feel, young dragon." Lao-Shi said. "But while you couldn't bring yourself to destroy your friends, could you leave them to a fate worse than death? If there is no cure, give them the benefit of the doubt and save her from the rest of her life as a Staph zombie. Rose knows the risks…she made that clear on the night of the Homecoming dance."

"Yo, guys!" Spud spoke up. "I think we have an idea!"

"Like what?" Jake perked up. "I'll do anything."

"Well, staph zombies are nothing more than people with staph that turn into zombies, right?" Spud asked.

"Yeah…"

"Well, how do they treat it?" Trixie asked.

"Antibiotics…" Jake said.

"How about an acid bath?" Spud put it.

"Spudinski…" Fu started. "That has got to be…so stupid that it just might work!"

"Good!" Jake exclaimed as he transformed into a dragon. "You make the acid, Fu!" I'm going to go find Rose and Holly!" However, before Jake could go, Lao-Shi tapped him. "What now?"

"Jake, in case it doesn't work…" Lao-Shi said grimly as he reached into the counter and pulled out a box. The elder dragon opened it to reveal a Huntsclan staff. "You'll need this. It will destroy all of the zombies."

Jake nodded sadly as he grabbed it. Jake then approached the bound dragon that was lying on the couch. Chen had come to sometime during the conversation. Taking the blade and pointing it at her throat, Jake demanded: "Where are they?"

LINE BREAK

The infected zombies were all gathered inside a warehouse where they were all circled around Bane, Rose (who after attacking her parents, had grabbed her Huntsclan uniform and joined the zombies) and Holly.

"Troops…" Bane croaked slowly. "These are our new members: the Huntsgirl and Holly. Welcome to the group…"

Bane stood back and slowly limped over to the zombies. As he reached his now second in command, Ben, he spoke.

"Now what do we do?"

"Patience, Patrick…" Bane smiled. "There is a reason we have Huntsgirl in our infected team…Soon, with her skills, all living souls will be infected zombies!"

"Oh really?" A cocky voice came.

"Dragon…" the now zombie Rose growled.

All the infected slowly turned to face the American Dragon, who was standing in the doorway. "Get him!" Bane demanded; Ben Patrick immediately jumped into action, only to be blasted with a green energy beam. Patrick dropped to the ground like a rock.

"Blast!" Bane cursed, turning to Josh. "You're in his position now!"

Grinning, Josh slowly tried to charge at Jake, but once again was destroyed with a blast. Jake then cockily flew up to a higher level. Both growling, Holly and Rose decided to attack next. Holly transformed into a purple dragon and Rose jumped up to the level with amazing agility.

"Come and get me, zombie dudes!" Jake welcomed.

"It's on…" Holly told herself.

"Have it your way, you freak!" Rose spat and both dragon and hunter charged at Jake.

LINE BREAK

Back at the shop, Fu Dog was still stirring the potion. The shar-pei was being very careful not to get the acid he was using onto his fur. However, he was being pressured by Lao-Shi, who was currently pacing.

"Is it ready, Fu Dog?" the elder dragon asked.

"I'm only a dog!" Fu retorted. "Give me some time or it may not have the desired effect!"

"Okay…" Lao-Shi softened up, but then became strict again. "But try your best to hurry! We may already be too late and Jake may be one of them!"

Fu suddenly stopped stirring and looked up. "Aw fudge, you may be right! Hey, Trix and Spudinski! Come here and tell me if you think that this might be ready."

"But we don't know anything about potions!" Spud whined.

"Well, that's too bad!" Fu shot back. "You two are the only people in this room I could ask your opinion on…"

"What about Gramps?" Spud asked.

"Are you kidding?" Lao-Shi asked. "I don't know anything on potions either."

"Come on, Spudinski!" Trixie grabbed Spud by the wrist and they walked over to Fu's cauldron. Looking up, Chen could see that her threat was gone. Grinning, Chen opened her mouth as wide as the rope would allow her, which was enough to blow a fireball onto her bonds. As soon as the ropes binding her wrists were reduced to nothing, Chen sat up and pulled off the rope around her snout. Chen then easily spread her wings, making the ropes around them to snap.

Trixie and Spud turned around only to gasp in horror as they witnessed their prisoner freeing herself.

"Spudinski, I thought you told me that you knew how to tie knots!" Trixie shot.

"I do!" Spud defended himself. "Mr. Piggy taught me how!"

"Oh…" Trixie knew now that they were in trouble. "Well, no wonder she escaped…"

"Oh, you children certainly are amusing!" Chen grinned evilly as she spun her tail at the two. The tail slammed into Trixie, who was sent flying into Spud. As they hit each other, both fell on to their rumps.

"What's going on?" Lao-Shi turned around at the sound of the ruckus only to gasp as Chen's tail smashed into him. With a cry, Lao-Shi hit the counter. The grinning Chen then turned him over and smashed his head against the counter. Lao-Shi slowly slid to the floor with a groan.

As Fu looked up from his potion, Chen was ready to claim her next target. "Here, pooch…" Chen purred. Thinking quickly, Fu pulled out his brewing spoon and flicked some acid, which hit Chen right in the face. With a howl, Chen lifted up off of her feet and flew off.

"Fu Dog…" Lao-Shi's weal plea came. "Follow her! She'll lead you to Jake!"

LINE BREAK

With each attack Holly and Rose dealt, Jake struggled not to touch them. It really looked like Jake was just trying to dodge them. Holly must have thought so as well.

"Fight back you coward!" Holly demanded as she flew above him and tried to attack him from behind. Jake knew that there was no way he could do this…not with both of them on one side of him. Things only seemed to get worse as Chen smashed through the roof. For a moment, Jake contemplated giving up.

However, soon a miracle came. Seconds after Chen's arrival, Fu rushed in through the door with the cauldron. With a grin, Jake swooped up, making both Rose and Holly slam into each other.

"Fu, bring it right here!" Jake pointed right below him to one side.

"No!" Bane boomed. "Stop the dog!"

As Jake spotted Fu arriving at the side where he wanted them, Jake lowered himself and pointed the staff at Holly.

"What do you plan to do with that?" Holly tormented him as she flew up. It was then that Jake fired a length of chains at the purple dragons, just like Rose had done to him during their final battle with the Huntsclan. The chains wrapped around Holly's torso, pinning her arms to her sides and making the now bound dragon plummet to the ground below. Jake looked over to see Holly land directly into the cauldron, with a splash that sent drops flying out, hitting the zombies that were trying to attack Fu.

With one down and only one to go, Jake landed, but Rose leaped at him. Thinking quickly, Jake fired a net out of the staff. As it hit her, Rose was thrown onto the ground, now trapped underneath the net. Walking over to the girl he loved, Jake could actually see a pleading look deep in her eyes.

"I'm not going to end you…" Jake said. Suddenly, an enraged Chen grabbed Jake from behind and threw him to the ground before pressing her foot down on his head.

"This is how my son died, you…" she started to say, but she was cut off as a length of chains wrapped around her wings. With a yell, Chen was thrown to the side where the screeching dragon fell over the rail and into the mob of infected zombies.

Looking up, Jake expected to see his grandfather, but was instead surprised to see Bane. The monstrous jock tossed the staff away.

"Must I do everything myself…" he croaked.

"No!" Jake confidently got up and lifted himself off the ground. "Just sit back, relax and leave your defeat to me."

Bane roared and threw an attack at Jake, but Jake dodged it. Jake suddenly decided a new approach.

"Tyler, listen to me!" Jake begged. "Let me help you! We have a cure! You don't want to spend the rest of your life like this, do you?"

"You have no idea!" Bane croaked gleefully. "I have all the power!"

However, Jake could suddenly see another form behind the demented and diseased football player. Jake was shocked to see that it was Rose, who threw herself into Bane. Both zombies struggled for power, but Rose dominated him. The zombie Rose pushed both herself and Bane over the rail. Jake could hear the zombie inside of Bane scream as it was destroyed with a splash.

Jake looked over the side of the rail as the weight of three people in the cauldron made it tip over. The bright red skinned forms of Rose, Bane and the still chained Holly fell out and all three howled in agony as their backs collided with the floor.

"Way to go kid!" Jake could hear Fu congratulate him.

LINE BREAK

With all of the zombies either destroyed or cleansed, Jake, Fu, Lao-Shi, Trixie and Spud were now all in the shop.

"Excellent job, Jakie!" Trixie praised her friend as Lao-Shi passed each of them a cup of tea. "Now, how many did you have to destroy?"

"Not very many…" Jake said in a relieved tone.

"I'm just glad this is all over…" Spud replied.

"Yeah, but I can't help but think that there is something we may have forgotten." Fu added.

"Like what?" Jake asked.

LINE BREAK

Back at Millard Fillmore High School, Principal Nosca was entering his office. As soon as he opened the door, he was surprised to see Brad, still a zombie.

"Mr. Morton, what are you doing in my office?"

Brad responded only with a groan.

"Mr. Morton, if you don't get out of my office RIGHT NOW, I will be forced to give you detention." Nosca started to say calmly.

Brad responded with yet only another groan.

"Alright, that's it!" Nosca reached over and grabbed one of his canes. "PUT YOU HEAD ON THE WALL!!!!"

A little confused, the Brad zombie shrugged its shoulders and slowly slid to the wall and placed his head on the wall.

"Wow!" Nosca happily said. "It's like I have my own zombie!"

LINE BREAK

Back at the shop, Jake only muttered a couple of words.

"Oh…my…god…"

"What are we going to do, Jakie?" Trixie asked.

She was responded with a familiar call and a red dragon appearing. "It's dragon time…"

BLACKOUT; END OF EPISODE

**A/N- I hoped you like this, because I do…and I had fun writing it. It actually occurred to me that this actually could possibly be offensive to some. I assure you, that was not my intention. I actually based this on a bit of my life, actually. The character Holly is based on my dog, who I love dearly and her brother, T.J., who was not seen in this, but will eventually be seen, is based on our dog who passed away back in September of 2008. Please review and look for the next chapter/episode. **


	6. Chapter 6

American Dragon Season Three

Episode/Chapter 6: Huldra Horses

A day or so after the zombie incident, Jake, Trixie and Spud were sitting in Mrs. Jenkins' math class as Mrs. Jenkins was scribbling a problem onto the chalkboard. Jake and his friends didn't seem to be paying attention to this, as the three were currently flicking a paper football to each other. They were suddenly brought back to the sound of nails screeching against the board. With a yelp, all three looked up at their annoyed teacher.

"Mr. Long, perhaps you would like to tell us the answer to the question?"

"Um, sure!" Jake smiled cockily as he turned to look at the board. However, he didn't count on the fact that there were more than five math problems on the board. "Yo, which one again…?"

"Exactly…" Mrs. Jenkins turned and circled the question. "The answer that Mr. Long here was too occupied to pay attention to and answer is 5. The square root of 25 is 5…Now, you should all know this; you should have known this your 7th or 8th grade year. Mr. Long…"

"Yes, Mrs. Jenkins?" Jake looked back up from his paper.

"I will be seeing you in detention after school." Mrs. Jenkins then turned and scribbled another square root one on the board.

"Yo…" Trixie spoke. "Is it just me or is Mrs. Jenkins getting more and more mean?"

"Mrs. Carter…" Mrs. Jenkins' voice came. "Can you tell me the square root of 3,546,098?"

"Well, um…" Trixie started to pull off her best act, but she was saved as the door to the classroom opened and Principal Nosca strode in. He stopped in front of Mrs. Jenkins, much to her annoyance.

"Okay, you little twits…" Nosca pulled a bunch of papers out of his coat pockets and proceeded to distribute one to each desk.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mrs. Jenkins demanded to know.

"Well, as we all know…" Nosca finished passing the papers out and took his place in the center of the room once more. "The annual weekend field trip is this weekend. The school will be allowing one class to go to a remote wooded area for the weekend to camp, make smores and other stuff. I am proud to announce that this class has been the one chosen. So, get those permission slips signed…they need to be in by tomorrow." After speaking, Principal Nosca turned and prepared to walk out.

"Wait…" Mrs. Jenkins called out, making Nosca turn. "Did you give Jake Long one?"

"Yeah…Why?"

"He doesn't pay attention in my class." Mrs. Jenkins crossed her arms strictly. "I don't want him to go. In fact, I want him in school on both Saturday and Sunday doing math with me all day."

"SAY WHAT?!" Jake called out.

"You hear me!" Jenkins shot back as Nosca slowly approached her.

"Listen, Tammy…" he whispered into her ear. "I know you're taking your anger at me out him. But, there was just no way that our relationship could have gone on. First of all, I already have a girlfriend."

"You lie…" Jenkins scowled. "It doesn't matter anyway. He's not going."

Aw man!" Jake sighed.

CUT TO BLACK; THEME SONG PLAYS

BACK TO THE SHOW/STORY

After detention, Jake found himself running to the skate park. Fortunately, Trixie and Spud were still there; unfortunately, they were just leaving.

"Aw man!" Jake frowned. "Mrs. Jenkins has turned into such a mean-spirited teacher! Why does she have it out for me?"

"Oh Jakie…" Trixie put her arm around his shoulder and all three of them started to walk down the sidewalk. "I'm sure that this trip won't be that much fun. Remember that camping trip we had with you pops only around a year ago? You were miserable at first!"

"Yeah, but then Papa Long saved his cub…" Spud added.

"Jakie, I think you'll have more fun here." Trixie tried to assure him, just as they passed a house.

"Hey, isn't this where Brad lives?" Spud asked randomly.

"You, Spud—Wait!" Jake started, but stopped. "You're right! This is Brad's house! Tail of the dragon…"

The red tail suddenly appeared in a blue flash from Jake's rear and Jake lifted himself up to the window. Trixie frowned as Jake opened it. Looking for only a moment, Jake could see Brad's permission slip lying on the table.

"Arm of the dragon…" In another flash of blue, a red arm and claw appeared. After struggling to reach it for a moment, Jake snagged the piece of parchment and slipped out the window, just as Brad entered with a grin followed by his parents.

"I just need you to sign this…" Brad looked up, only to panic as he saw that the paper was not there. Throwing himself over the table, Bead looked high and low, throwing a bunch of other things onto the floor. Realizing that he would never find it, Brad looked up and said: "Aw man!"

Snickering, Jake reverted completely back to human form and put the paper onto the cement.

"Jakie that was not only a bad idea, but it was also downright wrong!" Trixie scorned.

"Do either of you have a pencil?" Jake asked, completely ignoring his friend.

"Jakie, are you even listening t--?" Trixie started, but she was cut off as Spud handed Jake a pencil. "Here ya go, buddy!" he said cheerfully.

LINE BREAK

That Saturday, Jake, Spud, Trixie, Kyle Wilkins, Stacey, Lacey, Tracey, Joshua, Frederick and Trisha were all lined up in front of the school bus where Cosca was standing. "So, you are the only ones who are coming?"

"Yep!" Trisha replied with a peppy chirp.

"Fine, let's go." Nosca said as he climbed onto the bus.

LINE BREAK

As they got closer to the wooded area, Jake watched with a grin as Spud and Trixie were currently engaged in an arm wrestling tournament. Although Spud gave it his all, Trixie slammed his hand onto the seat. As Trixie grinned in victory, Stacey appeared at Spud's seat.

"Oh, Spuddy…" she cooed. However, she soon regretted this decision as she saw everyone looking at her with weird looks. "I mean…ooh, what a freak!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Spud could hear Tracey say as Stacey slowly walked back over to the other girls and sat back down.

"Aw, Spud…" Jake replied as he saw his friend frown. "You don't have to put up with this. You don't have to settle for her two-faced personality."

"It's okay…" Spud looked up with a small smile. "When we agreed to spend time together, we agreed that she had a reputation to hold up." Spud then turned his head back around and Jake frowned as he saw his friend frown a little.

"Listen Spu…" Trixie tried to say, but she was cut off as a loud popping noise was heard and the bus jumped up a little. The bus also swerved, but came to a safe stop. Amidst all the panic of the students, the plump bus driver, Suzy stood up as Principal Cosca got up from his seat and approached her.

"Do you know what happened?" Nosca asked.

"I don't know…" Bus Driver Suzy bent over and picked up a tool box from under her seat. "But I'm going to find out. Stand aside…" Principal Nosca obliged and the bus driver opened the sliding doors and stepped out onto the grass. Bending down, Suzy stared out at the large hole in the front tire; what Bus Driver Suzy didn't notice was someone staring at her from the bushes. Sticking out from the bushes was a small blowpipe; however, Suzy didn't become suspicious until she saw a long and pointy dart lying next to the popped tire. Picking it up, Suzy turned, only to catch the blowpipe disappearing into the bushes.

"Hey!" Bus Driver Suzy shouted as she ran over to the bushes. She threw her hand into the bush and came out…with only a little bunny. Confused, Suzy looked down to see the blowpipe lying on the grass. Suzy picked it up just as the principal came out and rushed up to her.

"What's making you yell out like that?" Nosca asked, making Bus Driver Suzy hold out the stuff.

"I think someone wants to harm us." Suzy said plainly.

"Well, we don't want to freak out the kids." Nosca said. "In fact, I think we should let them out of the bus."

"Are you crazy?" Suzy shouted. "They are safest on that bus; especially if there is someone who wants to kill us!"

"Don't worry…" Nosca smiled as he dropped his pack to the ground and pulled out a folded up cane. After straightening it out with a click, Nosca held it up as if it were a sword and said: "I'm a master of cane-fu."

BLACKOUT; CUT TO COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Moments later, Jake, Spud, Trixie, Stacey, Joshua, Lacey, Trisha, Frederick, Tracey and Kyle were sitting around in a circle.

"So, what happened?" Spud asked.

"We…ran over something sharp." Bus Driver Suzy lied.

"That doesn't seem likely." Jake replied.

"SHUT UP, Long!" Nosca snapped. "You aren't even supposed to be here. You can bet that once we get back, you'll be in big trouble."

"Hey, don't be too hard on the kid…" a voice came. All the campers turned to see a beautiful young girl of around 20 who was wearing a red and silky dress, and black high heels. Her hair was blonde and it was all the way down to her legs. She had beautiful green eyes. "Hello, everyone…"

"Who are you?" Nosca asked.

"My name is Kate, but you can call me Katy." The woman said. "Anyway, I live in a nearby cave and I heard a popping noise. I followed the sound here and I saw this. I take it that you are surrounded here…"

"You are correct, miss." Nosca answered.

"Well, how about you, the bus driver and the boy with the spiky hair come down to my cave." Katy grinned seductively and winked. "I have a cell phone and you could call for help."

"I have a phone right here." Suzy pulled out a nice cell phone from her pocket. She held it, but suddenly another dart hit it. Suzy yelped in surprise as the phone shattered once it hit the ground. "Everyone gets back on the bus!" the driver shouted. The now terrified kids complied.

Once all the kids except Jake back on the bus, Katy looked sadly at the phone. "Come on!" she urged. "You have to come now! You'll be safe!"

LINE BREAK

Jake, Nosca and Suzy soon arrived at the cave where Katy lived. "Why don't you stay out and keep watch?" Katy asked Suzy.

"Okay…" Suzy scowled as the other two males followed the girl into the cave that she called home.

"Over here…" Katy smiled as she walked past a cauldron that appeared to be emitting steam. Jake stopped and stared at the cauldron, only to jump up in surprise as Principal Nosca and Katy appeared in front of him. "Here you go!" she said cheerfully.

"Um, thanks." Nosca reached up and grabbed the phone. He flipped the phone open and was about to start to dial it when both he and Jake heard a terrified yell. Both males whirled around as they saw that Bus Driver Suzy had disappeared. A moment later, however, the bag that she had been carrying dropped down onto the grass from above. "What the…?" Nosca asked in bewilderment.

"Yo, what just happened?" Jake asked. "Where did she go?"

"You know…" Katy looked sad. "You should probably go look for her. See, there are several wild animals out here that would probably eat poor innocent lost people. And you can't leave without your driver."

"I think we'll do just that." Nosca turned to face the beautiful woman and handed her back the phone, however, Katy shook her head.

"No, you need to take that with you." Katy urged. "You need to call the cops."

"Fine, but we will be back to return the phone to you." Nosca promised. "Come boy…" both males then turned and walked out of the cave. They turned and then disappeared into the forest.

"I wouldn't have it any other way…" Katy's serious expression turned into a mischievous and evil grin as she turned and faced her cauldron. With a pleased laugh, Katy ripped the fabric of the red dress to reveal a regular T-shirt and really tight cut off jean shorts. There was a small hole above her buttocks area which allowed a long fox tail to come out. Cooing, the beast bent over and picked up a baby in a bundle. Kissing it lightly on the forehead, she held it over the cauldron and dropped it in with a splash. "You serve my master's dark purpose now, little one." Satisfied, the beast turned and let out a yell: "SLAVE!"

After a moment, a large boulder was pushed away and the scowling face of Daisy appeared. The boulder appeared to be a door to a stairway to a place that no one would want to go to. Despite the call for her, Daisy started for the exit of the cave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Katy demanded.

"I'm done." Daisy turned and spat at the best.

"What in the underworld is that supposed to mean?"

"I've done everything you wanted me to do!" Daisy turned and started to walk over to the beast. "I did every single dark and evil deed you required me to do. I blew the tire like you asked of me. I even got that fat bus driver out of the way!"

"So?" Katy turned back to her cauldron.

"You said you would release me!" Daisy yelled. "You said I would be free from you and free to go! You promised!"

"And you promised me your service." Katy turned around. "When I found you curled up in a ball in my forest…in my territory, you were knocking on the underworld's door. I healed your wounds in return for your servitude. You are bound to me!"

"Not anymore…" Daisy turned in finality and prepared to leave.

"Don't make me destroy you!" Katy warned.

Daisy scoffed and continued to walk on; however, it appeared that she was no longer moving. Looking down at her feet, Daisy started to panic to see that her moving feet were failing to get her away from the monster. Whirling her head around, Daisy could see the grinning Katy pointing a glowing hand at her.

"You aren't going anywhere, my little friend…"

LINE BREAK

Moments later, Jake and Principal Nosca arrived back at the bus. After knocking against the window, both could see Joshua slowly get up off of his seat and pull the lever, opening the sliding doors.

As both stepped in, they were surrounded by interested students; all asking questions.

"Where is the bus driver?" Stacey panicked.

"Are we going to get out of here?" Tracey nearly had an emotional collapse.

"Are we going to die?" asked Frederick.

"Don't worry." Nosca pulled the cell phone out of his pocket. "I offer you the key to our survival out here!"

Flipping the phone open, Nosca started to dial the number to 911 as Jake approached Trixie and Spud. "You did well, buddy." Spud smiled at his magical friend.

"Thanks, guys." Jake smiled. "But I'm going to be in a lot of trouble when…"

"What the…?" Jake stopped in his tracks when he heard Nosca speak. All of the kids looked up to see their principal looking at the cell phone as it beeped; each beep made the phone flash red. "Is this normal for this type of phone?"

"Oh good!" Frederick was relieved. "That means that it's working!"

LINE BREAK

Seconds later, all of the kids, plus Nosca rushed out of the bus as a huge explosion destroyed the bus. All of the previous occupants all looked at the flaming remains.

"This is not good…" Frederick said to himself.

"YOU THINK?!" Everyone else shot back.

BLACKOUT; CUT TO COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE SHOW/STORY

The sun soon faded out and was replaced with the eerie moon. All of the students were now forced to brave the cold night. All were surrounded by a campfire, while Cosca was standing behind them all, trying to defend them with his cane.

"This is the worst fieldtrip ever!" Stacey complained. Spud sat next to her and tried to put his arm over her shoulder, but she shot back: "Keep your arms off of me, you weirdo!"

"Jakie, what are we going to do?" Trixie asked her friend. "There is no way out of here. We're all going to die out here."

"Don't worry, Trix." Jake smiled reassuringly at his friend. "I'm sure that someone will find us…"

"Don't be too sure about that…" Joshua replied as he walked passed them.

"Have faith, Trix." Jake said. "I think I know the person who was behind this attack…"

"Who?"

"That lady that found us…" Jake exclaimed. "It all makes perfect sense! She is the one who gave Nosca the phone! The bus driver disappeared while we were down there! Don't you think that should be ringing bells?"

"Well, yeah…" Trixie answered.

"That's why I have to go find her…" Jake finished.

"You're crazy, Jake!" Trixie replied with a frantic tone in her voice. "If she is the one behind all of this, she'll slay your sorry dragon hide!"

"Then what would you have me do?"

"Tell Nosca about this!" Trixie begged. "He can handle this!"

"No way, Trix!" Jake stood up. "The bus driver is gone, and I have a feeling that she won't be coming back. The same would happen to Nosca. I'm the Am Drag, I can take her."

With a confident and cocky grin, Jake then walked off into the forest. Trixie frowned just as Nosca approached from behind; Trixie jumped up as Nosca put his hand on her shoulder.

"Where is he going?"

"Back to the cave!" Trixie exclaimed. "Jake doesn't get that that lady tried to kill us all!"

"Well, there are several ways I see that we can do that will solve this problem…" Nosca sat down beside the girl. "Number one: you and Spud go after him. Number two: you and Spud go after him…Need I continue?"

"But…"

"The way I see it…" Nosca got up. "You knew what Long did! You are accomplices to thievery! And, unless you want to take the punishment along with him…"

"Come on, Spud!"

"What?" Spud looked up from the fire just as Trixie rushed passed and grabbed his arm. The complaining boy was then dragged away and into the forest.

LINE BREAK

As Jake reached the cave, he peeked from inside his bushy hiding place. From what he could see, he noticed that the silky red dressed woman was standing beside the cauldron. Although Jake couldn't see what, he could tell that she was dumping a couple of things into it.

"Yo, what the…?" Jake started, but he went stiff like a board as he heard some twigs snapping. He finally noticed two high heeled shoes on both sides of his. Turning around, Jake looked up to see the angry looking Daisy.

"Yo, you're alive?"

"What's the matter, dragon?" she asked rhetorically. "You look like you've seen a ghost…"

"Well, actually I have…" Jake started, but he stopped speaking as Daisy bent down and grabbed him by the hair. "Get up!" she demanded as she forced Jake onto his feet.

LINE BREAK

Katy looked up from her cauldron as she sensed Daisy entering. Her victorious smile only widened as she saw that Jake was being held as her captive.

"Aw, well I must say that this certainly is a surprise…" Katy dropped the ladle she was using to stir whatever she appeared to be cooking and walked over to Jake. "The boy with the spiky green hair…What brings you back to my cave?"

"My name's Jake…" Jake spoke in a very hostile voice. "And I'm here because you tried to kill us."

"Kill you?!" Katy pulled back in shock, but she soon smiled. "Daisy, be a dear and release him. He's no harm to us."

Daisy growled, but reluctantly released Jake's hair. Before Jake could recover and straighten his hair, Katy grabbed him by the arm and led him over to the corner. "Yo, what are you…" before Jake could even ask, Katy pushed him against the wall and pressed her lips to his.

Jake's eyes widened, and he tried to do something. After everything he tried to do to make her stop failed, Jake rolled his eyes and allowed his red dragon form to appear. Swinging his claws down, he scratched Katy across the chest.

With a pained yelp, Katy stumbled away. Shocked, Katy pressed her hand to the wound and then held it back up. Her eyes then looked at the red dragon and she smiled.

"Wow, a dragon!" Katy walked back over to him. "I know that as a Huldra, I'm supposed to try to go after all males, but there must be something really special with you and me. You see dragon, I have a little secret of my own…"

With yet another pleased laugh, Katy once again ripped off the dress revealing her tail and her other clothes. "What are you?" Jake asked.

"I'm a Huldra, Jake." Katy smiled.

"What's that?" Jake asked, but then he shook his head. "It doesn't matter anyway! How can you just get in my face like that?"

"Are you saying that I shouldn't like you?" Katy looked hurt.

"No, you can't!" Jake started to approach her. "It's just wrong! You're like, 6 years older than me!"

"Oh, Jake…" Katy shook her head and let out a pathetic noise. "That was not a good idea to tell me what I can and can't do." Katy then put up her now glowing hand, which forced Jake against the cave wall. With an evil grin, Katy brought up another glowing hand, which sent a length of chains down. Before Jake could react, his clawed arms were forced up and together as the chains wrapped around and locked, binding Jake.

"Now what do you plan to do?" Jake asked, as he started to try to break the chains holding him, but to no avail. "They'll just find me! And then you'll have a lot to answer for!"

"The only person I answer to is my master." Katy laughed. "I'm sure that now that you're stuck here, you'll be thrilled to meet her." Katy then put her hands up and made them glow again. Suddenly, something began to rise; it was a figure of something and it was covered in blue goop. The blue figure then stepped out of the cauldron and onto the stone floor.

Katy grinned as her hands started to glow once more and the blue goop splattered against the wall, some hitting the chained Jake. Jake blinked away the goop from his eyes and he stared in shock as he saw his teacher, Mrs. Jenkins standing in front of him.

"Mrs. Jenkins?" Jake asked.

"Jake Long…" Mrs. Jenkins as she walked over to him. "Although I think it fitting that you're in this position, this is not what I wanted!"

"I know what you want, my master." Katy kneeled down onto one knee. "And I am certain that with this dragon in my possession, the one you want will come."

"He'd better!" Jenkins warned. "Or else you'll be sorry. Now, what about this girl…?"

"I was just leaving." Daisy turned.

"Wait!" Jenkins said. "You're not going anywhere. You sold your soul…"

Daisy clenched her fist and stifled a yell. Suddenly, a yell was heard and Trixie and Spud ran into the cave. "Jakie!" Trixie called as all of his captors turned around.

"Prepare to be defeated!" Spud called.

Both Katy and Mrs. Jenkins laughed. "What are you going to do?" Katy asked. "In case you can't tell, I have your friend. There is no defeating me!"

"We'll see…" Spud grinned as Daisy disappeared into the back of the cave. With a yell, Spud rushed up at both the teacher and the Huldra. However, Mrs. Jenkins appeared to melt into the ground, making Spud slip. Mrs. Jenkins reformed and grabbed Spud from behind as Katy's hands began to glow.

Meanwhile, Trixie snuck over to the bound Jake. "Don't worry, Jakie." She promised him as she pulled out a little pouch from her pocket. Opening it, Trixie pulled out some type of lock-picking tool and rammed it into the lock.

"You know…" Trixie added as the chains fell away and Jake was able to stand up freely. "I never thought that I would be coming to your rescue."

They both turned only to come face to face with the enraged Daisy. "What do you think you're doing?" she demanded as she brought herself into the best fighting position that she could muster with her skirt on. Jake rolled his eyes before he and Trixie made eye contact with each other and nodded.

With an excited look on her face, Trixie ran up and ended up jumping over Daisy, the ladder whirling around in surprise. This allowed Jake to wrap his tail around her waist, pinning her arms to his side as he picked her off her feet and turner her around so that he could see her angry and hateful eyes.

"Come on, Daisy…" Jake quietly begged, however, the girl only kicked him in the shin. Reeling back in pain, Jake ended up accidentally throwing Daisy away and out of the cave. "Oops…" Jake regretted doing that, but he was forced back into the battle as he saw the grinning Mrs. Jenkins holding Spud in a head lock while the monstrous Huldra approached him with glowing hands.

Thinking quickly, Jake picked up the chains and flew at both enemies. He slid his tail under Katy's feet, making the beat fly up into the air before coming back down to the ground with a thud.

With a growl, Mrs. Jenkins reduced herself into a puddle once more, freeing Spud, but starting slowly for the exit. Thinking quickly, Jake flew up and blew a blast of fire at the ruler of the underworld.

LINE BREAK

Moments later, the three friends had succeeded in chaining both demons back to back with the length of chains. Jake then reverted back to human form as he motioned for his friends to get out of the cave.

As the three exited the cave and stepped onto the grass, Mrs. Jenkins called out: "You haven't seen the last of me!" As she said this, she tugged at the chains, making an enraged Katy grunt before her scowl returned.

"No, we have…" Jake grinned as his dragon snout appeared. With a wink at his defeated enemies, he brought his head up and blew fire at the above boulders at the entrance. The boulders then fell down, caving the cave in. Even as the dust cleared and with the entire cave closed off, the three heroes could still hear the yelling and bickering of the two defeated villains.

"You think we should tell Principal Nosca that our math teacher is trapped in a cave?" Trixie asked.

"Nah!" was all Jake said. "Our only goal now is to find Daisy…"

As he said that, Daisy came down on top of him with a confident hunting yell.

"There she is…" Spud replied.

Both dragon and evil twin rolled around on the ground. At first, Daisy managed to pin down Jake, but Jake overcame this and rolled over, trapping Daisy.

"Come on, Daisy!" Jake begged out loud now. "You need to stop this tirade! Come with me! Your parents will be so happy to learn that you're actually alive! Come with me…"

This plea, however, was only met with a knee hit to a place that you would never, ever, under any circumstances want to be kneed. "Yeah, I'll end up going with those dragons in chains!" Daisy roared as she slammed her high heeled shoe into Jake's jaw.

Daisy then performed an impressive flip and stood up. Daisy then let out a yell as she was about to charge at the dazed boy, only to be cut off by a wooden cane slamming down over her skull with such force, that despite it being made of hard wood, it still splintered into many pieces.

Daisy swayed in her steps for a moment before she let out a childish and dazed giggle before she toppled face first onto the ground. Trixie and Spud looked in shock as a majestic and narcissistic looking Nosca stood.

Nosca then walked over and helped Jake onto his feet. "You actually did really well." He said. "However, as it turns out, Kyle Wilkins had a cell phone all along. I called the police, but all of this could have been prevented…"

"No, Mr. Nosca…" Jake smiled. "I think this happened for a reason." As if to prove his point, he looked down at Daisy, who was now unconscious; however, in her time out, she had an innocent smile on her face and was also now unconsciously sucking on her thumb.

LINE BREAK

As the cops arrived at the scene, everyone was all crowded together as Nosca talked to some of the officers and two other officers led a now conscious and handcuffed Daisy to the backseat of a cop car.

Meanwhile, Trixie and Spud stood beside Jake. Trixie watched as Jake and Spud were arguing about something. "Okay, I will!" Trixie heard Spud exclaim before he stalked off.

As soon as Spud was gone, Trixie went to her other friend. "Jakie, what did you tell him?"

"Oh, nothing…" Jake grinned.

LINE BREAK

Spud eventually found Stacey sitting by herself on a log. As soon as she saw Spud, she looked up with a somewhat happy look on her face. "Oh, hey Spuddy." She said. "Listen, I'm kind of sorry about having to keep you out like that, but I have a…"

"I know." Spud replied.

"So, why are you here?"

"Well, I kind of wanted to talk to you about that…" Spud sat down next to her. "Listen, maybe we should stop talking to each other…"

"Why?" Stacey asked.

"Because, you leave me out of everything because you care more about your reputation…"

"Spuddy…"

"Don't 'Spuddy' me." Spud said. "You need to make up your mind. Am I more important to you, or is your reputation?"

"Spuddy…"

"Until you decide, I won't be talking to you anymore." Spud said simply as he got up. Spud started to walk away, but Trixie grabbed his hand.

"Don't do this, Spud." She said pleadingly. "Besides, who else would like someone like you?" Stacey's eyes widened and she let go of Spud's hand to cover her mouth. That didn't come out like she meant…

Spud lowered his head, but then he came back up with a stern look. "Good-bye Stacey…" He then left a sad looking Stacey.

LINE BREAK

In just a few moments time, every student who was on the trip had gotten into a cop car, which then drove off, leaving the bad memory behind.

CUT TO BLACK; END OF EPISODE

**A/N: Okay, so A Huldra is actually real, I didn't make it up. You can actually go to Wikipedia and type it up. Now, I made some things up to make the character a little more threatening or appropriate, mostly the glowing hands stuff. Now, about the Spud/Stacey break-up thing, I thought it would be a good subplot for the story; like about Stacey trying to see if she actually cares about Spud and if she will be willing to ruin her reputation for him. You want to find out? Then keep reading…**


	7. Chapter 7

American Dragon Season Three

**A/N- I really need to say one thing about the opening of this one: I was not high when I wrote this pathetic, random and just plain goofy excuse for a scene. I'll explain my idea at the end of this chapter; so, just hang on no matter how lame, pathetic, goofy and painful it may be. It will get darker.**

Chapter/Episode 7: There Will Be Yang

It was a dark night, and the American Dragon was in dragon form, soaring above the city of New York on his nightly patrol. After deciding that nothing seemed out of the ordinary, Jake turned around and started flying back to his home. Jake then decided to cut down an alley; however, that's when heard a noise. Turning around, Jake could see a laughing madman running down the street with something in his hands.

Swooping into action, Jake lifted off his feet and flew down the alley. Reaching the street, he could see the darkened form of the man. The man slammed to the ground as the dragon's tail tripped him. Groaning, the man rolled over and Jake could see that the man was overly round and he had some squares pressed into his foamy and tasty looking costume; he looked kind of like…a waffle.

"Yo, what the heck are you supposed to be?" Jake tried not to laugh.

"Don't you dare laugh at me!" the man shot up. "No one laughs at Waffle-Man!" The man then bent down and grabbed the item, which Jake could see was a salt holder. "Well, see you later dragon!"

"Wait!" Jake tried to grab at the man, but he only succeeded on grabbing his hair. Waffle-Man turned, rather angry. "What are you doing with this?" Jake tried to ask.

"No one man handles Waffle-Man!" the thief shouted as he jumped up and rammed his doughy costume into Jake. As Jake fell over and reverted to his human form, he watched as the laughing thief took down the street and escaped.

Jake then proceeded to calmly take out his cell phone. He dialed the number and put it to his ear. "Hey, Gramps…" he spoke. "I think I've just gone insane. I just met a thief dressed like a waffle…"

CUT TO BLACK; THEME SONG PLAYS

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

It was pitch black when Jake arrived back at his house, and he was sure that it was past midnight. Opening the door with a creak, Jake slowly crept in and closed the door. Jake was about to sneak upstairs and into his room when he heard voices coming from the family room.

"Jonathan, how will we deal with this?" he heard his mother speak. She sounded extremely worried. "How will this affect us? Will we end up on the streets?"

"Honey…" Jake could hear his father's comforting voice. "You still have your job…and I could always get another one!"

_What?! _Jake thought. _Did Dad just lose his job?_ The answer to that question soon came in the form of his father walking past him and up the stairs with a glum look on his face.

"Jacob Long!" his mother's strict voice called for him. "What do you think you're doing up at this hour?"

"I just got home from training at Grandpa's shop." Jake defended himself. "Oh…" Susan seemed to apologize. "Okay, well goodnight then…" Susan then slowly walked past her son and started to walk up the stairs.

"Yo, mom…" Jake took this time to ask the question that was now printed into his brain. "Did Dad…just lose his job?"

"I'm afraid so, Jake." Susan then turned and walked back down the stairs to meet her son's gaze. "Listen, the company is being shut down. Everyone who worked there has lost their jobs. I think we'll still be able to make it through this tough time, but I don't know how this will affect your father."

"What do you mean?" Jake was almost stammering. "He said he could find a new job!"

"But your father loved what he did for a living." Susan turned back around so that her son would not be able to see the fear for her husband that was sketched on her face. "Now, we'll discuss this in the morning. Go to bed."

As Susan walked slowly up the stairs and soon after closed the door to her bedroom, Jake lowered his head. This was going to be a long night and this would be a hard time for the family…Looking up, Jake promised himself that he would help his dad in any way he could. Jake kept chanting this idea to himself as he went upstairs to go to bed.

LINE BREAK

As Jake ran down the stairs the next morning, he could see his depressed looking father sitting at the table as Haley poured him some coffee. Jake entered just in time to see his mother place a plate next to him. Jake looked up to see a pancake with a smile on it.

"Come on daddy, cheer up!" Haley begged. "I'll make you a cup of your favorite tea!"

"Haley, why don't you get dressed for school?" her mother advised, yet it came out as more of an order. Both Jake and Susan then watched as Haley lowered her head and took the exit. Jake looked back at his gloomy looking father and started to walk over to the table, until he heard the same voice. "The same goes for you, Jacob."

"But mom…"

"I said go, Jake!"

Fighting against his growling stomach, it was like Jake was fighting a foe just to get out of sight of the kitchen table. As soon as Jake turned the corner, he hid behind it and listened in on his parent's conversation.

"It's okay Jonathan; you can always get another job."

"I know…"

"Maybe you could work for me as my assistant wedding receptionist!"

"Thanks honey…" Jake could hear the wooden chair screech over the floor and his father's footsteps echoing across the hardwood floor. "But I need to figure this out on my own…" As Jonathan exited the room, Jake closely walked up to him.

"Hey dad…"

Jonathan turned. "Yes, son?"

"Listen, if it makes you feel any better…" Jake really didn't want to go through with this, but if it was able to cheer his father up, he would try it. "I know how much you wanted to work out in the field with me as a dragon. If you want to, you can come on a mission with me."

As soon as these words came out, the frown on his father's face disappeared and was replaced with a big and goofy grin.

LINE BREAK

After school on the day after, a scowling Jake entered Canal Street Electronics. His hair was messed up and had a twig and some moss sticking to it, his face was dirty and full of regret. A single chain length was wrapped around his torso, bringing the dragged Hunts-staff in through the door with him.

Fu Dog, who was lying on the couch knowing on a bone, looked up and struggled not to succumb into a laughing fit. As soon as the urge to burst into hysterical sobs of joy subsided, Fu jumped off the couch and grabbed the staff with his mouth. The dog pulled at the staff, and the chain around Jake came off.

"Kid, what happened to you?"

"My dad happened to me." Jake growled quietly as he walked over to the couch and plopped down. As Fu jumped onto the couch and lay down beside Jake, the dragon put his hands up to his spiky hair and ripped out the disgusting glop from the battle out.

"Why don't you tell Fu all about it?"

"My dad messed everything up!" Jake exclaimed. "Because of him, Herbert got away!"

"Wait, Herbert?!" Fu asked, suddenly panicky. "Herbert's back in town? Oh man, he's gonna have my fur!"

"Now what?" Jake eyed the dog.

"Oh, sweet doggy kibble!" Fu jumped off of the couch and scampered into a nearby room just as Lao-Shi came out.

"Young dragon, what was that about?" he asked.

"I have no idea…" Jake hopped off of the couch and walked toward the door. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going home."

LINE BREAK

Marnie Lockjelly burst into her father's office with a digital camera in her hand. She was actually surprised to see her father hunched over his desk and pouring himself a drink.

"Dad?"

Mr. Lockjelly merely grunted. Marnie walked over closer to her father and put the camera down next to him. "Dad, I think I found a solution to our problems."

Another grunt…

Sighing, Marnie picked up the camera and placed the setting to menu. "Dad, just look at this, please!" Mr. Lockjelly looked up to his daughter with defeated and sorrowful eyes. Deciding to give his daughter hope, Mr. Lockjelly took the camera in his hands, looked into the picture and gasped. For there, in the frame, was a picture of a red dragon with spiky green hair.

"Dad, I saw that Jake Long kid transform into this dragon!" Marnie continued. To prove her point, Marnie pressed the back button, revealing a picture of blue energy engulfing Jake.

"Marnie, do you know what this means?" Lockjelly asked his daughter.

"Of course!" Marnie assured him. "We take these to an authority figure or a scientist and turn the Longs in. This way, we'll be saved from poverty."

BLACKOUT; CUT TO COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Trixie, Spud and many others sat in Mrs. Jenkins' Math Class the next morning. All of a sudden, the door opened and Principal Nosca walked in. He lowered his cane and picked up a piece of chalk. "Hello, students." He spoke. "Due to the mysterious disappearance of Mrs. Jenkins, I will be substituting as your teacher until the school board is able to find a new teacher for you."

Trixie and Spud both shot each other an interested look as Nosca turned and wrote out a problem on the board. After what felt like eons, Nosca stepped away from the board revealing and extremely long problem, making the kids groan.

"Okay, so if I have 6 canes and all of you each give me a thousand, but then I lose one, but then each of you give me a billion more, but then I lose 26 billion of them, and then a car runs over one, rendering it worthless and in 10.8 pieces and then I lose another 6 while chasing that person away…how many would I have?" Nosca asked. Before the kids could even blink back the shock, Jake Long burst through the door.

"Mr. Long..." Nosca began. "When you come late to class, I make you put your head on the floor."

"Say what?" Jake asked, but Nosca just pointed his cane to the ground. Jake groaned and got onto his hands and knees and prepared to put his head onto the floor, when he jerked up with an evil look. At first, Jake seemed like he was trying to fight this force, but he gave in, grabbing Nosca by the collar of his shirt and slamming him into the chalk board. "I don't have to take orders from you!" Jake spoke in a voice that was his…and yet it wasn't.

"Mr. Long!" Nosca looked down into his defiant student's eyes, but was shocked to see that Jake's eyes were flowing with a red flame, making his evil grin even more frightening.

LINE BREAK

Councilor Andam was sitting at a table at the Island of Draco along with Kulde. Suddenly, Lao-Shi poked his head in through the doors. "Councilors…." He began.

"What is it, Lao-Shi?" Kulde asked.

"I am here with my grandson…" Lao-Shi began.

"What trouble has he caused this time?" Kulde got up from seat in a bored way.

"Well, why don't you come and find out for yourself…" Lao-Shi said after a moments thought. Sighing, Kulde and Andam walked over by Lao-Shi and out into the open where two dragons were currently trying to restrain the feral looking Am Drag.

"What's gotten into him?" Lao-Shi looked from his grandson to the councilors. "And how can we help him?"

LINE BREAK

After a few minutes of inspecting the American Dragon, Councilor Kulde stepped out of a room and met up with Lao-Shi. "Well, what is wrong with my grandson?" Lao-Shi asked, causing a rather angry looking Kulde to look at him.

"Were you in any way aware of the fact that Dragon Long created an evil doppelganger?"

"No…"

"Well, now you know." Kulde frowned. "Apparently, Dragon Long defeated him several months ago and absorbed him back into his own body. Now, the evil doppelganger is fighting back to get free."

"Why is it just starting to fight now?" Lao-Shi asked. He thought he knew a lot about the magical world, but this just didn't make any sense.

"The evil creature was fighting from the very beginning of its imprisonment." Kulde informed him. "But just now has it become so powerful that it is taking over Dragon Long's mind and body. If we do not act soon, Jake Long will be destroyed and the evil version of him will take over the world."

"What do we have to do?" Lao-Shi asked.

"Do not worry…" Kulde turned and looked the dragon master in the eye. "We have it taken care of. In order to save Dragon Long from himself, we will have to exorcize the evil version of him out. We have gotten a very talented team of surgeons to do this."

As Councilor Kulde spoke, Andam walked up with two dragons, one male and one female. "Hi, I'm Rex McCoy and I will be the surgeon on your grandson." The male dragon spoke. "And this is my wife, Camille…"

"Hey…" was all she said.

"You just take good care of my grandson…" Lao-Shi ordered as he found himself turning away. This was not going to be a fun experience.

LINE BREAK

In the operating room, Councilor Kulde and Andam carefully set the unconscious Jake down on a stone slab as the doctors walked up.

"So, how are you going to do this?" Andam asked.

"It's quite simple really…" the female dragon smiled as she set down a bag and her husband unzipped it before pulling out a bottle filled with blue/red/purple/green powder. Both councilors then watched in awe as Rex sprinkled some of it into his claws. What happened next, kind of made the councilors cringe; Rex's claws began to glow and he reached into the sedated American Dragon's stomach.

"Aw, here we go…" Rex seemed to grin as he pulled out. Kulde was surprised to find that the dragon's glowing claws were clutching onto a spirit-ish form of the evil doppelganger. "Honey, go get a holding container for me..." Rex called to his wife, turning his head to meet her gaze. However, his eyes widened in fear as he turned his head back to see Yang Jake materializing, making it so that he looked just like the real Jake.

"Thanks, doc…" Yang Jake said, smiling as his eyes started to glow with red flames. The doctor let out a short cry as Yang Jake's claws appeared in a blue rush of energy. The horrific sight of Rex meeting his end due to the evil doppelganger's claws slicing open his chest was blocked out as his wife jumped in the way. However, the councilors were about to see another untimely end…

"Allow me to show you my thanks!" Yang Jake smiled even wider as his claw grabbed Camille by the neck. Before Camille or the council could act, Yang Jake's claws left her throat, and the helpless dragon was thrown back against the brick wall, which caved in against her lifeless form. "I also need to thank you two…" Yang Jake then turned to the councilors, his form disappearing as a red dragon appeared.

"Yo!" Yang Jake suddenly turned around as he saw the now conscious Am drag, who was standing right behind him in dragon form. "How did you come back?"

"Just shut it and bring it…" Yang Jake smiled. However, when the real Jake seemed to hesitate, Yang Jake took the advantage and slammed his tail into his chest, only to have the real Jake grab it. Yang Jake let out a gasp as the real Jake pulled at the table, forcing the doppelganger off of his feet and to the point where Jake could swing him by the tail.

This ended when Yang Jake hit the wall, making him shatter through the brick wall as if it were glass. Yang Jake skidded across the grass and eventually came to a stop as Jake soared at him. Grinning, Yang Jake threw himself up and wound his claw up for a punch. The hit slammed right into the left side of Jake's face, and he fell where Yang Jake started to get on top of him.

"Stop struggling…" Yang Jake demanded as he took a deep breath and started to absorb some of the real Jake's energy.

Panicking, Jake focused and slammed his tail into the back of his evil double, forcing a yelping Yang Jake off of him. Jake slowly picked himself up and turned around, preparing to use his energy to send his evil double back into him. However, Yang Jake slowly rose to his feet and slammed his head into Jake's stomach, sending him and the grunting American Dragon backwards. Both dragon and doppelganger landed in the grass and rolled over each other several times until they reached the edge of the island, which led to a large cliff leading to large rocks surrounded by a large area of rushing waters. Unfortunately for Jake, he was now being pinned down by Yang Jake.

"Prepare to be destroyed!" Yang Jake grinned as he pulled himself up, grabbing Jake by the collar of his red jacket. Jake struggled to get away from the claws, but as the energy was being sucked from him, he found it nearly impossible. As soon as Yang Jake was done, he stared into the eyes of his defeated original. "Is that it?" he demanded. "Is that all the pathetic energy that you have? I find it deplorable that I was created from you! Now, I need to have a little family reunion. And to make sure that you don't get in my way of draining your sister's power, fall will have to come a little early this year…" Before Jake could react, his evil double dragged him over the ledge. Looking down, Jake suddenly became very frightened. With a yelp, Jake went over the ledge and disappeared into the waves after Yang Jake let go of his jacket.

"Adios weakling…"

LINE BREAK

Trixie and Spud entered Canal Street Electronics with caution. They had heard rumors that their principal had been airlifted to the nearest hospital, although this seemed completely untrue. Still, they didn't want to be caught in a similar experience.

"Yo, Jake?" Trixie asked. Both teens jumped as they heard something clattering to the floor. Slowly walking in, Trixie and Spud both looked in shock as they saw Fu Dog knowing through the wall. The item that clattered to the floor was a shovel, which was now forgotten by the dog.

"Fu, I don't think you get to China by digging a hole in the wall." Spud said.

"Would ya just shut it, Spudinski?" Fu suddenly snapped as he turned around; however, as soon as he saw Spud's hurt face, the dog lightened up. "I'm sorry, potato boy. Really I am, it's just that Herbert the Goblin is back! I know that he has it out for me! I never paid him back the money I owe him!"

"Yo, dog…" Trixie grinned as she started to speak, only to have her grin fade as the bell to the door rang and Herbert the Goblin appeared in the door.

LINE BREAK

Soon after Jake's defeat at Draco Island, Haley arrived home from school. Swinging her backpack off of her tiny shoulders, Haley walked into the kitchen. "Mom?" she asked. Suddenly she saw a note on the counter. Walking up and grabbing it, Haley read what it said. After reading that her mother had gone grocery shopping, Haley turned and sighed only to come face to face with Yang Jake.

"Why didn't you go to the store with mom, Jake?" She asked. The only response the little girl got was a small yet frightening chuckle from her _brother _before he transformed into a dragon. Yang Jake's chuckle soon became a full on assault of evil cackles as he raised his claw.

"What are you doing?" Haley's fear gave Yang Jake great pleasure. With great skill and power, Yang Jake swooped into the air and slammed his tail into Haley's chest, slamming her into the wall. Haley hit the ground with a whimper as Yang Jake arrived, throwing out his arms as blue energy came from the little dragon into the evil doppelganger.

"Stop it!" Haley shouted as tears started to roll down her cheeks. Annoyed, Yang Jake brought up his claw and backhanded the little dragon with such force that Haley Long fell to her side, unconscious.

"Jake!" Yang Jake suddenly turned around as he heard a female voice in the house. Sneaking over to the corner, Yang Jake could see a young girl, a man that looked like her father and several members of the SWAT team in the doorway.

"Jake, I know what you are!" Marnie Lockjelly stepped closer into the room, followed by her father. The two looked around the house for any signs of life, unfortunately not seeing as a long red tail wrapping itself around the necks of the entire SWAT team and slowly lifting then up to the ceiling. The evil dragon dropped to the ground just as Marnie and her father turned around.

"Do you now?" Yang Jake grinned evilly as he reached out to grab them with his claw. If anyone outside the house cared to listen, they might have heard the terrified screams of Marnie and her father.

CUT TO BLACK; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE SHOW/STORY

Not too much later, Susan Long arrived back at her home. As soon as she entered, she saw the house completely trashed with spray-paint on the wall. Dropping her grocery bags to the floor, Susan gaped at the chaos in her own house.

LINE BREAK

Trixie, Spud and Fu slowly backed into the wall as Herbert the Goblin slowly approached them. "I can explain why I didn't pay you back those dog biscuits, Herbert!" Fu said. "Okay, I can't. But please don't hurt me…"

"You really think this is about those stupid dog treats?" Herbert asked rhetorically. "Because it isn't…"

"Oh boy…" Fu said.

LINE BREAK

Jonathan Long sat alone in a restaurant with some waiter pouring him a drink. Sighing, Jonathan began to bring the glass to his lips; however, he jumped as Susan rushed up to the table.

"Susan, what are you doing here?"

"Honey!" Susan was nearly in hysterics. "We have a problem! Someone has broken into the house and I found this note!"

"What does it say?" Jonathan asked.

"The person has Haley wants you to meet him at your old office." Susan looked at the note.

LINE BREAK

Back at Canal Street Electronics, Herbert the Goblin had just finished taking all the money from Lao-Shi's cash-register; granted there was not much. "Herbert, why are you doing this?" Fu asked as Herbert walked backwards to the door.

"Let's just say that there are some magical creatures who would believe that you have gone back to your old ways as a pick-pocket…" Herbert seemed to relish this.

"You're going to frame him for stealing from a shop that he's in all the time?" Trixie asked.

"Exactly…" Herbert was now at the door. "Think of it as revenge for taking the Oracle Twins from me." Just as Herbert the Goblin started to let out his victorious cackle, the door to the shop slammed open, crushing the goblin against the wall.

"It was a pretty dumb plan anyway…" Fu sighed.

"Fu!" Jonathan stood at the door. "We have a problem. Some person is holding my daughter hostage. I need your help."

"Someone has Haley?" Fu checked to make sure that he was hearing correctly.

"Yes." Jonathan replied. "I need some kind of thing I can use to save her." Fu nodded and slowly walked over to the counter and pulled out a Huntsclan staff out.

"One of these things again…?" Jonathan asked as Fu placed it onto his palm.

"You be yourself it is!" Fu replied. "Now go save Haley! I'll call the old man and he'll meet up with you. Now, where are you going?"

"My old office." Jonathan answered as he shut the door, allowing the groaning Herbert to slam against the floor.

"Wait…" Fu looked up. "That's just stupid!"

LINE BREAK

The building where Jonathan once worked now looked worse for the wear. The paint of the outside had been scraped off completely and the windows had been removed. Inside the building, the plaster on the walls had been torn down. The stalls for the offices had been torn down and the carpeting had been removed, only leaving wooden flooring and wooden walls and ceilings. It kind of looked like a really old shed.

In the main office, the one that had once belonged to Lockjelly, Yang Jake stood against a wooden beam, finishing locking the chains that now held Marnie, her father and the dragon Haley to it.

"Who are you?" Haley demanded as she secretly watched to see if there were any ways to pick the lock. "My brother would never do this!"

As if the answer to her question came out of the sky, the real American Dragon suddenly soared into the room, tackling Yang Jake. They both hit the wall before hitting the wooden floor with a thud.

"Get off me!" Yang Jake roared, kicking the real Jake off of him. As Jake slowly got up and prepared to free the captives, Yang Jake looked absolutely bewildered. How could he have survived? Suddenly, the evil doppelganger smiled as he soared and tackled the American Dragon before he could slice the chains.

"I see what you did!" Yang Jake ranted to himself. "You are one sly dragon! You created a new doppelganger for me to fight and destroy while you literally played chicken!"

"You're right about that…" Jake admitted as he wrapped his tail around his evil doppelganger's neck and threw him to the floor. However, Yang Jake went into his dragon form and roared as he stood up. That was when Jonathan entered the room with the blazing staff.

"Dad!"

"No!" Yang Jake turned around and reverted back to human form. "He's an imposter! He's the one who kidnapped Haley and these two!"

"Wait…" Marnie just stared in shock. "He can make clones?"

"Oh you bet he can!" Yang Jake pleaded to the man that he wanted everyone to believe was his father. "He tried to destroy me!"

"Your plan won't work!" Jake declared, looking to his father for support, only to see that he was as confused as everyone else. "Come on, dad! You know your own son!"

"Don't let him corrupt your mind, dad!" Yang Jake pretended to beg.

"No!" Jake exclaimed. "That does it! I'm taking you back once and for all!" With a roar, the American Dragon leapt into the air at the doppelganger. However, Jake was stopped as a length of chains coming from the staff his dad was holding wrapped around him, binding him and pinning his claws to his sides. As Jake fell helplessly and Yang Jake grinned evilly, another length wrapped around his snout, closing it shut.

"I now know which one of you is my son." Jonathan dropped the staff to the ground as Yang Jake walked closer to him.

"I knew you would choose me." Yang Jake started to put his arm around his father's shoulder, only to pull out a concealed dagger from the sleeve of his red jacket. However, Yang Jake didn't count on the chained dragons seeing it.

"Dad!" Haley and Jake yelled out in unison and Jake's tail went into defensive as Jake sent it out to attack the imposter. Jonathan became startled and saw the dagger just in time for Yang Jake slash Jonathan in the arm. Yelling in pain, Jonathan fell back against the floor and Yang Jake plunged the dagger into Jake's tail, making the captive dragon roar in agony.

"You people had it coming!" Yang Jake strode over to wear Jake was lying. "You are a pathetic opponent. I should be ashamed that you defeated me, but it will not happen again. Now, you will DIE!"

Yang Jake then threw out his arms and started to absorb the blue energy and chi from the chained American Dragon. "No, stop…please!" Haley begged. "Take me instead!"

Yang Jake ignored her plea and only laughed as he continued to suck the life from his enemy. However, then it happened—Lao-Shi's blue tail suddenly wrapped around Yang Jake's neck. The blue energy instantly stopped and Yang Jake struggled to breathe as he was lifted off his feet.

"I will not let you hurt my family or anyone ever again!" Lao-Shi vowed as he tightened his grip on Yang Jake's neck, now throttling him.

"Grandpa, stop!" Haley begged. "You're hurting him!"

Lao-Shi shot his granddaughter a glare which seemed to scream "That's the point!". However, Lao-Shi's face lightened up and he dropped the now gasping doppelganger to the floor. Bending over, Lao-Shi slashed the chains that were holding Jake, before walking over and slicing Haley, Marnie and her father free.

Yang Jake didn't seem to notice this as he was now on his stomach holding his throat. Yang Jake stopped paying attention as he saw the now free Haley and Jake walk over to their hurt father and help him up. "No…" Yang Jake growled.

"NOOOOO!!!" Yang repeated in a roar as he shot up, charging at the family.

"Not again…" Jonathan growled, just loud enough for his children to hear. "Not my kids…" With a roar of rage, the seemingly cured Jonathan rushed at the evil doppelganger and brought up his left foot, which ground itself into the chest of the doppelganger.

Reeling back, Yang Jake let out a grunt as he slammed against the floor with such force that the weak boards gave way and the evil doppelganger disappeared. Slowly walking over to the hole, Jake looked down to see Yang Jake lying unconscious one floor below. Jake was soon surrounded by his family.

LINE BREAK

Outside the building, three members of the dragon council were with the heroes. While Councilor Omina cleaned and healed Jonathan and Jake's wounds, Kulde and Andam locked the chains that were now binding the defeated doppelganger. As soon as the wounds were patched up, Jake and Jonathan turned to the councilors.

"So, what's going to happen to the clone now?" Jonathan asked.

"We'll be taking him to Draco Island…" Andam said.

"We'll find a way to destroy him once and for all." Kulde added, making Yang Jake's face retort in horror. "We can't have this monster return."

"Do you have to be so harsh?" Haley asked.

"We don't have a choice." Andam answered the little pink dragon. "If there was any way, we would do it. There is no other way…"

LINE BREAK

A couple of hours later, all were seated at Canal Street Electronics. As Haley checked up with Susan and Lao-Shi to show them that she was okay, Jonathan and Jake sat on the couch. "Listen, I'm sorry Jake." Jonathan said.

"For what?" Jake asked. "You saved us!"

"But I didn't trust you…" Jonathan lowered his head in shame. "I thought that that monster was you. If only I could have seen the truth…"

"Dad, you did a great job." Jake assured him. "Perhaps, you should join me on my mission a little more often…"

Jonathan's face lit up. "You mean it?"

"Without a doubt…"

LINE BREAK

Later that night, Jake was lying on his couch trying to regain his strength after that tack. Jake rolled over onto his side and was about to turn on the TV when he heard on a knock on the door.

Once he was certain that no one else was going to get it, Jake jumped up, walked over to the door and opened it. Jake was surprised to see that it was Marnie, as well as her father. "Jake, we still have some business to take care of…" she said.

"I honestly don't know what you're tal…" Jake began, but his mouth fell open as Marnie pulled two photographs out of her pocket. Jake was shocked to see that one was of him in dragon form and the other was of the blue energy allowing him to transform.

"I know all about you…" Marnie continued.

'What are you going to do?" Jake asked. "Please don't make the wrong choice. My grandfather would have me do anything to protect the secret. I don't want to hurt you, Marnie."

"You didn't let me finish what I had to say." Marnie smiled slightly as she put both photos together before ripping them in half. Mr. Lockjelly gasped as Marnie dropped them to the top doorstep.

"No, Marnie!" Mr. Lockjelly fell to his knees, tugging at the hem of his daughter's skirt. "What did you do to us? Do you want us to live on the street?"

"Don't worry, Dad." Marnie looked down at her now emotionally unstable father and smiled. "I'm sure you'll get another job. Listen Jake, I guess I'll see you around…"

"Most definitely…" Jake smiled.

As soon as Marnie had left, Jake closed the door, smiled and went upstairs to retire to bed.

BLACKOUT; END OF EPISODE

**A/N Again: So, I hope you enjoyed this. Yang Jake is much crueler than he was in **_**The Doppelganger Gang**_**, and I thought he was kind of cool because of that. There were basically no games for him now, he was defeated and he wasn't happy about that. Also, you might have found Marnie OOC with her plan to turn Jake's secret in, but being desperate will make you do some evil things, no matter how nice you are.**


	8. Chapter 8

American Dragon Season Three

Chapter/Episode 8: The Locker

One dark night at a temple, two mysterious figures appeared at its door. One of the two figures walked over to the wooden gate and slowly opened it before walking in. With a grin, the other followed. However, the second they stepped in, they gasped as they saw a girl clad in a blood red ninja outfit and mask.

"Hello, hunts-chumps…" Rose smiled bitterly behind her mask. As the two stared at her in shock, Rose pulled out her staff from the strap around her back. "I'm sure you missed me…"

After blinking away the surprise, 89 shook his head and shouted: "ATTACK!" However, 88 didn't go for her. "Why aren't you going after her?" 89 demanded. "She should be on her back and captured right now!"

"Hey, I thought we were partners!" 88 replied.

"Not now!" 89 shouted. "We can argue after we have destroyed her!"

However, both were so busy arguing that they didn't see the Huntsgirl soar down at them. As she landed right in front of them, Rose skillfully slid her foot right below her enemies. Both boys were thrown from their feet and fell to their backs. Rose pointed her staff at the two.

"Like you could ever capture me…" Rose gloated.

Although down, 88 and 89 didn't give up; looking at each other, they both grinned as 88 brought his leg up. The attack caught Rose off guard and she was thrown off of them and onto the ground. Laughing, 89 jumped up and grabbed her fallen staff and yanked out a length of chains and wrapped them around Rose's wrists, locking them behind her back. 88 bent down and pulled off her mask.

"Hi, Huntsgirl…" he smiled. "Well, we've done the so called impossible; we've caught you."

Rose's completely venomous and hateful solid glare then broke as she shouted at them. "You stupid…" She continued to shout at the top of her lungs, even as 88 and 89 looked at each other.

"Please shut her up!" 89 begged. "She was always annoying, but now she's just giving me a headache!"

88 nodded, and with a grin, bent back down and crammed Rose's mask right into her mouth, shutting her vibrant dictionary closed.

BLACKOUT; THEME SONG PLAYS

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Meanwhile, at Canal Street Electronics, Jake Long sat on his grandfather's couch, throwing a tennis ball across the room while Fu Dog chased after it. Jake started to get bored after a while, and subsequently lied down on the couch, even though Fu had just arrived with the ball. The dog set the ball down and started to pant playfully, but once he realized that Jake wasn't playing anymore, he nudged the ball to the teen with a small whimper.

"I'm done, Fu." Jake looked up only to see that Fu was now looking at him with eyes that only a dog could have. "I said no, Fu!"

"Aw, come on!" Fu suddenly jumped down. "How can anyone resist the puppy-dog eyes? I invented that myself!"

"And that's why it doesn't work!" Jake grinned, but the grin faded as the door to the shop slammed open and the American Dragon could see the angry faces of Rose's parents. "Aw, man!"

LINE BREAK

Back at the temple, Rose was now completely chained to a wooden post as 88 and 89 were now standing around a large pot. 89 took out several cooking items from a plastic bag and dumped them in as 88 stirred it.

"Aw, I see that you're confused…" 89 taunted his captive as he noticed her bewildered look. However, the look soon left her face and Rose continued to glare as 89 paced around her. "You see…" he continued. "You had no business in taking the Huntsclan out of the picture. We don't think its fare that they were felled with a weapon that was destined to destroy magical creatures! We are going to un-do what you did that night! Thanks to Waffle Man…" At the sound of his name, 88 and 89 both turned their heads to look at each other and both nearly fell over from hysterical laughter.

"Oh, that's a good one!" 89 was the first to recover. "Anyway, thanks to him, we now have all the ingredients we need to bring them back! Finish it off, 88!"

Nodding, 88 took the salt shaker and unscrewed it before dumping the whole thing in it. 88 and 89 crowded around it to watch the potion turn green and bubble. However, nothing else happened.

"Why isn't anything happening?" 89 asked. "Perhaps you put too much salt in it?"

"Or maybe it's because it would only take two complete numbskulls such as you to think that an idiotic plan such as this could work!" 88 and 89 both looked up see the American Dragon hovering above them.

"Get him!" 88 shouted, resulting in 89 jumping up and attacking. However, Jake's tail wrapped around his neck and Jake threw 89 back to the ground where the hunter slammed into the pot, which fell back with 89 and ended up drenching him in the potion.

Turning around to make a break for it, 88 was greeted by Rose's foot slamming into his chest. As 88 fell against the ground, Rose jumped up and brought her still chained hands out from behind her back to her front. Rose then took the time to kick her now glowing staff up so that a green energy beam blasted her chains to pieces.

"How did she get free?" 89 demanded. He soon got his answer as he looked up to see the American Dragon twirling the lock to the chains around his finger while whistling innocently.

Growling, 89 jumped up and ran for it. By the time he reached the wooden gate, he was thrown to the ground as a green energy blast hit him in the back.

LINE BREAK

As soon as 88 and 89 had been chained back to back with the chains that they had previously used on Rose, the now human Jake walked over to Rose.

"Thanks for the save, Jake." She said.

"Hey babe, it's no problem." Jake smiled. "The Am Drag helps people. It's what he does!"

"Yeah well, you don't think you can help this person get home before her parents get even angrier at her?" Rose didn't bother with subtlety. "My parents don't know that I snuck out for this!"

"Yeah well, they do now…" Jake frowned as he grabbed Rose by the shoulders and turned her around so that she could see the scowling faces of her parents.

LINE BREAK

Now back at Canal Street Electronics, Rose could now only sit on the couch as her parents berated her actions. Jake watched with a worried look from the corner.

"Oh, you are in so much trouble, young lady!" Rose's mother went off. "How many times have we told you that we don't want you with this boy? He only causes trouble!"

"But I can take care of my self!" Rose suddenly looked up and argued. Rose's parents both took a step back, shocked. "If you haven't noticed, I have been trained to fight magical creatures! I'm not helpless!"

"You were captured!" Rose's mother angrily pointed out.

"I got away!" Rose defended. "And Jake and I also captured 88 and 89! Both of them are now rotting in prison where they belong! Don't you think that they deserve that for corrupting Daisy's mind?"

"Yes, they deserve it!" Rose's father replied. "But that's not what matters! What does matter is that you have constantly disobeyed us; your parents! If you hadn't snuck out, you wouldn't have been caught!"

"But then 88 and 89 would still be on the loose…!" Rose defended herself even more. "Doesn't that matter for something?"

"Alright, that's it!" Rose's mother shook her head, ending the debate. Walking over to her daughter, she grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her off the couch. "Perhaps we have been too easy on you, Rose. Perhaps you need more discipline for your actions. We're going home!"

"No!" Rose shouted, yanking her wrist free. She couldn't believe that she was yelling at her parents, the ones that she had wanted for so long; but she was just so angry. "You have to listen! Before Jake reversed my life, I had been fighting dragons since I was strong enough to lift a weapon! Even though I never won, no harm ever came to me! Besides, it was not Jake's fault over what happened! You can't blame him for anything…in fact, you should be thanking him! If it weren't for him, I would have been destroyed!"

"Rose, we know you like this boy!" Rose's father tried to assure his daughter. "And we do not wish to deprive you of your happiness, but your mother and I can't bare the thought of seeing you get hurt or killed in battle. We don't wish to have a repeat with what happened to Daisy!"

"But she survived, dad!" Rose corrected.

"Yes…" Rose's mother once more grabbed Rose's wrist and proceeded to pull her to the door. "And if she wasn't being held in this city, we wouldn't be living here! Now, we're going home!"

"But mom…" Rose tried to protest, but before she or Jake could react, the whole family was out the door and Jake was left alone. Fu suddenly entered from the back room and walked over to Jake.

"Don't worry, kid." The dog tried to assure the dragon. "I'm sure Rose's parents will come around. What's the worst that could happen?"

Assured, Jake nodded with a light smile and walked over to the couch. However, just as Jake sat down, he heard a honking of a car and what sounded like a crash before a woman screamed.

"Yo, doesn't that sound like…" Jake started, but the idea of what may have just happened struck his mind like a baseball bat to the back of the skull. Rushing up and out of the shop, Jake gasped in horror at the sight of Rose lying sprawled in front of a car. "ROSE!!!"

CUT TO BLACK; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Rose continued to lie on the ground as her parents screamed for help. His head spinning, Jake rushed over to the scene and lifted her up in his arms. "Come on!" He said to her parents. "We need to get her to a hospital."

LINE BREAK

The still unconscious Rose found herself lying in a pitch black area. With a groan, Rose found herself coming back to her senses as she felt the ground which had just recently appeared shaking due to the thudding of footsteps. Opening her eyes, Rose forced herself up into a sitting position as the figure of a man appeared.

The man had extremely pale skin. He also wore worn and torn leather boots, ripped pants, a torn buttoned shirt, a fisherman's coat and a fisherman's hat. His eyes were dull, almost worn out themselves. He also had a long beard, which reeked of salt and was soaking wet. As the man walked over to Rose, he left a trail of water behind him. He finally reached Rose and bent down beside her.

"Do you know who I am?" as the man spoke, Rose gagged as she inhaled the aroma of his breath, which consisted of smoke from a pipe and rum. "I certainly know who you are…"

"Yes…" Rose spoke. "Your Davy Jones…And how do you know who I am?"

"Very good, girlie…" Jones chuckled as he stood up completely. As he continued to speak, he started to circle Rose. "How could I not know who the Huntsgirl is? You escaped death on the night of the Homecoming dance several months ago. You were supposed to be destroyed, but that meddling dragon removed you from my grip. Now, your soul belongs to me; right where it belongs!"

"Well, I hate to break it to you…" Rose grinned. "But my time isn't up yet!" Bringing up all her energy, Rose struggled to bring herself to her feet.

"I find that you won't have any energy to fight your way out of this one." Jones grinned. Rose suddenly watched in disgust and horror as out of the darkness, the image of a locker appeared. Jones then opened his mouth widely, releasing a long and slimy tentacle, which wrapped around the handle and threw it open.

As if on cue, two ghostly spirits soared out of the locker and grabbed Rose, pulling her back into the locker. As half of Rose's body disappeared into the locker, Rose reached out and grabbed the ledge with her hands.

"Where's your heroic destiny now?" Jones taunted, looking at the image of the uncharacteristically terrified Rose with glee. "Where's the bravery?! Where's the determination, the calm acceptance of your demise?!"

Rose looked from inside the interior of what she prayed would not be her tomb to the face of the one doing this with a look of rage. Determined, Rose prepared to launch her self out, but she suddenly jerked back after the feeling of electricity coursed through her body. A beat later, it happened again; Rose disappeared into thin air, leaving an infuriated Jones.

LINE BREAK

Rose's eyes snapped open seconds later. Sitting up and looking around, Rose was surprised to see that she was in a hospital room with her parents and Jake around her. "Wh—what happened?" She asked.

"You're in the hospital." Rose's father said. "Thanks to Jake…If it wasn't for him…"

"You don't need to say another word." Rose's mother cut him off before bending over on one knee and placing her hands on the bed. "You should get some rest, Rose."

"No, I can't." Rose turned around and rolled off the bed and onto the ground. "There's someone who trying to end me. Where are my clothes?"

"Wait, what do you mean 'end you'?" Rose's father asked. "Who would have it out for you? Except Chang and those two nincompoops…"

"No, dad…" Rose replied as her mother pulled her clothes out of a plastic bag. "Davy Jones…"

"But he's the god of the sea!" Jake spoke. "What would he want with you?"

"He wants my soul…" Rose replied. "He has it out not only for me, but for 88 and 89 as well. He wants to end us because we survived the destruction of the Huntsclan."

LINE BREAK

Councilor Andam and Councilor Kulde came walking out onto the grass on Draco Island as they stared in awe as the American Dragon landed in front of them. They were even more surprised to see Rose hop off of his back.

"Aw, Huntsgirl…" Andam bowed with respect. "We apologize for the mix-up about what happened to that dragon. Now we are aware that you were not responsible. What can we do for you?"

"I need to see Prisoners 88 and 89…"

"Why?" Kulde asked.

"Today, I was almost rammed by a car." Rose walked past them, subtly demanding their escort. "I blacked out and was confronted by Davy Jones. He wants me, and I'm almost positive that he wants them as well."

LINE BREAK

Rose shuddered as she and Jake were led down the corridors of the prison wing. This place was one of the creepiest places in the world. At this point, Rose was thankful that she had never been captured while she was loyal to the Huntsclan. Finally, the councilors stopped and Rose gazed into the cell. 88 was sitting in the corner with his head lowered while 89 was lying on his back directly in the center of the cell; a defeated being. 88 suddenly looked up with a wry grin.

"Well, if our favorite little traitor hasn't come in here to dampen our spirits even more…" he said.

"Trust me…" Rose walked closer to the bars. "I wish that I was here just to harass you, but alas, that's not what I'm here for. Perhaps I can come back later once this has been taken care of…"

"Once _what_ has been taken care of?" 88 stood up and walked over to the bars. "Are you telling me that the mighty Huntsgirl needs our help?"

"Don't get your hopes up…" Rose frowned. "I just came to warn you…"

"Why would you even warn us?" 88 were actually surprised. "I thought you didn't care what happened to us…"

"Maybe it's because she's actually a good person!" Jake, who had previously stayed silent back in the corner with the other councilors, finally spoke up. "Unlike you two!"

"Wow, that really hurts, you disgusting, vile freak!" 88 shot back.

"I didn't come here to argue!" Rose started to turn and walk away. "If you two buffoons would rather deal with Davy Jones alone, be my guest!"

"Wait, Davy Jones?" 89 shot up, his depressed look now completely replace with fear. 88's teeth clattered together and his knees shook violently. Rose turned with a smile, actually enjoying this.

"What does he want with us?" 89 quivered.

"He wants all three of us." Rose corrected.

"But why, did we do something wrong?" 89 asked.

"What haven't you done wrong?" Rose replied under her breath, but didn't allow the two to hear it. "Listen, he wants us because we aren't rotting in a vortex along with the rest of the Huntsclan. We cheated death that night…"

"Well, surely we'd be safe in here, right?" 88 suddenly asked. The answer to his rather stupid question became clear once the wall of their prison being blasted to pieces. As the dust cleared, Davy Jones stood in the way.

"Yep, you're 100 % safe!" Rose retorted as she stepped aside and allowed the now dragon Jake blast the bars with his fire, melting them. "Sorry councilors, but I need them alive!" Rose then proceeded to reach into the cell and grabbed hold of 88 while Jake swooped in and picked up 89.

"No!" Jones roared as an army of the ghosts appeared behind him. "Get them! I want them all; even the dragon!"

The army of the spirits swarmed in a circle above the god of the sea before they started to break off and go after the fleeing pair.

CUT TO BLACK; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

The American Dragon soared above New York City with Rose on his back while the two Huntsclan apprentices were gangling from the dragon's claws. Jake suddenly came closer to the ground and soon landed at the residence of an abandoned Huntslair.

"Sweet!" 89 jumped out of Jake's claws and began to run inside, but Rose grabbed him by the back of his mask. "You are staying outside with Jake." She ordered. "I'll go inside."

89 groaned as his nemesis threw him onto his rear and disappeared through the entrance. Growling, 89 got up to his feet and walked over to Jake, who seemed to have 88 under control.

"So dragon, what do you see in her?" 89 suddenly asked. "I mean, there is nothing really attractive about Huntsgirl. I mean, surely there had to have been other chicks…"

"Why don't you just shut up?" Jake snapped back, walking over to 89 and standing completely up in dragon form, freaking the cowardly hunter. "Now I know how you got into the Huntsclan. Either you annoyed dragons until you could just strike them down, or you just annoyed them to death." Satisfied that 89 were now frightened into submission, Jake turned around and walked back over to the place he was sitting and sat back down. However, 89 then saw as one of the ghosts appeared behind him. The ghost made a grab for 88, but the hunter jumped out of the way, and the ghost hit the now standing American Dragon right in the face.

As the dazed Jake backed up, he almost jumped in shock as Davy Jones appeared to teleport right behind him. "Yo, that is just freaky!" Jake would have recoiled away from the man, if Jones had not grabbed him by the shoulders and thrown him to the ground; jake's skull made contact with the cement and he blacked out. Looking down at the unconscious dragon with a twisted look of pleasure, he stepped over his body and walked towards the now cowering Huntsclan pupils.

"I'm going to enjoy this…" Jones grinned, opening up his mouth and released the tentacle, which wrapped around both hunters. "You two are coming with me! Your time on this world has just ended!"

Suddenly, just when 88 and 89 thought they were done for, Rose landed right on top of Jones' skull, making Jones drop to his knees and draw back the tentacle, freeing the Huntsboys. Both boys then looked at Rose just in time for both of them to catch the staffs she was tossing to them.

As soon as she had 88 and 89 under control, Rose suddenly noticed the unconscious Jake lying on the ground. Carefully walking over to him, Rose bent down. "Jake? Please be okay…" She soon got the response she wanted when she heard Jake groan in pain.

"Oh, he's fine…" Rose's head turned in surprise as she heard Davy Jones speak as he slowly stood up. "But only for now..." As these words left his mouth, a tentacle shot out from his beard and wrapped it self around Rose's neck. Despite her struggles and kicking, Rose was lifted off her feet, being throttled. "Don't fight it, Huntsgirl. It will all be over soon! And once you and those idiots are out of the way, I'll go back for this dragon!"

Hearing Jones' plan only gave Rose a reason to fight harder to cling on to her life. Focusing on all her strength, Rose started kicking, in hopes that if Jones got close enough, her foot would make contact. However, this did not happen and Rose's energy failed; her legs slowly stopped moving and she started to become light-headed.

"That's right, Huntsgirl." Jones loved every minute of this. "Give in…it won't hurt. Just shut your eyes and allow me to do the rest…"

As Rose started to feel like she had no choice and her head began to lull, her eyes snapped open as she heard Jones growl with rage. Rose could see a very angry Jones with a staff sticking out of his chest, only there was no blood; in fact, there was no skin! There was now a magical hole in Jones' chest allowing the staff that 88 were holding to stick out without harming him.

"You can't destroy a being that was never alive to begin with!" Jones roared as he threw Rose backwards. With a grunt, Rose slammed into a light-pole, the pole snapping in half. As Rose hit the ground with a grunt, she gasped out as the pole landed on top of her, pinning her down. Helpless, Rose could only watch as Davy Jones whirled around and lashed his tentacle out. The tentacle slammed into 89 and slammed him into 88. Both boys hit the ground, unconscious.

"No…" Rose actually found herself devastated at the defeat of her enemies. All three of them were down for the count. As the snickering Davy Jones picked both boys up and slugged them over his shoulders, it dawned on Rose that they had lost; they were done for. Even as Jones stepped right in front of her, Rose glared at him, trying her best to be brave in the face of death. However, even the Huntsgirl, who had been trained to have no fear, not even in the case of death, couldn't help but shake violently in fear as Davy Jones' big and pale hand reached out for her…

BLACKOUT

Rose groaned as she started to come back to the place that she personally hoped was reality. However, she didn't feel like opening her eyes. Rolling over, Rose suddenly let out a yelp as someone's foot collided with her gut. Snapping her eyes open, Rose's uncharacteristically cowered in horror as she looked up into the eyes of the Huntsman.

"No, not again…" Rose shut her eyes, hoping that this was only a dream. However, as she opened them again, she found herself in the exact same dark place that she was in before. The locker was directly in her view; the door was open and the spirits of lost souls were now roaming freely.

"Look me in the eyes, you traitor!" The Huntsman bent over and grabbed Rose by the hem of her uniform and held her up to his face. "Welcome to my world…" Before Rose could even react, the Huntsman pulled Rose in even closer to his hideous body before he tossed her away. Rose felt like she was in a free fall for several moments. Looking behind her, Rose's jaw dropped open as a pillar of rock appeared. Rose slammed into the pillar with such force that it shattered. As Rose hit the ground, the chunks and boulders of the pillar came down upon her, burying her.

Still this wasn't the end for Rose. From under the rubble, the breathless Rose could hear the Huntsman's laughter. Just as Rose felt like she was going to suffocate under the rubble, she heard something smash into her pile and soon after felt the Huntsman's rough hands grab her by the shoulders.

Rose could hear the Huntsman's continued laughter as he hurled her to the ground with a thud. By the time Rose was able to lift her head, she could see a Huntsclan staff appear from thin air right into the Huntsman's hand. With a roar, the Huntsman twirled the staff, which ended with the weapon right above her heart.

However, before the staff could be plunged into her heart, the staff clattered to the ground as the Huntsman disappeared into a thick mist; being reverted back to the form of his just as hideous looking spirit. Rose watched as Davy Jones appeared into thin air, dropping 88 and 89 to the ground as he spoke: "Alright, enough of this…" With a grin, Jones held up his pale hand and the Huntsman's spirit was sent reeling back into the locker.

"Just think, you three…" Jones speculated with joy in his eyes. "Once you're in that locker, you can do that for all eternity…Now, let's do this."

Davy Jones threw up his arms and hundreds of spirits flew from the locker, grabbing all three of the living Huntsclan members. "No, what can we do to live?" 89 shouted.

"There is nothing you can do!" Jones shouted. "You will go in that locker! Show a little dignity!"

As the 5 or so spirits that were grabbing Rose lifted her up into the air and prepared to drag her into the depths of the locker, Rose suddenly remembered her staff. After breaking her hands free from the spirits that were holding her hands, Rose dropped to the point that she was now dangling upside down. Just as Rose had hoped, her staff (which had been strapped to her back; unnoticed, all along) clattered to the ground below.

Her confidence restored, Rose broke her feet free from the spirits and did a twirl as she fell. Rose landed safely on her feet and snatched her, launching herself at Jones. Rose somersaulted over the Huntsboys and landed with her staff aimed directly at Jones' neck.

Impressed, Jones smiled and snapped his fingers; the spirits pulling 88 and 89 to the locker evaporated into thin air, allowing the two to stand. "I've changed my mind…" Jones said calmly. "If you two fools can defeat and kill the Huntsgirl, I may let you go free."

Rose's eyes widened in shock; she had not seen this coming. She had no idea that Davy Jones would be willing to double cross just about anyone. However, she was brought out of her thoughts as she heard 89 shout: "GET HER!"

Rose then turned her head to see 88 and 89, who were now clutching onto charged staffs. As 88 swung the staff, Rose bent over backwards, the staff missing the upper half of her body and going straight across Davy Jones' beard. All the hairs of his beard fell to the ground and the god of the sea backed off.

"No, not me you fool!" He shouted. "Get her!"

As 89 swung his staff, Rose jumped up off the ground and rolled before she stood completely up. "Don't listen to him!" She begged. "He's lying to you!"

"Yeah well, once you're gone, we'll take him if he tries to attack us!" 89 declared cockily as 88 appeared by his side. "We don't feel like going back to prison, either!" Rose sighed as she held up her staff in order to use it to defend herself. As 88 and 89 repeatedly shot blasts of green energy at her, Rose dodged each of them, running past all the debris as it was blasted from the walls. Rose jumped into the air and turned, firing a green blast. The blast hit 89 straight on, and the hunter rolled across the ground until he reached the ledge of the locker.

Rose landed skillfully on her feet and ran at 88; both of their staffs blazing. As they reached each other, 88 swung the staff as if it was a sword, and the staffs collided, sending a large blast of energy towards the locker. However, the blast hit Jones, who was by the locker, grinning as he picked up the defeated 89. Both were thrown towards the locker, but when the large and hulky Jones hit, the unconscious 89 was bumped out of his grip and to a couple of feet away.

As Jones hit the locker and became stuck, he was suddenly swarmed by the enraged spirits of the souls who were trapped. "Hey, what are you doing?" Jones demanded as the 3 spirits grabbed each of his arms, while another 3 grabbed his legs, lifting him into the air. "You can't do this to me! I am the rightful owner of your pathetic souls!"

This only enraged the spirits even more. With angry and distressed calls of tortured beings, the spirits lifted Davy Jones even higher into the air before coming to an abrupt halt. As Jones began to believe that his spirits had stopped and that he had won, until the spirits came back down towards the locker. "You know that this won't hold me! I'll be back, and you will spend eternity paying for this mutiny!" Despite these warnings, the spirits still dragged Jones to the locker. As they reached the locker, Jones reached one hand out to grab the edge, but it broke off and Davy Jones disappeared.

Meanwhile, Rose's battle with 88 went on as if neither of them had noticed the spirits turn on their keeper. 88 struggled to free his staff from the block that Rose's staff had trapped it in. With one final tug, 88 yanked the staff free and lunged for Rose's chest. However, Rose jumped into the air, flipped and landed right on the staff, snapping it. 88 pulled back the pointed handle of the staff back with a look of shock, giving Rose the opportunity to spin-kick him in the face, knocking him to the ground. Rose picked her staff back up off of the ground and prepared to leave, only to be tripped as 88 grabbed hold of her ankle. Rose turned around to see 88 standing up and 89 walking over to her.

"Alas Huntsgirl." 89 mocked as he picked up his fallen staff and aimed the blade above her throat. "Now, it's over!"

Rose tried to pick herself back up and engage in battle once more, but she found that completely impossible as 88 appeared by her head and put his feet an each of her arms, trapping her. "Any last words…?" 89 asked rhetorically. This was the end; Rose knew that she had finally reached the end of her rope. However, she would not give them the pleasure of seeing her break. Looking up at 89 with defiant eyes, Rose hawked up saliva into his face. 89 took a step back with disgust evident on his face, but it was soon replaced with rage.

"Alright, Huntsgirl!" 89 stepped up again and raised the staff. "You've weaseled your way out of too many instances! Now, I'm making sure that you pay for all the problems you've caused us…"

However, before any pain could come, all three turned their heads as the sound of Davy Jones' evil laughter rang out. Seconds later, a large tentacle burst out of the locker. The tentacle rushed out and grabbed 89 by the ankle. As 89 were thrown off his feet, the panicked hunter reached out and grabbed 88's.

Rose forced herself into a standing position as she heard the shouting Huntsboys being dragged to the locker. 88 dug his nails into the ground, but this proved futile; the hunter's nails could be heard screeching as the attempt failed. Soon, 88's fingers retracted and the screaming hunters were flying back to their prison.

Feeling inclined to help them; Rose jumped into the way and grabbed 88 by the hand. "Don't let go!" 89 and 88 begged in unison. "Don't worry; I'll get you out of this." Rose promised. Rose found her footing and tried to pull her enemies to safety, but that's when it happened…

Rose jerked back with a howl of pain as electricity coursed through her body. Unfortunately, as Rose went through this, she accidentally let go of 88's hand. As Rose lied on her stomach in pain, she witnessed as the screaming Huntsboys disappeared into the locker; the door to the locker slamming shut seconds later. Rose looked up with agony written all over her face, and she tried to get up to her feet. Once she was up, she threw herself at the door. However, with another surge of electricity, Rose once again disappeared into thin air.

LINE BREAK

Rose's eyes snapped open and she jumped up in her bed. It was then that she realized that she was surrounded by her mother, her father and Jake, who now had an icepack on his head.

"Hold on, Rose!" her mother rushed forward and grabbed her shoulders, softly pushing her daughter back down on the bed. "You need to save your strength. You almost died."

"What happened?" Rose asked. "Where am I?"

"The paramedics found you lying underneath a pole." Rose's father explained. "With Jake's help, they were able to get you out of there and in here. Don't worry Rose, you're safe now."

"You're in the hospital, Rose." Jake answered the unanswered question. "Don't worry; the doctors said that you can go home tomorrow."

LINE BREAK

The next morning, Jake and Rose were standing outside of her house as Rose's father brought boxes and suitcases from the house and into the car. Meanwhile, Rose's mother put the keys of the house into the hands of another couple.

"I can't believe you're moving…" Jake lowered his head, deeply saddened.

"I can't either…" Rose was also trying not to show sadness. "I guess that my constant defiance of their orders and what recently happened was the final straw. Listen, you're going to have to handle all your dragon stuff without me, okay?"

"But…"

"It's not my decision." Rose replied. "Hopefully this won't be the true end. We've been through so much worse…" As Rose noticed that her parents were walking over to her, Rose threw herself into Jake's arms, hugging him. Not knowing what else to do, Jake returned it.

"Rose, we're leaving." Rose's mother had a determined and unremorseful look on her face. "You have 30 seconds." With that, both of her parents turned around and got into the car.

As Rose separated from Jake, she pulled his hand out and placed something in it. She then wrapped his fingers inside, covering the object. As Rose started to part, Jake looked inside to see a Dream Charm Bracelet.

"Rose…" Jake called out, making Rose turn around just as she had opened the door to the car. "Why are you giving this to me? I already have one…"

"Yes, I know…" Rose's tone of voice sounded as if she was on the verge of sobs. "This is mine. My parents are making me get rid of it. I decided to give it to you…you know, as something to remember me by."

"Rose…no…" Jake tried to call out, but it only came out as a quieted whimper. By the time the American Dragon looked up, the car had taken off.

LINE BREAK

Inside the car, Rose turned around in her seat to look at Jake watching her as they departed. As this appeared to be their final good-bye, Rose couldn't help but let a tear roll down her cheek.

CUT TO BLACK; END OF EPISODE

**A/N: Okay, I know it wasn't the smartest choice to get rid of Rose, but I have a new story ark which I don't see as having anything to do with Rose. But don't worry; this isn't the last of Rose. She'll be back; keep reading, because you never know when she might show up again…it might be sooner than you think. Just think of this as a second "Homecoming" ending. **


	9. Chapter 9

American Dragon Season Three

Chapter/Episode 9: No Negotiations

Jake Long, the American Dragon was currently using his dragon claws to climb up a very large and steep mountain. On top of the mountain stood a large castle; in which Gramps had told Jake that the Dragon Council had seen Vickie enter. As Jake reached a little break in the cliff, Jake sat down and used his tail to place a bag down by his side. Reverting back to his human form, Jake reached inside the bag and pulled out a small box. Jake opened it and pulled out a little ear piece, which he carefully put in his ear.

"Yo, Gramps…?" Jake spoke. "Can you hear me? I'm at the place…"

"Good young dragon…" Jake could suddenly hear his grandfather's voice. "Very good! Now, the council says that Vickie is inside. That must be where she is holding Danika!"

"This is a pretty interesting place to hold a captive…" Jake wondered out loud. "Don't you think it's a bit obvious?"

"Well, kid…" Jake could now hear Fu's voice. "She is a geek, remember? Remember how I said that you made the right choice by not picking this freak?"

"Not now, Fu!" Jake snapped. "Maybe you can go off on your little rant after I have Danika…"

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Vickie the siren stood behind a control panel. Putting her finger to her chin, Vickie relished over the pain she was about to cause her prisoner. Danika Honeycut currently stood on an elevated platform; Velcro straps were holding her feet down while two shackles were attached to her wrists, the chains leading down to the platform.

"Vickie, I know that you're angry with me." Danika spoke while trying her best to hide the fear that was rising in her throat. "Can't we just settle this like mature teenage girls?"

"Sure…" Vickie smiled evilly as she pressed a button on the panel. A buzzing sound could be heard and Danika looked down at her platform before she let out a howl of pain as electricity coursed through her.

The American Dragon, who had been watching all of this through a window, finally snapped and shattered through the window. Vickie turned around in surprise, just as Jake's tail smacked into her, sending the siren rolling across the floor. Eyes filled with rage, Vickie picked herself onto her feet and blasted a blue beam of energy from her mouth, only to miss the dragon.

"Ha, you missed me!" Jake bragged.

"I wasn't aiming for you, you stupid dragon!" Vickie retorted, pointing up. Getting the message, Jake looked up to see several layers of the ceiling come down on him. Jake smashed to the ground, reverting back to his human form as the chuckling siren walked over to him and grabbed him by the hair.

Jake felt himself being pulled from the rubble, and before he knew it he was lying on his back with the evil siren looking down on him. "End of the line, scales for brains…" Vickie scowled once more and started to lift him up to his feet.

Jake refused to give in and transformed into his dragon form. This caught Vickie off guard, and she slightly backed off, giving Jake the opportunity to wrap his tail around her wrist and hurl her backwards and shattering threw a window.

LINE BREAK

The defeated Vickie now stood on her platform, scowling as Jake shackled her down. "Now this is the end of the line, Vickie." Jake turned around after he had made sure that his defeated enemy couldn't escape.

"You haven't seen the last of me, Jake." Vickie promised calmly, despite her enraged look.

"Maybe…maybe not…" Jake walked over to the control panel where Danika was now standing. "Hey, don't look at me…" Jake acknowledged Vickie's now worried look toward the girl at the controls. "I honestly don't condone revenge like this, but I really can't stop her…"

Turning around, Jake walked out the door of the lair just in time to shield himself from the blinding light coming from the machine.

BLACKOUT; THEME SONG PLAYS

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

A striped prison uniform clad Daisy now sat in a dark cell in a nearby New York prison. Despite only being in prison for a few days, her once beautiful blonde hair was now matted and grey. Daisy brought her head up, revealing her defeat filled eyes as she saw a guard walk up to her cell. He slid open the bars and dropped a tray of some slop before he walked back out and locked her in before pulling up a stool before sitting down.

Daisy refused to give this man the satisfaction of watching her eat like a slob and a pig. For some reason unknown to her, Daisy knew that this guard was out to get her and wanted to catch every second of her suffering. She continued to wonder why this pathetic man wanted to wail on a 14 year old girl who was thrown in a cell with no notification to any higher judicial system as she watched him pull out his gun and start to polish it.

However, the guard jumped up from his seat and pointed his gun at the hall as he heard a crash. "Who's there?" he demanded. "I'll fire!"

"Go ahead…" a voice that was unfamiliar to Daisy spoke. Out of the dark halls, Daisy jumped in surprise as a cane hit the ground, coming after the cane was a man clad completely in a purple skin tight costume; he even wore a purple eye-mask and a purple top hat. "I bet you don't have the courage to fire…" the man taunted.

Just as the masked man had said, the guard slowly lowered his weapon. "Exactly…" the masked man was now amused. With a small, yet evil laugh, the man brought up the cane; Daisy gasped and shut her eyes as she realized what this man was going to do. Daisy was lucky enough to be shielded from the sight, and the teen girl could hear the body hit the floor.

Daisy didn't open her eyes until she heard a loud explosion and a brief feeling of heat. Slowly opening up her eyes, Daisy could see the bars blasted apart and the masked man standing in front of her. Daisy could now see that the cane the man had used to slaughter the abusive guard was green and it had a head of a dragon with what appeared to be long blue strings where its skull should have been. The man bent down and offered her his hand.

"Is he…you know, dead?" Daisy couldn't help but have dread fill into her chest.

"Of course not!" The man declared. "He's simply out cold."

"Who are you?" Daisy demanded.

"You mean you don't recognize me?" the masked man replied before pulling off his mask. "I would think you would remember your Uncle Stevey…"

"I haven't seen you in years…"

"Exactly…" the man got up. "I had a little run-in with the law."

"Why are you here?" Daisy brought herself to her feet.

"Imagine the devastation I felt when I heard of my niece's unfortunate demise back in Hong Kong." The man walked out of the cell before turning back to face Daisy. "And then, I hear from your father that you survived…Well, I asked where you were and I found out that these freaks are holding you in prison…"

"So, what now?" Daisy crossed her arms. "You rescue me…You must have some sort of plan…"

"Daisy, you have no idea…" the man smiled evilly as he reached into his sleeve. Daisy looked at him in wonder as he pulled out purple powder before blowing it into the air. As the man raised his hand, the powder began to glow and a magic circle of contact, making it so Daisy could see the grinning face of a pink Chinese-hairless cat. "Right Yan-Yan…?"

LINE BREAK

Jake Long was currently with his friends and other students from his high school as he finished doing a trick on the ramp. He was immediately surrounded by his peers, who were congratulating him. However, when Jake noticed a depressed looking Spud sitting at the side, Jake brushed them off and walked over to him before sitting down. "Yo, Spud." He asked. "What's wrong, dude?"

When Spud didn't answer him, Jake finally started to get the message. "Oh, I see…you feel bad about Stacey…"

"Trust me, Spudinski…" Trxie came from the crowd to join the conversation. "She's not good enough for you."

"We've told you this before." Jake finished. "You can totally do better than her."

"Whatever…" Spud lowered his head.

"Come on, Spud." Jake sat up and grabbed him by the wrist. "I'm taking you to my place and I'm going to make you your favorite dinner."

LINE BREAK

The second Jake opened the door to his house and stepped in with his two friends, he immediately knew something was wrong. The house had almost completely been ransacked; the couch and the curtains had been ripped to shreds, the walls were scratched by sharp nails and there was a giant hole in the ceiling.

"Yo, what the…" Jake was cut off from his thought as he heard a groan before hearing the crashing of some glass object against the hardwood floor. "Guys, stay here!" Jake commanded in a pleading voice as he rushed around the corner. Jake's mouth dropped open as he saw his unconscious grandfather lying on the floor in his dragon form.

"Gramps!" Jake unconsciously found himself rushing over to him and kneeling by his side. "Please be okay, Grandpa…"

Jake was forced out of his frantic thoughts as a piece of the ceiling was blasted to pieces in a green light. Staring up in shock at the wreckage, Jake watched in awe as a teen girl dropped from the roof and onto the floor beside the American Dragon.

The girl wore tight, pink jeans and a white top with beautiful blonde hair. As the girl brought her head up, Jake could see that the girl had equally as beautiful blue eyes. "Rose?" Jake asked incredulously.

It was then that the girl smiled that smile. That completely malicious and cruel smile…There was no way that it could have belonged to Rose. It wasn't until the girl brought her hand up and pulled off the blonde wig and revealed the matted and grayed hair that Jake's worst fears were realized.

"Wrong twin, dragon…" Daisy scowled. "But you have to admit, it was a sweet ploy. All I had to do was dress as your precious hunter and your family instantly trusted me! If I knew that dragons were so foolish, I would have been surprised that even my own failure of a sister couldn't even slay you."

Jake could feel his temperature rising as he felt as if his skin was being engulfed in his own flames. Glancing down, Jake could see that his fingers had been replaced with his sharp and flesh-shredding claws. Daisy must've noticed this as well, as she pulled a gun that looked somewhat like a revolver with a laser light on the barrel, which she pointed at Lao-Shi, a laser point appearing on his chest.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Jake." Daisy grinned triumphantly. "If you attack me, then my finger might go a little trigger happy."

As much as Jake hated this, his claws reverted back into his hands and he took a deep breath to calm himself down. "That's a good dragon…" Daisy taunted. "But still, you need to be taught a lesson…"

The gun was suddenly brought down from the elder dragon's chest down to his tail. Grinning, Daisy pinched an eye shut to take better aim before she pulled the trigger. Instead of a bullet, a blast of green energy emerged from the barrel and it hit Lao-Shi in the tail. The elder dragon's eyes snapped open and he let out a howl of pain.

"Grandpa!" Jake let out a cry of horror.

BLACKOUT; CUT TO COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

The room was filled with Daisy's distorted and maddened laughter. As Jake was torn over helping his grandfather or shredding apart the sister of the girl of his dreams, Jake could see Trixie slowly approach Daisy from behind.

Daisy sensed this, and whirled around with a grin as she pointed her gun at Jake's friend. However, Daisy traded grins with Trixie as the now dragon Jake came up behind the twin and wrapped his arms around her, pinning her hands to her side and making her drop the gun. Daisy was trapped.

"Well done, dragon." Daisy spat. "I suppose you have won and I will be going back to prison…" However, Daisy's smile widened as Lao-Shi let out a groan; Jake turned his head to see his grandfather twitch as green energy surged through his body.

"Oh dear…" Daisy continued. "It looks like your grandfather needs medical attention. I think he may be dying…I know where you can get an antidote." This worked, and Daisy was released from the dragon's bear hug.

"Where?" Jake demanded. His question was not answered, as Daisy bent over and picked up the gun. "Where?!" Jake demanded once again.

"There is only one antidote." Daisy pointed the gun right at Jake. "My uncle is the only one who can possess it and he is on Draco Island. As a matter of fact, that is where the rest of your family and the Dragon Council are."

"Something tells me that this chick wants something in return." Trixie stated dryly.

"Usually I just think you're friends are annoying, Jake." Daisy taunted. "But she just so happens to be correct. You took my parents away from me! So, I think it natural that I do the same. You are going to die, Jake. I will destroy you. Your demise is the only thing that can save your grandfather now! What say you?"

"Fine…you got me." Jake lowered his dragon head. "Just as long my grandfather is okay."

"Oh Jake…" Daisy at first looked sad, but soon the expression on her face turned into an un-empathetic one. "Did anyone ever tell you that your love for your family is your weakness?" The evil twin then turned and pointed the gun at Trixie. "And as for you two…Wait, where's the other one?"

LINE BREAK

Holly currently sat on her bed trying to study for some test. However, she found that she couldn't sit still. Jumping up from her bed, Holly walked over to a shelf and pulled out a CD before pulling the disk out and popping it into the player. As the music started to play, Holly did a little air-guitar and pretended to bang her head.

This however, ended as Holly heard a pounding at her window. Whirling her head around, Holly could see the sad faced Spud in the window. Sighing, Holly walked over and opened it. "Spud?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Jake…" Spud took his time; he seemed to be out of breath. "Jake's in trouble!"

"Calm down, Spud." Holly advised. "Now, do you mind calmly telling me what happened? Why is Jake in trouble?"

"Rose's evil sister escaped!" Spud explained frantically. "She hurt Jake's gramps! Now she has Trixie and Jake! What do we do?"

"Okay Spud, do you know where she's taking them?"

"Draco Island, I think!"

"Perfect!" Holly stood back and allowed her purple dragon form to appear. Once she was done, she lowered herself on all four claws, gesturing Spud to climb onto her back. "Come on, Spud. Get on!"

LINE BREAK

Around that same time, Daisy was holding onto Trixie's hair with her left hand, while her right hand tensely clenched onto the handle of the gun, which she was pointing at Jake's back, who was leading her across a Bart station. Jake soon stopped in the middle of the station, much to the bewilderment of Daisy. However, the reason to why Jake had stopped here became known to the twin as a magical elevator appeared to pop through the ground from the very center of the Earth.

"This is how we get to Draco Island." Jake stated simply.

"Well, open it!" Daisy demanded.

"But…I don't know how…" Jake admitted after choosing his words carefully.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Daisy was shocked.

"Well, I never used the magical controls. My gramps was always the one…"

Daisy growled in frustration before she pulled her captive out from beside her and tossed her to the ground and pointed the gun at her head. "Open it or she dies!"

"Okay, okay!" Jake gave in. Turning his attention back to the elevator, he closed his eyes to collect his memory of the combination. As he finished the code, Daisy watched with wide eyes as the elevator doors slid open.

Trixie took this time to whirl around her fist and strike Daisy in the jaw. Her eyes widening in shock, Daisy fell backwards and the gun clattered to the ground. Daisy recovered quickly and attempted to reach for her weapon, only to have Trixie kick it across the ground and away from her grasp and forcing the twin to jump up and run toward it.

Seeing that she was in the clear, Trixie turned and sprinted to the American Dragon, who apparently didn't even notice the brawl that had just occurred. With a hasty apology, Trixie lightly shoved her friend into the shaft. Turning back to the panel, Trixie watched through the closing doors to see the enraged twin raising her weapon to fire as she sprinted toward the elevator. However, the door closed and Daisy was trapped outside. Trixie grinned with triumph as she listened to Daisy's enraged screams and her pounding at the doors.

"Yo Trix, what did you do that for?" Jake asked in shock.

"Jakey, I need to tell you something." Trixie replied.

"What?"

"It's about your Gramps…"

"Just tell me, Trixie!"

"Daisy lied to you…" Trixie answered. "She said that the wound was going to be fatal. She was lying, Jake! She lied so that you would surrender yourself."

"How do you know this?"

"Remember the chimera thing?" Trixie asked. "Dr. Trixie Carter, remember?'

"You rock, Trix!" Jake exclaimed, hugging her with a wide smile.

"But we still need to get him some medicine!" Trixie said finally. "And we need to warn the Dragon Council. If what Daisy said is true about her uncle being on the island, then they may be in danger."

"Right you are!" Jake walked over to the panel where he could hear Daisy's pounding and ranting clearer. "Let's give her a little taste of her own medicine…" Jake smiled as he pressed the down button. "Trix, you might want to hold onto something." As if to prove his point, Jake took a step back and grabbed onto the rail. At first, Trixie just stared at him with a blank look, but she soon caught on and grabbed onto the other rail on the other side just as the shaft shot down into the center of the planet. As the two held onto the rails with their eyes shut as tight as possible, both listened involuntarily to the screaming Daisy, who had been clutching onto the doors at the time that the shaft shot down.

LINE BREAK

As the elevator shot up at the Island of Draco from under the Earth, Daisy was thrown up like a rag doll, where she collided against the hard dirt; her gun clattering to the ground beside her. The twin tried to get to her feet as her enemies rushed out of the shaft, only to topple back down onto her side as she was too dazed to stand.

As Jake and Trixie reached the clearing, both of their jaws dropped as they saw a giant and glowing caged which contained all of the dragons and was guarded by a pink Chinese-Hairless cat.

Jake was so shocked and zoned out from what he saw that he didn't notice that Trixie had ducked for hiding in a bush and yelped as she pulled him down into the green leaves and branches with her.

"Yo Trix, we need to do something!"

"We can't do anything if we get captured." Trixie replied, just as both heroes heard a click as the barrel of Daisy's gun was cocked and pointed at them.

"How right you are…" Daisy grinned.

CUT TO BLACK; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Back at the Long residence, Lao-Shi rolled himself over and tried to claw himself across the floor. However, the dragon master was surprised to hear a knock come from the door. Rolling over onto his side, Lao-Shi put his claws to his mouth and shouted: "Come back later!"

Unfortunately for the elder dragon, this only succeeded in the door being picked open. However, Lao-Shi was shocked to see Spud and a purple dragon, who rushed over to him. "Master Lao-Shi, are you alright?"

"I think so, Holly." Lao-Shi looked up to meet her gaze. "But I need you two to do something for me. Can you do this for me?"

"Anything…" Holly promised.

"There is a vial in that cabinet." The elder dragon used some of his remaining strength to point to the cabinet on the other side of the room. "Inside is an elixir…I need it!"

"Yes, sir." Holly quickly got herself up and flew over to the cabinet. Opening the cabinet, the purple dragon quickly found the vial and rushed back over to the injured master. Lao-Shi took the vial in his claws and downed the whole potion in one gulp. Feeling the pain from the wound in his tail fade away and feeling his strength return, Lao-Shi picked himself up.

"Spud tells me that Jake's in trouble." Holly explained.

"As a matter of fact, he is." Gramps answered. "We need to get to Draco Island."

With Holly lifting Spud up off his feet and putting him onto his back, both dragons took off into the sky.

LINE BREAK

Back at Draco Island, all dragons as well as Fu and Jonathan were trapped in the cage as Yan-Yan slowly paced back and forth, purring with pleasure over her success.

"You better not let me out of this cage, Yan-Yan!" Fu warned. "Because if you do, I am going to bite your tail off!"

"Shut up!" Yan-Yan screeched. "The only way you will ever get out of this cage is if you are all destroyed. Although, I'd like to see you try pooch…"

It was then that a portal completely made out of purple magic appeared. As the entire group of captive dragons stared in shock, the man completely in purple smiled as he slowly stepped out, swinging his green dragon staff.

"Aw, you have done well my kitten…" the man cooed. "So, I see that we have a mere human in a group of beasts…So, who is it?"

"It's me." Jonathan bravely answered. "What are you going to do about it?"

Before the masked man could even answer, he turned as he saw his niece emerge from the clearing with her gun pointed right at both Jake and Trixie.

"No, not you kids too!" Fu whined.

"That's right, them too." Daisy spat as she stopped in front of her uncle with her captive. "They put up a good fight, but now I have them. What shall I do with the, uncle?"

"Put the dragon in the cage." The masked man relished this. "As for the girl, dispose of her."

"Yes…" Daisy smiled as she shoved Trixie to the ground and forced Jake over to the glowing cage before shoving him against it. At first, Jake thought he was going to be fried by the glowing magic of the cage, but to his surprise, he went right through it and landed on his back onto the pile of dragons. One of the dragons he landed him on angrily pushed him off, where the American Dragon was greeted with a zap as he hit the bars.

"Whoops, sorry Jake-a-roo!" Jake looked up to see that the dragon that had pushed him was none other than Fred Nerk. Growling with irritation, Jake got up and turned around and watched as the masked man picked Trixie up and allowed Daisy to take aim.

"NO!" Jake shouted out; his scream vibrating off of a fire blast from up above, which blasted both Trixie and her captors off their feet and to the ground a couple of inches away. Jake looked up to see Holly, his grandfather and Spud, who was on Holly's back. To all of the captive's joy, the three landed; while the dragons went after the perpetrators, Spud ran over to the cage.

"How do I get you guys out of here?" despite the battle between the masked man, Daisy and the two dragons, Spud casually dropped his backpack to the ground and pulled out his laptop. "Is there a power cord or anything?"

"Does this look like a laboratory to you, huh?" Fu growled.

"Well…" Spud started to say, but he was cut off as a screeched Yan-Yan jumped up and brought the boy to the ground, trying to deflect her scratching.

"You will not free the prisoners!" Yan-Yan roared. However, neither attacking cat nor attacked boy noticed as the laptop bounced across the grass as touched the magic bars of the cage, shortening the magical fuse. Yan-Yan looked up with horror as the bars disappeared and the dragons soared free. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Soon, all captives were out, except Fu, who was now staring at the rather petrified cat. "Well kitten, are you ready to taste the sweet tango of combat or not?" Fu growled.

"You have no idea…" Yan-Yan narrowed her eyes. With a screech, the cat charged at the dog and leaped off her legs in order to pounce. Opening her mouth to reveal her sharp teeth and extending her claws, Yan-Yan was ready to end her enemy. However, Fu was just as ready and pounced up into the air as well. Fu hit the cat head on, and they both tumbled to the ground. Fu landed on top, and the completely petrified cat scrambled out from underneath and scampered away as fast as she could, only to have Fu chasing after her while barking rabidly.

LINE BREAK

The fight between Lao-Shi and Holly verses the masked man and Daisy had recently come to an end, with all the previously trapped prisoners gathering around the two. Daisy had no fear of them and cockily pointed her gun at them all.

"Patience now, Daisy…" the masked man said. "You can not shoot them all. You shoot one and they all attack. You may be able to slay a couple of them, but one of them would be bound to defeat you."

"I can take them!" Daisy argued arrogantly.

"Yes, that is why you rotted in a prison for cell for a week…" the man rolled his eyes.

"Shut up!" Daisy yelled, now turning and pointing the gun at her uncle.

"Aw, my poor, poor niece…" the man smiled. "I foresaw your betrayal…It saddens me greatly. Oh well, this IS the thanks I get…"

"Stop bragging!" Daisy finally lost it, taking a shot at her uncle. With a grin, the masked man brought up his hand, which was surrounded with glowing purple magic. The blast of the gun was vaporized by the magic and Daisy was thrown backwards. As soon as the man turned around, he was greeted to Fred Nerk's growl as she tried to claw him. Grinning, the masked man brought up a glowing hand, stopping him in his tracks. With a yell, Fred Nerk was thrown backwards by the magic.

"You dragons have no idea of the power I possess!" The man laughed as he dodged attacks by Haley and Kulde. "I will show you!" The man now saddened insane as he twirled his green dragon staff before bringing it up to reveal the dragon mouth opening up and letting loose a torrent of fire.

In defense, Holly almost automatically rose up into the air and blasted him with fire. The masked man was thrown from the ledge of the island with a yell. Jake reached the end of the ledge just in time to see and hear a splash from several hundreds of feet below. Holly lowered with a look of shame on her face.

"What have I done?" she asked in shame.

"You did what you had to do." Jake said, even though he didn't like it that much either. "You didn't do anything wrong, Holly." The American Dragon started to walk over to his ally, only to be thrown to the ground as Daisy tackled him. As Jake reverted to his human form, Daisy reached into her pocket and pulled out a long and serrated dagger.

"I'm sorry, Jake." Daisy grinned. "But I know what's best for my sister!"

"Jake, catch!" Jake glanced behind Daisy to see Holly pick up the gun and toss it. As Daisy was too preoccupied, Jake easily grabbed it with his claws.

"You hate your sister…" Jake growled, bringing his head up and having it collide with Daisy's. With a yelp, Daisy fell sideways and Jake pinned her down. "You know, if you were Rose, I would like this a lot more…" Jake grinned.

Grimacing with disgust, Daisy scowled and slammed her fist into Jake's face. Jake yelped and fell sideways onto his back. Grimacing, Daisy shook out her now aching hand, yet she still stood and bent over and picked her dagger up.

Walking over to the dazed dragon, Daisy took a deep breath and brought the dagger high above her head in order to bring it down with a vengeance. However, a loud shot made both dragon and girl jump. Daisy's eyes widened in shock and she stuttered, not being able to say coherent words. In the blink of an eye, Daisy toppled sideways onto the ground and Jake could see his dragon grandfather holding Daisy's gun.

Getting to his feet, Jake looked down in shock to see Daisy hissing in pain as tears of anger, frustration and pain started to well up in her eyes and she brought her ankle up to her stomach and chest.

"Yo, Gramps…" Jake was suddenly interrupted as a large tsunami arose behind him from below. From the tidal wave of water, the masked man emerged and he was set down on the ledge by an arm of magical water.

As all the dragons stared at him in awe, the man lifted his purple hat off his head and bowed as if he had just performed the most death defying magic trick in the world. However, by the time he rose, the dragons had recovered from their shock and were now ganging up on him.

"Alas my magical chums…" the masked man smiled. "But it appears that it is time for me to take my leave." Swinging his green dragon staff around, a large amount of mist surrounded him before a green dragon shot up into the air with a roar. The green dragon had a chain around its neck and the masked man was being lifted into the air by the other end of the chain that he was gripping onto. "We will me again dragons. Until then… adios!"

As soon as the man and the dragon had disappeared, Jake was the first to recover and he looked at the other dragons. Holly seemed especially shocked; Jake finally learned why. "TJ?" she asked.

Jake and Holly were both brought out of their thoughts as they noticed that Daisy was slowly trying to crawl away. Grinning to each other, Jake and Holly flew over to the escapee just as she had grabbed a handful of purple magic powder that her uncle had dropped. Blowing on it, the dust spread apart and soon formed into a purple portal.

Before Daisy could crawl toward the portal, she was lifted up by Kulde and Jake walked up to her and faced her. "Daisy, it's over." He begged. "Please…give up this charade."

LINE BREAK

The American Dragon as well as the dragon forms of Holly and Lao-Shi as well as Fu Dog was all standing in the great hall of the council room. All turned their heads as Andam and Kulde walked in, escorting Daisy into the room.

Jake blinked as Councilor Omina seemed to come out of nowhere and plopped down a wooden chair, which Rose's sister was tossed against. Before Daisy could even pick herself up with her injured foot, Omina pulled her arms behind the chair; a click was heard as the shackles were locked and the prisoner trapped.

"What is this about?" Daisy demanded.

"Quiet!" Andam declared. "We will be the ones asking you the questions."

Andam then took a step to the side to allow Holly to walk over to the girl. "Do you really think you are going to break me or something?" Daisy grinned.

"That's not my intention." Holly answered softly as she reverted herself to her human form and gazed at the girl. "But what I need is for you to tell me all you know about your uncle."

"Why would I do that?" Daisy's grin widened; she was quite amused by this dragon's innocence, trust and utter stupidity.

"Please Daisy…" Holly refused to lose her temper. "I'm begging you for cooperation. Your uncle has my brother. I know you don't care much for siblings, but I do. My brother is my best friend and I want to save him. If you have any good inside you, you will tell me all that you know."

LINE BREAK

The next morning at school, Jake was at his locker in the hallways of Millard Fillmore High School. After grabbing his book for English, Jake closed his locker and turned only to jump in shock as he saw Danika.

"Hey Jake…" she appeared rather shy.

"Can I help you with something?" Jake could have sworn that he felt himself inching away from the girl. Even though Rose was gone, Jake wasn't completely sure that he felt comfortable around Danika anymore; not since Danika believing Vickie and trying to destroy him.

"I just wanted to thank you for the rescue last week." Danika replied. "I tried calling but nobody was home…all weekend! Were you busy with your dragon stuff or something?"

"Danika!" Jake silenced her. "You are aware that that's supposed to be a secret right?"

"Oh, sorry…" Danika trailed off. "Anyway, I never really got to thank you."

"Hey, it's no prob!"

"So, if you want…" Danika looked up hopefully. "We could hang out. Maybe I could help you out with your dragon things."

"Thanks…" Jake smiled, not wanting to hurt her again. "But I don't think that that would be a good idea. You know…with what happened last time…I mean; you wouldn't want to be captured again, would you?"

"Oh…" Danika looked sad. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Jake answered confidently, trying to give her a small smile just to show her that it wasn't anything wrong with her. Unfortunately, this didn't do so well; Jake was pushed against his locker with a grunt and a bang of metal.

As Jake slid to the ground, he watched out of the corner of his eye as Danika ran away crying like a baby. Sighing, Jake spoke to himself: "Women…"

BLACKOUT; END OF EPISODE

**A/N: Yeah, this chapter/episode's plot was kind of similar to a Clone Wars episode…So, just to be safe, I don't own that series either. This was not my intention, to be perfectly honest; my intention was to reveal who had Holly's brother. I hope that there are enough things making it so that it differs from the Clone Wars episode. **

**One more thing: If you have read this, PLEASE drop a review for me. It makes me sad when I only get one review (thanks for always reviewing Luiz4200 =) !) and my "hits" drop significantly every chapter I post even when I work hard on the chapter. Is my quality declining or something? **


	10. Chapter 10

American Dragon Season Three

Chapter/Episode 10: Cane and Scale

_**This early in the morning and I'm already fighting some bad dude?**_ This was the thought in Jake's mind, as his dragon form fell out of the sky and onto a wooden table in the quad of his High School. Well, the bad dude was actually a bad woman: Chang, the Queen of Cruel herself. Jumping off the dazed Am Drag, Councilor Chang skidded across the pavement before grinning evilly.

"Where's your precious hunter, Jake?" she taunted as Jake slowly got up.

"Safe from you!" was Jake's only reply. Jake was then thrown back as Chang hurled herself into his body, knocking him against the pavement of a school wall, which caved in and caused both dragons to land on several desks in Study Hall. A student looked up from his paper and just stared at the battle, as Chang picked Jake up and tossed him into the ceiling. Jake came back down, but before he hit the ground, Chang wrapped her tail around him and hurled back outside before going out after him. The student just blinked before falling off his desk in a dead-on faint.

Back outside, Chang landed right at Jake's feet, allowing the younger dragon to rise before slamming into him once again.

LINE BREAK

Principal Nosca was currently pacing down the halls of the school. Trailing behind him was a strict looking woman who was clutching a clipboard. As Nosca stopped at the steel doors of the school, he turned to the person who had the locker closest to these doors, who just so happened to be Trixie.

"You, could you please get the door for me?" Nosca asked her. At first, Trixie groaned, yet she still slowly walked over to the door and opened it. Nosca smiled as he cocked his head to the woman, who was obviously evaluating the school and the work he had done as principal. "See, I'm such a great principal that the students help me out!"

"Well, we'll see…" the woman said strictly as she walked out the door, which Nosca was holding open for her. Grinning, Nosca stepped out right by her side only to gape at the exact same sight that the woman was staring at with open eyes.

In front of them, a red dragon was lying on his back with a maroon dragon on top of him, her claws about to cut his throat open. However, the dragon on top turned her head only to let out a small gasp before she shot up and soared into the air and away from the humans who had seen her. The red dragon jumped up onto his feet.

"Ha, that's right Chang!" the red dragon shouted. "You better run!" The red dragon apparently thought that the coast was clear, as a blue light surrounded his form and he appeared to shrink. As the light disappeared, Jake Long turned around only to see the flabbergasted adults.

"Aw man!"

CUT TO BLACK; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Jake currently stood outside Principal Nosca's office door as he listened to the woman belittle and berate the man.

"This is some school you're running here, _**Principal **_Nosca!" the woman seemed to shout at the top of her lungs. "How could you let a thing like that attend this school; a dragon?!"

"There are no such things as dragons!" Nosca retorted at the top of his lungs as well.

"Well, today really proved otherwise." The woman lowered her voice, making it so that Jake had to put his ear to the door. "The fact that you let such things as monstrous dragons attend this school makes me question your abilities as an authority figure for these children."

"I hadn't a clue." Nosca replied.

"Oh really?" the woman asked quizzically. "The boy has had no suspicious or peculiar behavior?"

"Well…" Nosca recalled. "There was this one time in the woods."

"You took an evil dragon camping?"

"No!" Nosca exclaimed. "It was a fieldtrip for starters, and second of all, the boy stole a permission slip from a football player."

"See…evil." The woman said.

"Anyway, I found the boy and his friends fighting a girl that looked very similar to a former student that attended. Only it couldn't have been…she didn't go." Nosca finished.

There was a pause before Jake could hear the woman speak again. "Mr. Nosca, you leave me no choice. From this moment on, you are no longer allowed within 10 feet of this school. You are fired."

"But, who would take my job?"

"Oh don't worry…" victorious narcissism was in the woman's tone of voice. "I will find another who can take your place. One who will take care of the dragon problem…Until then, I will take charge of this school. Goodbye sir."

Jake suddenly jumped back as he heard footsteps coming for the door. Jake managed to sit back in the seat that Nosca had ordered him to sit in just as the door opened and Nosca stomped out. Jake turned his head to see the woman slowly walk out, a vicious grin on her face.

"Oh Jake…" she spoke. "I want to thank you. Without your little mess up, I would never have been able to seize power at this dump of a school."

"What are you talking about, yo?" Jake was dumbfounded. "And how do you know my name?"

"Oh dear, you don't see the resemblance of personality? Of plot?" the woman opened her mouth in fake surprise. "Because of you, my husband has been rotting in prison for months! Does that give you any hint?!"

"No…"

"Think back, you stupid dragon!" the woman approached Jake, as if she was about to grab him in rage, but she stepped back, calming herself. "Maybe this will refresh your memory…" she said as she reached into a pocket of her jacket and pulled out a vial of blue liquid.

"Brockium!" It suddenly dawned on the young dragon.

"That's right…" the woman grinned viciously as she bowed stiffly. "Mrs. Victoria Brock…A week of detention for you, no one uses street slang in front of me."

"So, what's your plan?" Jake crossed his arms.

"Are you telling me that you're really that stupid?" Mrs. Brock grinned even more. "Nothing has changed. I will achieve what my husband has failed to do. Maybe after I expose you, they will release my husband from his unjustified imprisonment. You better watch out, Jacob Long, because your secret is about to be revealed."

LINE BREAK

A door to a dark roomed open and a hand fumbled for the light switch. As soon as the lights flickered on, ex-Principal Nosca closed the door and dropped his things before walking into his home. Sighing, Nosca walked over to his big comfy chair. However, just as he was about another footstep from it, the chair whirled around, making Nosca jump in shock. In the chair sat a woman in black and velvet robes.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Nosca asked.

"Calm down, my friend…" Councilor Chang stood up from the chair. "I mean you no harm. In fact, I have a proposition for you. Because of Jake Long, you have lost your job. How will you ever survive? That boy is a menace! He must be stopped…and destroyed."

"Why do you want him out of the way?" Nosca narrowed his eyes.

"That boy landed a poor, innocent and harmless old woman in prison." Chang frowned, putting the saddest look that she could muster on her face. To prove her point, Chang brought up her staff, which she merely started to use as a walking stick. "See, I'm utterly harmless. Please my pathetic human—I mean, my friend; help me relieve society from this burden. What do you say?"

Nosca just stared at the woman for a couple of moments before he made up his mind. Nodding, Nosca turned his heel and walked over to a wall. Grabbing hold of a piece of plaster, Nosca pulled it up revealing a glass case with a large red button. Shattering the glass, Nosca slammed his fist against the button, making the wall beside him mechanically rise up like a garage door, revealing a whole rack of beautiful canes. Nosca stared at them for a moment before he grabbed a black one with a gold handle and button on it. As the ex-principal held the cane up, he pressed the button, causing a long steel blade to shoot out.

"I'm ready…" Nosca turned to the grinning Chang.

"Good!" Chang exclaimed. "Now go! Make Jake Long pay for every person he has wronged!"

Nosca nodded once more before he turned and walked out the door, which slammed behind him.

As soon as she was certain that the coast was clear, Chang turned and let out a laugh as she transformed into a dragon and flew out the window.

BLACKOUT; CUT TO COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

The next morning, the whole school was called into the auditorium. The only was problem was that they were called in almost half an hour ago, and whatever was going on hadn't happened yet. Jake was currently sitting on the opposite side of Trixie and Spud, as they quietly talked about what had happened.

"You really messed up this time, Jakey." Trixie said sympathetically.

"But it wasn't even my fault!" Jake tried to defend himself. "I couldn't control the fact that Chang showed up when she did."

"But it was very irresponsible, Jake." Jake suddenly heard Holly's voice from beside him. Holly slowly sat right beside him, gently putting down a newspaper article in front of him.

"Yo, what's this?"

"It's a newspaper article on the sacking of Cosca." Holly said matter-of-factly as she put her chin in her hands. "I honestly don't know how we're going to fix this one, Jake."

"You're going to help me?"

"Of course!" Holly smiled. "You helped me figure out who has my brother. Now all I need to work out is how to find him and save TJ. Anyway, read the article. This woman is crazy."

"Read it, Jakey." Trixie urged.

Jake nodded and held up the paper before reading out loud: "_**Delusional and Incompetent Principal Fired**_: On Monday January 14th 2008, Millard Fillmore High School Principal Richard Nosca was sacked from his job after he appeared mentally unstable after claiming that he saw a student transform into a dragon. New York City's own Officer Brad Morton Sr. has said quote 'I feel that Richard Nosca is a dangerous influence for these kids. He obviously is not in the right state of mind and can resort to violence in front of or against the students'. The city has already named a replacement: Mrs. Victoria Brock."

"What? This is stupid!" Spud slammed his fist down on the table just as the lights in the auditorium dimmed and Mrs. Brock stepped onto the stage, followed by Brad and Nigel.

"Hello, students." Mrs. Brock's voice boomed. "I'm certainly sure that you have all heard what happened the other day. But that really doesn't matter. What does matter is that I am your new Principal, and these are your new student officers: Brad Morton and Nigel Thrall. Now, I'm certain that as long as you respect my authority, we can all get along just fine."

"Wait, how did Nigel get to be on her side?" Jake asked. "Isn't he magical?"

"She wants a dragon, Jake." Holly replied. "Not a wizard. Besides, I know how Brad got in. With his daddy as one of the most respected police officers in the city, the little jerk-jock got in on the power!"

"You!" Mrs. Brock's voice boomed even louder. All four friends looked up to see that the new principal was pointing right at Holly. "Get up here NOW!"

Holly just looked up at the woman before glancing back at her friends. While Jake and Spud had a "run for your life" look on their faces, Trixie had the opposite piece of advice. "Go up there. You'll be fine. She can't hurt you."

Assured, Holly stood up slowly before she walked even slower up to the stage. By the time Holly had gotten onto the stage, she was surprised that Mrs. Brock was now holding out a wooden ruler.

"What is your name?" she asked menacingly.

"Holly…" Holly was terrified.

"Your full name, you twit!" Mrs. Brock shouted at the top of her lungs, making all the students just as frightened as the poor girl in front of the dictator principal was.

"Um, Holly Jennings, ma'am…" the frightened girl answered.

Mrs. Brock composed herself and straightened up. "Sit back down." She ordered, and Holly scampered down back to the table.

"Now…" Mrs. Brock turned back to the appalled students. "This school is going to have many changes. First of all, there will be no lunch or brunch, no weekends or Summer Vacation. It will be a year round school, and these will be your new uniforms."

Mrs. Brock stepped out of the way as the rest of the football team rolled in several tables of black pants, a white shirt, a black tie, a black vest and black shoes for the boys and a black skirt, a white shirt, a black tie, a black vest, long white socks and black shoes for the girls.

"And finally, all throughout the week starting tomorrow, I will be calling each one of you into my office for testing." Mrs. Brock smiled evilly. "Just to make sure that you don't have…lice…"

LINE BREAK

The next morning, all of the students were dressed in the same way. The doors to the building opened and a glum looking Jake walked in. As he reached his locker, which Spud and Trixie were at, he dropped his backpack and kicked it.

"Don't worry, bud." Spud spoke. "We're all suffering here. You're not alone."

"Yeah well, when Fu Dog saw me this morning, he almost died of laughter." Jake bent over and opened up his backpack. "Yo, is there anyone watching?"

"No, why?" Spud asked as Jake pulled out a pair of scissors, which he used to slash his jacket. He then brought his hands up and loosened his tie.

"How do I look?" Jake asked.

"Like a bloody fool…" Nigel suddenly walked up from behind him. "You also look like someone who is going to get in major trouble with Mrs. Brock."

"Nigel, why are you doing this?" Jake asked. "I know you're mad at Spud for taking Stacey, but why are you working for an evil hag like Mrs. Brock? If you haven't noticed, she's out to get our kind! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Not really…" Nigel smiled. "Anyway, I gave her information on all the dragons at this school in exchange for my safety. There are only about 11 dragons at this school, including you…and your sophomore friend…"

"Where's Holly?" Jake demanded.

"She was the first to go in for inspection." Nigel smiled. "Brock has probably already used the Brockium on her. She's probably only in a lab going through extremely painful tests. You'll be next Long…Enjoy your last week, because she's saving you for last. This reminds me, she wants you two." Grabbing Trixie and Spud by the collars of their vests, Nigel smiled at Jake before he led the two down the hall.

LINE BREAK

It was the end of the day and Jake was currently walking home. Trixie and Spud had been taken in the morning, yet they hadn't returned. "New crazy principal, longer days, all year school, my friends missing…Can this day get any worse?" Jake spoke to himself.

"It just did, dragon!" Jake suddenly looked up to see Principal Nosca sitting on a tree. Getting to his feet, Nosca leaped from the tree and landed right in front of the startled American Dragon. Slinging his cane from his back, Nosca pushed the button which made the blade come out.

"Prepare to be slain…"

CUT TO BLACK; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Jake just stood there with wide eyes; he could not believe this was happening. Nosca just stood there with his cane raised, as if he was waiting for Jake to make the first move. When Jake didn't, Nosca roared as he charged. Jake transformed into a dragon and tried to charge as well, only to have Nosca flip over him. Nosca landed on his feet and whirled around about to impale Jake from behind, only to be blasted from the side with a blast of fire. Nosca recovered quickly and quickly fled as Jake looked up to see Holly hovering in the air with Trixie and Spud on her back. As Holly touched the ground, Jake could see that there were gold manacles around her wrists and ankles.

"Yo, what happened?"

"We have a problem, Jake!" Holly seemed shaken. "Mrs. Brock used the Brockium on me. She had me tied down while she took a picture of me. Jake, I'm stuck like this! We have to go to your grandfather; he's the only one that can help! But we have to be careful, she's looking for you!"

"About that…" Spud pointed out. "Maybe we don't have to do anything. She's sealed her own defeat! If she exposes dragons, then the cops will know that she got rid of Nosca due to a lie!"

"But the magical world will still be revealed, Spud!" Holly said. "She'd be famous and we'd be in trouble."

LINE BREAK

By the time they got to the shop, Gramps seemed to be trying to play chess with Fu. "You do know that I don't have hands, right?" Fu asked.

"Are you really that bored, Gramps?" both dragon and dog turned their head to see Jake toss his coat off as he and the still dragon Holly entered.

"Jake, what is the meaning of this?" Gramps roared.

"We can tell you later, sir!" Holly replied. "But we need a potion. The new principal used a potion on me and now I'm stuck in dragon form!"

"We also need a memory potion, Gramps." Jake added. "It looks as if Nosca is going to be a problem."

"What do you mean young dragon?" Gramps asked.

"He attacked me outside with this totally whacked out cane!" Jake exclaimed. "This dude is dangerous! He knows I'm a dragon and he's taking his sacking out on me!"

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." Lao-Shi told his grandson. "Fu Dog, make a memory erasing potion!"

"Hey, it beats playing chess with paws!" Fu jumped down from the counter with a small grin before rushing off into the back room.

LINE BREAK

It wasn't that much of a wait for Fu to finish making the potion. It just felt like it. Once Fu finally came back out with the potion, the four kids jumped out of their seat. Jake slowly walked over to the dog, who handed it to him.

"So, what do I do?" Jake asked. "How does it work?"

"Just pour it on him." Fu answered, before shuddering. "Oh man, it attaches to your skin and then slowly sinks in. It is not a pleasant feeling."

"But that potion you wanted me to give to Trixie and Spud…" Jake started.

"That was a different kind, kid." Fu answered. "Now, go solve the problem you caused."

LINE BREAK

Jake, Trixie, Spud and the now human Holly rushed to the school as fast as they could. However, they stopped as they saw Nigel and Brad in the yard, waiting for them. Unfortunately for Jake, Nigel met his gaze. The next thing Jake knew, there was a blast of green magic as Nigel and Brad both appeared.

"Wow, how did you do that?" Brad was amazed.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Nigel replied as he grabbed Jake. "You get those three and we'll take them to Brock."

LINE BREAK

Moments later, Jake found himself spread out on a cold steel table. His hands were forced to his sides where they were held down with steel manacles, as were his feet. Despite this, Jake looked up to see that Trixie and Spud had been tied to chairs, while Nigel was finishing tying Holly to a chair as well. Just as Nigel stood up, Mrs. Brock entered with a vial of her potion. She grinned as she looked at the prisoners before she walked over to Jake.

"Keep those three together so I can punish them later." She ordered. "Oh and Brad, guard them with your life. Nigel, come over here with me." Brad grinned and nodded happily as he scooted Holly's chair over to Trixie and Spud, while Nigel walked over to Mrs. Brock. As soon as Brad turned his back, Holly let out a big smile.

"What are you smiling at, you crazy girl?" Trixie shot.

"I thought that a wizard would know that ropes are the worst thing to tie dragons up with." The grin on the female dragon widened as she transformed into her dragon form, snapping the ropes with no strain at all on her part.

"Hey…" Holly whispered in Brad's ear as she tapped his shoulder. Brad whirled around with a shocked look on his face only to be greeted with Holly's wooden chair being brought down. The chair shattered into pieces and Brad hit the ground like a rag doll. This caught both Nigel and Mrs. Brock's attention. Nigel immediately pulled out his wand and disappeared in a bright magical light.

"Where are you going, you coward?" Mrs. Brock demanded.

"It's over, Mrs. Brock." Holly spat. "Let Jake go now and maybe I'll give you the pleasure of not perishing on this day."

"Not so fast, Miss Jennings…" Mrs. Brock smirked as she revealed the open vial of Brockium in her hand. "One wrong move and Mr. Long will be revealed to the world!"

Holly's determined look suddenly faded as she glanced from the vial to her friend that was in trouble. Lowering her head, Holly reverted back to her human form as Mrs. Brock laughed. "That's a good girl." She taunted. "However, your friend still pays!"

The rage inside Holly soon returned and was stronger than before. With a yell, Holly shot up and kicked Mrs. Brock in the back, forcing the yelping teacher off her feet and over the steel table. As her free-fell, Mrs. Brock's hand hit the switch and the manacles retracted from Jake's body. The American Dragon appeared in a bright blue light and he stood as Mrs. Brock hit the ground with a thud and a grunt. Her vial of Brockium shattered against the floor, never to touch another dragon.

"Hey!" Trixie's voice came. "That was awesome! Now untie US!"

"No!" Mrs. Brock howled. "That was my last vial!" She rose to her feet, seething in anger. Before Mrs. Brock could make another move, Principal Nosca crashed through the window, shattering it. Mrs. Brock turned in shock before she was knocked unconscious by a swing of Nosca's fist as he landed.

As Nosca pulled out his cane, the American Dragon turned to Holly, who had finished freeing Trixie and Spud. "Guys, you need to get out of here!" His friends nodded and they exited out the door and down the hall.

Jake turned his attention back to his former principal just as the blade protruded from the cane and he charged.

LINE BREAK

Holly, Trixie and Spud were just about to reach the doors of the school when Holly suddenly stopped in her tracks. "Girl, what are you doing?" Trixie asked. "We're almost there!"

"The potion…" Holly's eyes widened in realization as she pulled the potion out of the pocket of her shirt. "I need to give it to Jake!" However, Holly was suddenly thrown against a locker as Chang slammed into her. "You have to get out of here!" Holly called. "Call the police…Do something!"

Trixie and Spud looked at each other before they turned and ran out the door.

"Nice outfit, Holly." Chang taunted. "How has this prison of a school affected you?"

"You tell me…" Holly transformed into her dragon form and easily hurled Chang off of her. "After all, you would know all about the affects of prison. It actually made you even uglier! I didn't think that possible!"

Chang growled as she slowly got to her feet. "You insolent brat; you have no idea of how powerful the Dark One has made me!" Chang tried to throw a swipe, but Holly dodged and clawed at Chang, slashing a small scratch on her chest. Chang growled as she looked up, backhanding her younger opponent. Holly was caught off guard and she fell forward onto the floor, with Chang towering above her.

LINE BREAK

Back in the office, Nosca repeatedly tried to slash Jake, but the American Dragon always managed to dodge the blade. Now hovering in the air, Jake grinned at Cosca's futile attempts to jump up and swipe him.

"Come on, Nosca!" Jake called out. "Don't take it out on me! Take it out on the woman lying on the ground! She's an evil one!"

As Nosca lowered his cane and stopped his angry growling, it actually appeared that he may actually be listening to the young dragon.

"I'm sorry, sir!" Jake continued. "I didn't mean to cause all this trouble!"

Principal Nosca looked up at the hovering dragon before turning around and running. Jake thought for a moment that Nosca was about to flee again, but he was proven wrong as Nosca jumped up and ran up the wall with almost magical abilities himself. With super strength, Nosca pushed himself off the wall and launched himself at Jake.

"Aw man!" were the last words that came out of Jake's mouth before Cosca hit him with such a force that they both hit the wall and came back down to the ground dazed.

LINE BREAK

As the dazed Holly reverted to her human form, Chang grabbed her by her hair. Holly gasped as Chang threw her against a locker and grabbed her by the throat with her claws.

"I dare you to make another comment about my looks now, you stupid girl!" Chang challenged. "Go ahead! Try it! No? Nothing to say after all, I must same I'm surprised." Chang then pulled her away from the locker and smashed her against the floor.

Although it hurt, Holly resisted the urge to just lie on the floor; instead she forced herself to her feet once she saw that Chang's staff was resting against one of the lockers. Holly only made it a few steps before Chang realized her mistake and wrapped her tail around her enemy's ankle, resulting in Holly hitting the floor again. Only this time, Holly's hand grabbed hold of the staff.

"What? No!" Chang snarled as she leapt off her feet and soared at Holly. Holly took aim with the staff and just as Chang was right above her, fired a beam of velvet colored energy. The blast hit Chang, sending the yelling dragon up and crashing through the roof. Holly grinned as she got to her feet. However, the grin soon faded as she realized once more that she needed to get the potion to Jake.

LINE BREAK

Now on the ground, Jake could do nothing except accept the fact that Cosca was beating him. Nosca was currently pinning him down, while repeatedly bashing his head against the floor. Jake would be trying to fight back, except he couldn't turn around to use his arms against his principal.

"Man Nosca, have you been lifting weights?" Jake groaned against the weight.

LINE BREAK

Back at the shop, Lao-Shi sat back at the chess board. Now he was bored. After the kids had left, Fu had refused to finish the game. He had even tried to play the game with himself, but that didn't seem to work.

Suddenly, the door to the shop opened and Trixie and Spud rushed in.

"Please tell me that you have a phone in here." Trixie gasped for air.

"Of course we do." Lao-Shi answered. "But you can't use it…"

"Why not?" Trixie asked. "This is an emergency!"

"Fu Dog is ordering a pizza…"

LINE BREAK

Jake couldn't take this much more. It felt like his ribs were either going to either snap or cave in. Nosca was just too strong. Was this the end? Apparently not; just as Jake started to pound his fists against the ground repeatedly in frustration and pain, Nosca slowly rose and stood on the other side of the room. "Are you going to fight me, dragon?" he asked.

Jake slowly got to his feet and just tried to catch his breath, yet apparently, Nosca wanted a fight.

"Jake!" Jake suddenly heard Holly's voice. Turning Jake could see Holly in the doorway. Holly pulled her arm back and brought it forward. Jake could see the vial flying through the air. Jake dived and quickly caught it. Turning, Jake could see Nosca running at him.

"Oh, if you want a fight, I'll give ya a fight!" Jake smiled cockily as he lifted into the air and dropped the vial just as Nosca was right below him. The vial shattered open and a mist went throughout the room. "Holly, cover your face!" Jake called out.

As soon as the mist cleared, Jake was in human form by Holly's side as they saw Nosca sitting on the ground with a vacant look on his face. "Stay here." Jake said to Holly before he slowly approached his principal. Bending down on one knee, Jake brought one of his hands up and snapped his fingers. "Principal Nosca, are you okay?"

Nosca groaned before he shook his head back and forth. As soon as he was done doing that, he blinked. "Principal Nosca…" Jake repeated. "Are you okay?"

Nosca looked straight into Jake's eyes, and for a moment, Jake feared that Nosca was going to be stuck like that forever; however, Nosca opened his mouth and shouted: "PUT YOUR HEAD ON THE WALL!"

LINE BREAK

Just minutes later, all the students gathered around the entrance of the school as soon as they noticed police cars around the parking lot. Just as soon as they had gathered, the doors to the building opened and two cops escorted out a handcuffed Mrs. Brock, who looked absolutely dumbfounded and frightened.

"What did I do wrong?" she cried. "I would never do such horrible things to children! I don't even know what I'm doing at this school!"

As the cops forced Mrs. Brock into the back of a car, two more cops brought out the still unconscious Brad and led him to a car as well. Finally, Officer Morton exited with a sad look on his face. As soon as he stepped out, Trixie, Jake, Holly and Spud walked out with victorious smiles on their faces.

"So, did we do good Jake?" Spud asked.

"You guys did awesome!" Jake looked at his friends. "Without you, Mrs. Brock wouldn't have been captured. She probably would have came to her senses and escaped."

"Speaking of which…" Holly said thoughtfully. "Do you think we should visit her in prison and tell her that she doesn't remember the things she did because of a potion?"

"No…" Jake answered. "If she doesn't remember being married to a jerk like Brock, her rage might go away and she might stand a good chance at rehabilitation."

"Really?" Holly turned to face Jake.

"No!"

LINE BREAK

By the next morning, everything had returned to the way it should have been. The three friends sat at a table in the cafeteria eating breakfast. Jake finished and got up to throw the rest away just in time to see Holly enter. She stopped in front of him and smiled.

"Hey Jake…"

"Hi Holly…"

"So…" Holly began. "Did you hear that Brad's father was able to weasel him out of Juvenile Hall due to his power in the police force?"

"No." Jake answered. "How do you know that?"

Holly turned and pointed out to the student line as Brad walked over and walked to the front of the line where he shoved Frederick out of the way to get his breakfast. "But the good news is that he doesn't remember anything." Holly smiled with relief. "And, I heard that his father put him under house arrest until the day he moves out of the house."

"What about Nosca?" Jake asked.

"I saw him this morning." Holly replied. "He doesn't remember a thing; not even that he was fired in the first place."

"That's great…I guess…"

"It is!" Holly assured him. "That means that he isn't out to get you anymore. Anyway Jake, I had a lot of fun working with you on this. Until next time?"

"Yeah…you're brother!" Jake replied. "We'll get him back…and we'll make that man pay."

Holly nodded. "I won't rest until that man pays for breaking up my family. Thanks for your help, Jake. You're a great friend." With a smile, Holly turned and exited the cafeteria. Jake turned back to his friends and sat back down. He was going to help Holly find her brother, but the problem was finding the man who had him.

BLACKOUT; END OF STORY/CHAPTER

**A/N PLEASE READ: This chapter was actually pretty hard to write, so I hoped you like it. Please review! Also, as of now, this will be updated a lot less; like once a month or so. I'm not doing this to be lazy; I'm doing this because I'm trying to spread it out like a regular season that Disney would air. It also is fairly draining and stressful writing these. To make it like an actual episode, the minimum for length is 15 pages, which is super, super long for me. Forgive me for this, and I still hope you read despite this. **

**Also, you may see this somewhat as a knock-off of **_**Rotwood Files**_**. Well, I'd describe this chapter of a mixture of that episode and what I personally think **_**Magic Enemy #1 **_**should have been. **


	11. Chapter 11

American Dragon Season Three

Chapter/Episode 11: My Brother's Captor

A fire blazed over a large stack of wood in a large Church. To the side, a man completely clad in purple was finishing chaining a green dragon to a column before slowly walking over to a pile of wood and throwing a couple more pieces into the fire, heating the room even more. With a small grin, the man sat down on a stool.

"You don't really think you are going to get away with this, do you?" TJ spat.

"Whatever do you mean?" the man stood. "I already have gotten away with this. I'm certain your own sister didn't even recognize you. By the way, once you have expired, I will get her next."

"Only because you are a coward who doesn't have power in the magical world without a prisoner…" TJ said.

"If you say so…" the man turned around and walked back over to his seat and sat back down. "Perhaps I will give you one last pleasure in your miserable life and slay you and your sister at the same time. Does that sound good to you?"

LINE BREAK

Later that night, TJ watched as his captor slowly but surely fell asleep. Pulling his claws out from behind him, he felt for the lock of his chains. A click was heard and the chains fell away. Making sure that he was quiet enough so that the man would not be able to hear him, TJ slowly started to tiptoe across the room and over the sleeping form of his kidnapper. However, one thing that the escaping dragon didn't count on was that the man had been feigning it all along.

As the man picked himself off the ground, TJ felt himself hitting the ground. Looking up, the captive dragon found himself helpless as a purple whip magically appeared from thin air into the man's hand.

"You disappoint me, dragon…" the man growled as he swung the whip. TJ shut his eyes just as the whip slapped against his body…

LINE BREAK

Her eyes snapping wide open, Holly jumped up in her bed. As the sweat poured down her face from the disturbing nightmare, Holly calmed herself by taking a deep breath. Turning her head to her side, it was then that she realized that her younger, 9 year old brother Riley was on her bed on all fours.

"Did you have a bad dream?" the 10 year old asked.

"Get off my bed, you twerp!" Holly exploded suddenly, startling her younger brother and making him lose his balance; falling off of her bed and onto the floor with a thud.

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Just minutes later, Holly was sitting at the kitchen table with her disappointed mother looking at her from her seat on the other side of the table. Looking back and forth to sister and mother, Riley had an icepack over his head.

"Riley…" their mother reached into her purse and pulled out 10 dollars. "Why don't you go down to the store and buy yourself some treats, okay honey?"

"Okay, mommy!" Riley dropped the icepack as if nothing had happened and he took the money before rushing out.

"Okay, Holly…" Mrs. Jennings looked extremely strict at this moment. "What is going on? You can't react with hostility towards your younger brother! He looks up to you!

"Okay, Holly…" Mrs. Jennings looked extremely strict at this moment. "What is going on? You can't react with hostility towards your younger brother! He looks up to you!"

"Mom…"

"You had one of those dreams again, didn't you?" Mrs. Jennings lowered her voice.

"What are you talking about, mom?"

"I know how your mind works, Holly." Her mother replied. "You keep on having those dreams about the man who has TJ. You always seem to wake up the second the man is about to do something horrible to him."

"He could be, mom!" Holly started to get up from her seat. "This man could be doing these things to him just as I envision them in my mind! My brother is in trouble!"

"Holly…" her mother sighed. "TJ is probably gone. You have to except it. I know it's hard…"

"I won't accept it!" Holly screamed. "Until I have proof that supports otherwise, my brother is alive and I will find him! Besides, don't you think that it's bizarre that Riley ends up right by my side whenever I have one of those dreams?"

"It's just a coincidence." Mrs. Jennings stood up. "What else could it possibly be?"

LINE BREAK

At Canal Street Electronics, Lao-Shi and Fu Dog were currently sitting on the couch watching some old television set, as they were trying to drown out the sound of Jake Long's groaning and whining. Once again, as part of his training, Jake was told to use his dragon tongue to clean his grandfather's toilet. As Jake's whining became louder and it became more evident that Jake was gagging, Lao-Shi hopped off the couch and walked over to the TV before turning the volume up. Walking back over to the couch, Lao-Shi hopped back up with a smile on his face.

The smile soon left the elder dragon's face however, as Jake, in dragon form, pushed the door open, stepped out and then slammed the door. The American Dragon's tongue was handing out limply and he looked unhappy.

"Gramps…" he spoke. "From now on, whenever I eat something, I am cursed to taste toilet water…"

"Yeah, that's great kid!" Fu spoke. "Now, can you be quiet while I watch the beauty pageant?"

Jake growled and looked like he was about to pounce on the dog that had annoyed him. However, before the American Dragon lost it, he was forced to let some of his anger slip as he heard the bell to the shop cling as the door opened. Jake turned as he saw Holly stepping in.

"Holly, what are you doing?" The American Dragon asked.

"Jake, I need your grandfather's help…"

LINE BREAK

Just minutes later, the three dragons and the dog were seated in at the counter. Holly had just finished telling them about her dreams and Lao-Shi currently had a stern look on his face.

"You've had more than one of these dreams?" Lao-Shi asked.

"Yes, sir…" Holly replied timidly.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US ABOUT THIS EARLIER?" Lao-Shi finally exploded.

"Well, I just thought it may have been a coincidence at first." Holly answered. "It wasn't until I had had these dreams five times before I decided that I should see you."

"That makes no sense." Fu spoke. "I hate to agree with the old man, but you should have done something about it before now." The dog hopped down from his seat and walked over to the cabinet. Fu Dog pulled the door open with his mouth before he started to dig through all the trash in the cabinet. "And I'll tell you why: personally, I think this is a dream spell."

"You mean the one that we tried to use last time?" Jake asked.

"Yeah…" Fu Dog pulled his head out of the cabinet with a bag of powder. "Thankfully after that disaster, I was able to order some more off M-Bay…"

"M-Bay?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, you know; an e-bay for magical folks…" Fu answered. "Now, I think that whoever has your brother is using this spell to torment you. Maybe if we can actually make the potion, we could possibly find him, save your brother and bring this man to justice."

"If it isn't too late…" Lao-Shi added.

"I really wish people would stop saying that…" Holly frowned. "So…what are we going to do?"

"Were you paying any attention?" Fu asked.

"No…not really…." Holly smiled.

"Okay…" Lao-Shi reached into the sleeve of his robe and pulled out a small sheet of paper. "From what we have gotten out of Daisy, the man that has your brother is named Steve Huntingston. His life career was as a magician. However, unlike most of those wannabes, this man used real purple magic. No one knew where it came from and people were frightened by his destructive powers, so they let him go."

"Everyone was so freaked by the freak that he couldn't get any work!" Fu added.

"So, the man lashed out to robbery." Lao-Shi continued. "He robbed just about any store he could come across. The only thing that did, though, was earn him his meal in a prison cell."

"And then he got out of the slammer…" Fu added, but he stopped speaking as he was met with Lao-Shi's glare. "Or…you could tell the story, Gramps…"

'So, when he got out of prison…" Lao-Shi continued. "He decided to kidnap someone. I guess he saw that as the surefire way for the police to give him money to live off of. Unfortunately, the one the man captured was in fact your brother. When he found out that he had a dragon, he realized that he liked the power. Certainly he'll want another…And that's why I fear that he is now after you Holly…"

"Even if that is true…" Holly slowly stood up. "I would risk my safety for my brother's. Jake would stick up for me! I think he'd know how it feels…That is, if what I hear is true."

"Holly, I see where you're coming from, but I think I'm with my gramps on this one." Jake answered slowly.

"Jake…but what about the time when you…but what about my brother?" Holly was at a loss for words.

"Holly, let me tell you what I am willing to do." Lao-Shi said. "I will have Fu Dog mix the potion so you can find him. But in the meantime, I have this for you." Reaching into a drawer in the counter, the elder dragon pulled out a small vial filled with brown dust. "Take this…"

"What is this…dirt?" Holly asked as she inspected the contents.

"No!" Lao-Shi answered in an irritated tone. "It is a very rare sleeping potion. If someone truly is messing with you in your dreams, take this and it will send you directly to the perpetrator."

LINE BREAK

Hours later, at 11PM, Holly stepped into her home and quietly closed the door. However, it didn't matter how quiet she was; she was out late and her mother must've been worried sick. The lights snapped on and Holly jumped up in shock as her mother's chair whirled around to greet her daughter with a stern face.

"Where have you been?" she demanded.

"I was at Lao-Shi's…" Holly answered. "I talked to them about the dreams I've been having. Lao-Shi…he gave me this!" Reaching into her purse, Holly pulled out the vial and held it out for her mother.

"Is that dirt?"

LINE BREAK

Completely ready for bed, Holly put a glass of water on her nigh table before sitting down on her bed. After looking at the vial for a moment's hesitation, the young dragon finally made up her mind and poured the powder into the drink. Holly then downed the drink in one gulp. At first, Holly felt nothing. Frowning in disappointment, Holly started to get up; however, it was then that her body swayed and she fell back down onto the bed.

LINE BREAK

Holly soon found herself surrounded in darkness. The young dragon soon actually became frightened. However, she soon smiled as she turned into her dragon form and blew out a ball of fire into her claws.

However, she soon regretted this, as she saw the man that had her brother; the man clad all in purple, casually leaning against the darkness.

"Hello, my dear Holly…" the man smiled evilly. "Are you ready to join your brother? Are you ready…to become mine?"

"And are you ready to fall to the most talented dragon there is?" Holly shot back.

"You have all the self-confidence that your brother never had…" the man smiled, and Holly could see a chain drop from his hand. "But don't worry; I can change that in time…I'll have fun breaking you. You'll make a much better trophy than your brother."

Holly growled, and was about to leap into the air to fry him in the world's biggest barbeque; however, before she could, she noticed the man form a purple swirling blade from thin air. The next thing Holly knew, the swirling magical blades of doom were multiplying in size and were now coming right for her.

Holly let out a gasp as she prepared to die…

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

However, before it came, Holly felt herself being shoved out of the way. Her eyes snapping open, Holly jumped up to see her brother standing in front of her.

"TJ!"

"Hey, little sister…" TJ smiled at her, but his smile soon faded and Holly could hear the man cackling madly. The next thing she knew, her brother let out a groan and fell forward. Holly could see his back steaming from the weapon, yet there was no blood or other gruesome injuries.

"You monster!" Holly shouted.

"Don't worry…" the man smiled as the form of the green dragon disappeared in a bright purple light and reappeared into the man's hand as a green staff once more. "He's not dead, at least…not from this…This is just a dream remember?"

"Where is my brother really?" Holly demanded.

"You want to find out?" the man's grin widened. "You'll have to face me in the real world. Just you and I…no American Dragon, Chinese Dragon and no annoying talking dog…"

"When and where?"

"Oh, don't worry about that, my little dragon…" the man answered. "Leave it all to me." And with that, the man let out a loud cackle as he disappeared in a purple light. The black background started to fade away and the next thing Holly knew, her eyes were open and she was lying in her bed. However, her eyes soon widened as she noticed that the man was sitting on her bed with a wide grin planted on his face.

"You have my brother, I take it?"

"Actually, I don't…" the man said. "You'll have to come with me."

"You have no weapon against me!" In her rage, Holly could feel her claws appear. However, before she could attack him, she heard a click and Holly looked down to see a purple gun being pointed right at her.

"No witty remarks?" the man taunted.

"What's with you and purple, anyway?"

LINE BREAK

The next day after school, Jake entered the shop with a big load of books which he set down on the counter. Sitting down on the stool by the counter, Jake sadly opened one of the books. He had been assigned simply too much homework. He would much rather be skateboarding with his friends, but no…

"Hey, kid…" Fu came out from the back room. "Have you seen Holly today?"

"No." Jake answered. "And I'm not in the mood…"

"Oh…why don't you tell Fu all about it?" the dog slowly trotted over to where the boy sat.

"Well, the teachers just gave us so much homework and…"

"And you lost my interest." Fu started to walk away. "I mean seriously! It's all about YOUR problems!"

As Fu left the room, Jake was greeted with another presence; his grandfather. "Jake, have you seen Holly?"

"For the last time: No!"

"Then we might have a serious problem." Lao-Shi said. "Maybe she became trapped in the dream realm."

"That's nice…" Jake didn't seem to be paying attention.

"Jake, you need to go save her." Lao-Shi turned and started to walk out the room. Jake then turned around. "But G, I have too much work to do. If I go off to save her, I probably won't be able to finish, and then the new math teacher will flunk me!"

"Jake…" Lao-Shi turned. "If this were Rose, would you have the same attitude?"

"Wait, did you just say Rose is in trouble?" Jake's eyes widened.

LINE BREAK

Jake rushed to his house and immediately was greeted by his father. "Hey, there Jakers!" he smiled. "What are you up to?"

"Not now, dad!" Jake called as he rushed up the stairs. "I need to save someone from a crazy maniac!"

"Okay, well have fun with that!" Jonathan called back uncertainly, only to realize that his son was gone.

Jake reached his door and immediately threw it open. As he stepped in, Jake was in such a hurry that he didn't see his little sister, making it so that he tripped over her. "Haley…" Jake growled as he stood up. "I thought I told you not to come into my room anymore!"

"Sorry Jake…" Jake could see that Haley was looking at his journal and was ripping out several pieces of paper.

"Haley…" Jake could feel his temper about to flare. "What are you doing with my stuff?"

"Well, tomorrow is a poem read off at my school." Haley stated matter-of-factly. "And I need something that will beat Olivia Meers' poetry. How about this one? _**"Rose, rose…for you I blow my nose"**_? Nah, that one's too personal. Ooh! How about this one? _**"Oh Rose, what do I want to do to your parents? Let me list the things…"**_? Ooh! It's perfect!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Jake quickly transformed into a dragon and picked up his sister before dropping her on the floor outside his room and closing the door. With that done, Jake walked over to his drawers and pulled it open. After digging through countless clothing items, Jake finally found the Dream Charm.

LINE BREAK

A purple portal appeared in a large church. If there was anyone inside, they might have noticed the portal. If not, they would have noticed a purple dragon and a man with a gun coming through it. The portal disappeared and the man pointed to a column. Holly's eyes lit up with glee as she saw her brother, a little chained up, but alive.

"TJ!" Holly cried, rushing over to her brother and hugging his captive form. "I'm so glad that you're okay! Everyone told me to just give up and accept the fact that you probably had been slain, but I didn't and look at what it got me: you!"

"Oh, it just warms my heart to see two monstrous dragon siblings reunited…" the man grinned. "Here's where the deal comes, my little friend. I'm willing to free your brother; he's no good to me anymore."

"What do you want in return?" Holly turned to face him, her eyes dark and filled with hatred.

"You…" came a new voice. Holly's eyes widened in shock; she knew this voice by heart. Sure enough, Holly's mother stepped out of the shadows. "He wants you, my daughter."

BLACKOUT; CUT TO COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

"Mom…why?" Holly asked in shock as her wide eyes witnessed her mother take the gun from the man's hand. "Why would you do this to your own children?"

"I love both of you…" Mrs. Jennings frowned as she pointed the gun at her kids. "And I'm a good mother…"

"Yeah, you're a real good mother to kill your children." TJ spat. "You sold Holly out after you had me. And now what's going to happen?"

"Oh sweetie, please forgive mommy…" Mrs. Jennings cooed. "In today's bad economy, it costs too much to feed three children and myself. Which is why I had to get rid if you, TJ. Alas, I also discovered that even two children was too much money. So, I had to get rid of Holly."

"So you manipulated the mind of this man?" Holly asked. "After he kidnapped TJ, you were okay with it? You even lied to him and convinced him that he needed me to become more powerful…All along I was looking for the man who had my brother, but it was right under my nose the whole time."

"You can say that…" Mrs. Jennings answered. "But I planned this from the beginning. I was the one who got this poor man fired. I made it so that he had to do evil and despicable things just to survive. Yes, I lied to him. I told him that a captured young dragon such as you would make him powerful."

As her mother ranted, Holly turned to eye the man, who looked like he was slowly becoming enraged. The voice of her brother brought her back. "So, what happens now?"

"Well, I can't go back to feeding two mouths…" Holly's mother placed her other hand on the handle of the gun and squinted an eye. "So, I guess your time is up…Oh, don't worry Holly. You won't be slain; you'll just be his captive for the rest of your miserable life."

However, before Mrs. Jennings could pull the trigger, a blast of purple energy his both her hands, making the woman yelp in pain and shock as the purple gun clattered to the ground. The man clad in purple looked infuriated.

"This was my master play, you wench!"

"You pathetic loser…" Mrs. Jennings scoffed, her human form shredding to pieces as a large silver dragon appeared in its place. "You are messing with the second most powerful dragon in the world!" Holly watched in fear as her tail slowly wrapped around the purple gun. The man seemed to notice this as well, but it was too late. The trigger was pulled, releasing a purple blast of energy. With a howl of pain, the man was thrown against the wall. Holly and the still chained TJ watched in shock as two purple flames appeared on the man's body. As the man gasped quietly, each of the flames moved; one upward and toward his head, and one downward and to his fate. As each of the flames met their marks, the man disappeared and the flames extinguished themselves. Steve Huntingston had been destroyed.

"I am the daughter of the Dark Dragon…" Mrs. Jennings finished as she lowered the weapon.

LINE BREAK

Back at Canal Street Electronics, Jake Long slowly brought up his head from the counter and yawned. In his hand was the Dream Charm.

"Any luck at finding her?" Gramps asked.

"No…" Jake said sadly. 'I don't know where else to try. I checked her dream door, even deep in her self conscious! She must be awake!"

"Then where could she be?" Gramps asked, more to himself than to Jake. "I fear she is in terrible danger."

"She's a big girl, G." Jake said as he started to walk over to the schoolbooks. "I'm sure she's fine. And if she's in trouble, I'm sure that she can fend for herself."

LINE BREAK

"What do you mean 'daughter of the Dark Dragon'?" Holly asked, shocked. "How is that possible? The Dark Dragon had to have been at least a hundred years old! And then…who is our grandmother?"

"You ask too many questions…" Mrs. Jennings jeered as she tried to move her fingers. "Curse that man! Well kids, if I can't use my hands, then I guess my tail will be doing all the work…"

"If you're going to slay us, could you at least tell us how we could possibly be related to the Dark Dragon?" Holly asked.

"He's your grandfather! Councilor Chang is your grandmother!" Mrs. Jennings exploded. "Are you happy now? You know, it's a shame that you learned this family history right before you died!"

"Wrong…mother…." Holly spat as she brought her feet into the air and slammed her tail into her mother. With a yell, the Dark Dragon's daughter went flying across the church before she shattered through a stained glass window. Hopeful that her mother was down and out, Holly slowly approached the window, only to jump with shock as her mother shot up and flew back in, knocking her over.

"You know, Holly…" Mrs. Jennings nearly screamed, her eyes were wild with rage. "It's a good thing that you're going to die in a church! You can say one last prayer!"

LINE BREAK

"JAKE!" Jake was brought out of his bored thoughts as his grandfather entered the room in dragon form.

"What is it, G?" Jake asked.

"Fu Dog was able to track down Holly!" Lao-Shi explained excitedly. "He's also making a potion that will transport us to where she is!"

"That's cool…" Jake smiled as he closed his book. "So, where is she?"

"She's in some church somewhere in the city…" Lao-Shi replied.

"If that is where the man was holding her brother, don't you think that it was a little foolish to hide him so close to home?" Jake asked as he hopped down from the stool and transformed into a red dragon.

"Perhaps…" Lao-Shi answered dully. "Let's go! I think the potion is ready."

"If you say so…" Jake replied as he walked out of the back and into the front where Fu Dog was stirring over a cauldron. "So Fu how is this going to work?"

"Don't get your boxers in a twist…" Fu said as he put a bowl inside the cauldron. As Fu pulled out the now potion filled bowl, the dog threw it at the wall, which it hit with a splat. Although Jake at first looked disgusted, his expression soon turned into amazement as the potion swirled and formed into a portal.

"Let's go, Jake…" Lao-Shi said as he lifted off his feet and flew into the portal. Jake smiled and followed.

LINE BREAK

Holly was now struggling for breath and her tongue was hanging out the side of her mouth as her mother strangled her. "Don't hate mommy for this…" her mother ranted. "I'm doing what's best for little Riley!"

Fortunately for Holly, the portal soon appeared and Lao-Shi flew out and flew right over to TJ. Then Jake came, who smacked right into her mother. Mrs. Jennings was thrown off of her daughter as Jake landed and gave Holly his clawed hand. As Holly stood up, she was shocked to see her mother come down and swat Jake away like a fly.

"I wanted no others!" Mrs. Jennings screamed. "You two dragons stay out of this! This is where I win! I'm just trying to feed my baby!"

"Lady, you really are crazy!" Jake stood and prepared to fight. "Just one question: where is the man that kidnapped TJ? And what does he want for his safe reunion with his family?"

"That man's dead…" Mrs. Jennings' eyes were glowing with madness. "That man doesn't want anything." As she finished her gloat, Holly tried to attack from behind, by her mother blacked her with a powerful silver arm.

"Jake, my mother was behind it all along!" Holly shouted.

"Would you shut up?" Mrs. Jennings roared, throwing her daughter back as if she was a rag doll. Holly collided with a column, which collapsed. Holly fell onto her back and screamed in pain as the rest of the column came down on her, pinning her down.

Before Jake could respond, the American Dragon was thrown back by a blast of fire, landing helplessly as the maddened mother blew fire all over the church, setting it ablaze.

"Have fun trying to put the fire out, losers!" Mrs. Jennings laughed as she started to take off into the air. However, before Mrs. Jennings could make it to the broken window, the chains that had once held TJ wrapped around her ankle, pulling her back in. Holly's mother hit her stomach against the ground with a loud thud and a grunt from the crazy dragon. Before his mother could pull herself up, the now human TJ was hovering above. Thinking quickly, TJ wrapped the chains around his mother's wrist, pulling her up on her knees and locking them. Mrs. Jennings tried to struggle, throwing her body around wildly, but she soon gave up and laughed, reverting back to her human form.

"Shut up, mother." TJ spat. "We're turning you over to the Dragon Council."

"Oh, well done, my children!" Mrs. Jennings laughed. "You've defeated me! Yeah, like the daughter of the Dark Dragon can't escape from a prison cell!"

"TJ!" Lao-Shi called. "We have to put this fire out and get these two some help. Holly's unconscious and Jake is burned pretty badly."

"Okay…" TJ left his mother's side and went over to the majority of the fire. TJ tried to put the fire by fanning it with his tail, only to worsen the fire and receive hysterical laughs from his mother.

"Or we could just get out of here…" Lao-Shi optioned.

"You're not going anywhere!" Mrs. Jennings suddenly stood, returning to dragon form as the chains fell away. "I'll be leaving, but you chumps won't be making it out of this church until you're all baked like Christmas cookies!"

Mrs. Jennings held up the chains and tried to send them back around her son's neck as if she were using a whip. However, TJ only grabbed them with his now dragon claws. "What are you going to do, son?" she taunted. "There is no way you can defeat me."

"Isn't there?" TJ smiled as he yanked the rest of the chains away. His mother tried to scramble for the chains, only to fall over. TJ grinned as he whipped the chains, wrapping easily and conveniently around her neck.

Mrs. Jennings's eyes widened in shock as she realized what had just happened. Her form disappearing in a cloud of smoke, a new silver staff emerged and planted itself in the claws of TJ

"One less person to carry…" TJ grinned sheepishly.

TJ and Lao-Shi flew out of the burning church, TJ clutching his sister and Lao-Shi holding his grandson just as the church exploded.

LINE BREAK

The next thing Holly knew, she was hearing voices crowded around her. Slowly opening her eyes and shaking away the grogginess, Holly could see Lao-Shi and TJ crowded around her bed.

"Did we win?" Holly asked weakly.

TJ grinned as he held out the silver staff, which he placed on the bed. "You tell me, little sis…"

"Wait…where am I?" Holly suddenly remembered what had happened to her in the church. "And where's Jake?"

"You are in an infirmary at Draco Island." Lao-Shi replied. "Jake is in another room. You both were hurt pretty badly. Don't worry though, you'll both be alright."

LINE BREAK

A week later, Jake slowly limped over to his couch and turned on the TV. Just as he was about to turn to another channel, Jake heard a knock on the door. Grumbling, Jake slowly stood and answered the door to see Holly and TJ.

"Yo, what's up?" Jake asked.

"I just wanted to thank you for finally helping me free my brother and helping me uncover the truth on who truly was behind it."

"Hey, it's not a problem!"

"I also wanted to say goodbye…" Holly sighed.

"What?" Jake asked. "But…"

"Jake, all three of us are leaving for the Island of Draco…"

"But why…"

"Well, my father has been dead for years, and now my mother is trapped forever in a steel staff. Jake, we have nowhere else to go. TJ and I have been allowed to stay on Draco Island. I guess you could say that my brother will almost be part of the Council."

"But…"

"Jake, there is nothing that can be done. Besides, this is like a dream come true for me. They even said that when I am of age, I could possibly serve on the Council. I always wanted to be a Council Member. " Holly smiled. "And this isn't the last we will see of each other. We're both dragons; part of the Order. We will see each other again. It is only a matter of when."

"Okay, well…here is to hoping that we meet again in the future…" Jake said slowly, only to be cut off with a big hug.

"You know that we will…" Holly smiled, wrapping her arms around him and giving Jake a big dragon hug. They soon parted, and they turned to leave. Holly turned her head to see Jake. "Until we meet again, Jake…"

"I look forward to it, Holly."

Grinning, Holly turned her back to Jake and transformed into her dragon form before they both took off into the air, disappearing into the sky.

BLACKOUT; END OF CHAPTER/EPISODE

**A/N: Well, this ends this story ark. I must admit, I thought it would be longer, but that's not how it turned out. Perhaps with this ark over, Rose could possibly return! Wink! Wink!**

**The reason behind the mother being captured, but then escaping was because I couldn't decide whether I should keep her or get rid of her. Obviously, I made my choice. Or did I…?**

**The final scene also went through some re-writes. At first it was sad, but I tried to make it more upbeat. And don't think I'm trying to get rid of another character, because I'm not. Holly and TJ being on Draco Island will be kind of important in future chapters. **


	12. Chapter 12

American Dragon Season Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long; this includes "Homecoming", "Hong Kong Longs", "Dreamscape", "The Hunted" or any other episodes referenced in this chapter. "Homecoming" was written by Matt NeGrete, "The Hunted" and "Hong Kong Longs" were written by Eddie Guzelian and "Dreamscape" was written by Curtis Chin.**

Chapter/Episode 12: Huntsgirl Rising

Jake Long, the American Dragon was currently lying on the couch in the family living room, lying on his back as he let out a long and saddened sigh. Now that his mission to rescue a captured dragon was over, he had time to focus on what had been plaguing his mind for several weeks: Rose. Was the universe dead set on keeping them apart? First, their duties between secret lives had kept them apart, then the Homecoming dance and her memory and living in different places, and finally, her parents. Why did they have to be so against him? It wasn't his fault that Rose had gotten hurt, but it wasn't her fault either.

Jake let out one last miserable sigh as his father walked into the room. "Wow, you really seem down in the dumpy…" Jonathan frowned. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Jake sat up on the couch and was about to open his mouth to speak until he heard his mother from the kitchen: "JAKE, YOUR GRANDFATHER NEEDS YOU!"

Groaning, Jake slumped as his feet touched the floor and he dragged himself to the door. Before Jake closed the door to his house to rush off to Canal Street Electronics, he could hear his father call: "Good luck with your dragon duties, son!"

LINE BREAK

"Yo G, what's goin' down?" Jake burst through the door to Canal Street Electronics only to see that his grandfather was sitting on the couch drinking a cup of tea. "Yo G, mom said that you needed me down here, what's up? Do I have dragon training?"

"Oh no, young dragon…" Lao-Shi smiled. "I just wanted to get you down here so you could take Fu Dog to the vet. He needs to get his shots."

"Why can't you do it?"

"Well, Fu Dog hates the vet." Lao-Shi replied. "And since I have to go to a dragon retreat in about an hour, I don't have time. So, do you mind?"

Growling, Jake trudged into the back of the shop where he saw Fu Dog, wearing his leash and hiding underneath the couch. "Come on Fu…" Jake bent over and took hold of the leash.

"No way, kid!" Fu fought as he tried to bury himself further beneath the couch.

"Come on, Fu!" Jake walked over to the other side of the room. "I am not in the mood for this!" With one yank using his dragon strength, Fu popped out from the couch and slid across the floor on his belly. By the time Fu stood, Jake was walking out the door, yanking his leash.

LINE BREAK

The shots had been completed and Jake left the vet building with Fu, who was happily gnawing on a sucker that the doctor had given him.

"You see, Fu?" Jake tried his best to smile. "Was that really so bad? Ever since Veronica got a job there, she's been spoiling you rotten."

"Yeah well, I just hate them sticking me with those things." Fu answered. "Hey, isn't that that Danika girl?"

"What?" Jake looked up from the ground and immediately saw Danika Honeycut standing at a Hot Dog Stand. "Stat here Fu…" Jake said quickly as he tied the end of the leash to a light-pole before walking over to Danika just as she was turning around.

"Jake?"

"Hi Danika…" Jake started to say, only to be cut off as the girl dumped the hotdog on his head.

"Jake, I don't want to talk to you!" Danika exclaimed before stalking off.

By the time Jake reached Fu Dog, the dog was on his back howling with laughter. Irritated, Jake bent down and untied the leash before walking off.

"Hey kid, where are you going?"

"Well, if you're going to act like that…" Jake turned. "Then you can walk yourself back to the shop."

LINE BREAK

By the time Jake got home and took a shower, it was 10PM; putting on his red striped pajamas, Jake sat on the edge. Before he threw himself down on his back, Jake turned his head to his nightstand. Opening a drawer, Jake reached in and pulled out something that Rose had given him in a much happier time. In his hand was his Dream Charm.

BLACKOUT; THEME SONG PLAYS

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Jake now found himself walking along a beach in the Dream Realm. After Rose's return to New York, this had been Rose's favorite place to go to when they were on Dream Dates. Perhaps it was this reason that Jake had forced himself to hope that Rose might be dreaming herself here, but it was not to be. Frowning, Jake tried to remember what Rose had shown him when they were on their Dream Date a little while back. Bending down, Jake grabbed a handful of salt and brought his hand back. _**What are you doing, Jake?**_ Jake thought. _**This isn't what Rose did. This is stupid! **_

Despite this, Jake was surprised to see that it had worked. In place of the sand was a glowing hole in the ground. Grinning, Jake jumped in, and after a couple inches of falling, Jake found himself in the hall where all of the Dream Doors were; the Dream Corridor.

Walking past each door, Jake was carefully looking at all of the names on the doors. Jake finally found the door that he was looking for: the door leading to Rose's thoughts, dreams and memories.

Opening the door with the hopes of possibly seeing Rose in her dreams, Jake opened the door and stepped in. Jake continued to walk down the dark, dreary and rather eerie passages in Rose's Dream World.

After a while, Jake yelped as he felt himself drop from the path he was walking. Thankfully, Jake landed on his feet; as Jake opened his eyes, he could see that he was on a bridge of some sort. Looking up, Jake saw that he appeared to fall from some kind of vent. Jake was brought out of his thoughts by the shouts and stomps of many people. Looking over the rail, Jake could see dozens of Huntsclan soldiers practicing their fighting skills. In the middle of this was none other than Huntsgirl, who almost seemed to be leading the exercise. Was this at the Huntsclan Academy?

Shrugging this thought off, Jake continued walking. After a few moments, Jake found himself in a much brighter and happier background. What was this place?

"_Congratulations, they're twins!" _A voice seemed to answer this question. Interested, Jake walked closer to the sound of the voices. Peeking into a room, Jake could see Rose's mother in a hospital bed, along with two doctors and two infants; baby Rose and baby Daisy.

_I'm going to call this one Daisy…" Rose's mother said happily. "And her sister…I'm going to call her…Rose."_

"_Look at this strange birthmark…" one of the doctors suddenly pointed out as he leaned his head in to view baby Rose's hand. "It looks almost like a…dragon!" As the doctor looked up to face his female nurse, Rose's mother smiled and said: "I think it's cute."_

"_Well, once again, congratulations ma'am." The nurse said, trying to hold the excitement from her voice. "Why don't we wheel you out so your husband can meet the newest members of your family?"_

The next thing Jake knew, he was watching as the nurse wheeled Rose's mother out into the lobby. Rose's father smiled and sat up as Jake watched him walk over to his wife and two newborn daughters.

"_Honey, meet Daisy and Rose…" Rose's mother said as the doctor walked out of the back to great them._

"_What wonderful names!" Rose's father replied. However, before he could say another word, the figure of the Huntsman appeared at the door. After a moment, the Huntsman strode over to the woman and pried Rose from her mother's grip. _

"_Come little one…" The Huntsman spoke as the infant Rose wailed in fright in his tight grip. "You are one of us…" _

"_NO, ROSE!" Rose's mother screamed at the top of her lungs as the now grinning nurse held her down on the bed and the doctor restrained Rose's father. _

_Turning his attention back to the family, the Huntsman forced the infant Rose into the hands of another Huntsclan member who had just entered the room as he walked over to Rose's mother._

"_You monster!" Rose's mother screamed. "What are you going to do to her?"_

"_Calm yourself ma'am…" The Huntsman spoke. "She'll be quite safe. And she'll remain that way…as long as she never fails me."_

Apparently, Rose had not stayed to see this bit, as Rose had never mentioned this to him, and her description of what had happened was quite detailed.

_These words only caused Rose's mother to scream even more. Getting annoyed, the Huntsman brought one hand down over her mouth and nose, silencing her. "Calm yourself…" the Huntsman repeated. "For when you come to, you shall remember none of this…"_

_The muffled screams coming from Rose's mother soon subsided and the poor woman closed her eyes and fell back on the bed. _The American Dragon turned, not wanting to see the same thing done to her father.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

As soon as he had recovered from the shock of everything he had just witnessed, Jake continued to walk down the halls of the hospital. Jake suddenly grunted as he collided face first with a hard door. Shaking away the surprise and the sting, Jake suddenly realized that he was no longer in the hospital. Opening the door, Jake was shocked to see the little infant Rose lying in a blood red crib with a Huntsclan symbol sketched over the bars. The girl was wearing a blood red diaper and she was crying bloody murder. Jake watched as a female Huntsclan member walked past him holding a new hunts-diaper.

"_My earliest memory is me lying in my hunts-crib crying out for my hunts-nanny to change my hunts-diaper." _Rose had told him on one of their dream dates. Jake had tried his best to relate to her story, but deep down, Jake had always thought Rose might have been joking.

Jake then saw yet another door and the young dragon quickly walked over to it. Jake reached for the knob, but he pulled back, suddenly realizing that he was in a hallway.

"Yo, this is freaky…" Jake said to himself. Jake turned around as he suddenly heard happy humming. In front of him was Rose, who appeared to be 5 years old and she was happily skipping down the hall to the door where he was standing. Jake moved out of the way as the young girl opened the door and stepped in. As Jake followed her in, he said to himself: "How can she be so happy and innocent after being kidnapped? Did she steal her first gold coin or something?"

_As the door closed, the young Rose was in the penthouse of the Huntsclan. On the other side of the room, the unmasked Huntsman was lying on a mat while he lifted weights. As he noticed his future apprentice enter, the Huntsman sat up with a groan and placed the barbell on the ground before getting to his feet._

"_Uncle, did you pick up my Halloween costume today?" the young Rose asked._

"_No…" the Huntsman stated plainly._

"_But…" Little Rose started, but the Huntsman cut her off._

"_I am not taking you trick-or-treating again like last year!" he said with annoyance in his voice. "We're having a party tomorrow night anyway. It's a very special party, and you must be part of it…"_

There was suddenly a flash, and Jake found himself in the same room, only it must have been the next night. _The young Rose was at a large table and was putting glass cups down in front of the punch bowl. The Huntsman entered the room from upstairs and he walked over to the girl._

"_Good news, Rose!" The Huntsman struggled to say. No doubt he despised calling her by her given name. "I have purchased a Halloween costume for you! It is up in your room! Go get ready." The young girl smiled and skipped up to her room. _

Deciding to follow her, Jake started to walk toward the stairs, but as soon as he got there, he saw the young girl skipping down the stairs. Her so called "Halloween Costume" was none other than a smaller Huntsclan uniform. Jake stepped out of the way as Rose reached the bottom step.

_The room was suddenly full of Huntsclan members, all of which wearing the same uniform. The young Rose looked sad for a moment, but soon smiled. "This must be a popular costume!" Walking over to where her "Uncle" was, the young Rose stopped at the punch bowl._

"_Punch, Rose?" The Huntsman handed her a cup. The young girl smiled and took the cup. _

As Jake watched the scene, his sight suddenly caught glimpse of a bottle of some sort that the Huntsman appeared to be trying to hide. His eyes shooting to the cup, Jake could see white powder floating in the drink. He instantly knew what it was. "Rose, don't drink that!" Jake shouted, but of course, she could not hear him; no one could. This was a memory.

_The glass touched the young girl's lips and the liquid was gone in three gulps. As Rose set the glass down, she almost immediately started to sway on her feet and the young girl had to grip onto the table for support._

"_Rose, what's wrong?" The Huntsman was obviously trying to hide his smile and was replacing it with a fake look of concern._

"_I don't know what's wrong with me…" the young girl managed to make out before she fell sideways. The cloth on the table that the young girl was gripping onto came with her, bringing all the food and glass dishes down as well._

Jake suddenly found himself in darkness. This was Rose's memory, and the girl had been given enough drugs to put her out cold, so this did not surprise him. Suddenly, lights flashed on and Jake found himself in the arena of the Huntsclan Academy. There were several rows of Huntsmen who were eagerly watching.

_As Rose regained her senses, she found that she was sitting in a hard and stiff wooden chair. Her hands were forced behind the back of the chair and were held in place with a long length of thick rope, which was wrapped and knotted around her wrists. Her ankles were also tied to the legs of the chair. Also blindfolded, the little 5 year old was terrified and had no clue as to what was going on. _

Jake watched helplessly as his future girlfriend thrashed around like a feral animal in her fear. He didn't know how long this went on, but eventually the young Rose picked herself onto her feet and threw the chair onto the ground. Jake was surprised to see that the chair splintered by the force of the blow.

_The young Rose scrambled free from the ropes before pulling off the cloth over her eyes and getting to her feet. The young girl was surprised to see that the men from the party were there…and they were all applauding. The young girl turned to see the now masked Huntsman walk out with his arms folded behind his back. "Well done, my niece…" he said. Rose backed up; she was completely freaked out._

"_Why?" Rose's voice shook. "Why did you do that to me?"_

"_It was a test…" The Huntsman answered. "And you passed—you passed your first test: how to escape if you are ever captured by a dragon."_

"_What?" shock, disturbance and disgust were all in one sketched on the young girl's face._

"_Come with me…" The Huntsman said simply._

Jake followed the two into a control room with a big monitor screen. _The Huntsman pressed a button on a dashboard and on the screen a video showed a seemingly regular man in front of a huge and dark dragon._

Watching this, Jake knew immediately that the man was in the Huntsclan and that the dragon was none other than the Dark Dragon.

_Rose, however, was fooled. The Dark Dragon picked up the man after a little bit of the man trying to "fight for his life". The Huntsman turned off the video before it could show the man's demise._

"_You see?" The Huntsman asked. "Dragons are evil creatures that slay innocent humans. It is our duty to destroy these evil beings in order to protect the human race. It is your destiny…you have been dreaming about slaying dragons since birth!"_

"_Well, they do seem quite cruel…" the young Rose said in a small and unsure voice. "Maybe they do need to be stopped. Perhaps I could help…"_

"_Just what I wanted to hear…" The Huntsman grinned evilly from behind his mask. He then held out a small face mask and held it out to her. "Then we shall continue with your next test. Put this mask on, it will protect your true identity from a dragon. If an evil monster like that were to learn your true identity, he could sneak into our home and destroy us all while we sleep!"_

_The young Rose nodded and took the mask and slipped it over her head. "From this day forth…" The Huntsman said. "You shall be known as…Huntsgirl."_

BLACKOUT; CUT TO COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

After that little revelation, Jake continued walking until he found himself oddly standing on grass and a cool wind brushed against his face. Jake knew what this was; this had happened just over a year ago. It was the Grand Equinox Hunt. Jake turned his head and he could see his dragon form helplessly tied to a tree as the Huntsgirl approached him.

"_It's over, dragon!" Hatred was evident in Rose's tone. "Say goodbye!" As she stepped closer to her prize, her staff started to blaze with lethal plasma._

"_Rose, no!" Jake had said._

_Rose stopped dead in her tracks. "Wh—what did you call me?"_

"_Rose…" Jake replied. "If you want to say goodbye, say it to my human face." _Jake watched as his dragon form disappeared, revealing his human form. Watching all of this happen, actually felt really weird.

"_Jake?!" Rose was in shock. After a moment's hesitation, the blade of Rose's staff ripped through the ropes binding Jake. _Jake watched as Rose rushed away, and he could hear himself shout: _"Rose wait!"_

Jake quickly followed the fleeing hunter and found her sitting on her knees behind a bush. _Her eyes were shut closed, trying to prevent tears of regret, remorse and shame from coming out. _

"_Huntsgirl!" Two Huntsclan members appeared in front of her. "Where's the American Dragon?"_

_Rose quickly wiped away the tears on her sleeve and stood up, appearing strong. "He escaped." She lied. "As I was charging for the kill, I tripped and my blast hit the ropes holding him."_

"_The Huntsmaster is going to want to talk to you…" one of the men said in a warning tone._

There was another flash and Jake once again found himself in the penthouse. _The Huntsman was sitting in a chair, silently seething over the failed hunt. The door soon opened and the two hunters escorted Rose in. The Hunters grabbed hold of Rose and shoved her over to their master. As Rose stumbled, she quickly bowed in respect._

"_You failed to slay the American Dragon, didn't you?" The Huntsman asked dangerously as he stood up._

"_Yes master…" Rose quickly rose to her feet. "I tripped as I was charging and my blast accidentally freed the beast. He got away, master."_

_The Huntsman looked down at the ground before returning his gaze to his apprentice. Rage appeared and he swiftly backhanded Rose across her face. Rose shut her eyes and gritted her teeth to keep from gasping in shock and pain._

Watching this, Jake nearly shouted with rage. He needed to remind himself two things to keep himself from killing the Huntsman at the moment. First, this was a memory, and second, the Huntsman was gone. He could never hurt Rose or another magical creature ever again.

"_You useless failure!" The Huntsman shouted. "You have failed me for the final time! You two take her to her room and guard it. Make sure she stays inside until I have decided on her punishment!"_

_Rose's eyes suddenly widened in fear as the two hunters grabbed her and forced her upstairs. As soon as they were gone, the Huntsman shouted with rage, picking up the chair he was sitting in and slamming it against the wall, shattering it._

There was once again another flash. This time, Jake found himself in Rose's room. _Rose sat on her bed with a very troubled look on her face. _Jake figured by the looks of this, that this was the night of the Homecoming dance. He figured that her room was once again guarded.

_The door to the room opened and the Huntsman walked in. "Have you thought about what I said?" he asked. Rose didn't answer. "Answer me!" The Huntsman roared. "You can either have the deaths of your family or the deaths of all magical creatures on your conscience!" Rose still refused to answer._

'_Very well…" The Huntsman replied. Pulling out a communication device from his person, the Huntsman pressed a button, omitting a hologram of a Huntsclan member at the home of Rose's family. "You know what to do…and one more thing, make it look like an acciden—"_

"_Wait!" Rose suddenly jumped from her bed, cutting the Huntsman off. The Huntsman slowly lowered the communication device and looked at the girl who had betrayed him. "You win…" Rose continued. "I'll get you the skulls."_

"_Wise choice, Huntsgirl…" The Huntsman turned. "Get ready; we leave for the hideout of the elder dragon in half an hour…"_

_As soon as the Huntsman had left, Rose sat back down on her bed and lowered her head. "I'm sorry, Jake…" she said quietly. "I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me one day…"_

There was once again another flash of light. When the light cleared, he found himself in his grandfather's shop. Jake watched from behind as Rose slowly tried to open the safe by pressing her ear to it trying to turn it until it clicked.

"_Well?" The Huntsman asked impatiently._

"_Just a minute…" Rose replied. "This will take a few minutes…" Rose turned her head and grinned slightly as her master whirled around and picked up a new TV and hurled it against the counter, smashing it. "Yeah, I don't think I can pick it, master."_

"_Move out of my way!" The Huntsman strode up and shoved his treacherous apprentice out of the way. Using his staff, the Huntsman slammed the blade into the steel door of the safe and effectively ripped it off. As the steel door clattered to the ground, Rose stepped up and pulled out the skulls, handing them to the Huntsman. _

"_As you've requested, master…"_

"_Well done, Huntsgirl." The Huntsman seemed to completely forget about his destructive rage that he was feeling only a few seconds ago. "Now come…we have a Pantheon Building to get to."_

Jake knew what was coming next. Almost reluctantly, Jake walked out of the door to the shop and immediately found himself at the Pantheon Building where the Homecoming Dance had taken place at. Jake suddenly looked at his surroundings; there were several Huntsclan soldiers and Jake and his allies had been completely defeated and held down.

"…_The Destruction of all Huntsclan!" Rose's voice rang out. A large green force of magic emerged from the skull that Rose was holding and exploded into the sky. Just seconds later, the dragon birthmarks of all Huntsclan members began to glow bright green and the struggling and screaming hunters were lifted into the air to meet their deaths. Rose set the skull down and walked over to the memory Jake and undid the chains holding him. Jake immediately shot up and stared in shock at what had just happened before turning to face the girl he loved._

"_Rose, why did you…?"_

"_I told you there was only one way for this to end, and this it!" Rose cut him off. "The Destruction of the Huntsclan…"_

"_But you're on of them!" Jake had said. "That means…"_

"_I know what it means!" Rose answered. "But even if we destroy the skulls, they know your human form, Jake. They'll find your family like they did mine. This way they'll be safe…they'll all be safe."_

Out of the corner, Jake watched the memory; the pain he felt on that night came back to him as he witnessed it once more. Like before, Jake was brought out of the upcoming tragedy by the sight of the Huntsman's unconscious body being lifted into the air where the number four threat to the magical world disappeared forever in a bright light. As his cape floated to the ground, Jake looked up to see Rose rising into the air.

"_Thank you Jake! For everything! I'll never forget you!" Rose waved goodbye to him as she spoke._

"_Rose, no!" Jake had said as he reached up and grabbed her hand. _

"_Jake, let go." Rose had smiled that smile. That innocent, "trust me" smile… "I'll be okay. I promise. I'll be okay."_

Even watching this now, Jake had no clue as to why he had let her go. Jake watched himself rush over to the forgotten skull and picking it up, as he pointed up into the air toward the girl who was bravely floating up to her doom.

"_I wish Rose was never taken by the Huntsclan!"_

_A green ball of energy rose into the air and started toward Rose. The magic seemed to reach out and absorb her, making the girl vanish as the night sky lit up to show past times where they had spent time together._

"_I really have feelings for you." : the day before the love cruise when Rose had told him that they needed to spend some time apart._

"_Let me cool you off." : Rose splashing punch in Brad's face._

"_This is our Dream Date." : Rose on their Dream Date that had started the Chimera problem._

"_Here's your proof." : Rose presenting Jake's molted skin to the Huntsman._

"_It's all so weird…" : Rose telling Jake about what it was like being done with the whole mortal enemy thing._

"_Jake?" : Rose seeing Jake in the portal._

_The final images that lit up the night sky were Rose putting on her Huntsgirl mask, and finally, the reversing of the Huntsman taking the infant Rose away from her mother; the wish had been granted. In finality, the green orb of magic exploded into the sky._

Watching this entirely over again, Jake grunted as he was suddenly thrown backwards by some force. As Jake got to his feet, he found that he was in an area that was pitch black. "This must be it…" Jake stated. However, before Jake could start to scramble to an exit, a dim red light suddenly switched on and Jake saw yet another door in front of him.

"Yo, what's this?" Jake asked himself as he walked over to the door and opened it. There was a flash and Jake suddenly found himself in a school in Hong Kong. It was a rather large classroom and all of the students were girls; all dressed in the exact same way. In the door stood Rose; she looked very nervous.

_The teacher stood up from her desk and walked over to her new student. Motioning for Rose to come closer, Rose nodded and walked over to the center of the room._

"_Girls…" the teacher spoke in Chinese. "Meet your new classmate…" the teacher then turned her head and stared at Rose. "Well, tell them your name." This time, the teacher spoke in English._

"_Oh, umm…Rose." Rose finally said, fidgeting a little. _

"_Well, welcome Rose." The teacher said warmly. "Oh, one thing: do you know how to speak any Chinese?"_

There was once again another flash and Jake found himself standing in an alley. A door to a café or something opened, and Rose and a friend stepped out. After Rose and her friend had parted ways, Jake followed the girl down the alley until Jake saw himself step out from the corner.

"_Hey!"_

"_Hey yourself…" _

"_Uh, it's Rose, right?" Jake had asked as the girl had started to walk away._

"_Do I know you?"_

"_You do!" Jake had walked up to her. "Or you did…My name is Jake Long. We went to school together back in New York. It's complicated. Can we go somewhere and talk?"_

"_Talk; about what?" Rose seemed suspicious now. _

"_You won't believe me…"_

"_I'm pretty opened minded…" Rose smiled. "Give it a shot."_

Jake watched from behind as the memory played. Jake had told the girl about her past life, the alternate reality and what he needed her for, Rose had gotten freaked out and had tried to get away, Jake had rushed up to her, grabbed her birthmark and shoved it in her face and Rose had agreed to take him to her home.

There was another flash, and Jake found him in Rose's apartment. Jake could see both of Rose's parents, who looked extremely worried, yet angry at the same time. Jake watched as the door opened and Rose walked Jake in.

"_Well, here we are…" Rose said uncomfortably._

"_Rose, I'm so sorry I had to spring all this on you…" Jake had said as he had taken off his red jacket and tossed it onto a chair. "It's just that my grandfather is…" The American Dragon had stopped speaking as soon as he saw Rose's parents._

"_Jake, these are my parents…"_

"_You called them?"_

"_I had to!" Rose defended herself. "Jake, you seem really nice, but you obviously have some powerful delusions and I think you need help letting go…"_

_As if on cue, two cops appeared at the door and grabbed Jake from behind, pulling the boy out the door. "Please, don't hurt him!" Rose begged as Jake was pulled down the hall._

"_Rose, wait! You have to remember me! PLEASE!" Jake had disappeared down the hall; all people living across opening their doors in annoyance. Rose had reached her door just in time to hear Jake's plea. Had she done something wrong?_

"_Well, good riddance…" Rose's father walked into the kitchen. "It's a good thing you called us, Rose. A person that delusional is always a danger to society. You did the right thing by alerting us so we could call the police."_

"_But, he's just a kid." Rose said. "He said he went to school with me back in New York."_

"_And let that be a lesson to you…" Rose's father continued. "…The most dangerous of people can be right under your nose."_

"_But, I felt like he may have been on to something…" Rose wondered out loud. "Yes the idea of dragons is absurd, but he seemed to touch on a dream…"_

"_We all have dreams, Rose…" her mother sat down on the couch._

"_But…"_

"_It was just a dream!" Rose's mother got up from the couch. "Now, be a good girl and throw out the boy's jacket…"_

_As soon as Rose's mother had left the room, Rose sighed as she walked over and picked up the jacket. However, as she picked it up, a folded picture drifted to the ground._

"_What's this?" Rose asked herself as she bent over and picked it up. Coming back up, Rose unfolded it and stared at the picture of both her and Jake at the school dance._

Jake continued to watch as Rose started to appear as though she was standing in a vortex. Images of several things appeared to swoop down and into Rose's head from the heart of the vortex. Every image from Rose being kidnapped by the Huntsman to her initiation to the American Dragon's and the Huntsgirl's first encounter and battle to the school dance where they danced to rehearsing for the school production of Antony and Cleopatra to the American Dragon saving the Huntsgirl from falling to her death on the Ski Trip to Jake revealing himself to be the American Dragon during the Grand Equinox Hunt to them reuniting at the Huntsclan Academy to their breakup on the Love Cruise to Rose's wish for the destruction of all Huntsclan.

"_I wish Rose was never taken by the Huntsclan!" Jake's wish once again rang out as the vortex image seemed to fade away. Having taken all this in, Rose swayed, looking as though she were about to collapse._

"_Jake?" Rose asked as she shook her head back and forth. "Jake?" She repeated with a small smile on her face. "Jake Long…the American Dragon…" Her smile widened._

Jake watched as Rose turned and walked into her room and closed the door. Shrugging, Jake decided to walk over and follow, only to have the door open before he could reach the knob. Rose was wearing a black leather jacket and a blood red shirt and pants. It was time for the final battle with the Dark Dragon…

There was once again another flash and Jake found himself outside the hill where the Dragon Council had held the Thousand Year Toast at. Jake was standing next to his family and other allies as Jake and Rose flew out of the portal just as it closed off for 1,000 years.

_Everyone cheered as Jake and Rose stood up. Rose immediately kissed Jake on the lips. As soon as they parted, Jake had to ask: "Rose, you remembered! But how?"_

"_You left this at my house…" Rose had smiled as she pulled out the picture from her jacket. "Let's just say it brought back some memories…"_

Jake watched the memory as the two just stood there, enjoying the moment where they could just be together. This was a memory Jake wanted to watch over…

LINE BREAK

Jake suddenly jumped up in his bed as his alarm clock went off. "Aw man!" Jake moaned. He had really wanted to "be with" Rose. On top of the premature end to the dream, Jake's PMA popped open and Pix McGee emerged, screaming.

"Up, up, up!" She shouted. "Get your butt up, Lazy-cal Dragon! It's time for school!"

"Aw man!" Jake repeated.

BLACKOUT; END OF EPISODE

**A/N- So, this is a very "Appa's Lost Days" type chapter. I thought it would be fun to write about how Huntsgirl came to be, as I highly doubt that they just tossed Rose a little baby Huntsclan outfit and staff the second they abducted her. I also tried to avoid using flashbacks that really happened and instead trying to add to them or show what happened off-screen, but for the ending of "Homecoming" and "Hong Kong Longs", but it was kind of important. So, that was my Rise, fall and re-rise of the Huntsgirl chapter, and I hope you enjoyed.**

**If you read the chapter, please leave me a review. Oh, and if you could, in your review, please tell me which of all the chapter/episodes is your favorite, and also which one is your least favorite. **


	13. Chapter 13

American Dragon Season Three

Chapter/Episode 13: Tainted Love

The next morning, Jake entered the cafeteria of his school with a disappointed look on his face. Walking over to the table where Trixie and Spud sat at, Jake threw his backpack on the table and sat down.

"Jakie, you look awful." Trixie looked at her friend. "Did you sleep alright?"

"I had a great night's sleep, Trix." Jake pouted. "Too bad that it's over, though; see, I actually used my Dream Charm to go into Rose's subconscious. I went through everything all over again; it was almost like she had never left."

"You need to move on, Jake." Trixie replied. "It isn't healthy just thinking about Rose. I mean, just look at how bad Spud's been taking not having Stacey." To prove her point, she pointed to Spud, who let out a loud groan before lowering his head onto the table. "I suggest that you go with Danika, or something."

"Yeah well…" Jake said slowly. "I tried to talk to her yesterday…and she kind of dumped a hotdog over my head…"

This seemed to cheer Spud up, as the boy lifted his head up and began to laugh. "Oh man, she sure got you! Sorry dude, but that's some great poopenshpewling!"

"SHUT UP, SPUD!" came the response from both of his friends.

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

In the High School's gym, the cheerleading squad was in full swing of its practice routine. Flips and twirls were being performed as a pyramid of spunky and agile girls was formed. Head cheerleader Stacey Wintergrin took a deep breath before taking a running start and leaping up to the top of the pyramid.

The stunt went off without a hitch. Stacey balanced perfectly on top of the other cheerleaders…or so she thought. Moments after striking the supposed perfect pose, Stacey took a misstep, making the entire group of cheerleaders tumble to the ground.

Groaning as she got up, Cheerleader Tracey got to her feet and pulled up her co-captain, Lacey, before they both walked over to Stacey.

"What was that?" Lacey demanded.

"I don't know, okay!" Stacey dusted herself off before walking over to the groaning squad of cheerleaders on the floor. "Well, are we going to do it again?"

"No way, Stace!" Lacey replied. "Thanks to your little misstep, I broke a nail!"

"Well, no pain, no gain…" Stacey faced her friends as she waited for everyone to get up.

"Yeah right, Stacey…" Tracey frowned. "This is coming from somebody who called an ambulance after she feared that she had clipped her pinky too much…"

"Stacey, there is something different about you…" Lacey pointed out.

"I have no idea as to what you're talking about!"

"Yeah right…" Tracey replied. "Something happened! You haven't been the same ever since that camping trip. Why don't you tell us what's going on?"

"Nothing!" Stacey stalked off.

"Maybe she isn't hiding anything…" Lacey pondered out loud as soon as Stacey had left. "Maybe we're just being overly suspicious…"

"No…" Tracey replied. "Something's up…and I intend to find out what it is."

LINE BREAK

Tracey and Lacey finally found Trisha sitting at a table in the cafeteria. "Hey, Trish! How are ya doin', girl?" Tracey asked as she and Lacey sat down beside her.

"I've been better…"

"Yeah well, somethin's up with Stacey." Lacey spoke. "Well, you are the newest one on the squad. I mean, back at Rotwood's school, you were the newest; you're the newest of the original! And you want to be accepted by us, right?"

"You mean…you don't accept me?"

"Well…does that really matter?" Lacey demanded as she stood up. "Listen, if you want to be accepted as one of us girls, you need to do something for us."

"Name it!" Trisha replied. "Anything you want!"

"Spy on Stacey…" Lacey and Tracey said in unison.

"But…that's so mean!"

"Oh, we're sorry…" Stacey mocked. "Did you actually think you were in the 'nice girls' club?"

"Besides, we're cheerleaders!" Lacey added. "We get away with everything!"

LINE BREAK

Trisha left the cafeteria feeling like dirt. What Tracey and Lacey had asked her to do felt downright wrong. But if that's what she had to do to be accepted, then that was what she had to do.

"Hi, Trisha…" Trisha suddenly heard a small and rather timid voice coming from behind her. Turning around, she could see that it was Joshua: a Goth kid and her current boyfriend.

"Hi, Joshua…"

"What are you doing?"

"Listen Joshua, now is not a good time…" Trisha stocked away, letting her boyfriend lower his head before walking over to a locker and slumping down.

LINE BREAK

As Trisha continued down the hall, she gasped in shock and turned around a corner to hide as she saw Stacey walking down the hall. As soon as Stacey had passed, Trisha came out from around the corner and started to walk down the hall when she heard two voices. Turning around, she could see Jake Long and his best friend, that "Spud" boy at one of their lockers.

"Don't worry, Spud." Jake was saying. "Stacey was never right for you. You'll find someone else."

_What____is he talking about? _Trisha thought. _Stacey and that boy were never together. The only time when they were—but, Stacey looked so unhappy…_

"I mean, come on, Spud!" Jake continued. "If she really cared about you, then she wouldn't hide behind her bratty little attitude whenever you two were 'teamed up' together."

_So that's what was going on…_It finally clicked in the cheerleader's head.

"Well, you would know all about it." Spud replied. "How many times were you and Rose separated? And now she's gone for good! Hey look, there's Danika!"

"What?" Jake turned his head to see Danika trudge over to her locker and open it. "Do you think she'll freak if I try to go talk to her?"

"Well, there's only one way to find out, my man!" Spud smiled.

"Well, wish me luck!"

"Hey bro, break a leg!"

"What?" Jake asked.

"Hey, it's bad luck to wish somebody good luck, remember?" Spud shrugged. "Remember that Antony and Cleopatra play? Trixie wished you good luck, and instead of kissing Rose, you kissed me."

"Spud, that's only for plays!" Jake retorted as he started to walk over to Danika. "And besides, I got this!"

As Danika slammed her locker, she jumped as she saw Jake standing beside her. "Hey Danika…" he smiled.

"Are you just here to hurt my feelings again?" Danika's lip quivered.

"What?" Jake was utterly flabbergasted. "Danika! No!"

"Get out of my way, Jake!" Danika pushed away from him and stomped down the hall. Growling, Jake walked over to the laughing Spud.

"Oh man, she got you good! Again!"

LINE BREAK

Watching all of this happen, Trisha felt sorry for Danika. Following the girl into the bathroom, Trisha found Danika growling in front of the mirror. As soon as Danika sensed that she was being watched, she turned. "What?" She demanded.

"So, I take it you like that Jake Long guy?" Trisha asked.

"No…"

"I'm pretty sure that you do…" Trisha continued. "Allow me to take a guess: he hurt you. He did something that really hurt you, and now you're angry with him."

"What does it even matter to you, anyway?" Danika snapped.

"I'd like to help you." Trisha offered.

"What can you possibly do?" Danika asked skeptically. "What, are you going to kidnap his family and order him to date me for their safe return?"

"No…" Trisha backed off. "I was going to say something much simpler…"

"What?"

"Make him jealous…" Trisha responded.

LINE BREAK

"So, you told her to make that Jake Long boy jealous?" Tracey laughed. "Oh, that's a great one."

"Not as great as Stacey having a thing for Potato Boy!" Lacey held her stomach, which was aching from uncontrolled laughter.

"I just want to help her!" Trisha replied.

"News flash!" Lacey got in her face. "Cheerleaders don't help lesser girls!"

"Yeah, get out of here, ya loser!" Tracey jeered. Grinning, both cheerleaders watched as Trisha turned and left the gym with her head lowered.

After having a nice mean-spirited laugh, Lacey turned and sat down and prepared to stretch in order for after school practice. Tracey turned around and was about to do the same, only to screech to a halt.

"What?" Lacey asked.

"I have suddenly come up with a plan…" Tracey smiled. "And it's…"

LINE BREAK

"Awesome…" Somewhere in a dark and smelly alley, Vickie Fickling was kneeling in front of Councilor Chang. "With you on my side, Dragon Long shall finally fall."

As Chang finished speaking, Vickie lifted her head, revealing a ferocious and evil grin.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Danika slowly and unsurely entered the gym. Just through the doorway, Danika could see Tracey and Lacey sitting comfortably on a bleacher seat. Taking up all her courage in the face of possibly the meanest girls at the school, Danika stepped in. With only one foot in, Tracey got up and walked over to her.

"Welcome, Miss Honeycut." Tracey said nicely, holding out her hand. Blinking back the shock, Danika smiled and shook the cheerleader's hand. "My name is Tracey, and this is my co-captain, Lacey."

"Hi!" Lacey's voice came from her seat.

"So, one of our girls tells us that you're having boy trouble…" Tracey led Danika over to the bleacher and sat her down. "Tell me, is that the truth?"

"Well, I guess…"

"So, tell me the boy's name…" Lacey spoke.

"Umm, Jake Long, I guess."

"Aw…" Tracey smiled. "So, I bet you're wondering why we asked you to come…"

"Well, I know it has to do something with Jake…"

"As a matter of fact, it does." Tracey answered. "Lacey and I are going to tell you what you need to do to earn this boy's heart."

"He doesn't have a heart!" Danika objected. "One moment he wants me, the next moment he wants some blonde…"

"Say no more!" Tracey cut her off. "Listen, we have a way that you can earn his heart permanently…Would you like that?"

"Let me guess: make him jealous?"

"Yes!" Lacey said.

"You see…" Tracey continued. "His friend recently suffered a break-up. If you could go act like you care about him, then Jake will completely be jealous and he'll want you."

"But, that would only hurt Spud more…" Danika replied quietly.

"Please…" Lacey laughed. "His name is Spud! Do you think that anyone will ever truly care about him?"

"Lacey, shut it!" Tracey hissed. "What Lacey means is that he is the friend of the one who hurt you. Do you think he deserves mercy?"

Danika lowered her head, like she was torn between good and evil. It would be wrong to hurt the boy, and yet, maybe these girls were right. Maybe having his heart forever broken should be his punishment for the crime of being the friend of the boy who had hurt her.

"Well?" Danika was brought out of her thoughts by Lacey's voice. "Are you going to help u—I mean, get the boy you want?"

"I'm in…" Danika answered fiercely.

"Good!" Lacey smiled. "Now you go get the boy you want and the happiness that comes with it!"

As soon as Danika had left, Tracey let out a sigh before sitting back down. "That was too easy!" Lacey said happily.

"Oh toats!" Tracey replied, but then frowned. "But you were so close to ruining it!"

LINE BREAK

As the bell rang, Spud went to his locker to put his books away. As he closed the locker, he jumped in surprise as he saw Danika. "Hey, Spuddy…" She said sweetly.

"Do you want to hurt and/or yell at Jake again?" Spud asked dryly.

"No, silly…" Danika got closer and eventually wrapped her arms around him. "I want to be with you…"

Danika was about to plant her lip onto Spud's when they both heard something fall to the ground. Both turned to see Trixie staring in shock, while Jake was the one on the ground, apparently collapsing from shock.

"Whoa, you are not doing what I think you're doing, Spudinsky!" Trixie exclaimed.

"So what if he is?" Danika retorted. "He can do whatever he wants!" She finished before landing a kiss right onto Spud. Spud's eyes widened in shock and he tried to pull away, but Danika held on tight.

When the kiss ended, Danika smiled and walked away as Trixie helped Jake stand up. "Trix, I had the weirdest dream…" Jake smiled. "I dreamed that Danika actually kissed Spud! Isn't that weird?"

"Um, Jakie…" Trixie said slowly. "It wasn't a dream."

"What?" Jake shook his head. "Spud, how could you?"

"It wasn't my fault, buddy!" Spud defended himself. "She came onto me! It wasn't what it looked like! Remember, I like Stacey!"

"Well, from what it looks like, you have a thing for Danika…" Jake growled. "You know that I like her, or do you just not care?"

"Jakie, maybe we're over reacting…" Trixie tried to reason.

"You just stay out of this, Trix!" Jake fumed as he stomped up to his friend. "What really happened, Spud? Tell me the truth."

"I told you!" Spud answered frantically. "She came onto me!"

"You're lying!" Jake roared, steam almost coming out from his mouth. "You know what I think: I think that you were so angry about you and Stacey not working out that you decided to make my life miserable!"

"Oh, really?" Spud was starting to get angry. "If you think that I would do that to my friend, then…"

"I guess we're not friends anymore!" Both said at the same moment. Both turned, and Trixie watched as Jake exited the school building. By the time she turned to Spud, he was gone as well.

LINE BREAK

Jake was still fuming by the time he had gotten three blocks from his school. As he passed by a resident's trashcan, Jake growled as he saw his claws appear. However, Jake was so angry that he actually didn't care that some passerby may actually see his claws; instead, Jake roared as he grabbed the trashcan and hurled it into the street.

With that only encouraging his rage, Jake continued to seethe as he continued on his way home. "Tsk-tsk, Mr. Long…" Jake stopped in his tracks as he heard that voice. Looking up, he could see Chang standing on the roof of a person's house. "Any good Dragon Master would tell a student that doing something like that is the stupidest thing a dragon could do."

"Just shut up Chang!" Jake growled. "I'm not in the mood. Let's just start the fight so I can kick you're a…" However, before he could finish another word, he was struck in the back from behind. As Jake fell over, Chang jumped to the ground to greet Vickie.

"Hello, Jake…" Vickie said. "It turns out that Councilor Chang and I have a lot in common…We both want to destroy you."

Watching from the bushes as Chang turned into a dragon, grabbed Jake, allowed Vickie to climb onto her back and flew off, Trixie turned around with a concerned look on her face.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

The streets were loud at this time of day; with many people getting off of work. Trixie dashed down a crosswalk before arriving at her school. Throwing the doors opens looking for her friend, Trixie screeched to a halt as she heard laughter coming from the gym.

"It totally worked, Trace!" Lacey said.

"I know!" Tracey laughed. "While I was in the bathroom before practice, I saw that stupid Danika girl rinsing her mouth out with soap. She must have taken our advice and went with that loser. What she doesn't know is that she's a pawn to us!"

"Those evil little…" Trixie started, but stopped as she saw Stacey approaching. "Stacey!" Trixie whispered loudly, gesturing for the head cheerleader to come to her.

"What do you want?" Stacey demanded as soon as she had gotten close enough to Trixie.

"I just heard your two co-captains talking about how they tricked Danika into dating Spud!"

"Okay, listen…" Stacey scowled. "You may have been a decent cheerleader, but you're a terrible story teller. Besides, Spud wants nothing to do with me. Get lost, I have practice!"

"But if you truly like Spud, doesn't that bother you?" Trixie asked.

"Get lost." Stacey repeated before disappearing into the gym.

"Okay, forget you, princess!" Trixie retorted as she turned around, only to bump into someone. Looking closer, Trixie could see that it was Spud, who still looked angry. "Spud, I'm so glad to see you! Chang and Vickie teamed up and they have Jake! We have to save him!"

"Let the she-witch's skin him…" Spud spat as he walked off.

"Spud, that's not you!" Trixie scorned. "You would never say that about anyone…not even your most hated enemy!"

"Well, Jake IS at the moment…"

"Listen, I just heard Tracey and Lacey talking." Trixie explained. "They tricked Danika into kissing you. I don't know what they promised her, but they got her to do it."

"Yeah, well that doesn't excuse the way Jake acted!"

"Well, if he knew the truth!" Trixie exclaimed. Spud looked down for a moment, and Trixie had hoped that Spud would help, but that hope was crushed when Spud turned and walked away.

LINE BREAK

Jake groaned as he regained his senses. Rolling over onto his stomach, Jake found that he was lying on a hard wooden floor. Groaning as he picked himself up, Jake let out a yelp of surprise as something hit him in the chest, throwing him over so that he was sprawled on the floor. A dragon Chang landed in front of him as he got up.

"What do you want, Chang?"

"Oh, Jake…" Chang taunted. "I just want some information out of you. Like, where is your girlfriend? Or how about, are you ready to be slain?"

"What, no fight?" Jake retorted, transforming into a red dragon and gliding into the air, sending his tail towards Chang's head. However, Chang only grinned as she grabbed it and easily twirled Jake into the air before slamming him to the ground.

"You must be angry, Jake…" Chang's taunts continued. "Only a dragon like you would have weakened fighting abilities while enraged…"

"Can we please just finish him?" Jake suddenly caught a glimpse of an extremely impatient Vickie.

"Yeah, just slay him now!" a voice from above boomed out. "Or else you'll just lose…again!"

Chang whirled around as Trixie jumped down and brought her feet down underneath Chang's making her trip. With Chang down, Trixie ran over to Jake, but just as she reached him, she was encased in a blue bubble of energy. Vickie appeared from behind, her glowing hands raised.

"Like the new siren powers, Trixie?" Vickie asked. "Chang's a great teacher…" Bringing her glowing hands up, the bubble disappeared and Trixie was slammed to the ground. "You were the cause of my very first defeat, I'll enjoy defeating you." Vickie started to open her mouth, as if to release siren waves, but a heavy rock came down on her head before she could release any.

Vickie staggered at first, but quickly recovered and turned to see Spud up above where Trixie had just been standing.

"Spud!" Trixie called out gleefully.

"You finish him, I'll destroy these two!" Chang roared as she pointed her staff at the two fallen ones while Vickie blasted a siren wave from her mouth, up to Spud. However, Spud jumped from his height as the beam hit.

"Ooh, that was just plain bad aim…" Spud smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Vickie stepped forward, but was cut off as a big piece of debris landed right in front of her and crashed through the floor, as several more large pieces did the same all around her in a large circle.

"Oh no…" Vickie realized her mistake as the floor caved in from below her. There was a crash seconds later, and an "Oww…" coming from the defeated siren only widened Spud's grin.

However, the grin was wiped from Spud's face as he was blasted across the hole and onto the floor as Chang rose into the air with her staff raised at his chest.

"Now I truly know that I must do everything myself." Chang growled. "It's over now, boy! So long you pest!"

Spud shut his eyes, waiting for the pain, but it never came. As Spud opened his eyes, he saw an attack from Trixie knocking Chang's staff away from her claws and into Jake's.

"What do you plan to do with that, Jake?" Chang taunted. "You don't have it in you to do it…" Finishing her taunt, Chang leapt up to attack Jake, only to have a red band of energy to shoot out of the staff and wrap around Chang's wrists, binding them together. The force of this knocked Chang to the side where she collided with the floor.

"You'll pay for this, Jake!" Chang yelled, pushing herself up with her tail, only to be knocked down again as Jake shot a band around her feet.

As Jake reverted to his human form, he dropped the staff and ran over to Spud and helped him up. "Umm, thanks for the rescue…" He said awkwardly.

"It's cool…" Spud answered.

Watching her friends reconcile, Trixie smiled. She was brought out of the happy moment however; when she looked down to see Chang reaching her bound wrists out to grab her staff. Trixie reacted quickly and kicked the staff into the hole, where it hit the ground with a clang. Chang growled and looked up to Trixie, glaring at her defeaters, only to see that all of them were leaving through the door. Jake turned and smiled at her. "See ya, Chang! It was a blast busting you!"

And with that, the American Dragon was gone. Chang growled with rage before she let out a roar: "JAKE LONG!!!!!!!!!!!".

LINE BREAK

By the next morning, the three friends met at Spud's locker. Trixie had told Jake everything and Jake had apologized. Spud closed his locker and the three friends walked down the hall.

"I'm really sorry, Spud." Jake said again.

"You already apologized, bro…" Spud replied. "Like ten times! Besides, you had a right to be mad..."

"Hey, Spud!" a sweet voice came from behind them.

"Speak of the devil…" Trixie muttered as all three of them turned around to see Danika walking up to them.

"Why don't you just go away, Danika?" Jake turned around, an uncharacteristically cold look on his face. "We all know what you're up to, and Spud won't be your pawn anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Danika tried to hide her concern. "I know you must not like it, but I like your friend. There is nothing you can do to change my mind." To prove her point, Danika stepped up and kissed Spud; a nice long kiss…

It just so happened that at this moment, Stacey Wintergrin turned the corner with an annoyed look on her face. Stacey began to walk past the scene, only to stop and turn to see the sight.

"Um, what do you think you're doing?" Stacey asked defensively.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Danika retorted. "I'm doing what it takes to…"

Danika however, was cut off as a loud shriek echoed throughout the entire school, making all of the teachers open the doors to their classrooms and peak their heads out.

Danika's eyes widened in shock as Stacey ran up to her and pounced. Danika let out a cry as she careened backwards and onto the floor. The three friends watched as the two girls rolled around on the floor, Stacey pulling at the other girl's hair.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Jake asked.

"Nah, Jakie…" Trixie smiled with satisfaction. "Your girl Danika deserves this. Just enjoy the show…"

The fight was soon broken up as Principal Nosca pushed through the crowd and walked up to the two girls. "That's enough!" Nosca shouted as he pulled both girls up by the back of their outfits. "What in the world is going on here?"

"This crazy freak pounced on me!" Danika pointed at the cheerleader. "I don't know why! She's nuts I tell you!"

"Is this true?" Nosca turned his attention to Stacey. "Because if it is, Ms. Honeycut here is off the hook… Is it true?"

"It's all true!" Tracey appeared with Lacey by her side. "We saw the whole thing happen with our own eyes."

"If you ask me, she isn't fit to be on the squad." Lacey added.

"Well, that's all the proof I need!" Nosca turned down the hall and walked away, pulling Stacey, who he had gripped by the wrist, with him.

With the commotion over, all the students turned and proceeded to leave the school building. As Lacey and Tracey walked over to their lockers, Danika slowly crept up behind them.

"I just wanted to thank you girls…" Danika said softly. "If it wasn't for you, I could have been blamed for that, even though I did nothing wrong. So…thanks!"

"Yeah, whatever loser…" Tracey shut her locker and walked down the hall.

As Danika stared in surprise, Lacey grinned as she closed her locker door and walked past Danika, sticking her tongue out at her pawn as she sped up to her fellow cheerleader.

LINE BREAK

The doors to the school opened the next day as Jake Long walked in with a yawn. Jake found his friends looking at a poster on the bulletin board. "Yo guys, what's up?" Jake greeted them.

"Stacey got kicked off the squad…" Spud said forlornly.

"Say what?" Jake asked, shocked. "But she really didn't do anything wrong! If any cheerleaders should be punished, it should be Lacey and Tracey!"

"Is that so, Long?" Jake turned around to see Tracey and Lacey standing behind him, both had smug looks on their faces and they both had their arms crossed. "Whatever did we do to deserve punishment?"

"We know what you did!" Jake accused. "We know you tricked Danika into hurting both Spud and Stacey!"

"And we'll tell Nosca what you did!" Spud added.

"Do you really think that Nosca will believe you nobodies?" Tracey jeered. "You are all three nobodies in a big school filled with popular jocks and cheerleaders!"

"Nosca is the one that condemned poor Stacey, anyway!" Lacey added.

"We already got away with it…" Tracey finished. "Cheerleaders get away with anything and everything. If you try to do anything, you will only fail and make yourselves look even worse. By the way, why don't you guys come to try-outs? Watch popularity be made…"

LINE BREAK

That day after school, Tracey and Lacey stood in front of a long line of girls. The cheerleading co-captains walked across the line and booted out as many girls as possible, until only five were left.

"Alright, you ladies look fit for the job…" Tracey grinned. "Let's do a pyramid."

Tracey and Lacey stood next to each other as each of the girls ran up and jumped up into the air. By the time it was all finished, there was a pyramid of girls in the room.

However, unbeknownst to them, Jake Long, Arthur Spudinski and Trixie Carter stood outside. Jake stifled a laugh and Spud looked worried as Trixie held up a slingshot and aimed it.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Trix?" Spud asked.

"You bet, Spudinski!" Trixie closed one eye to take better aim. "Someone needs to put those icky, evil cheerleading two-timers in their places!"

"This is your evil side talking, isn't it?" Spud asked.

"As a matter of fact…it is!" Trixie replied as she shot the slingshot.

A small pebble soared into the room where it collided quickly with Tracey's knee. Tracey let out a yelp of surprise as her leg started to tremble. In the blink of an eye, Tracey tumbled to the ground, two girls pinning her down as two girls pinned Lacey down, another falling down on Lacey's side.

"Lace…I think I broke a nail!" Tracey moaned.

"I can't move!" Lacey whined.

Outside in the hall, Jake and Trixie were on their sides, laughing hysterically. After a moment, a smile cracked onto Spud's face, and he to began to laugh.

"Okay guys, I have to admit: that was a good one!"

BLACKOUT; END OF CHAPTER/EPISODE

**A/N: Not too much to say about this one, except that I really don't like the ending. It feels OOC; I just had no idea how to change it, and trust me, I wanted to. I mean, we've definitely seen things that Jake and Trixie have done that were kind of cruel, like Jake spiking Haley's drink and Trixie forcing poor Spud into hard labor. And who knows? Maybe, you wanted to see Tracey and Lacey each get their comeuppance. **

**So, please leave me a review if you've read. Perhaps, in your review, you could tell me if you liked the ending, or if you didn't, you could tell me what you thought could have made it better?**


	14. Chapter 14

American Dragon Season Three

Chapter/Episode 14: Nothing But Lies

Sun Park opened her refrigerator in her apartment and pulled out a drink. Closing the door to the refrigerator, Sun set the drink down before walking over to her bathroom and closing the door.

As the water of her shower ran, the window to her home slid open…

LINE BREAK

Turning off the water and slipping on a bathrobe, Sun opened the door and stepped out into her living room. Sun was about to sit down when she felt a cool breeze surround her and flow through her hair. Turning around, Sun could see that the culprit was an open window.

"How did that happen?" Sun asked out loud as she walked over and shut it. "That's much better!" Sun smiled as she turned to walk over to her couch, only to see a large and cloaked figure standing in front of her. The figure slowly raised its arm.

"Can I help you?" Sun asked.

The only response coming from the figure was a buzzing sound before blue lightning shot out from the sleeve and shot right for Sun. Sun dodged and rolled out of the way before transforming into a dragon and hovering in the air.

"Must you attack me at this time of day?" Sun asked rhetorically. Sun prepared to swoop down, but the figure had already raised its arms, making Sun's television levitate before it shot at her. This caught Sun off guard, and the Korean Dragon was unconscious before she hit the ground.

The cloaked figure proceeded to approach its fallen foe, only to be interrupted by the door opening and Sun's land lord entering. "What is going on in here?" He demanded, only to gasp in surprise at the sight. The cloaked figure turned to face the intruder, and before the land lord could react, a bright green light flashed from the hood of the cloak.

The light flashed in the land lord's eyes and the man just stared there as the cloaked figure picked his catch up and jump out the window.

The land lord suddenly shook his head and asked: "What happened? Where am I?"

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

The next afternoon, Jake Long and his friends were all gathered at the Skate Park. Jake stood at the top and he put a foot on his board as he prepared to go down the pipe.

"Yeah! Go Jake!" the kids cheered him from below.

Jake smiled to himself as he balanced on his board and prepared to slide down. However, all of a sudden, Jake heard a ringing in his pocket, which could only be one thing: his cell phone. Jumping in surprise, Jake let out a yelp as his board slid down.

All of the kids down below watched as the board sled past them and went up the other end. Their excitement quickly faded as Jake fell backwards and disconnected his feet from his board, which shot off the ramp and into the air, where it fell back down and broke in two as it hit the ground. Jake himself rolled down the ramp until he hit the cement, staring up at the disappointed kids walking off.

"Aw man!" Jake moaned as the only two people, Trixie and Spud, approached him.

"Dang, Jakie!" Trixie helped Jake up as the cursed cell phone continued to ring.

"Thanks, Trix." Jake smiled at his friend. "Could you get my board while I take this call?"

"Um, Jake…" Spud started slowly. He already had the destroyed board in his hands.

"Aw man!"

The cell phone still continued to ring. In annoyance, Jake pulled the phone out of his pocket and put it up to his ear, almost immediately jerking his head away as he heard his grandfather shouting from the other end: "JAAAAAAKKKKKKKKE!"

"Yo, G!" Jake exclaimed as he put the phone to his ear once more. 'Are you trying to make me go deaf? I was in the middle of something important! And…and you made me break my skateboard!"

"That should not concern you, young one." Lao-Shi said quietly from the other end. "You need to meet me at Sun's house. Something has happened."

"Alright, Gramps…" Jake lowered the phone. "I'll be right there." Turning to his friends, he added: "Look's like its dragon time!"

LINE BREAK

It felt very eerie as Jake, Trixie and Spud entered the damp and dark entrance of Sun Park's now deserted home. Jake immediately saw his grandfather, Fu Dog, Councilor Kulde, Councilor Andam and Fred Nerk all circled around a specific area. Jake walked over to them and saw that they were hovering over a broken television set as he got closer.

"G, what happened?" Jake asked.

"We are not entirely sure…" was all Lao-Shi said just as the dragon forms of Councilor Omina and Haley entered.

"What's going on?" Haley asked as she reverted to human form. "Why did you bring me here? And where is Sun?"

"Haley…" Lao-Shi said softly. "Sun is missing. There is no sign of her…"

"Miss Long…" Councilor Kulde added. "I think it is time that we assume the worst."

The room was suddenly lit up with a bright flash. All turned around to see a young man, or perhaps older teen, lower a small camera before pulling a notepad and pen out of his jacket. The young man had long red hair, which neatly went down to his back. The young man also wore a pair of glasses and a black medallion was strung around his neck.

"Um, who are you?" Andam asked. "Not to be rude or anything…"

"Aw, I'm glad you asked!" the man smiled. "My name is Diego Benson and I am a reporter for Magic Week Magazine. I think the Magical World deserves to know about the fate of the Korean Dragon, don't you? Now…" the man clicked the pen and put it against the pad of paper. "Is there any reason to believe that this was…um, self inflicted?"

"No!" Andam exclaimed. "There is no trace of her!"

"Well then…" Diego frowned. "How about suspects…any enemies?"

"Chang…" Jake said simply.

"Well, I was actually going to suggest Miss Park's land lord…" Diego replied.

"What would a normal human being want with her?" Kulde demanded. "Do you know something we don't know…Mr. Benson?"

"Well, wasn't he the last person to see her before her disappearance?" Diego asked, writing this down. "I suggest that you go talk to him."

"You are not in charge here, sir." Andam said coldly. Andam then snapped his fingers, and Omina walked up and started to escort the reporter out of the room.

"Wait!" Haley called out. "What if he's on to something? What if he is, but we don't listen and we never find Sun? I'll listen to anybody if we can find Sun!"

"Haley, you just need to accept the fact that she probably won't be found!" Andam replied. "Lao-Shi, take her home, and we will contact you once we find a new master for her."

"Nerk, take her home." Kulde said softly.

"Yes, sir." Nerk bowed in respect before walking over to the wailing Haley and pulling her toward the window. "Let's get you home, little Sheila."

LINE BREAK

Jake, Trixie and Spud slowly and sadly walked down the hall of the apartment building. None of them could believe it! Sun was missing and had probably been slain by now. Jake also couldn't stand seeing his sister like this; she had been so sad.

"Wait, Jake!" the three friends turned as Diego rushed up to them. "Jake, do you really want to give up on Sun?"

"No."

"Well, then maybe you should take this into your own hands. I mean, the councilors are about ready to dig a premature grave."

"Then what do you expect us to do?" Trixie asked. "I mean, we have no leads!"

"I mentioned the land lord…" Diego mused. "Any potential suspect is better than none, am I right? See, remember what happened the last time the Dragon Council issued your sister a new master? He turned out to be a maniac and you were nearly in traction, Jake."

"How did you know about that?" Jake asked.

"I'm a reporter, Jake." Diego replied. "A reporter…it's my job to know this stuff."

LINE BREAK

Jake, Trixie, Spud and their new companion were now sitting on the couch as Sun's land lord poured them a hot cup of tea. "So, how can I help you kids?" he asked.

"Well, we were wondering about Sun Park, Mister…umm, we didn't get your name?" Jake said.

"What about Ms. Park?"

"She's missing!" Jake stated. "I have a source that says that you were the last person to see her before she went missing!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" the land lord suddenly became worried. "I didn't even know she was gone!"

"Don't lie!" Jake warned, getting up. "Just come clean and tell us where she is!!!"

"Jake!" Diego shot up and gestured toward the now cowering land lord. "I was wrong! I don't think he knows anything! Leave the poor man alone!"

"You were the one who told us that he was the last one to see her!" Trixie retorted. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Don't worry guys..." Diego smiled reassuringly. "We'll find her."

"But…" Jake started. "If he has no information…then we have no leads."

CUT TO BLACK; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

It was pitch black by the time Jake got home. Swinging the door open, Jake stepped in; and as he shut the door, he heard a startled gasp as his drowsy looking mother jumped up. "Jake, it's so late!" she ranted. "Where have you been?"

Before Jake could answer, Haley almost literally jumped down the stairs before reaching her brother. "Did you find her, Jake?" She asked. "Did you find Sun?"

"No, Hales…" Jake said sadly. "We have no leads. It seems as though all hope may be lost after all."

"Jake, what are you talking about?" his mother seemed even more worried. "Did something happen? Jake, that doesn't sound like you at all!"

"I'm tired…" Jake lowered his head. "Maybe my hope will be back in the morning."

"Jake, you still haven't told me what's going on." Susan stated as her son started to drag himself up the stairs.

"It's Sun!" Haley replied hastily. "She's missing! It looks as though she was captured!"

"Don't worry, sweetie…" Susan found herself squatting down and hugging her daughter as Jake reached the top of the stairs. "I'm positive that you'll find her safe and sound."

LINE BREAK

The next day, Jake arrived at his grandfather's couch only to see Diego sitting on the couch right beside Lao-Shi and Fu Dog.

"Jake, I think you'll be pleased to know that we have a new lead." Diego smiled.

"Really?" Jake suddenly felt relieved. "Where? Who?"

LINE BREAK

"Big Ernie?" Jake asked in bewilderment as he and Diego stood outside the doors to his office. "Are you sure this is legit? Who told you that Ernie could have anything to do with this?"

"I said nothing about him having anything to do with Sun's disappearance…" Diego replied as he pressed the buzzer. "But it makes you think, doesn't it? A goblin crime boss like Big Ernie would have everything to gain from kidnapping the Korean Dragon."

The door opened and Diego and Jake stepped in to see Big Ernie sitting behind a large desk. "What do you want?" he asked. "You're not Fu Dog!"

"Sir, we are here to talk to you about Sun Park, the Korean Dragon." Diego stepped forward.

"What about her?"

"Well sir, she is missing." Diego said respectfully. "We fear the worst. We were wondering if you had any idea as t…"

"I know nothing about it! Get lost!" Ernie cut him off.

LINE BREAK

Jake was currently lying on the couch trying to think about what he was going to do about Sun. Over the week, Diego had taken him on what seemed to be a wild goose chase; Jake and Diego had confronted almost a dozen people in the magical world. None of them knew anything about Sun.

"Hey kid…" Fu's voice came as he entered the shop wearing a leash, Lao-Shi following him in.

"What is wrong, young dragon?" Lao-Shi asked as he walked up to his grandson. "Are you feeling unwell?"

"I'm feeling fine, Gramps…" Jake sat up on the couch. "It's just…I have this weird feeling."

"About what?" Fu asked.

"This Diego guy." Jake replied. "I mean, over the past week he's taken me to all these places; he's had me talk to just about every magical creature I can remember meeting! Something isn't right…"

"Well, do you think he might want you to find diddly-squat?" Fu asked.

"Now that you think about it…" Jake thought quickly. "Maybe I should check him out."

"If you are to do that Jake, you shouldn't go alone." Lao-Shi said at last. "Fu Dog will go with you."

"Say what?" Jake asked.

"Say huh?" Fu added.

"You heard me…" Lao-Shi walked to the back room. "I think it wise that you accompany Jake. And, if you find anything, come straight back here, or contact me."

"Alright Gramps…" Jake walked toward the exit. "We'll do our best."

LINE BREAK

"Alright Fu…" Jake said as he put a small walkie-talkie snugly in-between Fu's collar and his fur. "What you need to do is run into that building and contacts me when you see that chump Diego leave. If you can do this, you will be the greatest dog on this planet."

"You mean I'm not already?" Fu retorted, but Jake turned around and picked up a head set.

"You're my dog, Fu."

LINE BREAK

Fu sprinted down the hall until he reached the door to the apartment room that Jake had given him: room 607. Backing up, Fu turned the corner just as the door opened and Diego walked out, turning the corner and walking past without even noticing the dog.

"Kid, we're in!" Fu said into the speaker. "Mr. Reporter has left the building."

LINE BREAK

Hearing the all clear from Fu, Jake transformed into a dragon and flew up to the window. Gently inching his claws in-between the window and the bottom, Jake slid it open and crept in.

The first thing the American Dragon did was walk over to the door and open it, letting Fu Dog in. "Awesome Fu!" Jake praised him. "Now, let's see if there is anything off about this dude. You check his desk, I'll check everything else."

Fu nodded before jumping up and landing on the desk, knocking things over with a crash.

"Fu, be a little more quiet!" Jake hissed as he reached a bookshelf and pulled off a book.

"Why?" Fu retorted. "They're nobody here!" Taking a bite out of a piece of paper, he added: "Oh yeah, tastes like evil."

"What are you talking about Fu?" Jake sighed in annoyance as he put the book back on the shelf. However, the second he did that, he could hear a light pounding. "Yo, what the heck is that?"

"What is it, Jake?" Fu asked.

"I don't know!" Jake exclaimed. "I just heard this pounding noise. It's almost like there is someone behind the bookshelf!"

"Well, maybe there is." Fu replied. "I mean, I'm starting to get a bad vibe…"

"Whatever you say, Fu…" Jake grabbed the shelf by the edges and tipped it over with no strain. Immediately, he saw a young man sitting in a small square-shaped hole in the wall, which was sealed shut with a clear force field.

The young man just stared at him for a moment before he pounded on his prison. "It's okay, dude!" Jake called. "Just stand back and I'll get you out of here!"

Blowing a blast of orange fire at the field, it faded away and the young man slid out and onto the floor. "Thank you, American Dragon…." He rasped.

"Who are you?" Jake asked as he helped the man up.

"You haven't guessed by now?" the man asked. "I am Diego Benson. The man you know now is nothing but an imposter."

"Do you know his name?" Jake asked.

"You haven't guessed?" Benson asked. "He is the offspring of the Neo-Huntsclan! That Anderson monster…"

"I knew that paper tasted like evil…" Fu said under his breath.

"Aw man, we've got to get you out of here!" Jake held onto the real Benson's arm as he turned to the door, only to see his grinning enemy leaning against the side of the door.

"Going somewhere?" he asked rhetorically.

"Who are you?" Jake could only ask.

"You don't see the family resemblance, do you?" the man straightened himself. "Well, since you seem to be so clueless, I'll tell you. My name is Dylan Anderson, and my father was Damian Anderson. You're little Sunshine friend is the reason why my father is back rotting in prison! Why couldn't she just splat once she hit the ground?!"

"He had a son?" Jake asked, shocked. "Wasn't he like…young?"

Dylan chucked. "No…Interesting trick, huh? So Jake, I think you know what's going to happen now…"

You're just as crazy as your father was…" Jake muttered.

"Don't get me wrong, I thought he was crazy!" Dylan grinned. "But he was my father! And that stupid, loser Sun Park is the reason I don't have one any more! I had to raise myself while I was shivering in the gutter!"

"Sun isn't the only reason your father is back where he belongs!" Jake shouted.

"Oh, I know…" the evil dragon's smile faded. "Your mother…Don't worry, Jake. I'll be paying your family a little visit just as soon as I'm done with you."

As Dylan spoke, Jake noticed that his enemy reached into his pocket and pulled out that medallion. "And then once I obliterate your loved ones, I'll finish your sister's dragon master!" As Jake's foe finished revealing his plans, the medallion glowed in his hand and Dylan Anderson transformed into a blood red dragon in a magical yellow light.

"Not if we can help it!" Diego ran forward, only to be blasted back with lightning coming from his captor's claws.

Watching in shock, Jake was caught by surprise as Fu jumped off the desk as it began to rise into the air, it being controlled by the older dragon. Jake let out a yelp as the desk slammed into him, throwing him against the wall a pinning him to the floor with all the debris from the shattered desk.

Fu was now frozen in fear as Dylan brought his claws closer to him. "It's time to be put down, pooch." Dylan taunted. This set Fu off, and the dog leapt up and bit down on the dragon's hand. Dylan let out a howl of pain, as his tail came up and wrapped around Fu's neck, trying to strangle the dog.

"Leave him alone!" Diego roared as he got up and tried to attack.

Dropping Fu to the ground, Dylan turned around and flicked his wrist, sending his five claws from his hand at Diego, throwing the reporter against the wall, and pinning him there. Dylan looked at his hand and grinned as his claws magically re-grew.

As Jake managed to get his head out of the debris, Dylan soared into the air and was out the window. "See ya later, Jake! I'm off to get your family!" And he was gone…

"Aw man!"

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Back at the Long residence, Haley and both of her parents were huddled on the couch as a dragon Nerk stood in front of them.

"What is going on?" Jonathan asked.

"Diego called." Nerk replied. "He said that he and Jake found out who has Ms. Park. He said that we should all wait here until he gets here."

"But what about Jake?" Haley asked. "Will he be here?"

"I'm sure he will be, Haley." Nerk smiled just as a knock on the door echoed throughout the whole house. Oh, that must be them."

Nerk walked over to the front door and opened it, to reveal Dylan. "Aw, Diego…" Nerk smiled. "Wait, where's Jake-a-roo?"

It was then that Dylan's tail appeared, slamming into Nerk and sending the yelling Australian Dragon against the stairs; the wood giving way and letting Nerk fall into the darkness of the basement.

"What are you doing?" Jonathan demanded as he stood up. Dylan, however, grinned as he rose his hands, causing the cable wires for the TV to come out and wrap around Jonathan's ankle, before flipping him over so that Haley's father was helplessly hanging upside down.

"Run, Haley!" the hanging Jonathan called.

"Dragon Up!" Haley called out as her pink dragon form appeared, replacing her human body. Flying into the air, Haley swiftly grabbed her mother, pulling her up and escorting them both up stairs. Growling, Dylan transformed into full dragon and flew up after them.

LINE BREAK

Back at Dylan's apartment, Fu finished digging Jake out of the debris as the American Dragon stood up. "Are you okay, Fu?" Jake asked.

"I'm fine, kid." Fu answered. "Diego…not so much…"

Jake quickly walked over to Diego and slowly pulled the claws from Diego's clothes. "Diego, go call the police…Fu and I need to get to my place to stop this bad dude!"

Diego nodded and Jake grabbed onto Fu and flew them both out the window.

LINE BREAK

Susan and Haley were now cornered against the corner in Jake's room. "Just move out of the way, Haley…" Dylan ordered. "It's not you I want!"

"I won't let you hurt my mom!" Haley stepped forward, only to be thrown aside as Dylan slammed his tail into her.

"That's very noble of you, Haley." Dylan raised his claws over Susan. "But I'm afraid you failed…"

"Oh no she didn't, bad dude!" Dylan suddenly was thrown against the wall, his head shattering the window as Jake landed, Fu Dog sliding off his back and leading Susan out of the room. Jake walked over to Haley and helped her up. "Come on, Haley!" Jake urged. "We can take this punk!"

Haley smiled and turned alongside her brother as their enemy as he pulled his head out from the window. With a roar, Dylan moved his claws in some motion, and the window shattered completely. Jake's eyes widened as the shards floated in the air before they shot at him. Jake bent backwards and missed most of the lethally sharp shards, but this allowed Dylan to kick Jake in the stomach. With a pained howl, Jake fell onto his back, causing a grin to come from Dylan.

"NO!" Haley roared as she shot herself at the enemy dragon. Haley's head collided hard with Dylan's gut, making him groan and grunt as he hunched over.

"You'll pay for that, you insolent brat!" Dylan quickly recovered and swiped at Haley with his claws. The claws met their mark as they sliced into the left side of the young dragon's face.

As Haley fell onto her back, clutching that side of her face, Dylan grinned as he started to walk out the door, only to grunt as he collided with the floor, due to Jake grabbing his ankle.

"That's what you get…" Jake grunted as he clutched his belly as he got to his feet. "…For hurting my sister!"

"Please, Jake!" Dylan scoffed. "If you think that you can beat me in your condition…well, then you really are pathetic!"

Jake roared as he tried to slam his tail into Dylan, but it was weak; allowing his enemy to grab it and slam him to the ground. As Jake rolled onto his back, trying to avoid another attack from his enemy, Dylan spit out an orange ball of fire into his claws, which transformed into a dagger made out of fire.

"Good-bye, American Pest…" Dylan was about to bring the dagger down, only to have Fu ram himself into his back.

The evil dragon lost his footing, and the fire dagger evaporated into a puff of smoke. Jake took this as an opportunity to get to get to his feet and swings his claws at his enemy. Dylan just happened to be turning around, and Jake's claws sliced through the chain keeping the medallion around Dylan's neck.

Dylan looked in surprise as the medallion soared out the window. Gasping, Dylan's dragon form reduced back to his human form. Jake grabbed him by his coat.

"Not so tough without your little necklace, huh?" Jake lifted the helpless human off his feet before chucking him up at the ceiling with such force that Dylan crashed through, leaving a hole in the roof. Thirsting for vengeance, Jake soared through the hole and landed on the roof to see a dazed Dylan trying to keep his balance, so he wouldn't fall off the roof.

Jake once again grabbed his enemy by his jacket and punched him square in the face. Dylan would have lost his balance and fallen, if Jake hadn't lifted him off of his feet. With a growl, Jake hurled Dylan from the roof, slamming him on the fire-escape, once again sending the evil dragon through it. Dylan's fall ended as he hit the dumpster below, his battered body rolling off and onto the ground.

"Whoa, did you just slay him?" Jake suddenly noticed that Fu was behind him.

"I don't know." Jake replied. "And after what he did to Haley, I don't think I care."

"Well, Gramps wants you at the shop." Fu replied.

LINE BREAK

Jake entered the shop with Fu trailing behind him. Jake's jaw dropped as he saw Marty the Grim Reaper sitting on the couch. "Hey kid…" the Grim Reaper waved casually.

"Marty?" Jake asked nervously. "So, Sun's…."

"Surprisingly no…" Marty got up and once again reached into his sleeve, pulling out the glowing gold orb. "I know she's been missing for over a week, but I just learned about her tonight."

"Do you know where she is?" Jake asked as he took the orb.

"Hey, that's not my job." Marty replied. "But I sincerely hope that you find her before I do."

"Once again…" Fu said. "Thanks buddy."

"Oh, and Fu…" Marty lowered himself closer to Fu so that only the dog could hear him. "I just thought I should warn you that you're time will be up before the end of the year."

"What?" Fu asked in shock as he began to sway. "Oh boy…" Fu fell onto his stomach in a dead on faint.

"What was that for?" Jake asked.

"Um, just a little pay back for that prank he pulled on me, that's all…" Marty grinned.

"Oh…" Jake was brought out of his thoughts as he heard a clash of thunder, which was followed by pouring rain. "Well, I guess it would be near impossible to find Sun in this storm…"

LINE BREAK

The pouring rain seemed to bring Dylan Anderson out of his deep sleep. Coughing, Dylan rolled himself over and immediately eyed his medallion. Scrambling over to it, Dylan gripped it in his hands and put it on over his neck just as he felt a gust of wind.

Turning around, Dylan let out a gasp as he saw Councilor Chang pointing her staff at him. "Are you a friend of the American Dragon?" she asked venomously.

"N…n…n…no!" he stammered.

"Wait…" Chang studied him for a moment. "Aren't you the son of…why, you are! You are the spitting image of your father! You know, the American Dragon and his family are the reasons why your father is in prison?"

"I know…" Dylan hissed. "And I want to destroy them for it!"

"Well then…" Chang lowered her staff and reverted to her human form. "It appears as though we have something in common…"

LINE BREAK

By the time Jake got home, he saw that there was a police patrol car and an ambulance. Getting inside and pulling off his drenched jacket, Jake could hear his mother calling him. "Jake, that man who did all of this--he was in the alley, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I'm sorry, ma'am." The cop beside her said. "We can't find him. There is no one there."

"You mean he got away?" Jake asked, shocked. "Then he survived!"

'Don't worry…" the cop smiled. "We'll find him."

LINE BREAK

Later that night, Jake crept down the stairs to find both of his parents sitting on the couch. As Jake got closer, he could see that his sleeping little sister was in-between them. Jake could see that she had stitches all over the left side of her face.

"Jake…" Susan spoke and Jake looked up.

"Mom, is Haley going to be okay?"

"Of course, Jake…" Susan said softly as she tried to release a light smile. "Unfortunately, the doctors told us that she will scar."

"If I ever come across that evil man again…" Jonathan ranted. "I'll kill him!"

"Jonathan, it isn't any of our concern…" Susan replied. "All that matters is that we see Haley through this. And if that man is still out there, then the police will deal with him."

"Or the American Dragon…" Jonathan smiled.

"Yeah dad…or the American Dragon…" Jake agreed.

"Both of you need to stop this!" Susan stopped at the fireplace. "Jake, there are more important things than catching the man. You need to find Sun."

"I know mom…"

"Do you have any idea where she is?" Jonathan asked.

"No…" Jake walked over to the kitchen table and stared at the glowing orb Marty had given him. "But I need to find her. Every moment counts…"

BLACKOUT; END OF EPISODE

**A/N: BWA-HA HA HA HA HA HA! If you want to know what Sun's fate is, then you need to keep reading. *Another evil laugh*. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. And, if you have read this chapter, please leave me a review. **


	15. Chapter 15

American Dragon Season Three

Chapter/Episode 15: Pandora Unleashed

A bright green light blinded all in a storage room on the Island of Draco. Councilor Andam stood in front of two young dragons in training. "Okay young dragons, this is your first test. Until we are able to get Pandora's Box to a safer place, we need you to watch over it. Can you do this?"

"Yes, sir!" both dragons said in unison.

Hours later, it was well past midnight and both of the dragons were exhausted; one was even leaning against the platform the box was on and was trying to keep his head up. "When do you think we can go home?" the first dragon asked.

"Who knows?"

They were suddenly brought out of their small conversation as they noticed an ominous presence standing in the doorway. "Who are you?" the dragon that was leaning jumped up and raised his claws. "Don't make me attack!"

They could only hear a small chuckle coming from the cloaked figure as a wand floated out of his cloak and into his hand. Before the dragon could react, a green blast of magic hit him and the dragon could feel his body morph and shrink as he yelped out in pain.

His friend stared in shock as he found himself looking down at a toad. The remaining dragon was brought out of this as a blast of green whizzed past him and hit the wall. Growling, the dragon lifted off his feet and rammed into the intruder. The intruder was thrown off his feet and flipped backwards before he landed on his feet.

The dragon growled once more as he soared at the attacker with his claws aimed right for his chest. However, the dragon was stopped as the same green magical blast hit him.

Chuckling evilly as the now toad warrior dropped to the ground, the intruder walked past the croaking toads and reached the platform and grabbed the box. Nigel Thrall pulled down his hood. "Thank-you, boys…" he smiled. "This will be all."

BLACKOUT; THEME SONG PLAYS

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Back in New York, Arthur Spudinski opened his locker with a wide smile. Closing the door to his locker, Spud strung his backpack over his shoulders and jumped on his skateboard, riding down the halls like he was on a ramp. Spud closed his eyes and smiled, only to open them back up again when he heard a door open and close. Spud let out a gasp as he saw Principal Nosca step out with a large stack of papers. Spud tried to stop, but he couldn't. With a loud thud, Spud fell off of his board, which landed a couple feet away. Nosca sighed as his papers floated to the ground.

"Mr. Spudinski, you know what this means, don't you?" he asked.

"Umm, you're going to forgive me and let me go because it's after school?" Spud gave it a shot.

"Nice try, but no…" Nosca's frown got bigger. "It means that you are going to detention…right now."

LINE BREAK

The door to detention swung open and Nosca shoved Spud in before slamming the door closed. Looking around the room, Spud could see Brad and several other kids he didn't know sitting in desks.

"Aw, Mr. Spudinski…" Mr. Douglass stood up from his desk. "I can't say I'm surprised to see you here. Go on; take a seat next to Mr. Morton."

Groaning, Spud had no choice. Sitting down, Spud was greeted by a paper ball hitting him in the side of the head, followed by Brad laughing.

"Mr. Morton! That is enough!" Mr. Douglass bellowed.

"Sorry, Mr. Los…" Brad started, but was once again cut off by the teacher.

"Because of your shenanigans, Mr. Morton…" Douglass sat down at his desk again. "All of you will stay here an extra two hours." The kids groaned. "That's okay; I have no where else to be. It's not like no one cares about me…"

LINE BREAK

By the time Spud finally got out of detention, it was almost pitch black outside. Slowly walking to the skate park, he could see Trixie and Jake leaning against the fence.

"Sorry I'm late, guys…" Spud said glumly. "Nosca gave me detention."

"Well, that explains everything…" Jake walked over to his friend. "It's a good thing you made it out alive, dude. That Douglass is a freak!"

"Yeah well, I'm sorry that I couldn't make it to outdo those challengers…" Spud lowered his head.

"Hey, it's no big deal!" Trixie tried to assure her friend. "They didn't boo us…too much."

LINE BREAK

The Genius Institute had been almost completely emptied after Pandarus' scheme had been revealed. Nigel Thrall stepped into a room filled with many gadgets and a monitor screen and placed Pandora's Box on a table. A green bubble appearing out of thin air made Nigel turn around; Nigel smiled as the magic faded and Pandarus appeared.

"Well?" Pandarus asked.

"I got the box!" Nigel smiled proudly. "It wasn't hard to get, either. Only two dragons did I have to face and defeat! It was too easy!"

"Excellent, my apprentice…" Pandarus smiled and walked over to the box. "But where is he? Where is Arthur Spudinski? He is the only one who can open this box!"

"You need that buffoon?" Nigel asked. "I thought you could just open it with your magic!"

"You fool!" Pandarus whirled around. "It should have been obvious that I needed the boy! Why do you think I brought you to New York in the first place?! Why do you think I sent you to the same schools as those meddling enemies of mine?!"

"Very well, my master…" Nigel bowed, not wanting to show his fear. "I will bring him to you."

"No…" Pandarus said softly. "You can not force him to come here. Make him come willingly…"

"How do you suppose I do that?" Nigel found his courage again. "It's not like he trusts me! Do you honestly expect me to ask him to come down here?"

"You are not foolish, my apprentice…" Pandarus turned. "I recall a certain cheerleader you like…"

LINE BREAK

After saying good-bye to his friends, Spud once again got on his skateboard and rode home. He reached his door and threw it open, only to gasp as he saw a smiling Nigel standing right in the doorway.

"Hello Spud…" he smiled.

"Nigel!" Spud spat. "What do you want?'

"Actually, you little divvy…" Nigel's smile faded. "It's not what I want; it's what my master wants…"

"Aw yes…" Spud smiled, as if he knew what Nigel was talking about. "I know who your master is. Okay, I don't. You have a master?"

"ELI PANDARUS!" Nigel shouted, finally losing his temper. "He needs your services…"

"Well, he's a fool if he thinks I'm going to come to him willingly, so HA!" Spud smiled.

"You will go to him…" Nigel held out his hand, and for a second Spud thought that Nigel may hit him. However, Spud only heard a surge of magic coming from the wizard's hand. Spud looked up and could see a green mist forming into a little screen where he could see Stacey sitting in a cage with three giant lions circling it. "Those lions are famished, and Stacey is the perfect meat. If you come and open Pandora's Box for my master, your precious cheerleader will be set free."

Spud's eyes widened as he looked from his grinning foe to the girl of his dreams trapped by vicious carnivores.

BLACOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

"You will come with me and open my master's box…" Nigel repeated.

Spud just stood there, absolutely shocked. So, it had come to this. Pandarus had come back for the prize he desired, and now Stacey's life was in jeopardy. What choice did he have?

LINE BREAK

A small explosion and a puff of smoke surrounded Pandarus' lair. As the smoke cleared, both Nigel and Spud coughed. "Still didn't get a tune-up for your wand, did ya?" Spud asked.

"Just shut up." Nigel spat, pointing at the cage where the terrified cheerleader was in. Spud started to run up, but Nigel grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him so that he was facing a door just as it opened and Eli Pandarus walked in.

"Aw, Mr. Spudinski…" Pandarus smiled evilly. He stopped at a wooden table and placed Pandora's Box on it before turning around and gesturing for Spud to come closer. "All you have to do is open the box and the cheerleader will be allowed to live."

"And if I don't open your dumb box?" Spud asked defiantly.

Pandarus sighed. "Then your precious cheerleader becomes a chew-toy for those beasts!" Pandarus rolled his eyes at how dumb this genius acted.

Spud looked worriedly from his adversaries to the girl he thirsted for trapped inside a cage that was about to be kitty food. Finally, Spud made up his mind. "Fine, I'll open your box."

"I thought you might say that." Pandarus smiled as he pulled out his wand. "Mantus Admaveyo Motum!" With his chanted spell, familiar green glowing magical hands emerged from the evil wizard's wand and grabbed the box. "Well, Mr. Spudinski…I must warn you, those beasts are hungry…"

"Just flip the switch and turn the dial clockwise and your good to go!" Spud growled as Pandarus performed Spud's instructions. The box clicked as it snapped open and clattered against the wooden table.

"Oh, Mr. Thrall…" Pandarus chuckled as he slowly walked up to the box. "Make yourself useful and dispose of both Miss Wintergrin and Mr. Spudinski…" Just as Pandarus reached the box, it started to glow green. While Spud immediately knew that nothing good could come from this, Pandarus learned the hard way as a green blast of energy came from the box and blasted him into a wall across the room.

Spud turned and ran for Stacey, only to be blocked by Nigel. "Where do you think you're going, you pest?" Nigel demanded as he pulled out his wand. Spud's eyes widened, as he realized he would have to fight the young wizard. Fortunately, a green blast of magic came from the box and hit Nigel, slamming him into Stacey's cage, breaking it.

Spud rushed over to the cage and pulled her out by her wrist. "Bad guy promising the good guy that the captive will be safe and then ordering her demise…CLICHE!" Spud muttered.

"Oh, shut up…" Stacey grabbed Spud by the arm and yanked him out the exit and to safety.

Meanwhile, Nigel groaned as he slowly started to recover from the attack. Nigel started to get up, only to fall back down on the cage with a shriek as he saw that the lions were circling around him. Fishing frantically in his pocket, Nigel found that he could not find his wand. Looking up at the lions, Nigel gulped. The lions were about to pounce on the young wizard, only to be blasted into a black pile of dust. Nigel looked up to see Pandarus standing up from the attack. His hands and eyes were glowing green with the box's magic. He laughed.

"Master?" Nigel asked. "Are you okay?"

"Never better…never better…" Pandarus walked over to the box once more and grabbed it. "Finally, I have the power—I have the power to take over the Magical World!"

"But master…" Nigel stuttered. "Spudinski and _HIS _girlfriend are getting away!"

"Just you wait my apprentice…" Pandarus replied. "They will meet their end, along with the American Dragon and any other being that opposes me…"

LINE BREAK

Spud and Stacey didn't stop running until they both felt like their lungs were about to collapse. "Stacey, we have to stop!" Spud bent over and hugged his sides.

"Do you want those bozos to find us?" Stacey retorted. "Besides, we are only about a block from my house! You can rest then!"

LINE BREAK

The two were finally able to make it back to Stacey's house. Thankfully, there was a small fence/ladder that Stacey was able to climb up back to her room. As Stacey disappeared, Spud frowned. Stacey really wasn't the one for him, was she? She couldn't even appreciate him saving her?

Spud was about to turn and begin the long walk back to his house, when he heard Stacey's voice.

"Spud?"

Sure enough, when he turned his head, the ex-cheerleader was looking out and down at him.

"Yeah, Stacey?" he asked.

"Um, I don't know how to say this…" Stacey bit her lip. "But I'm going to try. Thanks for saving me…"

"Sure, Stace…"

"And um, now that I'm off the cheer squad, perhaps I don't have a reputation to ruin by hanging out with you…"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Well, maybe we should see if things will work…" Stacey replied slowly. "Perhaps a movie…?"

LINE NREAK

The last thing Spud knew was that he was sleeping peacefully in his bed, accompanied by sweet thoughts of what he and Stacey could possible do—they could go to an expensive dinner…they could go to a movie…what wonders the relationship could behold!

Unfortunately, Spud would not find out in his dream. Spud's eyes snapped open as he heard his cell phone's ring tone blast throughout the room. Groaning, Spud rolled over and put it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Spud, where are you?!" Trixie's voice shouted at him.

"I'm in bed…"

"Well, Jakie and I are outside your house!" Trixie continued. "We have a problem and the Dragon Council wants to see us all. You especially…"

LINE BREAK

Within the hour, Jake, Trixie and Spud were all standing nervously in front of the Council on the Island of Draco. None of the kids could tell if the councilors were angry at them, or not. Finally, Councilor Andam stood up.

"Dragon Long…" he spoke. "I assume you know why we called you here…"

"Not really…" Jake replied uneasily. "Does this have anything to do with me not erasing my friends' memories? Yo, I thought we were cool on this!"

"Dragon Long, we assure you that you are not in any trouble…" Andam said softly.

"But we were curious if you knew the issue at hand…" Kulde spoke up.

"What issue?" Jake asked.

"A few days ago, a masked stranger came to our safe room and took an important and dangerous artifact…" Andam paced around the room.

"What was it?" Trixie asked.

"Pandora's Box…" Kulde replied. "From your early reports, Dragon Long, this appears to have Eli Pandarus as the prime suspect. This is where your friend comes in…"

"Mr. Spudinski has had a run in with Pandarus in the past couple of months…" Councilor Omina said. "He seems to be aware of what this wizard can do more than either of you two. Mr. Spudinski, do you think you can predict what Pandarus is planning?"

"We already know what he wants to do with the box!" Jake cut in. "He wants to take over the Magical World! And now that he has the box, that punk can actually be an even bigger threat!"

"We are well aware of that, Dragon Long." Kulde stood up.

"Then just let me go Dragon on him!" Jake bragged. "I can stop him! That wizard won't even know what hit him! I'll just get that box away from him and bring him to you as a prisoner! It will be so easy!"

"It is not you that needs to do this…" Andam replied, his glance was at Spud. "I don't know if your friend realizes this, but he may be the only one who can get that box safely away from Pandarus."

"What are you talking about, dude?" Spud asked. "I don't know if you realized that I'm just a sidekick!"

"But you don't have to be just a sidekick…" Andam continued. "Let me ask you a question: Do you remember your last encounter with Pandarus? Weren't you able to defeat him with his own wands?"

"Yes…"

"Do you know why?" Andam asked. "It is because you, Mr. Spudinski, are a wizard…"

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Maniacal laughter filled a deep and dark cave as Nigel Thrall entered it, followed by Eli Pandarus, who used his glowing green hands to keep Pandora's Box hovering in the air. "This is perfect, my apprentice…" Pandarus walked over to the back.

"Master, may I ask what you plan to use this cave for?" Nigel asked.

"Oh, it is quite simple…" Pandarus pulled out his wand and used it to lift a giant boulder from off the ground. Laughing evilly, Pandarus slammed the boulder to the ground, making it cave in. When the dust cleared, there was a giant pit where the ground once was.

"Master, what are you going to do?"

"Bring me Pandora's Box, and you will find out…" Pandarus replied.

LINE BREAK

"Spud is a wizard?!" Both Jake and Trixie stood, staring at their friend with wide eyes and mouths wide open in shock.

"I didn't know!" Spud defended himself. "Nobody ever told me!"

"Because nobody could even be aware until you used Pandarus' wands…" Kulde replied. "Unfortunately, we have no time to discuss this now. You all must go find and defeat Pandarus. Mr. Spudinski will have to get the wands away from Pandarus."

"You will have to hurry!" Andam urged. "Who knows what Pandarus can achieve with that box if you don't get there soon?"

"But that's the thing!" Jake explained. "We don't know where Pandarus is! How do you expect us to find him?"

LINE BREAK

Evil laughter continued to flood the cave that Eli Pandarus and Nigel Thrall were standing in. A green light shot from the tip of the evil wizard's want as he created a swirling vortex of magic was cast into the pit with a flick of his wrist.

"Now my apprentice, give me the box…" Pandarus ordered.

Nigel looked down as he found himself walking over to Pandarus. Nigel held the box out as it began to hover in the air. All of a sudden, the box hovered higher yet as it reached the tip of the wands. The box then tipped over as the lid came off. Yet more green magic appeared inside the box as it appeared to be sucked from inside. All of a sudden, the green magic shot down the vortex.

LINE BREAK

Above the tallest of buildings in New York City, the innocent people living in the city were oblivious to the evil magic that lay ahead of them. The clouds seemed to separate as the green magic seeped from inside. Seconds later, the magic shot down onto the streets.

LINE BREAK

Back in the cave, Nigel backed up. "Master, may I ask what you are doing?"

"What does it look like I am doing?" Pandarus replied. "I am using Pandora's Box to wreak havoc on an unknown city!"

"But why?" Nigel asked. "Don't you want to rule the Magical World? What does this have to do with that?"

"I will use this city or place as an example!" Pandarus replied matter-of-factly. "One city will turn to two, and soon, the Dragon Council will realize what a threat I truly am! They will relinquish all power and hand it over to me!"

"But master, do you know what city you are even attacking?" Nigel asked.

"It does not matter…" Pandarus started, but he stopped. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Nigel turned. "No, I didn't hear anything."

"It doesn't matter, you fool!" Pandarus shouted suddenly. "Go check it out!"

LINE BREAK

As Nigel got closer to the exit of the cave, he could hear what his master had heard before quite clearly. "I can't believe you're a wizard, Spudinski!" It was that girl that was friends with Jake Long!

Reaching the ledge, Nigel could clearly see Jake, in dragon form, closely followed by the girl and his buffoon friend as they walked up the trail to the cave.

"Would you shut it, Trix!" Jake snapped back. "Did you possibly think that Pandarus might be able to hear us?"

"Finally, a chance to get back at that fool…" Nigel grinned as he reached into his coat and pulled out twin wands. Shouting a spell, a green light came from the tip of the wand and shot at the heroes. The spell went right past Jake and hit right in front of Jake, causing a loud explosion and creating a crater where the rocky path had once been. All three turned around as Nigel floated gently down to their level, thanks to his wands.

"Nigel Thrall, I figured that you were a slimy weasel after you teamed up with Brock's wife, but I had no idea that you would work with a lying, cheating evil wizard like Pandarus!" Jake growled as he prepared to fight, but Spud rushed up and cut off the paths.

"No, Jake" Spud shouted. "You guys have to go get and stop Pandarus! Besides, Nigel and I have unfinished business…"

Jake swooped over and grabbed Trixie before flying up to the entrance. "No you don't you git!" Nigel pointed his wand at the dragon, but Spud shoved him away. The wand clattered to the ground, but Nigel grinned as he grabbed Spud by the ankle, tripping him. Nigel then held out his hands, allowing the wands to magically come to him.

"Well Spud, this will be fun…"

LINE BREAK

Jake kept flying in the cave until he saw Pandarus standing over the pit. Pandarus apparently glanced at them, for the next thing Jake knew; there was a flick of the wand, and ogres appeared out of thin air.

"Aw man!"

LINE BREAK

Spud felt himself flying through the air before he slammed to the hard ground on his back. Nigel Thrall laughed evilly as he walked over to his enemy.

"Well Spud, I guess you could say that this is revenge for keeping Stacey from me…" Nigel grinned as he raised his wand, Spud rising as well. Spud turned his head and saw that he was heading for the ledge, leading to a very long way down the mountain.

"Nigel…stop!" Spud tried to call, but it was too late. Spud was now dangling over the ledge. If Nigel decided to let him fall, he would. "Nigel, bad villain form, what about the fair fight?!"

"It's too bad that I don't play fair, you loser…" Nigel flicked his wand, and Spud fell.

LINE BREAK

Trixie looked up as she watched her magical friend take on the ogres. Jake swiped at one of them with his tail, but the ogre only caught it as two more ogres grabbed Jake and pinned him down to the ground.

"Keep that pesky dragon down until I can finish him off!" Pandarus called from where he stood. "The city should almost be done for!"

"Oh no, you don't…" Trixie took a running start and found herself right at Pandarus. Pushing her leg up, Trixie's foot connected with Pandora's Box. The box lost contact with Pandarus' wands and plummeted into the vortex.

"No!" Pandarus panicked. He turned to face Trixie, just as Jake freed himself from the grips of the ogres. "You fool! My box!" Pandarus seethed.

"You want the box, Pandarus?" Jake demanded as he flew over to the wizard, pulling him up off of his feet with his tail. "Then why don't you go after it?"

The tail around the evil wizard loosened and Trixie and Jake could only hear the wizard scream as he plunged into the vortex. With Pandarus gone, his wands clattered to the ground and the ogres faded back into nothing before the vortex faded as well.

"Way to go, Jakie!" Trixie cheered her friend. "But where do you think Pandarus went?"

"It doesn't matter, Trixie!" Jake replied, as he grabbed her by the hand. Lifting off of the ground, both Jake and Trixie flew out of the cave.

LINE BREAK

Even with the magical vortex of evil gone, the clouds did not close. Well, not until a screaming wizard came out. Pandarus continued to fall, until his cape snagged on the spike on the very top of the Empire State Building.

Sighing with relief, Pandarus looked down to see that the box he craved was right below him, balancing between staying on the ledge of the building and falling 102 stories down to the street.

Grunting, Pandarus reached with his hand, but found that he could not reach it. Growling with frustration, Pandarus let out a shout as the box tipped over and fell to the streets below. The second the box hit the ground, it splintered into three different pieces.

LINE BREAK

Despite Nigel's best attempt to kill his enemy, Spud still refused to fall. Gripping onto the ledge, Spud forced his foot to a nearby stone. Pushing himself up, Spud could see that Nigel was bending over to pick up his other wand. Taking off at a running start, Spud thought that he could attack the young wizard, but with a grin, Nigel straightened himself up and knocked Spud flat onto his back with an arm.

"Oww…"

Grinning, Nigel bent down and clenched his fist over the collar of Spud's shirt. Lifting his enemy slightly off the ground, Nigel clenched his other fist. "You know what Spud, I find this sweet justice…" Nigel spoke. "See, this is what Stacey did to me…Now, I do it to you…"

However, Spud brought his fist up with a shout. The fist connected with Nigel's jaw, and the young wizard was thrown off of his victim.

Nigel landed hard on his back. However, Nigel recovered quickly and he rolled over to his wand, but he was grabbed tightly around the torso by a giant glowing green hand. As the magical hand slammed Nigel to the ground so that he was in a strict sitting position, Nigel gaped when he saw that Spud was using his wand.

"It's not possible…" was all Nigel could make out.

"Oh, it's possible, bro…" Spud grinned as he walked closer to his enemy.

"I don't have time for this…" Nigel glanced at the ground and saw his other wand only a few inches away. Grinning, Nigel tried to reach it, but he stopped with a pained grunt as the magical hand tightened its grip on him, pinning his arms painfully to his sides as Spud kicked the wand away from his reach.

Spud turned away from his catch just in time to see Jake and Trixie walking down the trail. Jake smiled. "Good work, Spud.

"You did it, Spudinski!" Trixie shouted.

LINE BREAK

Spud sighed as he reached his house later that night. Opening and closing it as quietly as he could, Spud still didn't avoid trouble. The lights switched on and Spud was faced by his angry mother.

"Arthur, where were you?" she demanded.

"Nowhere, mom…" Spud tried to make his way to the stairs, but his mother blocked his way.

"Don't lie to me, Arthur!" Mrs. Spudinski said firmly. "Tell me! Remember how I always told you that you could tell me anything?"

"Mominski…I…" Spud started, but he was cut off as he felt a buzzing in his pocket as someone called him on his phone. Pulling it out, he could see that the caller was Trixie. "Mom, I need to take this."

"No, Arthur!" his mother replied. "What you need to do is tell me where you went!"

"Mom, this could be important!" Spud said loudly, but then he sighed and lowered his head. "I was working at Jake's grandpa's shop, okay?"

His mother sighed. "Very well, Arthur. Just tell me the next time this happens."

LINE BREAK

About an hour late, Spud and his friends stood in front of the Dragon Council. Andam smiled and spoke: "Thanks to you kids, Pandora's Box can never be used to harm any city on this planet. All three of you kids should be proud."

"Whatever happened to that gag-nasty box anyway?" Trixie asked.

"Good question…" Andam's smile widened as he went over to the desk and held up a sliver of wood. "This was the biggest piece that our very best could recover."

"Mr. Spudinski…" Kulde spoke up. "You have shown exceptional wizarding skills…"

"Well, he did kick Nigel's butt." Trixie smiled.

"Not to mention Pandarus' the last time with the Institute!" Jake added.

"We are aware of that…" Kulde replied. "Mr. Spudinski…you are ready to begin your training."

BLACKOUT; END OF EPISODE

**A/N: Yeah, it's a little shorter than normal, but to be perfectly honest, I don't care. I'm tired of constantly having to force myself to come up with more ideas and to struggle to make 15 pages, because honestly, that's 10 pages longer than my usual. **

**So yeah, I possibly "jumped the shark" by making Spud a wizard, but I think there are fans who think that Spud has some sort of magical connection. **


	16. Chapter 16

American Dragon Season Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon! **

Chapter/Episode 16: The Future is Dragon

The American Dragon, young Jake Long found himself peaking out from the peak of a cliff as he watched siren Vickie Fickling setting up stones in a large ditch. "HURRY UP!" Jake could hear Chang screaming at her.

In the ditch, Vickie sweated as she set down one more stone. A couple of feet away, Chang stood beside Dylan Anderson as he held his medallion in his hands, smiling. "Are you sure that you know the correct magic that can release the dark one?" Chang asked him.

"Please, Chang…" Anderson stepped away from her and picked up a book that was placed upon a boulder. "With this medallion and book, I can perform the riskiest of spells. Your dark master will be back, and just like you promised, we will destroy the American Dragon and his family!"

"Do you have everything set up?" Chang turned to Vickie.

"Yes, master…" Vickie responded. "But I don't understand. I thought the Dark Dragon would be gone for good. He is trapped in the Portal of the Lunar Eclipse! There is no way he can be released!"

"Shows how much you know…" Anderson replied as he lifted the book. "Unless you know something about magic, then I suggest you just shut up." His medallion started to glow and hover as a light blue mist started to come from the center. Moments later, the mist shot out and quickly formed into a swirling portal. "Now all we have to do is wait for dawn and the Dark Dragon will return…"

Hearing this, Jake prepared to go down and kick their butts, but before he could, his cell phone rang out.

"Well, well, well…" Dylan Anderson grinned. "I wonder who that could be…"

"Go get him!" Chang ordered. As the medallion glowed and Dylan vanished into thin air, Chang pointed her staff at the ground and blasted it. Then, she pulled out something from her sleeves and dropped it into the new hole in the ground. Finally, Chang blew fire into the hole, making it glow.

LINE BREAK

Back on the cliff, Jake scrambled to put his phone away just as Dylan appeared out of thin air. "Hello, Jake…" he growled. His medallion glowing once again, the chain connected to it grew magically. Grinning, Anderson sliced the chain with his claws; the chains then magically floated toward Jake and wrapped around Jake's wrists, binding them behind his back.

"I thought I defeated you!" Jake growled.

"Oh please, Jake…" Anderson grinned. "You can never stop someone as dedicated as I am to my cause…"

LINE BREAK

Jake grunted as Dylan shoved him onto his knees the second he set foot on the camp. Jake's jaw dropped as he watched the swirling portal and the steaming hole in the ground that Chang was standing in front of. The Queen of Cruel turned around and faced Jake with an evil grin on her face.

"Why Jake…" she spoke. "How nice of you to join our little party. In this hole in the ground lies your doom, American Dragon. You have outsmarted me one too many times. As much as I would like you to see the rise of my master once more, I find that your demise has been avoided for far too long. You, toss him in!"

"With pleasure…" Anderson lifted Jake up and forced him over to the hole. "Well Jake, just think about what I get to do to your family in your absence. Have fun in the future!"

"Say wha…?" Jake started, but he was thrown into the hole. Jake disappeared into the darkness with a yell.

"He is dead, master…" Anderson grinned.

"Excellent…" Chang grinned; Dylan turned around, letting loose a grin of his own as the sun started to come up.

"Look!" Vickie called out, pointing at the portal, as the Dark Dragon started to form out of thin air. A large claw reached out of the portal…

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Jake continued to yell as he continued to fall. However, he soon let out a grunt as he came into contact with something hard. Rolling onto his back, Jake could see that he was in his neighborhood.

He could soon hear shouts as he saw a panting boy with straight black hair with green streaks in them turning a corner, followed by an army of trolls. Jake witnessed as the boy ran into a dead end and the trolls start to surround him.

"Dragon up!" Jake called, and his scaly red dragon form appeared, breaking the chains with no strain. Shooting up in the air, Jake took out several of the trolls with his tail before landing next to the boy, who was already in his also red dragon form.

"Are you alright?" Jake asked.

"What do you think you're doing?!" the kid shouted at him. "I had these punks under control! Who do you think you are?"

"I'm the American Dragon, chump!" Jake felt his anger flaring up. "And I just saved you…"

"I'm the American Dragon!" the young dragon shouted. "Who do you think you are bozo?"

Jake was about to tell the kid he was wrong, but he thought better of it, as at the moment, they were surrounded by trolls. "Listen kid…" Jake said. "Can we talk about this later? Like when we aren't about to get our faces re-arranged?"

"Who are you calling a kid, kid?" the young dragon asked. "I'm seventeen!"

"Oh, let it go!" Jake roared, striking all his anger at the troll. He wrapped his tail around one of the troll's necks and tossed him several feet away. As he fought the trolls, he found the other dragon blasting several with fire. The young dragon then bent down and brought his dragon fist to the cement, breaking it up and sending trolls flying.

However, Jake himself found himself backing up against the wall. There were simply too many of them. Suddenly, the young dragon came against the wall, hitting the ground with a grunt. He recovered quickly, though, and got back to his feet.

"There's too many of them!" Jake exclaimed.

"Very good Einstein!" the young dragon retorted.

The two were about to get back into the fight, even if it meant to the death, but they both froze as they heard a rather sweet, yet also villainous laugh. The trolls stepped to the side as a woman walked up to them.

The young dragon let out a groan and Jake's eyes widened. "Rose?"

"Aw, I see we have two foolish teenage dragons out and doing very naughty things…" Rose grinned. Sure, Rose was older; around 45-ish, but Jake knew that no one else could have the same beautiful blue eyes that Rose had. She wore a similar blood-red Huntsclan uniform, only with metal armor around her shoulders and chest and a black cape similar to the one that the Huntsman had. "You need to be punished…"

"I don't want to hurt you, mom…" the young dragon spoke.

Rose scoffed. "Stupid dragon, I have no children!" She reached behind her back and pulled out a staff glowing with green plasma. "Kill them!"

The trolls began to charge, both dragons hovering in the air and blowing fire at them. Roaring with rage, Rose jumped up into the air and kicked the young dragon, with Rose on him; the young dragon plummeted to the ground, letting out a roar of pain as he slammed against the pavement on his back. Grinning, Rose pointed the blade of her staff towards the young dragon's throat. She was about to bring it down, but Jake slammed into her.

Rose flipped in the air before landing on her feet. Roaring with rage, Rose whirled around as Jake tried to attack. Rose swung the staff up in an attempt to impale him in the chin, but Jake evaded and grabbed her staff and held onto, making it a struggle between the both of them to get the staff.

"You'll pay for this, you wretched, vile beast!" Rose seethed, bringing her foot up in an attempt to kick him.

"I don't think so!" Jake grinned as he wrapped his tail around her ankle and lifted her off the ground upside down. Twirling her around, Jake let her ankle loose, sending Rose flying into a nearby wall. Rose hit it hard and collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Jake closed his eyes and grimaced, truly regretting this action.

Jake suddenly felt himself being shoved to the ground, the young dragon holding him down with a look of anger on his face. "How DARE you attack and harm my mother!" he shouted. "And how do you know her name?"

"I went to school with her!" Jake explained angrily. "She's my girlfriend! Well, on and off, I guess. Well, she was until her parents forced her to…"

"Forced her to move!" the young dragon finished for him, his eyes widening. "You…? You're Jake Long Senior? It can't be! You're dead!"

BLACKOUT; CUT TO COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

"What do you mean I'm dead?" Jake asked. "I'm lying right here! And you still haven't told me who you are!" The young dragon sighed and got up off of Jake.

"You mean it's not obvious?" he asked. "Don't you get it? I'm your son! I'm Jake Long Junior!"

Jake's eyes widened as he remembered Dylan Anderson's words: _"Enjoy the future!"_

"Son…" Jake got up, finding this word rather strange. "I know this will sound weird, but I'm from the past! I got here after a battle with Chang!"

"That makes sense…" Jake Junior replied, and then he smiled. "Dad, don't you get it! If you're from the past, you can stop this from ever happening!"

"Very well, even though I don't know what has happened…"

"Fu Dog will tell you…" Junior turned and spread his wings, only to yell out. "I think my wing's broken!"

"Fu can help with that." Jake said calmly. "I'm sure he can also help your mother. Speaking of which, you don't happen to have any rope on you, do you?"

"Are you crazy? She's my mother!" Jake Junior glared at his father.

"I know…" Jake replied. "But she's a danger to us and herself. Fu can help her, and if she wakes up on our way to the shop…well, I think we should have a precaution."

"Fine…" Jake Junior walked over to where his mother was lying. Pulling back her cape, he reached to a length of rope attached to her belt. He tossed the rope to his father. "You do it…" he frowned.

LINE BREAK

Moments later, a dragon Jake touched the ground, letting his future son slide off as he took a better grip on Rose. He gasped as he saw what had become of the shop: it had been practically torn down.

"What happened?" Jake asked.

"Fu Dog will tell you!" Jake Junior said in annoyance as he pent back and pushed some debris away, revealing a trap door. Jake Junior opened the door and motioned for Jake to go down.

Nodding, Jake took off in the air and flew down the hole. Jake touched the hardwood floor and found that the shelter had the lights on and it looked very similar to the back of the shop. Catching a glimpse of a couch, Jake tossed the still unconscious and bound Rose onto it as his son came down, closing the door behind him.

"Fu Dog!" Jake Junior called out.

Jake blinked. Nothing was going on. Maybe Fu wasn't here at the moment. However, Jake let out a yelp as he fell forward; Jake rolled over and found Fu biting his foot. The dog stopped as he noticed that his victim was staring at him.

"Who are you?" Fu demanded. "And what are you…Jake?" Fu stopped his hostel questions when he saw his victim's face. "Kid? But, it can't be! You were slain!"

"Yeah, you're going to have to tell me about that one, Fu…" Jake replied.

"Fu, this is Jake from the past…" Jake Junior explained. "Oh Fu, I think my wing is broken…"

"I know that!" Fu stated. "I may be getting older, but I haven't lost my memory yet! I remember the kid versus the big buff American Dragon! As for your wing, I'll fix that later."

LINE BREAK

Moments later, Jake, his future son and Fu were all seated around a table.

"Alright Fu, you need to tell me what is going on here." Jake said. "Yo, I just found out that my boo is evil again!"

"Relax kid, she isn't evil." Fu explained. "In order for you to understand everything, this is thirty years in the future. You have a teenage son. Starting the tale; ten years after first leaving the city and you, Rose returned to New York at age 25 after her parents died in a car crash; and you being you, were there for her. Not even a year later, you got married and three years later, you had a son: Jacob Luke Long Junior. Then, ten years ago, Chang took complete control over the world after she brought the Dark Dragon back."

"Aw man, that was when I fell due to that Anderson dude!" Jake exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Fu asked. You never fell! Sure, she's got some dude with the same name working for her, but nothing like that happened. Anyway, Chang almost immediately got rid of everyone in your family."

"What?" Jake asked.

"Gramps, your folks and Haley were all slain just days after Chang took power." Fu said sadly. "Chang is trying to destroy everyone close to you, and I mean everyone."

"What about Trixie and Spud?" Jake could feel his heart pounding in fear for his friends.

"Spud disappeared when Chang completely destroyed the whole Island of Draco. However, we have reason to think he survived. As for Trixie, she was forced into hiding with that Holly Jennings girl."

"Holly's okay, too?"

"Yes, but unfortunately her brother TJ isn't…" Fu replied. "But that isn't the worst part, kid. You and Rose bravely fought side by side, but then Rose disappeared. She was obviously captured by Chang. But then she just turned up again…and she was unharmed! You were beside yourself with joy. But unfortunately, that night as you slept, you were slain by her. It is obvious that Chang will want to kill Rose in order for her revenge to be complete, but my guess is that she's waiting for Rose to finish off her own son. Like I've said before, Chang really avoids the 'ick' factor."

"So, you're saying that Rose is being controlled by Chang?" Jake asked.

"Exactly!" Fu replied. "And I see that you've captured her."

"Can you help bring her back, Fu?" Jake asked.

"Well, I can't be sure, kid." Fu replied. "But I can try. Do you have any more questions?"

"Yeah, how can Chang still be alive?" Jake asked. "She was like 70 when I was a kid! She has to be liked a hundred now. How can she still be alive?"

"We don't know." Jake Junior replied. "We sent in a few people to find out, like Fred Nerk and that nix friend you had, but they never came back. Our guess is that the Dark Dragon is giving her life. Dad, you have to stop this from happening."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Jake asked.

"You must destroy the Dark Dragon, kid." Fu replied.

From where all were sitting, they could suddenly hear groaning. Then, surely it stopped and was replaced by enraged screaming. Rose had awoken.

BLACKOUT; CUT TO COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Rushing into the front room, Jake, Fu and Jake Junior could see Rose on the couch, fighting against the ropes holding her. She turned her heads to the new arrivals, and she growled. "You will all pay for this!" As Rose continued to rant angrily, Fu walked over to a shelf and grabbed a pair of tongs, and got a vial down. Getting back to Jake, he handed it to him.

"Yo Fu, what is this?" Jake asked.

"Just give it to her, kid." Fu replied. "Hopefully, it will work."

Jake nodded before walking over to the woman. The older Rose tensed as Jake kneeled down by her. "Fu, how do I do this?" Jake asked.

"Just pour it in her mouth!" Fu called.

Jake nodded, and he turned back to the angered woman. "Come on Rose, just let me give this to you. It will help you, babe." This remark resulted in Jake grunting in pain as Rose's boot connected with his stomach.

"Do NOT call me 'babe'." She growled. Jake sighed as he got closer to her with the vial, and Rose tried her best to back further up against the couch. "Typical evil dragon!" she spat. "Trying to poison a helpless prisoner; how disgraceful!"

"Rose, stop!" Jake begged. "I just want to help! Son, can you help me out?" Groaning, Jake Junior went over to his mother and held her mouth open while his future father poured the contents of the vial in. After a moment, Rose simply spit it up, coughing.

"It didn't work…" Jake Junior said in shock, as he watched his mother struggle even more.

"Rose! Please!" Jake begged, getting closer to the deadly ninja. "Can't you remember our past?! We went through so much together! Please Rose, you have to remember! All our fights, you let me go during the Hunt, you helped me fight against the Huntsman and you were the one who stopped him! Rose, you have to remember! Please Rose! I love you!"

Rose suddenly stopped fighting, and her body relaxed. Rose let out a groan as her head fell back onto the couch and her eyes closed. "Fu, what just happened?" Jake asked.

"I think you just broke the hold on her, kid." Fu replied. "How cliché…"

Jake turned his head back to Rose when he heard her groaning. Her eyes opened a few seconds later and a smile appeared on her face when she saw Jake. "Jake…you look so much younger than I remembered you to be…" she mused. "And…" tears started to form in her eyes. "…I thought you were dead…"

"Rose, you remember what happened?" Jake asked. "It doesn't matter though, because I'm going to fix this problem."

LINE BREAK

Moments later, all four were all sitting around the table. Rose looked down sadly. "I can't believe I was under Chang's control for a decade. The things that monster made me do…" she cringed. "I thought I lost you, Jake…"

"Its okay, Rose..." Jake replied, trying to bring some comfort to her. "It wasn't you, it was Chang. And I'm here…The Am Drag is going to change this future. I'll destroy the Dark Dragon, and prevent all of this from happening."

"You know I'm going to help you, Jake…" Rose added quickly. "I'm going to do everything in my power to help you. In fact, I think I may have an idea on how to get into Chang's lair. Perhaps my unfortunate memory of the past ten years can be useful. I'll need you as well, son."

Jake Junior sighed. "I guess I don't have a choice, then…"

"That's great…" Fu suddenly hopped down from his seat. "You three go on into the lair. I'll meet you guys there, but first I need to make a few calls. If we're going to take out Chang, the Dark Dragon and all her crony's, we're going to need a whole army."

LINE BREAK

Jake touched the ground after a quick flight, followed by his son, who set Rose down. "How's that wing doing, Jake?" Jake asked his son.

"Better…" his son replied. Rose stepped forward and pointed to a large building at the end of the block.

"That's her lair." Rose stated.

"So how are we going to do this?" Jake asked. "Are we just going to break in and kick some evil-doer's butts?"

"I actually like that idea." Jake Junior replied. "Maybe we are related after all…"

"No! Listen…" Rose turned around as she reached onto her belt and pulled out two pairs of shackles. "I don't like this idea, but I think that it's the wisest. We'll go on in and see what is happening inside, and then we'll look for Chang."

LINE BREAK

The doors to the lair opened as Rose entered, followed by both dragons in shackles. Jake gasped as he saw Fred Nerk sitting at the desk. "I thought you said that he was never found!" Jake whispered to his future son.

"And now you know why…" Rose whispered back. "Now be quiet! Dragon Nerk! I have captured the American Dragon's son and his friend…Chang ordered them to be brought to her alive."

Nerk stood up as he looked at the dragons. "Wait a minute…" he spoke. "That is the American Dragon! I will be alerting Cha…AAAHHHH!" Nerk let out a howl of pain as Rose shot him with the staff. "Sorry, Nerk…" Rose apologized sheepishly.

"What's going on down there?" All three gasped as a now fully grown Vickie Fickling jumped down from a higher level. She grinned. "Well Huntsgirl, I didn't think that you had it in you to slay Jake Long, even with Chang's mind control. I told her that she shouldn't keep you as a pet, but she didn't listen. Well, now it seems like I get the pleasure of finishing this myself."

"Well, I always did want a rematch for that fight we had thirty years ago…" Rose got in position to fight. "Even though I won…" The two then charged at each other. Rose tried to trip the siren, but Vickie grabbed hold of her hand and yanked her arm behind her back.

"You are still weak from the mind control, hunter…" Vickie hissed. "You were never powerful enough to fight a siren!"

"Oh really?" From behind, Jake easily broke free from the shackles and soared at Vickie. He slammed his tail into Vickie's face, sending her flying into the wall. Vickie fell back onto the floor and didn't move again.

LINE BREAK

The doors to Chang's throne room busted open as Rose, Jake and their son stood ready to fight. They saw Chang, sitting high up on a throne, with the Dark Dragon right behind her. Chang looked worse for the wear; her eyes were dull and tubes were holed to her pumping the Dark Dragon's power into her body. Chang lifted a weak hand and rasped. The Dark Dragon did the same, only he spoke. "Destroy them!" The Dark Dragon boomed.

"Who is he talking to?" Jake asked Rose, just as five claws whizzed past his head and nailed the wall. An older Dylan Anderson landed in dragon form as his claws re-grew.

"Aw, Jake…" Anderson smiled evilly. "I'm so glad to see you. Are you enjoying the future?"

"This was your plan…" Jake realized. "You wanted this…"

"Well of course!" Anderson grinned. "It really seems as though I'm in charge. All Chang does is sit lifelessly on a throne while the number one threat to the magical world simply gives all his power just to sustain her life. It's perfect! Who do you think was controlling your future wife?"

"Well, you're still taking orders!" Jake Junior flew at his enemy and attempted to blow fire at him. Anderson merely grinned as he held up his claw and started to shoot his claws at him. Jake Junior easily dodged all of these and attempted to smack him with his tail, but Dylan grabbed it and threw his enemy to the floor.

"What are you waiting for?" The Dark Dragon demanded. "Destroy them!"

"Just wait, my friend…" Anderson turned and watched the Dark Dragon. Sure enough, just seconds later, the windows above shattered, and Huntsclan bombs pelted the evil dragon. Moments later, a massive explosion consumed the Dark Dragon. Chang was thrown from her thrown; she hit the ground, only to wither and shrivel into dust with the destruction of her dark master.

LINE BREAK

Back at the ditch, the Dark Dragon let out a roar as steam started to come from his body. "Master, what is happening?" Vickie asked. She soon got her answer; the portal, with the Dark Dragon still trapped in it erupted into flames as the Dark Dragon disappeared in a dark mist. The portal evaporated into thin air.

"NO!" Chang shouted, Anderson grinning from behind.

LINE BREAK

Back in the future, Fu, Holly, Trixie and Spud all jumped from the building and entered the building. Holly and Trixie both looked older, but were still recognizable, while Spud sported a wizard's cloak and wielded two wands. "Jakie, what's up?" Trixie called. "Hey dude!" Spud called.

"You're busted, you fool!" Jake took a step forward to Anderson, but the evil dragon only laughed. "You fool!" he shouted. "This is exactly what I wanted! Bring it!"

Rose jumped up with a glowing staff, and swung it at Anderson, but Dylan got on his back and was able to kick Rose away. Rose skidded across the floor where Holly was waiting for her. "I'm glad to see that you are back to normal, Rose." Holly offered her friend a hand. With Rose on her feet, Holly lowered herself. "Get on my back." Holly told her. Rose complied, and Holly flew at the villain, just as Jake and his future son were fighting as well. Dylan slammed his tail into Holly, who merely grabbed onto his tail and yanked him to the ground. Rose jumped off of Holly's back and flipped in the air, blasting him with the staff.

Dylan Anderson slammed to the ground with a thud. "I'll hold him down!" Trixie volunteered as she tried to pin his arms to the ground. Grinning, Anderson merely kicked Trixie off of him and got up, only to be repeatedly hit by giant glowing green hands, by Spud's wand. Growling, Anderson shot up in the air and shot five claws at Spud, knocking both of the wands from his hands. Fu jumped up and tried to bite Dylan, but the evil dragon easily tossed the dog away.

Jake Junior swooped down, his mother in his claws. Letting Rose go, the ninja dropped down on Anderson. She planted her foot in his face, but he grabbed her and tossed her away from him. As Rose flew, Jake rushed up and caught her.

"Thanks, Jake…" she smiled at him.

"Hey, no problem, babe…" he returned the smile as he set her down on the ground. Charging her staff, Rose jumped and flipped over Anderson, swinging her glowing staff and slicing his back. Anderson roared in pain as he hunched over. Rose got closer to her enemy and prepared to finish him with the staff.

"This is for my family…"

However, before Rose could do it, her eyes widened as she saw that the cut on Anderson's back seemed to be magically healing. Grinning, Dylan turned around, revealing that he was clutching the glowing medallion in his claws. Before Rose could react, Dylan's tail was wrapped around her throat, she was lifted off of her feet and she was thrown into Jake.

Jake Junior watched as he watched his mother and future father fall to the ground. Growling, Jake Junior took off into the air just as Trixie tried to engage the villain in battle, only to be defeated.

Junior slammed into Dylan, and both rolled around on the floor. Jake Junior delivered a few good punches, only to be punched off himself.

Grinning, Anderson brought his hands together, forcing all of his enemies into a line, shackles magically appearing around their wrists, and a leash around Fu.

"Well, it looks like I win this time, Long…" Dylan walked over to Jake and grabbed him by the throat. "And now I'm going to destroy all of you, starting with you!"

Dylan raised his claw and was about to strike, but the shackles around Jake vanished into thin air and the American Dragon started to soar into the air. "What is happening?" Anderson asked.

"Don't you know loser?" Rose grinned. "Jake destroyed the Dark Dragon…"

"…Which means that none of this will ever happen…" Holly added.

Roaring with rage, Anderson looked up at Jake. Just as Jake disappeared through the ceiling, Jake could hear his enemy scream: "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, LONG!"

LINE BREAK

Jake felt himself being able to breathe again as he felt himself being lifted out of the whole. Jake was able to see the sky and the moon as he felt his back collide to the ground. Staring up at the sky, Spud's face came into his view. "Jake, buddy! Are you okay, dude?"

Trixie's face also came into Jake's view. "Jakie!" Offering her friend a hand, Jake took it and stood up to see his grandfather engaging both Chang and Dylan in battle, while a growling Fu forced Vickie in to backing up.

Dylan blew fire into his hands, which then formed into daggers made of fire. He attempted to bring the dagger into the elder dragons back as Chang grabbed his arms and held him in place.

"Grandpa!" Jake called. "Spud, Trixie! We have to do something!"

Just the, Fu was thrown to the ground as an angry Vickie started to charge at Jake and his friends. Spud quickly pulled out his wand and chanted, forming a glowing green fist. Just as Vickie got close enough, Spud slammed the fist into her, sending the screaming siren flying up into the air and into Dylan before he could deliver the fatal blow.

The fire daggers evaporated into thin air; Lao-Shi, now free, slammed his tail into the dragon, sending him toppling to the ground. "It's over Chang!" Lao-Shi replied, preparing to fight Chang and the siren, which was now dangling from her ankle.

"Not quite, Lao-Shi!" Chang grinned as she blasted fire at him. The fire caught Jake's dragon master off guard and he fell backwards to the ground. Chang looked down at Dylan Anderson, just as he stood up.

"You finish them!" Chang ordered. "You know where we'll be!" Then, turning, Chang flew away, with Vickie still clinging onto her ankle.

"Gramps!" Fu rushed over to Lao-Shi as he got up. "Chang just got away. We have to go after her!"

"You won't be in any position to go after her!" Anderson shouted, blowing fire into his claws. His medallion glowed and the fire formed into two rings. Grinning, Dylan shot the rings at the elder dragon. The rings wrapped around Lao-Shi's wrists and hurled him to the ground, pinning him down.

"That should hold you, weak old man…" Dylan spat, only to catch glimpse of Trixie trying to attack. The dragon easily kicked her to the side before firing five claws at Spud. Spud formed a shield with his wand before chanting another spell, releasing a blast of green magic at the evil dragon. Dylan easily lifted off his feet and dodged it, the blast flying into Fu and transforming him into a toad. "Hey!" the dog called.

Laughing, Dylan blew fire at Spud, and the young wizard was forced to dodge it by jumping out of the way. Turning, Dylan saw Jake and their eyes locked. Before Jake could blink, he found himself lying on his back, just inches from the hole that sent him to the future. Dylan grinned in a twisted fashion as he brought his hand around his throat, the claws just starting to re-grow into Jake's neck.

"You ruined my future as supreme ruler, Jake!" Dylan growled; Jake cringing as the claws started to poke at his neck. "But not to worry, I will take over, with that useless Chang as my slave! It will all come to pass…with your death on this very night. And don't worry, I'll find and eliminate your family. They will pay for my suffering…"

Just as Jake thought that the claws would impale his neck and end him, he heard Trixie shout from behind: "Is that so?" A large rock made contact with the back of Dylan's skull. The dragon's eyes bulged and he fell forward onto Jake. Groaning, Jake brought his feet up and kicked Dylan off of him. Dylan flipped off of him and fell backwards into the hole. Jake looked down as his enemy disappeared into the darkness.

"We did it!" Trixie cheered. "High five, Jakie!"

As Jake stood up, Trixie held out her hand, but Jake just shook his head.

"With that medallion…" Jake said darkly. "He will not go down so easily. He'll be back…"

Jake and Trixie then walked over to Spud, who waved his wand, causing a blue light to come out and transform Fu back into a dog. "You need to be more careful, Spudinski!" Fu scorned.

"I'm just a beginner!" Spud apologized.

As Spud and Fu started to argue, Jake bent down and cut the fiery rings holding his grandfather down. "Thanks, Jake…" his grandfather smiled at him.

"Gramps…" Jake asked. "How did you know? How did you find me?"

"Well, you never came home from the mission, kid." Fu replied. "And fortunately, we knew you were down here checking Chang out."

"Your friends wanted to help as well…" Lao-Shi replied. "Jake, you must tell us what happened while you were in that hole…"

"Can I tell you on the way home?" Jake asked. "Or better yet, tomorrow morning…? This dragon needs to get some shut-eye. He's had a long night."

Lao-Shi lowered his head. "Very well, young dragon…"

All turning around, all of the heroes began the long walk back to their homes.

BLACKOUT; END OF CHAPTER/EPISODE

**A/N: So, this one is a little longer than the previous one. So, I hoped you enjoyed this. I know the future or alternate reality thing has been done in many other kids shows, such as **_**Kim Possible**_** and **_**Danny Phantom**_**, so to clear this up: I don't own those either.**

**I tried to be as original as I could with what I did in the future, and I also tried my best to give everyone in the battle something to do and not to make them look weak. So, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

American Dragon Season Three

**A/N: I don't own the **_**Wizard of Gore**_**, which the title is a play on. Just to be safe. Nor do I own AD:JL. **

Chapter/Episode 17: The Wizard of Snore

It was sunset when Jake Long, the American Dragon, and his friend Trixie Carter, exited the local skate park. Even though it had been a hot day and both were drenched with sweat, they had had a lot of fun. "Whoo, Jakie!" Trixie exclaimed. "I don't think I've ever had that much fun at the skate park before, boy!"

"I know, Trix." Jake smiled. "It's a shame that Spud couldn't be here with us."

"Yeah, Jakie…" Trixie nodded her head in agreement. "But he's at his wizard training thing. I mean c'mom! Learning magic has got to be a blast!"

LINE BREAK

Young wizard-in-training Arthur Spudinski sat in a hard chair with his head slumped over backwards, his snoring ringing out across the room. A girl sitting next to him with dark hair in a pony-tail, the only other kid in the room, glared at him before elbowing him right in the chest.

Spud coughed suddenly and brought his head up as quickly as possible, his eyes opening. "What? What? Who?" Spud asked. "Is it time to go home? I'm starving!"

The wizard instructor, who was standing beside a chalkboard sighed as he turned around and spoke: "I can't say that I blame you, Mr. Spudinski. The Dragon Council wanted me to do two classes, one for you and one for Miss Lewis, here. But honestly, I didn't want to do two lectures. I'm glad I didn't, because then I would only be hearing your snoring for four hours. I guess that test we were going to have can be postponed until tomorrow." The teacher then magically made two large books appear in his hands before he shot them to his students. "You will both need to read that by tomorrow. Nicole, you can ho, Arthur I would like to talk to you for a moment."

LINE BREAK

Spud stood in front of his instructor as he sighed and sat down at a desk. "Mr. Spudinski, I am quite frankly concerned with your behavior during my instructing time. At the beginning, you seemed very eager to learn magic. Your best friend is the American Dragon! You said you wanted to be like him. What happened?"

"I thought we were going to actually use magic, dude!" Spud answered after a moment. "All we do is sit and listen to your lectures; there is no fun in this class! I don't agree with that! There needs to be a balance. I don't want to be some over-worked type-A!"

"I see…" the instructor replied. "Arthur, I once had a student like you. All he wanted to do was use magic to destroy his enemies. He wanted to rule the magical world. He succeeded of course, but it soon all came crashing down. He had no self control; all he did was made enemies, even the Dragon Council."

"Did his name happen to be Eli Pandarus?" Spud asked.

"No." The instructor replied. "This was before the Wizard of Wall Street. Unfortunately, not too long before... Pandarus and my pupil finally did meet. My pupil desired to vanquish him, as did Pandarus. And do you know what happened? Pandarus won and took my pupil's wand. Without his wand, my pupil was powerless. The Councilors finally were powerful enough to try to apprehend him. My pupil was forced to flee to parts unknown."

"Bummer…" Spud replied after a short, yet awkward silence

"And I am starting to fear that you will fall down that path, Mr. Spudinski…" The instructor got up. "And I don't want to be responsible…If you go down the wrong path, I don't care, but it will not be under my guidance. As much as I would like to just kick you out of my class, the Dragon Council will not allow me to do so. So, I am telling you this. Do all your homework for the exam tomorrow. If you miss so much as one problem, you will be expelled from my class."

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

The next day in the library, Jake twirled his pencil in a bored fashion as Trixie watched in awe as Spud flipped through his Wizarding book as quickly as he could.

"Whooee, Spudinski!" she was shocked. "I've never seen you this worried about a test! EVER!"

"Yeah Spud…" Jake stopped twirling his pencil and straightened himself up in his chair. "I mean, I thought you said you didn't want to become a stressed out and over-worked dude, dude. What's with the change?"

"My wizard teacher said that he will kick me out of his class if I don't get a hundred percent on this test!" Spud answered. "So, if you don't see, I really don't have that much time to talk!"

"Spudinski, that's whack!" Trixie replied. "What did you do to deserve that messed up treatment?"

"I kind of fell asleep during his classes…" Spud answered. "I mean, he's just so boring. Remember when Jake skipped dragon training before we even knew he was a dragon? It's kind of like that."

LINE BREAK

Much later in the day, Eli Pandarus sat in a comfy chair at Pandarus Towers, fuming in front of a roaring fire; enraged over his failure to use Pandora's Box. However, he soon exited his state of rage when he jumped up in surprise after hearing a noise. "Who's there?" Pandarus demanded, getting out of his chair.

Perhaps it was that pesky American Dragon and his friends? Hoping silently for this, Pandarus' scowl turned into an evil grin as he reached over to the table and grabbed his wand.

Pandarus turned around and walked through the door, leading him to a long and dark hall. Pandarus chanted as a green light came from the wand, making it so that he could see properly. "You're not going to get away from me, you pesky enemies!"

However, he soon gasped as he saw that a safe was open. After rushing over to it and after poking his head in, his worst fears were realized. What was once inside was now gone; a wand that he had taken from a rival wizard that he had defeated! This was clearly not the work of the American Dragon and his friends.

Snarling, Pandarus turned around to face the thief. "Alright, you little bugger! Do you honestly believe that you can steal what I have already rightfully stolen? Come down and face me!"

There was a thud on the ground, and Pandarus raised his wand to see a person, completely dressed in black, complete with a hood covering the face and a cape. "Hello, Pandarus…You have something that my master wants…" the person spoke with a mechanical voice; it was obviously a voice-changer.

"Your master wants it, huh?" Pandarus scowled. "Well, you'll have to face me for it!"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you, you cowardly excuse for a wizard?" the mechanical voice belonging to this person spoke as the person pulled out their own wand. Before Pandarus even knew it, all the paintings from the wall and the furniture were hovering over the person. With a flick of the wand, the items flew at Pandarus. Grinning, Pandarus held up his own wand, holding the items at bay.

"Did you honestly believe that you could outsmart the Wizard of Wall Street?" Pandarus asked rhetorically. "You failed! I'd like it if you could go crying back to your master, but I'm afraid it's time that you died…"

Pandarus' grin grew wider as the items went back at the original caster. The thief looked up at all the items hovering above her. The items then came crashing down on her. Pandarus could have sworn that he heard a mechanical scream as the items crushed the thief.

Laughing madly, Pandarus walked over to the pile. Just as he reached it, the thief shot up from the pile that should have crushed them. Pandarus could only stare up in shock as the person pulled out their wand as they continued to shoot into the air. A green blast came from the wand and hit Pandarus.

The thief hit the ground as Pandarus howled in pain, the green energy consuming his body. The green energy soon turned red as Pandarus' green suit and cape fell to the ground, smoking. The Wizard of Wall Street had vanished.

A mechanical laugh rang out as the thief bent over and picked up Pandarus' own wand. "My master will like this as well…"

LINE BREAK

In a dark shack, there was a bright red flash of magic as a now fully clothed Pandarus appeared. The Wizard of Wall Street frantically looked around the dark room, as two pairs of shackles came down from above. The shackles snagged both of his wrists before pulling the shouting Pandarus into the air and leaving him dangling.

Pandarus soon gasped in shock as he heard a loud cackle vibrate across the halls. Lights suddenly switched on as a man dressed all in black, complete with a black fedora hat covering his face in dark shadows walked in.

"Aw, Pandarus…" the man said in a deep voice. "How the tables have turned…You ruined my life and banished to a life out here. Now I am returning the favor…"

"Master…" the man turned around as the thief walked up, holding out their hand, revealing both wands. The mechanical voice continued: "I have returned your wand to you. I have also brought you the wand of our new prisoner."

"You don't have to do this, W!" Pandarus called from above. "If you haven't noticed, I'm rich! I'll give you whatever you want!"

"You're not rich anymore, Pandarus!" W growled. "If you haven't noticed, your wealth should have belonged to me! Now, I could just leave you up there to starve, but I am too merciful to do that. Give me my wand, my young apprentice…"

"Yes master…" The thief handed her master the wand. Chanting, W shot a blue beam at Pandarus. The beam hit the Wizard, lighting him up. When the light faded, Pandarus was merely a stone statue. The shackles broke from the weight and Pandarus crashed to the stone floor.

W grinned. "My apprentice…" he said. "Go put him with the statues of those two women you found in the Hudson River…"

"Yes master…" The thief lifted the stone statue of the former wizard up and started to cart it off. As his apprentice left, W laughed and turned around. "Soon Magical World…" he laughed. "Soon, you will pay for the life you took from me…"

BLACKOUT; CUT TO COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

The instructor paced around his class as just Spud sat in his chair, still flipping through the book. "You are just lucky that Miss Lewis is not here yet, Mr. Spudinski…" the instructor sighed. "It is so unlike her, though…"

Both then heard panting, as Nicole Lewis jogged into the room. "I am so sorry, I am late, sir!" she apologized as she sat down. "My parents wouldn't let me leave until I did my chores, which ran a little late…"

"It is okay, Miss Lewis…Since it wasn't for a selfish reason." the instructor said as he made two pieces of paper appear in his hands before he magically sent them flying to his students. "I assume you both studied…" Spud put the book away as his instructor spoke. "You will both have one hour to finish the test…Begin!"

LINE BREAK

Jake burst in through the doors of Canal Street Electronics as quickly as he could. Tired, Jake bent over and started to pant. As soon as he had caught his breath, Jake looked up to see Fu Dog and his grandfather sat on the couch. "You called for the Am Drag, Gramps?" Jake asked.

"Yes…" Lao-Shi answered. "According to the Dragon Council, there has been a problem at Pandarus Towers."

"Pandarus Towers?" Jake asked. "Didn't we take care of Pandarus already?"

"Relax, kid." Fu jumped down from the couch. "Pandarus isn't the problem; it's what happened to Pandarus."

"Say what?" Jake asked, shocked.

"It looks like the Wizard of Wall Street was whacked." Fu answered.

LINE BREAK

Spud could feel his heart pounding throughout the whole test. By the time he finished, he was sweating as if it was over a hundred degrees. Setting the pencil down, Spud got up from his chair with a sigh of relief before walking over to his instructor.

"Um, sir…" Spud handed him the paper.

"Let's see how you did…" The instructor said casually as he held the paper close to him. "Let's see…Good. Good. Good. Good."

For about another ten minutes, the instructor simply said "Good" repeatedly. Spud's spirits started to lift. Perhaps he was going to get all the questions correct, after all!

"Good. Good. Good…" the instructor continued, as Spud looked over to see that his instructor had reached the last five questions. "Good. Good. Good. Good. Go—oh dear, I am sorry, Mr. Spudinski. I am afraid that you got the last question wrong."

LINE BREAK

Jake, Lao-Shi and Fu Dog walked through the doors that led to the hall where Councilor Andam, Councilor Kulde and Councilor Omina all stood over the empty clothes of Eli Pandarus. "Aw, Dragon Long…" Andam spoke. "We are glad you are here."

"So, is this all that is left of him?" Jake asked, looking down at the clothes.

"It appears so…" Kulde replied.

"We don't have ant leads, though." Andam added. "That is what we would like you to do, Dragon Long."

"You want me to look for the punk that did this?" Jake asked. "Oh, it's on!"

"Pandarus had a lot of enemies, Jake." Lao-Shi reminded his grandson. "You will not have to figure this out all by yourself. Fu Dog and I will assist you."

"What?" Fu asked. "I didn't ask to get involved in this! I have a date with Veronica tonight!"

"Well guess what, Fu…" Jake scowled as he transformed into a dragon, picking him up in his claws. "You don't have a choice."

"Be careful on your mission, Dragon Long…" Andam said. "Even though you have your grandfather with you, you will be going amongst some dangerous magical creatures…"

"That will want to do you harm…" Kulde finished. "We all wish you luck…"

"We have a feeling you will need it, dragons…" Omina finished.

LINE BREAK

"You mean…" Spud stuttered. "You mean I…I…that I?" He was in shock. He had studied more than he had for any other test. He had actually tried on this one as well. This couldn't be right.

"You got the last one wrong, Mr. Spudinski…" The instructor continued. "You put 'D' when the answer was 'A'."

"No, I put 'A'!" Spud replied. "I know I put 'A'!"

"Are you trying to say that you think that there is some force on this planet that could magically change your answer?"

"Aw, I'm so sorry, Arthur…" Nicole suddenly walked past him and placed her paper in front of her teacher. The instructor looked at her paper and smiled. "One hundred percent; Arthur, why couldn't you have been more like Nicole?"

"But…" Spud started.

"I don't want to hear any more." The instructor said firmly. "You are officially out of this class."

BLACKOUT; CUT TO COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Meanwhile, Jake and Fu Dog were sitting in the office of Big Ernie. The goblin crime boss frowned as he shook his head. "Why are you here?"

"Because, we were curious if you knew anything about the slaying of Eli Pandarus…" Jake asked, careful to obey Fu's instructions to not anger Big Ernie. "Have you heard anything about it?"

"No…"

"Are you sure?" Jake asked.

"No, I didn't hear anything about it…" Ernie gritted his teeth. "In fact, I am quite displeased. That wizard owed me money, just like you!" He pointed at Fu.

"Whoa, what do you know, kid?" Fu hopped from his chair and tried to force Jake out of the room. "I think it's time to go!"

LINE BREAK

The doors to Big Ernie's lair opened as the shouting forms of Jake and Fu were thrown out by the guards. Both flew quite high in the air before they came crashing down on the hard ground, both groaning in pain.

"Jake!" Lao-Shi rushed up to them. "Did Big Ernie know anything?"

"No, but we sure learned something…" Fu groaned.

"Yeah…" Jake added. "Never anger a goblin crime boss with pesky questions. G, can you do us a favor and call an ambulance?"

LINE BREAK

By the time Nicole exited the classroom, Spud was sitting forlornly on the grass.

"Hey…" Spud looked up in surprise as he saw Nicole walk over to him. "Listen, I'm sorry about what happened. I feel really bad about it. I'd like to help you find a new teacher, if that's okay with you."

"You can do that?" Spud asked, getting up.

"Of course!" Nicole smiled. "You can do just about anything on the internet, can't you? I think that we can find a teacher that can suit your personality a bit more."

"Thanks…" Spud stood up and walked over to her. "That's totally awesome of you!"

"Well come on…" Nicole started walking away. "We'll go to my house."

LINE BREAK

"The Oracle Twins…?" Jake asked his grandfather, as he, his grandfather and Fu Dog watched Sara and Kara standing among the crowd. Sara was eating ice cream while Kara looked bored. "Are they really our last hope?"

"We can not find any other leads, Jake." Lao-Shi replied.

"Fine…" Jake groaned. "But if they try to tell me the day that I'm going to die again, I'm out."

LINE BREAK

The door to Nicole's bedroom opened as the two stepped in. Closing the door, Nicole walked over to her desk and opened her laptop. "Okay, Arthur." She said. "Why don't you just pull up a seat and we'll see if we can find you a new teacher."

Spud nodded as he pulled up a chair and sat down, watching as Nicole logged onto some website. "What kind of site is that?" Spud asked. "I've never seen it before."

"Because you have to be magical to join…" Nicole answered in a bored tone. To prove her point, she typed in what type of magical being she was as she finished logging in. "Now…" she opened up another window that asked for personal information; Nicole typed in Spud's name. "Perhaps you should put in all your personal information…" Nicole got up and handed the computer to Spud.

Within a minute or two, Spud had completed the survey and he handed the laptop back to Nicole.

"Okay Arthur…" Nicole went to the next page. "How would you describe yourself?"

"Why does it want to know that?" Spud asked.

"Because…" Nicole seemed to be becoming impatient. "If a wizarding instructor likes your personality, he may want to teach you. Okay, so, care to tell me more about yourself?"

"Um, I'm, um…hoping for a good instructor…" Spud was afraid to admit that he wasn't very willing to work hard at this new task.

"I think I understand, Arthur…" Nicole's expression softened. "You don't want to become an overworked Type-A that has no fun. You think there should be a balance, huh?"

Spud's eyes widened. He was completely surprised at her understanding. "Yeah…" Spud was at a loss for words. "You're completely right, actually…"

"You don't have to worry about that…" Nicole typed something into the box. "You'll find a new instructor. Now, what do you want in an instructor?"

"Well, I guess someone who can have a little fun every one in a while…" Spud answered. "Someone who doesn't lecture all the time…"

"I think that can be done…" Nicole typed what Spud told her before posting it. "Now all we have to do is wait for someone who is willing to teach you."

LINE BREAK

"Hey Jake!" Sara called out happily as Jake, Fu and his grandfather approached her and her sister. "Ooh! It's been so long since we've seen each other!"

"Yeah, I guess it has…" Jake replied.

"We are afraid that we need your services…" Lao-Shi replied. "Eli Pandarus has gone missing. We were wondering if you could help us out. You are our last chance."

"I had a vision, alright!" Sara's smile widened. "Ooh, it looks like you're too late to save him! Isn't that a bummer?"

"But did you see anything about who did whatever happened to him is?" Jake asked.

"Ooh, you'd have to ask my sister about that one!" Sara smiled.

"Well, what do you see, yo?" Jake asked.

Kara sighed. "Okay, I didn't see who captured him, but I had a vision…that whoever did it will go down tonight."

LINE BREAK

There was a quick and rather quiet pinging noise in the computer as a message popped up. "Oh, it looks like you already got a response." Nicole got over and walked over to the computer. "Oh, I'll think you'll like this."

"Really?" Spud got up from his chair as he walked over to the computer and read the response:

**RE: New Wizard Teacher**

**Mr. Spudinski:**

**From what I have read about you, you seem like a very interesting person, and I think you have the potential to become a powerful wizard. I would very much be interested in having you as my student. How about we meet at the docks tonight? **

**Sincerely,**

**WizardMaster666**

"Awesome!" Spud shouted, not being able to contain his excitement. "I'm getting a new and more exciting wizard teacher!"

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, back at the Draco Island Wizard classroom, Spud's ex-instructor placed his things in a bag and slugged it over his shoulder, preparing to go home. However, just as he reached the exit, he was greeted a green dragon.

"Aw, Mr. Jennings…" the instructor greeted them. "I was just on my way out. What can I help you with?

"The councilors have given me the task of confronting you." TJ replied. "They would like to know how your new classmate is handling your class. As a friend of the American Drago…"

"Mr. Spudinski is no longer in my class…" the instructor tried to get past him.

"What?" TJ seemed shocked. "But the councilors specifically made sure that he would be studying under your teachings. What happened?"

"Mr. Spudinski did not appreciate what I had to offer." The instructor explained. "I gave him one last chance, and he did not come through. If he truly wants to become a sorcerer, then he will find a new instructor—one that can give him what he desires. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going home."

"You don't get it!" TJ called him back. "The council wanted him to be taught by you. They feared that your old apprentice could try to get to him."

"My old apprentice is gone!"

"That's what you believe…" TJ replied. "Eli Pandarus has gone missing. The council is positive that your old apprentice is the one behind it. Your old apprentice has returned, and Mr. Spudinski is in danger."

The instructors' eyes widened. "Are you certain?"

"Yes…"

"Then I have to do something about it…"

"We have alerted the American Dragon…" TJ replied. "As Mr. Spudinski is his friend, he will certainly want to help."

"No." The instructor replied firmly. "This is my mistake. I have to fix this all by myself. Call Lao-Shi and tell him that I will handle this."

LINE BREAK

At that same time, Spud and Nicole arrived at the very same docks where the battle with the cheerleaders several months earlier had begun. As Spud stepped onto the wooden boards, they creaked, and as it was after midnight and it was misty, Spud had to admit that it was quite spooky.

"Okay, we're here…" Spud said. "There is just one thing I don't get: why are you here?"

Before Spud could get an answer from his fellow wizard, Spud could hear malevolent chuckling, and out of the midst, a man with a black fedora hat and a black overcoat stepped onto the docks, followed closely by another person dressed all in black, with a black cape and hood covering their face.

"Well done, Nicole…" the hooded person spoke, and Spud could tell that they spoke through a voice changer.

"Hello, Mr. Spudinski…" the man with the fedora hat spoke. "I am your new teacher. You can call me W. I see my old instructor did little to teach you the way of magic. But that is okay, I will fix that in time."

"You're his old apprentice?" Spud was shocked. "But aren't you evil?"

"Good and evil is all a perspective, Mr. Spudinski…" W grinned. "My associate here…" he pointed to the hooded person beside him. "…After many lectures and 'activities', he failed to see what was so evil about what I want to accomplish. Don't worry, in due time you will be just like him…"

"I don't think so, you punk!" Spud declared. He attempted to turn around and make a break for it, only to come face to face with Nicole's glowing wand. "Why are you doing this, Nicole?"

"He's my father…" Nicole replied. "Do you think I actually liked that schmuck of a teacher's lessons and hard tests? No! My father taught me all I know in being a powerful sorceress. It was my mission in our quest to get revenge on Eli Pandarus and my father's master! While I entered the class to get you to this point, my father's apprentice got rid of Eli Pandarus and reclaimed my father's wand. It was all a trap, Arthur. Why do you think you felt like one of your answers changed?"

"You did that?" Spud was shocked.

"And now that I have my old wand back…" Spud turned to see W holding up his newly reclaimed wand. "I have all the power I need. With you on my side, I will destroy my old instructor! Now my daughter, bring Mr. Spudinski over to me…"

"Yes father…" Nicole pressed the tip of the wand into Spud's back. "Walk…" she ordered.

As he felt the glowing magic sting his skin, Spud felt that he had no choice. However, he had taken only two steps when his wizard instructor appeared out of thin air with his wand. As soon as Spud saw that his old teacher was about to point his wand at him, Spud ducked, and in the process, he unintentionally flipped Nicole over to him and onto her back.

"Mr. Spudinski, take her wand!" his ex-instructor called out as he turned and shot a spell at W. However, W waved his wand and disappeared. Growling, W's hooded apprentice tried to attack, but the instructor simply waved his wand and disappeared.

Looking down, Spud could see that Nicole was about to reach for her wand. Gaping, Spud quickly bent over and snatched the wand before she could. As Nicole's wand touched Spud's skin, the wand began to glow green and the magic started to flow down Spud's arm before it started to reach out before it shot into Spud's chest. Gaping, Spud was lifted off of his feet and a couple of inches off the ground. As Spud left the ground, the green magic suddenly turned blue.

As the blue magic faded and Spud touched the ground once more, Nicole gasped in horror. Before Spud could react, Nicole scrambled to her feet and sprinted off, disappearing into the mist. Spud would have chased after her, but he stopped dead in his tracks as a spell hit the wooden boards behind him, making it splinter into several pieces.

Spud turned to face the growling hooded wizard, who had his wand pointed directly at Spud's head. "Your instructor has abandoned you!" he growled in his robotic voice.

Spud grinned as he raised his new wand up at his foe. "No he didn't…If I know my teacher, he has my back."

"He never had your back!" the hooded wizard shot a spell at Spud, which he dodged. "He kicked you out of his class, and straight to us!"

"Well maybe if I had paid more attention, then he wouldn't have kicked me out!" Spud raised his wand, and with a blue flash of light, hoped that it incapacitate his enemy. However, the result was not expected, and instead, a cruise liner magically appeared.

The hooded wizard chuckled. "And what is that supposed to do to me?"

Spud panicked at first, as his attempt to defeat his enemy didn't work, and now his foe was starting to chant some spell on him. Suddenly, an idea suddenly clicked in his head.

_Okay, come on Spud! Focus! You can do this!_

Raising his wand once more, there was yet another flash of blue, and when Spud opened his eyes, he got his desired result: his enemy's clothes and shoes were now made of metal. The hooded wizard looked down in surprise as he was lifted off of feet and thrown back so that he slammed into the cruise ship, trapped.

"Let me go!" the hooded wizard roared, even with the voice changer, Spud could tell that his defeated enemy was scared; the hooded wizard became even more scared when he saw that Spud was raising his wand again. "What are you doi…no! Don't you dare!"

However, it was too late. The blue magic appeared, and the cruise ship disappeared, sent back to the open ocean. "Now to help my master!" Spud raised his wand and used his to disappear in a flash of blue light.

LINE BREAK

In a flash of magic, Spud's ex-teacher appeared in the dark shack. "Where are you, W?" the instructor demanded as he slowly walked around in the dark room. The instructor's eyes suddenly widened as he heard an evil cackle. Following the cackle was a giant green hand coming down and smashing column that was right behind the instructor. The instructor was able to roll out of the way as the column collapsed in pieces. Pulling out his wand, the instructor looked up to see that W was standing on an above column, directly above him.

"My old instructor…" W growled with glee. "You fell right into my trap. And now you will be destroyed!"

The giant green hand once again came down, but the instructor jumped backwards and avoided the hit as the floor below crumbled, leading to a watery grave. The instructor pointed his wand at his foe, but before he could fire, Spud appeared right behind him in a flash of blue.

Surprised, W turned around as Spud tried to make a grab for the wand. Startled, W backed up, losing his footing and falling backwards. The glowing green hand coming out of the wand fell as well, smashing away more of the floor, falling down accompanied by its screaming owner. A splash occurred seconds later, and the instructor knew that there was no way his old apprentice could have survived.

"Mr. Spudinski…" his ex-teacher was in shock. "That was…amazing!"

LINE BREAK

Spud currently was seated in the hall at Draco Island, watching from his seat as his ex-instructor was berated by the councilors and TJ. "That was the most reckless decision we have ever seen!" Councilor Kulde was easily the most angered. "Do you have anything to say to defend yourself?"

"No, councilors…" the instructor replied slowly. "I am completely to blame…"

"It was very careless…" Andam was a bit calmer. "Your mistake almost resulted in the fall of Mr. Spudinski to a life of crime. Sir, I am afraid that even with the defeat of your old apprentice, we can not overlook what could have happened. We are afraid that we will have to relieve you of your post here."

"No!" Spud shot up and ran over to the council. "You can't do that! My instructor is not to blame. I am. I was so careless and lazy that he had had enough. I have learned from my mistake, but if someone is to be punished, it should be me."

"Councilors…" TJ spoke up. "I am not one to question your judgment, but perhaps Mr. Spudinski is right. Perhaps he deserves a second chance…After all; he seemed to some good for Mr. Spudinski. According to his instructor, he took all three of his opponents down all on his own."

Kulde and Andam seemed to consider this. "Very well…" Andam spoke after a moment. "We will not fire him, if he allows Mr. Spudinski back into his class."

LINE BREAK

After agreeing to the terms, Spud and his instructor walked out of the temple. "You have greatly impressed me, Arthur." The instructor said. "You have truly earned your wand.

"Yeah, but I'm still mad that Nicole got away." Spud replied.

"Arthur…" his instructor told him. "Nicole followed in her father's footsteps in more than one way. She doesn't have her wand and because of that, she is harmless. I think that it is for the best that she wasn't captured. She has nowhere to go."

"But she could come back for revenge…"

"No, she couldn't. She is completely harmless without her father. Without her father to guide her, she doesn't have the cleverness to come up with a plan. I am certain that the Magical World has truly seen the last of her." His instructor smiled at him. "You on the other hand, are a truly talented wizard. You will accomplish great things, just like your friend, the American Dragon."

Hearing this praise, Spud couldn't help but smile. This is exactly what he had wanted ever since he found out that his friend was a dragon.

BLACKOUT

END OF CHAPTER/EPISODE

**A/N: So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yeah, in case you were wondering about what the instructor and the hooded wizard's names were, I don't know. I never gave them names.**

**So, if you read this, once again PLEASE drop me a review. It means a lot! **


	18. Chapter 18

American Dragon Season Three

**A/N: Okay sorry, but I just need to say something. No matter how, um…bad or hard this first part is, please don't stop. I don't really want to give anything away, so I just want to say that I think you should continue reading. **

Chapter/Episode 18: Dragon Kings

It was a nice and sunny day as Jake Long, the American Dragon and his friends, Trixie Carter and wizard-in-training Arthur P. "Spud" Spudinski sat on the front porch of Rose's old home. Jake sat on the first step, with a wide grin and a bouquet of roses. "Jakie…" Trixie finally said. "Not to get up in your grill, but what are we doing sitting on Rose's porch?"

"Yeah dude…" Spud added. "Rose moved away a month and a half ago. It isn't healthy to think about her all the time. You need to just let her go."

"Haven't you guys heard?" Jake suddenly asked, apparently ignoring his friend's comments.

"No…" Trixie replied.

"Rose's parents finally came around!" Jake nearly shouted with joy. "She's coming back to New York! Back to me!"

A car soon appeared as it turned around a corner; the car stopped at the curb and the doors opened as Rose and some male got out. "Rose!" Jake exclaimed with joy as he rushed up and wrapped his arms around her. "Rose, I missed you so much! I'm so glad you're back!"

"Hey, what do you think you're doing, freak?" the male got defensive quickly, pulling Jake off of him.

"Be nice to him, Devon…" Rose told him. "He's my ex-boyfriend; you know the one I told you about."

"Ex-boyfriend?" Jake asked.

"Devon, this is Jake and his friends, Trixie and Spud…" Rose gestured to Jake's friends that were sitting on the porch. "Jake, this is my new boyfriend: Devon."

"New boyfriend?!" Jake felt his heart breaking in two, the roses also wilting with his new heartbreak. As Devon walked around, exploring the neighborhood, Jake got closer to Rose. "I thought you loved me, Rose…" he struggled to not let tears come out.

"What?" Rose asked, but then she looked at him and sighed. "I did love you, Jake. But I had to get a new boyfriend. It was the only way that my parents would let me come back…"

"Rose!" Devon called out to her. "Let's go! I want some lunch!"

"Coming baby…!" Rose called out. Then she turned to Jake once more. "I'm sorry, Jake. We can still be friends, though…" Then, she turned and walked over to Devon and started to walk away.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Jake could no longer stop the tears from coming. It was too much…

LINE BREAK

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Jake's yell continued as the American Dragon shot up in his bed, sweat pouring down his face. Panting, Jake looked down to see that he was wearing his pajamas and was sitting in his bed. A beeping caught his attention, and turning his head, Jake could see that his alarm clock had woken him up. Jake let out a sigh. It was just a bad dream…

CUT TO BLACK; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Groaning, Jake felt more depressed about Rose's departure than he did even right after she had left as he came downstairs. Entering the kitchen, Jake could see his school uniform clad little sister Haley sitting at the kitchen table while their mother, Susan, cooked up breakfast. As Jake sat down, he couldn't help but look at the scratch that his sister had over her eye. Jake knew that Haley would have it for the rest of her life, and he felt bad for her.

"Jake…" Haley seemed like her usual self. She didn't let her injury get her down. "I could hear your screaming from all the way down here. Did you have another nightmare about me being a better dragon than you?"

"Shut up, Hales…" Jake replied, not being able to resist a small smile.

The door to the house soon opened and Jonathan entered, looking quite tired. "Jonathan…" Susan seemed worried. "You didn't come home last night…"

"I was looking for a new job." Jonathan replied. "And…I found one!"

"That's great, Jonathan!" Susan exclaimed. "Isn't it, kids?" Her question was met with simple mutters and nods from both Haley and Jake.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, in a dark warehouse, Dylan Anderson groaned as he put an icepack over his head. From a couple of inches away, siren Vickie Fickling grinned at him. "What are you grinning at?" Anderson snapped, only to groan as his outburst only caused more pain in his head.

"Chang is not going to be happy about your failure to destroy that pesky Jake Long." Vickie replied; her smug smirk fading as she spoke Jake's name. "In fact, she just might slay you for your incompetence."

Speaking of the devil, a door opened as former Dragon Council member Chang entered the room. Chang tossed a bowl of some sort of food to the ground as she strode in. "You…" Chang growled as she walked over to Anderson. "You stupid fool! I give you a chance to prove yourself worthy, and you blew it!"

"I was struck from behind!" Anderson shot up from his seat. "How was I supposed to see that coming?"

"With your power, Dragon Long should have been slain!" Chang roared. "This is your last chance…If you fail me one last time; you will meet a slow and painful death!" Showing that her word was final, Chang turned around, her cape flapping. Growling with rage, Anderson started to walk up to Chang with his claws ready to strangle her, but he lowered his hands quickly as Chang turned to face him once more.

"Anyway, I have a new plan to destroy the American Dragon and his pathetic allies." Chang walked over to the wall and retrieved her staff. "This will be your final chance, Dylan. You will be the mastermind behind this plan."

LINE BREAK

The next day, Jake slowly walked up to the school, where Trixie and Spud were waiting for him. Sighing, Jake tossed his backpack down to the ground before sitting down at their table with a sigh. "What's wrong, dude?" Spud asked.

"I just had a bad dream, that's all…" Jake replied.

"Rose?" Trixie and Spud asked.

"Aw man!" Jake covered his face in his arms that were relaxing on the table. Bringing his head up again, he asked: "Yo, is it that obvious?"

"Jakie, you need to move on…" Trixie replied. "Rose is gone, and she ain't coming back. You need to go find somebody else. What about that Danika girl?"

"She hates me, Trix…"

"Well, there really is only one way to find out…" Trixie pointed over to none other than Danika Hunnicut walked up to the doors to the school. "Go talk to her, boy!"

"But she almost tore Spud and me apart!"

"People make mistakes, Jakie…" Trixie replied. "Were you angry at us when we sold you to Rotwood?"

"Yeah, dude!" Spud spoke up. "She's your best shot at happiness!"

"Alright, alright…" Jake slowly got up and walked over to where Danika was after he thought about what his friends had said. "Hey Danika…"

"What do you want, Jake?"

"Well, I was thinking that I was too mean to you before." Jake replied. "I know I told you that seeing you would probably be too dangerous…"

"Yeah…" Danika's expression changed; now instead of looking hurt and angry, she looked hopeful. "Jake, are you trying to apologize?"

"Well…yeah." Jake replied after a moment.

"Oh, Jake…" Danika smiled.

"I mean, I guess I was just upset." Jake continued, trying to explain himself. "I mean, I had just lost my boo, and I didn't know if it was wise to open myself to you aga…"

Jake stopped as he saw that Danika's smile had vanished. Now, the only expression on her face was one of anger again. "Goodbye Jake." Danika said coldly, before turning with a stomp of her foot. "I hope I never see you again!"

Danika then left in a fury, leaving Jake standing alone, ready to face-palm himself.

LINE BREAK

In the full moon light, two dragons soared in the air. As they got closer and closer to a mountain, they both landed, reverting back to their human forms. "What are we doing here?" Dylan Anderson demanded.

"Patience…" Chang smiled. She then turned and started to chant. As she spoke, the mountain crumbled, revealing a large palace that appeared to be made of crystal. "What the…?" Anderson started, but he stopped as he heard thudding coming towards them from the inside.

Anderson prepared himself for a fight, but he only gaped in surprise when he saw a large crab in armor walking out to them. "Who are you?"" the giant crab demanded. "What is your business here?"

"Easy, my friend…" Chang approached the general. "I seek the power and wisdom of the great Dragon Kings."

"Really?" the crab growled. "Because they know all about Councilor Chang…who betrayed the Council to overthrow the human race. I suggest you leave now."

"I am just an innocent victim!" Chang replied. "A victim of the real villain: The American Dragon! I was falsely blamed and imprisoned! We have proof, and in order to protect the Magical World…andthehumanrace…I ask for their assistance in that dragon's destruction!"

"Give me one good reason why I should believe you…" the crab replied.

"We have proof that we would like to show the mighty dragons…" Anderson finally spoke up. "I think they will be quite enraged."

LINE BREAK

Chang and Anderson were led down a dark, yet rather beautiful crystal chamber. After what felt like forever, they were finally led into what appeared to be a large throne room, with four thrones. "My lords…" the giant crab spoke, bowing down as he spoke, he then added to the others: "Unless you want these mighty gods to devour you whole, I suggest you bow down as well."

The two villains glanced at each other before falling down on their knees as well. There was suddenly crumbling as one of the walls splintered into pieces and four large Chinese dragons walked out.

"Behold…" the crab spoke. "The four Dragon Kings! Ao Guang, and his brothers: Ao Qin, Ao Run and Ao Shun! They are the lords of all dragons!"

"Who are these dragons, General Crabbarc?" one of them spoke.

"Former Council Woman Chang and a friend of hers, sir…" Crabarc spoke. "They say that they have proof that the American Dragon is trying to enslave the human race."

"Not only that…" Anderson spoke. "But he is attacking his own kind as well. I would know your most powerful dragon-ness…"

"Show me…" the dragon spoke.

"With pleasure…" Anderson clutched his medallion and it began to glow. Anderson then held out his hand and spit out a fireball. The ball of fire glowed as it rose into the air before spreading into a portal. In the portal, a screen formed. "Behold the cruelty of the American Dragon!"

In the portal, all could watch as a human Chang stood in front of the American Dragon in the sewers, the night that Chang was first captured. "Once I destroy you…" the red dragon spoke with much hatred in his voice. "I will turn on my family and enslave the whole human race!"

"Unless I stop you!" Chang raised her hands in the air as she transformed into her dragon form. Chang attempted to fight, only to be defeated as a sphinx hair net fell on her, forcing her back to her human form. A laughing Jake then approached her.

"You're going to prison, Chang." He laughed. "I'm going to survive and be the hero, as you take the fall as the villain…"

The scene then switched to Jake throwing Anderson from the roof of his house for no apparent reason, before switching to an image of a dragon Jake bringing his claws down on a dragon Haley, slashing her across the eye.

"ENOUGH!" the dragon roared, a clash of lightning appearing just below the ceiling with his rage. "It seems as though this dragon is a danger to everyone. He is an insult to the dragon kind. YOU…" he pointed at Anderson. "You will use my army…" he gestured to his side as a bunch of giant shrimp appeared from thin air. "…To bring that felon to me. I will take care of him…"

"Thank-you, my lord!" Chang bowed, hiding her evil grin. "The world will be a much safer place without him." Chang then turned and pulled Anderson beside her, whispering to him. "Nicely done…Once Dragon Long has been finished off, return to me."

"Yes, my master." Anderson replied.

BLACKOUT; CUT TO COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

The next morning, Jake entered the halls of Millard Fillmore High School with his two friends. Jake sighed sadly as he opened his locker. "Well, I guess that the only good thing about having no girlfriend is that there is nothing to get in the way of me being the Am Drag…"

"That's the spirit, buddy!" Spud nudged Jake in the shoulder. "But lucky for me, I have a girl!"

"Spud!" Trixie scorned.

"Oh look, there she is now!" Spud quickly turned and tried to rush down the hall, only to bump into the very person that he was talking about. "Oh, hey Stacey…"

"What are you doing, you freak?" she demanded.

"Stacey, it's me! Spud!" Spud stood up, shocked. "I thought we fixed all this up! I thought you weren't worried about your reputation anymore?"

"Well, I thought I wasn't…" Stacey whispered. "But the more I thought about it, my reputation was already ruined. I don't want it to be hurt even more! I'm sorry, Spuddy. Can we talk later?"

Spud was about to tell her that they couldn't but before he could, he heard something crash through one of the school's windows. The room was then a full on assault of shrill shrieks and screams of horror. Spud then felt himself being shoved to the side as every normal student in the school ran down the hall. Stacey took the shoving extra hard, and she fell forward, striking her head on the hard floor.

"Spud, get down!" Spud suddenly felt himself being thrown to the floor as a now dragon Jake slammed into him, covering him and Trixie up. Spud soon found out why: there was a large explosion that shook the whole building. Soon, the flames died and Jake got up, letting his friends up just as the doors to the school opened. Jake and his friends gasped as a whole army of shrimp entered, led by a giant crab. Jake could soon hear chuckling as a dragon Dylan Anderson followed them inside.

"Dylan…" Jake growled. "How did you find me here?"

"Well…" Anderson grinned. "A friend of yours told me!" he then reached behind him and pulled Danika out so that she could see Jake's shocked face. "You know Jake, either she really hates you…or she's a real ditz. Or perhaps both…" he grinned.

"Let Danika go!" Jake shouted.

"Why?" the crab leader retorted. "So you can destroy her?"

"What?!"

"Listen to General Crabby, Jake…" Anderson tossed Danika to the side as he flew up into the air and charged at Jake. Danika slammed into the wall and fell backwards, dazed. Meanwhile, Dylan landed right in front of Jake and tried to swipe at him, but Jake hovered into the air and let lose a torrent of fire at his enemy. However, Anderson only grinned as his medallion glowed and he held out one of his clawed hands. The fire not only froze in place, but it also started to form into something…a dagger.

Jake was forced to dodge the dagger as a grinning Anderson repeatedly swiped at him. Anderson suddenly let out a howl of pain as the fire-dagger disappeared in a puff of smoke and his hand started to glow red, as if it were on fire. Anderson whirled his head around to see that Spud was pointing his wand at him.

Meanwhile, back on the ground, Stacey lifted her head only to gasp in shock as she saw Spud blast spells at a dragon with a wand. And was that red dragon…Jake Long?! It sure looked like him! "What? Spud's a wizard…?" Stacey couldn't understand this at all. All of it being too much to bare, Stacey lowered her head, fainting out of shock.

Meanwhile, Anderson growled as he dodged the attacks, the shrimp currently being roasted by Jake's fire. Anderson flicked his hand, sending five claws at Spud, knocking his wand from his hand. Trixie leaped into action, trying to kick him, but Anderson just grabbed her by the foot and hurled her to the ground.

Anderson's medallion glowed once more as the chain around his medallion grew in size. Quickly cutting some off, Anderson tried to use it as a whip against Spud, but Spud ducked and grabbed his wand, freezing the chains with a flash of blue. "Thanks a bunch…" Anderson suddenly grinned as he suddenly yanked the chain. The chain flung around and managed to wrap around Jake's neck. With a tug from Anderson, Jake fell to his knees, gasping for breath.

"You were right…" the crab walked up to Jake. "He is dangerous. He barbequed all but fifteen of my men...He needs to be taken to the Kings for punishment." The rest of the shrimp grabbed the end of the chain and started to drag Jake away.

"What about these humans?" Anderson replied, not letting the crab general see the evil grin on his face. "They helped this dragon. They are just as dangerous!"

"Leave them be." Crabbarc responded as he turned to leave. "We have the real offender…"

Anderson grinned as he turned to the fallen humans. "Very well then…I will end your lives another day…" Laughing, Dylan Anderson flew off into the air and out the door.

BLACKOUT; CUT TO COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Meanwhile, at Canal Street Electronics, Lao-Shi sat at his desk sipping a cup of tea, while Fu Dog was on the floor, deep in the world of slumber. However, a ring as the door opened changed that. Fu opened his eyes as Spud and Trixie entered the shop, lugging Danika with them.

"What is all this?" Lao-Shi asked.

"Danika betrayed Jake!" Spud explained as he and Trixie set the unconscious girl down on the couch.

"Whoa! Hold on!" Fu called out. "I thought this girl liked Jake. Why would she sell him out? And to whom did she sell him out to?"

"That creepy dude who has that medallion…" Trixie replied. "The guy who is working for Chang…"

"We have to help him!" Spud finished.

"And we will…" Lao-Shi replied. "But we do not know where he is…"

"You know…" Spud mused as he held up his wand. "I've been working on teleporting with my wand. Maybe it could take us to wherever Jake is."

"Yeah, now that's what I'm talkin' about, Spudinski!" Trixie smiled.

As Trixie, Lao-Shi and Fu ganged up beside him, Spud started a small chant as his wand started to glow blue. In a flash, all four of them disappeared.

LINE BREAK

The blue light returned as Spud brought himself and his allies to a dark and foreboding location. All of them gasped as they saw a locker form from thin air. "Oops, wrong place!" Spud smiled sheepishly.

"Get us out of her, Spudinski!" Fu yelled. "My time isn't up yet!"

"Okay, okay…" Spud brought his wand up. "Let's see if I get it right this time." Spud waved his wand, and in a flash of blue, they all left the place of death.

LINE BREAK

The blue light appeared once more, as did the four people below the wand. Looking around, they could see that they were back in Canal Street Electronics. "Hmm, that wasn't what I was hoping for." Spud said.

"Who cares what you were hoping for?" Fu walked off. "Now, we're safe!"

"Fu Dog…" Lao-Shi spoke. "We need to save Jake! Are you coming or not?"

"Why don't you go find him while I stay here?" Fu offered. "I'll make a memory potion for this girl."

"Very well…" Lao-Shi nodded as Spud held up his wand. A moment later, they disappeared in a flash of blue and Fu was left alone.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, at the crystal palace, Dylan Anderson flew up to the tip of the mountain. "I have returned, my king…" he bowed in mock respect.

The ground started to shake before it caved in, and the four dragon kings shot up. "Have you captured that dangerous dragon?" one of them asked.

"Yes, I have." Anderson rose, gesturing with his claws as General Crabbarc came up the hill and came into sight. Behind him was his army of fifteen shrimp, each one holding a giant and sturdy stick, which Jake was tied to; his arms were tied behind him with glowing chains as were his feet, as Jake was hanging down, he was in a very painful position; Jake gritted his teeth, as it felt like both of his arms were about to pop out of their sockets.

"Set him down…" one of the kings demanded.

Nodding, Crabbarc gestured to his army, which slammed one end of the stick into the rocky ground. Jake was now in a more comfortable position, the stick now like a wooden stake. Jake struggled briefly against his bonds, but he stopped when one of the giant dragons approached him, followed by Anderson.

"My name is Ao Guang." The King spoke. "And it has been brought to my attention that you are not only a threat to the Magical World, but to the human race as well."

"What?" Jake gaped. "No, you must have me mistaken for that punk!" As his hands were bound behind him, Jake motioned to Anderson with his head. "I'm the American Dragon! I protect magical creatures, not hurt them!"

"He's lying!" Anderson roared.

"My lord…" Crabarc spoke. "I truly believe that this dragon is a danger to every living thing. He destroyed almost all of my men. The men you see are the only survivors."

"I can explain!" Jake pleaded. "These punks attacked me at my school! I thought that his army was trying to slay me!"

"Silence!" one of Guang's brothers shouted. "We have proof that you are a threat to the world. The word that you destroyed a whole army is just more evidence."

"What evidence?" Jake demanded.

Grinning, Anderson spit a ball of fire into his claws and performed the same ritual, creating the same portal and playing the same images. Watching this, Jake's jaw dropped. "No! That's not real!" Jake shouted. "This punk is trying to frame me!"

"You mean like how you framed my master?" Anderson closed the portal. "And how you sent her to prison for crimes that you committed? My kings, what shall his penalty be?"

Roaring, Ao Guang reached out and grabbed onto Jake with his giant clawed hand, ripping his stick out from the rock it was caught in. As Jake got closer, Ao Guang opened his large mouth, preparing to swallow Jake whole.

However, before the execution could be carried out, a flash of blue appeared, followed by the forms of Trixie, Spud and a dragon Lao-Shi. "Spudinski…" Trixie sighed. "This is the tenth try! What makes you think that you'll get it right this tim…" she stopped mid sentence when she saw her friend in a giant dragon's claw.

Shocked, Ao Guang dropped Jake to the ground as he turned to face the new arrivals. "Who are all of you?" he demanded.

"Jakie!" Trixie called.

"I think a better question is: 'what are you doing with my friend?'!" Spud demanded as he pointed his wand. "Spud, no!" Lao-Shi called out, but it was too late. A blue jet of light came from Spud's wand and soared at the giant dragon. Growling, Ao Guang held out his large hand, and the jet hit it with no result.

"Who are these people…and this dragon?" Ao Guang demanded.

"They are the American Dragon's friends and his grandfather." Anderson replied. "His friends are just as dangerous, as is his grandfather! They all must be destroyed!"

"But you said that this dragon was going to betray and kill his own grandfather!" Crabbarc declared, Anderson's eyes widening when he realized his mistake.

"This dragon has tricked us!" one of the kings roared.

Roaring with rage, Anderson blew some fire into his claw, and when his medallion glowed, the fire formed into a dagger. Grinning, Anderson hurled the dagger, which planted itself into Ao Guang's chest before the king could react.

Roaring with pain and rage, the mighty King fell forward and slammed into the ground, just as Anderson lifted off his feet and into the air. The force of the blow was enough to make the ground give way, and the King plummeted into the core of the mountain, the still bound Jake following.

"Jake!" Lao-Shi rushed over in an attempt to grab his grandson, but he was too late. Lao-Shi watched as Jake fell to his doom. "Jake…"

Lao-Shi was brought out of his sorrow when he heard Anderson's cackling. Lao-Shi roared as he lifted off of his feet, his claws ready to rip off the head of the one responsible for this.

"You…" Lao-Shi roared. "If you're so powerful, then fight me like a real dragon!"

"I'd love to, old man!" Anderson grinned. "But I'm afraid that I don't have time at the moment. I'll tell you what; I'll kill you some other time!" Anderson started to cackle once more as he grabbed hold of his medallion as it started to glow. The glowing spread throughout Anderson's entire body, and the evil dragon disappeared.

Lao-Shi lowered himself back to his human form, falling to his knees as he looked down in the pit. "Jake…" he sighed as Trixie and Spud joined him.

"We are sorry for the loss of your grandson, dragon…" one of the kings said, lowering his head.

"And I am sorry for the loss of your brother…" Lao-Shi managed to make out.

"We do not worry much about that…" the king replied. "He will never truly pass on. Even if he is not here in form, he will be in some other form."

"Yes…" Lao-Shi lifted his head. "You are the Dragon Kings. It is an honor to actually be in your presence…"

"Yo…" a voice suddenly came; a voice that sounded a lot like…Jake! "Yo, is anybody there? Gramps, are you there?"

"Jakie!" Trixie called.

"Jake!" Lao-Shi called. "Jake, how can it be? Where are you?"

"Like I know, G!" Jake called. "I'm stuck! Something broke my fall!"

"You stay here!" Lao-Shi told Jake's friends as he flew down the pit. Hovering in the air, Lao-Shi blew a fireball into his palm and used it to see in the dark pit. "Jake, say something else! Let me know where you are!"

"I already told you!" Jake's voice called out. "I don't know where I am!"

Rolling his eyes, Lao-Shi flew in the direction of Jake's voice. After only about another minute, Lao-Shi finally found his grandson. The stick that Jake was tied to had its tip jammed into the wall of the cave, saving his life.

"Hold still, Jake." Lao-Shi gripped onto the stick and pulled it out.

LINE BREAK

Moments later, General Crabbarc unlocked the glowing chains, and the American Dragon stepped free. "We are sorry for the confusion, American Dragon." One of the kings spoke. "We will make sure that Chang and that other dragon are punished for what they did."

"Hey, don't sweat it!" Jake smiled. "I'll take care of her one of these days. And Crab-man, I'm sorry that I fried almost all of your men. I thought that you were trying to slay me. Please accept my apology."

"There is no need, American Dragon." The general replied. "I think that it is I who needs to apologize. If there is anyone to blame for the destruction of my men, it is me. I should have anticipated that that Anderson was going to be a deceiver. You are a very brave and skilled fighter. American Dragon, if you ever need my services, I would be honored."

"Thanks, yo…" Jake smiled.

"Now dragons, it is time for you to return to your home." One of the kings spoke up. "Once again, we apologize for the mistake."

"There is no need to apologize." Lao-Shi replied. "But you are right. It is time to go."

LINE BREAK

A flash of blue light appeared as Spud, Trixie and two dragons appeared at Canal Street Electronics. Jake immediately saw Danika lying on the couch, just as Fu Dog poured something into her mouth. "Yo Fu…" Jake asked. "What did you just give her?"

"A memory potion, kid…" Fu answered. "She caused quite a bit of trouble due to her knowing that you are a dragon. Well, I just fixed the problem. I don't know how much longer she'll be asleep for. You should probably be in your human form right about now…"

Jake nodded as he and his grandfather reverted to their human forms. Jake went over to where Danika was lying and sat down on his knees.

"Oh, we see that this is the whole romantic part…" Trixie spoke as she grabbed Spud and led him out the door.

"Yeah dude, we won't be there to mess up your shot at her." Spud added. "We'll se you tomorrow at school!"

As soon as his friends left, Danika let out a series of small coughs as her eyes fluttered open. "Jake?" she asked as she sat up. "What am I doing here?"

"Um…" Jake thought for a moment. "You tripped down a flight of stairs at the school and I brought you here so my grandfather could take a look at you. Um, how do you feel?"

"I feel fine, Jake." Danika answered, and then she smiled. "Thanks for saving me. Speaking of which, as we are now going out, I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me."

"Danika…" Jake lowered his head. "We're not going out; you just think we are. Sure we were graduation partners, and it was great! But, we never were an official couple."

"Well, we can become one!" Danika pressed even more.

"That's the thing." Jake replied, bringing his head up so his eyes were staring right into hers. "There is someone else. She just moved away, and it hurts. I don't think I'm ready to open up to anyone just yet."

Jake watched as Danika's smile faded, tears replacing it. Suddenly, Danika jumped up from the couch and sprinted out the door, sobbing loudly.

"Women…" Jake sighed.

LINE BREAK

The next day at school, Spud was at his locker. Grabbing one of his books, Spud shut the locker only to jump in surprise as he saw Stacey standing right beside him. "What are you doing?" Spud asked. "I thought you were too concerned with your popularity."

"Are you a wizard?" Stacey asked bluntly, ignoring Spud's question.

"What?" Spud asked. "No!"

"Then why did I see you fighting beside a dragon, who looked an awful like your friend, with a wand?" she spoke. "And…what is this then?" she held up his wand.

"Where did you get that?" Spud was sweating now.

"It fell out of your backpack." Stacey replied. "You're a wizard, aren't you?"

"I…uh…" before Spud could answer, the girl of his dreams got up close and kissed him right on the lips. Everyone in the hall suddenly gasped, as did Jake and Trixie, who were right in the front of the forming crowd.

"Oh…my…barf!" Lacey shouted. "She's kissing him!"

"That's right!" Stacey broke apart from the now smiling Spud. "That's because…" she held up his limp arm in the air. "…Spuddy is my boyfriend!"

"No wonder why she got kicked off the squad!" Tracey scoffed as the crowd spread apart, many of the kids whispering in disgust.

"I'll see you later, Spuddy!" Stacey smiled as she walked off. As Jake and Trixie approached their friend, Spud started to sway before he fell face forward to the floor.

"The things love will do to a man…" Trixie mused.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, the door to Chang's warehouse lair opened and Dylan Anderson stepped in with a wide grin. Chang was hunched over a table; she turned as she heard him enter. "The American Dragon has been eliminated." Anderson announced proudly.

"Excellent!" Chang smiled evilly. "With him out of the way, my plan can finally come to life!"

"And what is your plan?" Anderson asked.

"What my dark master wanted: to enslave the humans..." Chang replied. "And to achieve that, we must first destroy the American Dragon's allies. That will be easy now…"

"And your plan of attack?"

"Tomorrow, we will go to the Island of Draco…" Chang replied. "A little birdie has let is slip that I actually have a daughter that is being held on the island. It is time to pay her a little visit…"

BLACKOUT; END OF EPISODE

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Once again, PLEASE review if you have read this, it really means a lot. The story is getting darker and it means one thing…TWO PART FINALE coming up next. **

**It means that the risks are higher, at least to me.**

**Also, in case you're wondering, the Kings are fictionalized versions of the real Dragon Kings, who are Chinese Gods in Chinese mythology.  
**


	19. Chapter 19

American Dragon Season Three

Chapter/Episode 19: Forever Am Drag Part 1

On the Island of Draco, Councilors Andam and Kulde, as well as TJ stood in the main hall, waiting. Seconds later, a purple dragon appeared at the door, walking in. "You wanted to see me, Councilors?" Holly asked.

"Please sit down, Holly…" Andam replied. Curious, Holly walked over and sat down by her brother. "We have received a rather disturbing message from Master Lao-Shi…"

"What kind of message?" Holly was worried now. "Did something happen to Jake? To any of his friends…?"

"Let's just say that last night, your friend almost met his match…" TJ replied.

"Chang believes that the American Dragon is dead." Kulde finished. "Surely, she will set her plan in motion. Not even this island will be safe."

"This is why we want you to take this…" Andam reached from the desk and pulled out a staff. At first Holly didn't know what it was, but on further inspection, she could see that it was the staff that contained her mother.

"Why do you want me to take this?" Holly asked. "Do you honestly think that I can keep it safe?"

"It isn't safe here, Holly." TJ replied. "Chang will most likely attack not only humans, but anyone she deems a traitor to the Magical World. Anywhere is safer than here."

There was suddenly a flash of violet light as Chang appeared; with her stood her allies: Anderson and Vickie. "How right you are…" Chang sneered, firing violet strips from her staff, each one sending the Councilors and TJ against the wall, pinning them there.

"Holly, take the staff and save yourself!" TJ called.

"Oh, it's far too late for that…" Chang grinned as she pointed her staff at Holly. "Give me my daughter, and perhaps I will give my granddaughter the pleasure of a quick demise."

"You're going to have to fight me for it, Chang!" Holly soared into the air, releasing a torrent of fire. Chang evaded this, flying at Holly and trying to swipe her with her claws. Holly backed up from the attacks, also trying to swipe at her enemy, but also using the staff to her advantage.

However, Chang was able to grab hold of the staff and twirl around her foe, leaving Chang in back of her and Holly defenseless. Before Holly could even turn around, Chang jabbed her in the back with her staff, and in pain, Holly fell to the ground, the dragon staff clattering to the ground right after.

Gritting her teeth, Holly tried to reach for the staff that imprisoned her mother, only to yell out in pain as Anderson out his foot down on her arm. Chang lowered to the ground and used her tail to snag the staff that she wanted. Anderson bent down and forced Holly to her feet, grabbing her throbbing arm and forcing it behind her back to the point where her palm was touching her shoulder blade, causing Holly even more pain.

"Hopefully my daughter will be more powerful than you are, Holly." Chang sneered. "Vickie, keep watch on those prisoners while I take care of my granddaughter."

"Yes, master." Vickie replied as she walked over to the restrained council.

LINE BREAK

Holly hissed in pain all the way down the halls that contained the cells to all the violators of the Magical World. Chang suddenly stopped in her tracks as she stared into a cell. Inside the cell, sat a pale looking figure wearing a red jacket a half pants/half shorts. Chang suddenly grinned. "So…it is true…"

"What's true?" Anderson asked.

"The rumors…" Chang replied. "Jake Long did indeed create an evil chi doppelganger!" Chang's grin widened as she let out an evil laugh. "This is perfect! Lao-Shi saw his grandson die! Oh, imagine the look on his face when he starts to believe that Long survived. And then image the look on his face when he sees his 'grandson' join my side as I tear his throat out!"

Laughing with glee, Chang used her claws to slash the lock to the cell; throwing the cell door open, Chang pulled the evil doppelganger out. Turning, Chang could see that Holly had a grin of her own on her face. "What are you smiling about?" Chang demanded.

"I thought that the all-knowing Chang would know…" Holly replied. "But I guess you don't…Jake's alive!"

"You lie!" Anderson roared, yanking her arm even more, bringing Holly to her knees as a snap was heard. "I saw him fall! He was in chains! There was no way he could have survived!"

Despite the intense pain, Holly's grin stayed on her face. "You have the proof right in front of you…if the caster of the doppelganger dies, then so does the doppelganger!"

Chang's eyes widened, and a second later, she roared with rage as she grabbed Holly by the collar of her shirt and tossed her into the cell, slamming the door shut. As Yang Jake used a blast of fire to melt the lock, sealing Holly inside the cell, Chang grabbed Anderson by the hair and dragged him as she stormed down the hall.

"You useless failure!" Chang seethed. "You are as good as slain!" Chang angrily threw Anderson against the wall as Chang brought one of her long, sharp and deadly claws up. However, before Chang could finish him, a hand reached out of another cell and grabbed onto her ankle.

Lowering the claw, Chang looked down as a grin spread across her face. In the cell was a girl with matted blonde hair; the girl wore a white top and pink jeans. Daisy scowled at Chang as they made eye contact.

"So…Jake's precious hunter has a sister…"

"You're not thinking of letting her go, are you?" Anderson found his courage. "Maybe you've forgotten, but she's an inferior human!"

"Maybe…" Chang turned her head so that Anderson could see her eyes. "But this way I can kill two birds with one stone. She will serve my purpose…"

BLACKOUT; THEME SONG PLAYS

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Meanwhile, in an unknown town, Rose exited her bedroom and yawned as she slowly made her way to the kitchen, where her father was reading the newspaper and her mother was setting the table. "Oh Rose…" her mother smiled. "Sit down! Breakfast is almost ready."

"If you don't mind, mom…" Rose replied slowly. "I'm just going to get dressed and get some breakfast at school…"

Moments later, Rose came back into the kitchen wearing a blue tank top and a black skirt. Rose walked into the kitchen where she grabbed her backpack off the counter. Although her mother tried to get her to stay, Rose exited the room, and seconds later, they could hear the front door closing as Rose left.

"I just don't get it…" Rose's mother sighed as she sat down. "Rose doesn't talk to us anymore. All she does while she is home is stay in her room. Do you think she's mad at us?"

"She misses the city." Rose's father replied. "She misses that Jake Long kid…"

"I think she just needs a new boyfriend." Rose's mother replied. "It would make her happy. Besides, back in New York, she got in too much trouble. Trust me; I know what is best for my daughter."

LINE BREAK

As Rose walked down the sidewalk on the way to her new school, she was completely unaware to the girl with matted blonde hair watching her from another house's roof.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, back in New York, Jonathan Long pulled his car over as the side door opened and his son, Jake Long stepped out. "Have a super-duper day at school, my little Jake-a-roo!" Jonathan smiled as he drove off.

Jake groaned as the kids around him laughed. Jake looked up as his two best friends, Trixie and Spud, walked up to him. "Aw yes…" Spud sighed. "Even though your dad knows about your secret, he still fails to understand…"

"Besides Jakie…" Trixie replied. "We only have another year left until we can actually drive."

"I suppose so…" Jake replied, and then he looked at his watch. "Aw man! C'mon guys, we have to get to Douglass' class before he gives us all detention!"

LINE BREAK

It was after sunset when Rose decided to come home. Rose sighed as she slowly approached the steps to her house. Sighing, Rose bent over and removed the key to the house from under the welcome mat. Putting the key in the hole and turning it, Rose pushed the door open and stepped into the house, only to find that it was completely dark inside.

"Mom?" Rose asked. "Dad? Are you here?"

Rose continued to walk around the house, first going into the kitchen, only to find it vacant as well. "Is anyone home?" Rose called out.

A light suddenly flashed on and Rose squinted as she noticed someone sitting on the couch. "Dad, is that you?" Rose asked as she turned around only to gasp. "Jake!" She screamed with joy.

Rushing over to the couch, Rose pulled Jake up to her and gave him a tight hug. "Jake, I'm so happy to see you!" Rose exclaimed. "I thought I would never see you again! Did you miss m…?" Rose started to ask, but Jake freed one of his arms free and formed a red clawed hand, bringing it down on the girl that was practically hugging him to death.

Rose gasped as she backed off, clutching her arm. "Tell me…Huntsgirl…" Jake spoke. "What do you know about doppelgangers?"

Rose's eyes widened as she stared into the ones that belonged to Jake. As she stared, her heart skipped a beat as she saw a red fire burning inside his eyes. "You're a doppelganger!" Rose managed to gasp out.

"You are so smart…" the doppelganger replied, rolling his evil filled eyes.

Rose didn't know what to do. She didn't know that doppelgangers could be evil or go against their creators. This doppelganger was dangerous. She had to get her staff and fight this monster. Rose found herself slowly backing up, hoping to get to her room. However, she stopped with another gasp as she felt something touch the back of her skull. Turning around, Rose saw her sister, holding what appeared to be a pistol. She cocked the gun.

"Hello, Rosie…"

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

"Daisy…" Rose asked, slowly backing up from her sister, only to remember that she only had the doppelganger to run in to. "How did you escape from prison?"

"I had a little help, sis." Daisy frowned. "I got a little help from an old enemy of yours: Councilor Chang. She shouldn't have helped me, though. I shouldn't have even been imprisoned! I'm fifteen!"

"What do you want?" Rose demanded. "Mom and Dad aren't home."

"I'm more than well aware of that, Rosie." Daisy replied, grinning. "You see, Councilor Chang gave me a mission that I am to complete. The kidnapping of dearest Mom and Dad…"

Whatever fear Rose had of her sister's weapon went away, replaced by rage. "Where are they?!" Rose demanded. "What have you done with them?!"

"Relax, Rosie." Daisy replied. "They are perfectly safe…for now. Oh sis, I'm sorry! Does that remind you of something?"

"Stop torturing her!" The doppelganger demanded. "You can do that later! Just get on with it!"

"Anyway…" Daisy aimed the gun at her sister. "Mom and Dad are safe…for now. And they will remain that way…as long as you do something for me…"

"What do you want me to do?" Rose was defeated.

"I want you to slay the American Dragon…"

"What?" Rose brought her lowered head up. "Never! I will never slay Jake!"

"Oh, alright…" Daisy had a look of mock sadness in her voice. "Yang, why don't you go to Chang and tell her that she won't do it."

"Gladly…" Yang Jake waved his arms as he transformed into a red dragon.

"In the meantime…" Daisy put her finger on the trigger. "I'll just have to slay you myself…"

"Just as long as Jake is safe…" Rose shot back at her sister. Yang Jake stopped in his tracks and laughed at this.

"Oh sis…" Daisy rolled her eyes. "Chang will find your boyfriend and destroy him if you don't. You have two options. One: Destroy the American Dragon and be reunited with your family. Or the other: refuse and die. But if you refuse, your sacrifice will be in vain. Not only will Chang track your boyfriend down, but your parents will also pay the price."

Rose just stared at her sister with pleading eyes as sweat rolled down her face. Daisy seemed to feel no sympathy for her and only asked: "What will it be, Rosie?"

"Please Daisy!" Rose begged. "Don't do this!"

"Must I remind you what will happen if you don't choose correctly?" Yang Jake yelled from behind Daisy. He walked over to Daisy and pulled the gun from her and pointed it at a picture on the mantle. Firing, a green shot of plasma came out of the gun and hit the picture.

Shaking violently, Rose walked over to the mantle and picked up the picture to see that right where her parent's heads were, there was now only a large hole.

LINE BREAK

Around the same time, Jake arrived back at the shop after some dragon emergency. Jake reverted back to his human form as he opened the door. Jake was surprised to see that the lights to the shop were off, and nobody seemed to be there.

Jake shrugged this off. "They must be at their weekly Word-Cross competition…" Going back to his dragon form, Jake flew off.

LINE BREAK

Jake swooped down at his house and powered down in mid-air, dropping down on his front porch. Jake opened the door and stepped in, only to find his house pitch dark, just like Canal Street Electronics. Jake still wasn't convinced, and he tossed his backpack to the ground before going upstairs.

Jake reached the door to his room and stepped in. Kicking off his shoes, Jake lied down on his bed and pulled his MP3 Player close to him from his nightstand. Sighing, Jake put the earphones on and turned on the player, putting his head down on the pillow as he enjoyed the music.

However, Jake suddenly jumped up in shock as something shattered through his window. Jake immediately jumped up and flipped off his bed, transforming into a dragon in a bright blue light before he touched the ground. Jake looked to his bed only to see a brick. "Say what?" Jake asked as he walked over to his bed. Jake picked the brick up, but as he held it in his claws, a dragon's tail came through the shattered window and wrapped around his neck, strangling Jake.

The tail suddenly released Jake, and Jake felt himself being thrown backwards, as Jake landed on his back, a dragon flew in through the window. At first Jake didn't recognize the dragon, but after his eyes adjusted to the light, he did: "Mrs. Jennings?"

"That's right, Jake." Mrs. Jennings growled as she tried to blast fire at Jake, but Jake lifted off his feet and soared into the hallway. Growling with rage, Mrs. Jennings followed after him, but once she got to the stair case, she could not see him.

"Where are you, Jake?" Mrs. Jennings grinned. "There is nothing to worry about. I don't want to hurt you; I just want to talk…"

"Oh yeah?" Mrs. Jennings let out a yell as Jake slammed his dragon feet into her scaly chest, sending her crashing through the railing. Jake looked down in time to see Mrs. Jennings land on the floor, reverting to human form as she lost consciousness.

Cautiously, Jake lowered himself to the ground right beside the villain. To make sure that she was actually down, Jake put his foot under her shoulder and nudged it. Sure that Mrs. Jennings was down; Jake reverted to his human form and rushed over to the back door. Jake threw the door open only to come face to face with Councilor Chang.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

"Ch…Ch…Chang…" Jake gasped.

Chang chuckled evilly as she grabbed Jake by the shoulders and hurled him to the ground. Jake rolled over onto his back and tried to scoot away as Chang approached him. "Jake, Jake, Jake…" Chang sighed. "You are so predictable…"

"Where is my family, Chang?" Jake asked. "I know you have something to do with this!"

"As a matter of fact…" Chang smiled. "I did, Jake. And I warn you…If you ever want to see them alive again, I suggest you cooperate with me. I will be more than happy to release them…if you do something for me."

"I'm not going to do any of your evil, ugly bidding, Chang!" Jake got ho his feet, and with his signature call of "Dragon Up!" transformed into a dragon.

"Then I will destroy them!" Chang replied. "You can try to fight me, but you know the truth. You will submit to my command…You will slay your precious hunter."

"What…?" Jake asked, shocked and horrified. "You're not getting your filthy hands on my Rose!" Jake tried to fly at Chang, but the older female dragon lifted off her feet and slammed into him. Jake fell back and he felt her staff being pressed against his throat.

"You will slay her, Jake…" Chang grinned. "Or your family members will meet their ends…"

Thinking quickly, Jake focused and let loose a torrent of fire, catching Chang of guard. With a yell, Chang was thrown backwards where she slammed into the house. Chang recovered quickly, and as she stood up and reverted to her human form, she watched Jake fly away.

LINE BREAK

Having reverted to his human form minutes ago, Jake sprinted down the streets until he reached his desired destination: Trixie's house. Jake rushed up the steps and pounded on the door until Trixie answered it. "Jakie, what's going on?" she demanded.

"I need your help!" Jake replied. "Is Spud here?"

"Yeah…" Trixie replied as Jake rushed in. "Jakie, what is going on?"

Jake didn't answer, as he found Spud sitting on the couch, playing a videogame. "Spud!" Jake called, making his friend turn his head. "Spud, I need your help."

"Sure dude…" Spud replied, setting the controller down and standing up off the couch. "What do ya need?"

"My family has been captured by Chang!" Jake exclaimed. "And she's telling me that if I don't slay Rose, she'll slay them!"

"Are you serious?" Trixie asked from behind.

"Spud, I need your wand." Jake continued. "I have to get to Draco Island! Maybe the Dragon Council can help me!"

LINE BREAK

A flash of blue light flashed as a dragon Jake and his friends appeared on the Island of Draco. "Dang Spudinski, you really got a hang of that thing!" Trixie commended her friend.

"Well, I was practicing with Stacey…" Spud replied, blushing as he said her name.

"Shh!" Jake suddenly spoke. "Look!" He pointed to a wall where Councilors Andam, Kulde and Omina as well as TJ were pinned against with magic velvet strips. Jake slowly made his way over to them.

"Dragon Long!" Andam whispered. "You have to be careful. One of Chang's minions is here!"

"Jake, look out!" TJ suddenly called.

Jake turned his head just in time to see a blast of siren power coming for him. Jake swooped into the air and looked down to see a very angry looking Vickie staring at him. "Why did you have to come here, Jake?" she asked. "And I was just about ready to let the thought of you slip from my mind!"

"Just get over it, Vickie!" Jake blew fire at Vickie, which she managed to dodge. "You're an evil freak!"

Vickie growled with rage as she opened her mouth, about to release some siren power, but she felt herself being lifted off the ground as Jake lowered himself to the ground and reverted to human form.

"What are you doing?" Vickie demanded, trying to fight the hold on her.

"I'm not doing anything to you, Vickie." Jake smiled as Spud walked up, pointing his wand at her, keeping her in the air.

"I was defeated by this loser?" Vickie was in shock. "No!"

"He's not a loser, he's a wizard…" Jake replied.

LINE BREAK

Trixie and Spud now stood right by Vickie, who was now sitting on the ground, bound tightly with rope. As they guarded the new prisoner, Jake pried the velvet magical strips away from TJ, as the Councilors had already been freed.

"Jake, have you seen my sister?" TJ asked immediately after he was freed.

"No…"

"She was taken by Chang into the cell area…" TJ continued. "I haven't seen her since. I fear the worst for her."

"Don't worry about her, Mr. Jennings…" Andam replied. "She is a very talented dragon. I am sure that she is fine."

LINE BREAK

The heroes were now wandering the halls of the prison cells. "Do you see any sign of her?" TJ asked worriedly. Behind them, Trixie and Spud were looking inside each individual cell, but could find no sign of Holly.

"We found her, Teej!" Jake's voice from a couple of cells away rang out. TJ panted as he sprinted down the hall to see his sister sitting in the cell, nursing her arm. "Holly!" TJ said happily. "Don't worry; we're going to get you out of here!" TJ then grabbed hold of the bars in an attempt to rip them off, but he couldn't. "Why can't I get these out?" TJ asked.

"The bars were created to be powerful enough to keep dangerous dragons inside." Kulde replied.

"But the lock is melded shut!" Jake replied. "How are we going to get her out?"

"Yoo-hoo!" Spud walked up with Trixie walking right beside him. "Never underestimate the power of my wand!" As Spud pointed the wand at the cell bars and the as the wand started to glow, Trixie and Jake both rolled their eyes.

Finally, the cell door fell to the ground with a clang, and TJ rushed into the cell and hugged Holly. Holly weakly wrapped one of her arms around her brother and gave him a small hug.

"Holly, are you okay?" TJ asked.

"I think so…" Holly replied weakly. "But I think my…I think my arm is broken."

LINE BREAK

Jake watched alongside TJ and the Council as Holly sat in the infirmary. Fred Nerk had her arm extended so that he could inspect it. "Yep…" Nerk finally said. "It's broken, alright."

"How long will it take to heal?" Holly asked.

"I don't know, to be perfectly honest, Sheila…" Nerk replied. "What I'm going to do is I'm going to give you a splint…" Nerk went over to a drawer and pulled out a splint. "Okay, this might hurt a little…" Holly hissed in pain as Nerk bent her arm so that the splint could be applied.

"So…" Holly spoke to the others. "I suppose that we need to defeat Chang once and for all, huh?"

"Yes." Andam spoke. "Dragon Long has just told us something that disturbs us greatly. It seems that Chang has captured his entire family and has ordered him to slay the Huntsgirl in exchange for their safe return."

"What?" Holly's shock turned to anger as she stood up. "We'll fight them together! No one threatens my friends!"

"Holly, you're hurt!" TJ replied. "You are not going in there. Here you will be safe."

"But I want to fight!" Holly replied. "Rose is my friend! No one threatens my friends!"

"Holly, I think I agree with your brother…" Jake replied. "You have been a great help, and I appreciate your offer, and I'm sure Rose would too, if she knew what was going on. But I don't want you to get hurt."

"But Jake…" Holly started.

"You are staying here, where you will be safe." TJ replied. "I am your guardian now, and what I say is final."

"We will need an army…" Kulde spoke.

"I would be honored to fight, Councilors…" Nerk stepped up and bowed out of respect. "It only seems fair. Jake-a-roo saved me, and now I'm going to help my mate."

"Very well, Dragon Nerk." Andam replied. "Jake, we need you to go back to New York. You must find Rose and protect her at all costs. We will summon an army."

LINE BREAK

A red dragon swooped down in front of a large warehouse. The dragon reverted to its human form as it stepped in. Yang Jake grinned as he approached Chang, who was relaxing in front of a table, taking a sip of tea.

"The hunter is going to go through with it." Yang Jake reported.

"Excellent…" Chang grinned. "While my two enemies destroy each other, I will finally enslave the human race, just like my dark master wished to do."

"But what about the sister?" the evil doppelganger asked. "What are we going to do with her?"

"She will be the very first to be enslaved…" Chang took another sip of tea.

LINE BREAK

A flash of blue appeared in the streets of New York as Jake Long, Trixie and Spud appeared at the Long residence. "Well guys…" Jake sighed. "We have a huge battle in front of us. I hope that it all turns out alright."

"Relax Jakie…" Trixie tried to soothe her friend. "Remember, you're the Am Drag! The Aztec Crystal Skull thing turned out alright, you've survived the wrath of the Dark Dragon three times…You'll do fine."

"Yeah!" Spud added. "Besides, you've got a big army!"

"I guess you guys are right…" Jake smiled.

"We'll see you in time for the epic battle, buddy." Spud spoke as Trixie got near to him; Spud raised his wand and the two disappeared in a blue light.

Smiling, Jake walked up the stairs to his house and attempted to open the door, only to see that it was locked. Jake suddenly turned when he heard evil chuckling. In the streets, Jake could see Daisy, holding the key to the house out in front of him.

"Oh dear, are you locked out Jake?" she mocked. "Although, I think this is actually a good thing…" Daisy suddenly pointed up, and Jake looked up just in time to see Rose jump from the roof of a house with a ninja cry. "Oh, lookie who it is…" Daisy grinned. "You kids have fun…" Daisy then backed away.

As soon as Rose landed on the ground, Jake could take a better look at her. Rose was wearing her blood-red Huntsclan uniform, minus the mask. Her staff was in her hands, and she looked angry.

"Rose…" Jake asked. "What are you doing?"

"Jake…" Rose replied, her eyes filled with regret. "Please forgive me…" And then what happened next caught Jake really off-guard. "Hiyah!" Rose shouted as she charged at Jake, her staff glowing…

LINE BREAK

As many cars drove by on the streets and as others walked on the sidewalks, all humans seemed to not notice as a dragon flew past and landed on a roof. Mrs. Jennings grinned as she revealed that she carried Chang's staff. Looking down on the unsuspecting human population, Mrs. Jennings grinned as she boomed:

"Pathetic humans of the world…!" All looked up at what they suspected to be a mentally unstable person preaching hate speech on the rooftops, but instead they saw a female holding onto a red staff.

"You are not fit to be the dominate species on this planet!" Mrs. Jennings continued as she held the staff high in the air. "The only things you are worth being are slaves! So bow down to your new rulers…THE DRAGONS OF THE WORLD!!!"

However, before anything could happen, a blast of fire came right behind Mrs. Jennings. Shocked, the older dragon turned to see her daughter, Holly. "Aw, Holly…" Mrs. Jennings smiled evilly. "You are just in time to see my victory over the human race…" However, her grin faded as she looked down to see that the people were instead continuing down the road. "NO!" Mrs. Jennings shouted in horror.

"Give it up, mom…" Holly took off into the air. "This isn't you. You don't see the humans as inferior things to step on. Besides, they'd never believe you now that I've interfered. They just think you are some crazy lady. But then again, you actually kind of are…"

Holly growled as she flew at her mother, but her mother just grinned as she rose into the air and slammed into her daughter. Holly fell to the ground, groaning in pain. "Like my father before me, my mother has given me dark powers beyond your comprehension…"

Despite the pain, Holly forced herself onto her feet. "I'd like to see those powers!" Holly attempted once more attack her mother, but her mother held out her hand as blue sparks shot out, sending Holly against the roof once more.

Grinning, Mrs. Jennings lowered her hand as a length of chains came down and clattered against the roof. Grinning, Mrs. Jennings went over to her daughter a kneeled down, wrapping the chains around her groaning daughter's neck.

A bunch of smoke soon appeared, but as soon as it started, it had stopped. Laughing evilly, Mrs. Jennings held up a purple dragon staff in her claws.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Jake groaned mentally as he continued to dodge Rose's attacks. This was like Homecoming night all over!

After trying to hit him for a couple minutes, Rose was starting to get really tired; she started to pant heavily. Perhaps the stress was becoming too much for her. Jake took his chance; with a roar, Jake grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her against her back.

"Just stop, Rose!" Jake pleaded. "I don't want to fight you! Can you just tell me what the heck is going on?"

As her panting stopped, Jake could see the fear and regret in her eyes. "Jake…" she spoke. "Jake…Jake, I'm sorry. Please forgive me for this…"

"Forgive you for what?" Jake asked, but the answer became painfully clear when Rose smashed her head into his. As Jake got off of her and backed off while groaning in pain, Rose jumped to her feet and grabbed her staff.

"Jake, I'm sorry." She repeated. "But if I don't slay you, Chang will slay my parents."

"What?" Jake asked, the pain leaving. "Did you just say that Chang is forcing you to attack me? That's funny, because Chang told me that if I don't slay you, she'll slay my family."

The two suddenly heard a roar of anger as they turned their heads to look at Daisy. "NO!" Daisy shouted. "You are supposed to destroy each other!" Jake could have sworn that he saw steam coming from Daisy's head…, or maybe he was just imagining things. "But not to worry, I can take care of that myself…" Daisy pulled out her gun and pointed it at the two. "Prepare to be slain…"

LINE BREAK

Fu Dog let out a groan as he came back to the world of reality. Lifting his head up, he could see that he was in a dark basement area with a steel collar around his neck with a chain attached. Looking around, he could see that Lao-Shi, Haley, Jonathan and Susan also had the same treatment, as well as two other people.

Getting up and making it over to his companion, Fu Dog licked Lao-Shi's face until he groaned and came to. "Fu Dog!" Lao-Shi yelled. "What are you doing?"

"Glad to see that you're okay, Gramps…" Fu Dog replied as he went over to Susan and licked her awake. "Jonathan, stop it!" Susan said as her eyes snapped open, only to realize that it was actually Fu. "Oh Fu, it's just you…"

"Yeah, it's just me…" Fu made his way over to Jonathan and licked him awake.

Fu started to make his way to Haley, but the eight year old girl groaned and came back to the world of reality on her own. Looking around, she asked: "Where are we?"

"We don't know, Haley…" Lao-Shi replied.

"Wait, what is he doing here?" Haley suddenly pointed across the room, and they could see that Dylan Anderson was sleeping while sitting on a stool.

"Chang…" Lao-Shi growled.

"He must be guarding us…" Susan replied.

"He is…" everyone gasped when they heard a voice.

"Eye of the Dragon!" Haley called, and she could suddenly see in the dark. Looking to the back of the room, she could see a teal dragon with many bruises sitting upright against a wooden post with her hands locked behind her. "SUN!"

BLACKOUT; END OF CHAPTER/EPISODE

**A/N: So, there is part one of the two-part finale. Even though both are posted now, I'd really appreciate it if you left a review for both chapters.**


	20. Chapter 20

American Dragon Season Three

Chapter/Episode 20: Forever Am Drag Part 2

The door to Chang's warehouse lair slammed open as Mrs. Jennings stepped in. Mrs. Jennings closed the door and turned to see Chang glaring at her. "Well, did you do it?" Chang demanded. "Are the humans now nothing more than mindless slaves bowing down in the streets?"

"Well…no." Mrs. Jennings answered, worried about how her mother would react.

"What do you mean?" Chang was getting angry.

"My daughter got in my way…" Jennings held out the staff. Chang roared as she grabbed the staff. "But master, it is not a total loss. We can still enslave the humans…even though they seemed to think that I was crazy…"

"You have done enough!" Chang shouted, pointing the purple staff at her daughter. "Because of you, I fear that we have lost our chance!"

"No…no!" Mrs. Jennings replied. "We can still succeed! Just give me another chance! The humans will be nothing more than putty in our claws! Please, just give me another chance! I can succeed!"

"You better…" Chang lowered the purple staff. "Or you will face my wrath…"

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

As soon as her daughter had left, Chang angrily swung the staff around, releasing a cloud a steam. Out of the mist came a purple dragon, which fell to the stone cold floor on her side, groaning in pain. Holly suddenly looked up as a chuckling Chang approached her.

"It was a valiant effort, Holly…" Chang mocked. "But your attempt to stop my plans didn't work. And even if your mother fails to enslave the human race, I will quickly dispose of her and do it myself…"

"I won't let you, Chang!" Holly weakly tried to stand to fight, but Chang easily lifted off her feet and slammed into the younger dragon with her tail. The younger purple dragon reeled back and fell to the floor. Chang quickly grabbed her and dragged her to a door, opening it and tossing her down a flight of stairs.

Chang swooped up and flew down the flight of stairs and landed, reverting to human form right where her groaning granddaughter was lying. Lao-Shi, Haley, Jake's parents and Sun all glared at Chang. Holly had been taken to the prison of Jake and Rose's family.

There was suddenly a snort as Dylan Anderson's eyes opened widely. He shook his head, realizing that he fell asleep while he was supposed to be watching the prisoners. "Wha…what happened?" he asked groggily.

Chang grinned evilly. "Hook her up along with the others…" Chang laughed as she turned to walk up the stairs. From behind her, Anderson growled with rage as his medallion glowed, resulting in his claws tripling in length. Anderson was about to attack her, but Chang turned around once more, forcing Anderson to revert his claws back to normal size. "Oh, and if I see that you have fallen asleep again, I will chain you up with these prisoners."

As soon as Chang had left, a scowling Anderson grabbed hold of a metal collar that had a chain attached to it. He walked over to Holly, only to see that she had a smug grin on her face.

"What are you grinning at?" Anderson demanded, grabbing Holly by her hair once more as he applied the collar around her neck.

"You've been demoted, haven't you?" Holly's grin did not fade away, even with her new restraints.

"You can grin all you want, prisoner…" Anderson growled. "But in the end, I will be the one grinning when Chang slays you all!"

As Anderson turned his back and sat back down on his stool, Holly's grin faded as she grabbed her chains with her good hand and gave them a good tug.

"It is no use, Holly…" Lao-Shi whispered. "Chang has made sure that these chains have been enforced with Sphinx hair. No dragon on Earth can break them."

"Are you saying that this is the end, Grandpa?" Haley asked.

"But what about Jake?" Susan asked.

"That's right!" Jonathan smiled. "Jake is still out there!"

"He's alive?" Sun asked. "But Chang…"

"He's alive…" Holly responded. "And he'll save the day…just like the American Dragon always does…"

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, back at the Long residence, both Jake and Rose were forced to dodge the plasma shots that Daisy was firing from her pistol. Jake swooped into the air and managed to dodge the shots with various maneuvers.

Growling, Daisy pointed the gun at her sister, as Rose charged at her. A blast of green plasma exited from the barrel and was on a collision course with Rose's chest. With a ninja cry, Rose leapt into the air, aiming herself so that she would slam into and capture her sister.

However, this didn't go as well as Rose had hoped. As Rose landed, clutching her staff, Daisy jumped back and grinned as she pointed the gun right at Rose's head. Before Daisy could pull the trigger, Jake's tail wrapped around her ankle; flying up into the air, Jake looked down to see Daisy dangling helplessly with the gun lying on the ground.

"Gotcha, Daisy!" Jake grinned, but he soon grunted in pain as Daisy slammed her free foot into his jaw. Jake immediately let go of Daisy, and she landed on all fours on the ground. Just as Daisy got her hand around her gun, she was kicked to the side as Rose slammed into her.

Daisy landed on her back, with Rose's boot pressed down on her stomach. The gun was just a couple inches out of Daisy's reach. Daisy turned her head and tried her best to reach it, but a now human Jake kicked it even more out of her reach.

"It's over, Daisy!" Rose spoke. "We've defeated you!"

"Yeah, now that's what I'm talkin' about!" Jake grinned. "Let's go, Rose! We can deliver her to the Dragon Council."

"No, Jake…" Rose replied. "Not anymore. Daisy, please listen to me! You need to let go of your desire to destroy us. Daisy, you're my sister and I love you."

"I hate you!" Daisy shouted.

"Daisy, just think for one minute! Can you do that?" Rose gritted her teeth. "How did you honestly believe this was going to turn out? Did you think that once Jake and I had destroyed each other, Chang would just let Mom and Dad go and allow you to live happily ever after with them?"

Daisy said nothing; her deadly glare starting to fade.

"Rose is right…" Jake spoke up. "Chang wouldn't let them go. She will always go back on her word!"

"She's going to slay them anyway, Daisy." Rose pleaded. "Is that what you want? I don't think it is…"

Daisy's deadly and hateful glare was now completely gone, and in its place were big and fearful eyes.

"Our parents will be slain…" Rose took her foot off of Daisy and extended her hand for her sister to take. "Unless we do something; unless we put aside our differences and stop her."

Daisy just stared blankly up at her sister, apparently thinking about what her sister had told her. Finally, after a moment, Daisy slowly reached up and took her sister's hand. Rose backed up as Daisy stood up. Daisy looked down for a moment before rushing up and grabbing her sister, wrapping her up in a big hug.

"I'm sorry, Rosie!" Daisy moaned quietly. "Please forgive me!"

"I forgive you, sis…" Rose replied quietly, freeing her arms and returning the hug. "But unfortunately, I don't think we have time to make up right now." Daisy slowly let go of her sister as Jake transformed into a dragon.

"I do believe that we have a wicked witch to take down!" Jake grinned.

Rose smiled as she ran up and agilely leapt onto Jake's back. "Wait…" Daisy asked. "Where am I supposed to sit?"

LINE BREAK

Daisy let out a shriek of terror as Jake flew high in the air. While Rose sat on her boyfriend's back, Daisy was dangling; the only thing keeping her from falling was that Jake was holding onto her arms by his claws.

"You're not going to let go of me, are you?" Daisy asked, panicking.

"Relax babe…" Jake smiled. "The Am Drag would never let anything bad happen to his lady's sister…"

LINE BREAK

"Holly?" TJ asked, walking around the area of Draco Island. "Holly, where are you?" he demanded, but could find no sign of her.

Finally, he decided to check the last place he has seen his sister: in the infirmary. Poking his head in through the door, TJ could see Nerk sitting alone.

"Fred, have you seen my sister?"

"She said she was going to go out for a flight." Nerk replied without bringing his head up to face the other dragon. "You know, to clear her mind…"

"Oh no…" TJ rushed out of the room and quickly transformed into a dragon; flying off into the air.

LINE BREAK

As the unsuspecting humans walked or drove to work, Mrs. Jennings once again went unnoticed as she flew to the building of the roof in dragon form. Reverting to her human form, she held onto Chang's staff, Mrs. Jennings was about to point the staff down at the humans, but she turned when she heard the flapping of wings and felt a presence behind her.

"Oh, hello Teddy…"

"Where is Holly?" TJ asked, preparing to fight. "What have you done with her?"

BLACKOUT; CUT TO COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Finally, after flying for who knew how long, Jake and his companions finally spotted the Island of Draco. "There it is!" Rose shouted.

"Thank god!" Daisy sighed as Jake got closer and closer to the island. Finally, Jake landed, letting go of Daisy and with Rose jumping off of his back, Jake returned to his human form. Just seconds later, the Council members walked out to greet them.

"Welcome, Dragon Long…" Kulde said. "You should be quite pleased to know that we are almost done gathering an army."

"And we see that you have once again captured your sister…" Andam added, looking right at Daisy. Snapping his fingers, two dragon guards ran out and quickly grabbed onto Daisy, who now looked scared.

"No!" Rose begged. "Please, don't punish her! Give her a chance to redeem herself!"

"Are you insane?" Kulde nearly exploded. "Do you know how much trouble she has caused?"

Rose frowned as she walked over to the Councilors. As soon as she reached them, she calmly held out her hands in front of her and put them together, as if she expected them to be shackled. "If you imprison her, then you have to imprison me for the crimes I committed as a Huntsclan member." She spoke, calmly and coldly.

LINE BREAK

Moments later, Rose and Jake sat together in the main hall, where Councilors Andam and Kulde were seated at a large desk. Andam rose from his seat and pressed a button, opening a door in the wall, revealing a large screen. A moment later, a huge map appeared on the screen.

"Whoa…" Jake was impressed. "I never saw that before!"

"Alright Daisy…" Andam sighed. "Show us where Chang's hideout is." Nervous and trembling, Daisy walked up and cut down the desk, stopping directly in front of the large screen. Daisy nervously turned and made eye contact with her sister; Rose nodding. Turning her head back around, Daisy lifted her arm and pointed at an image of a large building that was cut off from the city.

"There…" Daisy spoke. "That is where she is holding them…"

Jake immediately shot up from where he was sitting. "I'll go." He declared. "I'm going to go try and sneak in there."

"I'll go with you." Rose volunteered.

"No, Rose." Jake looked directly into her eyes. "It's too dangerous. I've almost lost you too many times. You stay here for now and meet up with the army. Once you have met up with all of them, meet me at the lair. We'll take Chang down."

Rose nodded. "Okay, Jake."

"DRAGON UP!" Jake shouted, transforming into a powerful red dragon after being engulfed by blue light. Lifting off his feet, Jake flew out of the building and into the sky.

LINE BREAK

"Where…is…Holly?" TJ demanded, his voice shaking with rage.

"I'm afraid it doesn't matter, Teddy…" his mother taunted. "Because it just so happens that I will be slaying you in a very short while. But don't worry, you'll see her again…in the afterlife!"

Mrs. Jennings laughed evilly, relishing in the pain this caused her son. Roaring, TJ shot up and attempted to attack, but Mrs. Jennings rose into the air and slammed into him with her tail. TJ slammed against the ground, dazed. Grinning, Mrs. Jennings dropped a length of chains from her claws. Laughing evilly, Mrs. Jennings threw the chains at her son in an attempt to capture him once more.

TJ rose to his feet and let loose a torrent of fire, engulfing the magical chains. Over heated, the chains exploded into millions of pieces. With his mother completely shocked, TJ rammed into his mother, sending the female dragon flying over the ledge and into the window of the building across, shattering the window.

Believing the threat to be gone, TJ bent over a picked up Chang's staff. However, Mrs. Jennings looked out of the window; and with a roar of rage, leapt out. She arrived by her son's side in a matter of seconds, grabbing his ankle with her tail, making him lose his balance. TJ went over the ledge, and Mrs. Jennings grabbed the staff as she heard a thud.

Looking down, Mrs. Jennings grinned as she saw her son's mangled dragon form sprawled out on the cement, as horrified humans screamed over the sight of a dragon. With a roar of victory, Mrs. Jennings aimed Chang's staff at all of the humans and pinned them to the ground with violet strips as she transformed into her dragon form.

Shooting up into the air, she yelled: "Pathetic human race, you are no longer fit to be the dominate species! Behold your new masters! You'll find that your new life as slaves will be more fitting!" Laughing, Mrs. Jennings flew off.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Jake looked down on the building that Daisy had said was Chang's lair. Jake stopped for a moment to think about how to get in. Perhaps he could just barge in a fight Chang and win. No, he couldn't do that. There had to be a way that he could sneak in. Flying around in an attempt to scope out the lair, Jake soon found a small vent. Reverting back to his human form, Jake went over to the vent, pealed back the cover and crawled inside.

After several moments of crawling, Jake found himself at a crate; looking down, he could see his evil doppelganger sitting on the floor, scratching into the wall with his claws. Suddenly, Jake could hear footsteps, and a second later, Chang approached the double.

"What are you doing just sitting around?" Chang demanded.

"I've completed my mission…" Yang Jake shot up. "The stupid twin is making sure that my original and his stupid girlfriend are destroying each other! What else would you have me do?"

"You think you have nothing to do?" Chang asked dangerously. "Well then, I guess you wouldn't mind if I destroyed you, then?"

However, before Chang could do anything, Jake could hear the door to the warehouse open, and a second later, Jake recognized Holly's mother approaching them. "Well?" Chang demanded.

"They are all yours…" Mrs. Jennings grinned. "And the best part is, I didn't have to do anything…my son did all the work."

"Your stupid children are getting in the way too often!" Chang growled.

"It makes no difference!" Jennings replied. "Holly is waiting for her execution here, and my son has fallen. The human race is ready for you to take control of them…not that they have much of a choice…"

"Excellent…" Chang laughed. "The second the twin returns, I will put her in chains before forcing the others into labor!"

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news…" Yang Jake suddenly spoke. "But it seems that we have company…"

Yang Jake suddenly transformed into a red dragon as he looked up at the vent. Jake's heart sank; his doppelganger had made eye contact with him. Laughing, the evil doppelganger flew up and put one of his claws through the crate, grabbing Jake by the neck and dragging him down. With a yell, Jake fell and slammed against the ground hard.

Before Jake could even react, Chang's held the tip of her staff to his throat. "How nice of you to drop in, Jake…" she grinned.

BLACKOUT; CUT TO COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Back on the streets, the restrained humans screamed in terror at the sight of the dragon lying in front of them. Several of the enslaved people looked up as they saw two more dragons swooping down. A purple dragon and a violet dragon with grey hair and some kind of mark on the chest reverted down into human forms.

"Oh no…" Andam went over to the dragon lying on the ground and bent down and lifted up TJ's chin. Frowning, Andam took his fingers away as the dragon's head rolled to the sidewalk once more. Andam rose to his feet and shook his head sadly.

"Councilor Andam…look!" Kulde suddenly pointed, and Andam turned his head to see a bunch of humans gathering in a crowd, each mumbling in awe. Suddenly, a young boy pushed some of the crowd away. Andam gasped as the child approached him and brought his hand up, touching the dragon's stomach. And then, the child smiled—a big and sincere smile. And soon after, the crowd started to clap and cheer; the dragons could hear comments such as "I always knew dragons were real!" and "Rad!"

"Councilor…" Andam spoke after a moment. "Release the humans."

"What?" Kulde asked. "You can't be serious!"

"I am…" Andam replied, looking at the crowd. "Perhaps we were wrong…wrong to separate our species from theirs…"

LINE BREAK

A large wooden door swung open as Jake was thrown in, where he rolled down the flight of stairs, before landing at the feet of Dylan Anderson.

"Lock him up!" Anderson looked up as Chang shouted down to him. Jake managed to look up just in time to see the door close as he felt cold metal close around his neck. Jake then heard laughing as Anderson yanked Jake over to where the rest of the prisoners were being held.

"Jake, no!" Lao-Shi whispered.

"You guys have fun…" Anderson chuckled as he went back over to his seat and sat down.

"Kid, how could you just allow yourself to get captured?" Fu demanded. "Were you thinking properly?"

"Don't be too hard on him…" came Sun's voice. "He was just trying to help…"

"Sun, you're here." Jake was shocked. "How long have you been down here?"

"I've lost track of the days…" Sun muttered weakly. "Unfortunately, I fear that it is my fault that you are all here…

"What are you talking about?" Holly asked. "How can this possibly be your fault?"

Sun suddenly shut her eyes and clenched her teeth; as if she was reliving a painfully memory:

_Sun Park was in dragon form, lying on the floor. Her hands were behind her, locked in place with metal shackles and she had bad bruises and deep cuts all over her body. Sun squirmed a little against her shackles, even though it was fairy agonizing. However, she soon stopped as the door opened and a dragon Chang flew down to greet her, clutching a sharp dagger in her claws._

"_I see that my minion has treated you well…" Chang smiled. "Now, are you ready to cooperate?"_

"_You're going to have to slay me Chang!" Sun spat. "I'm not telling you what you want!"_

_Chang grinned as she grabbed Sun by the arm and forced her to her knees. Chang's grin widened as she pressed the blade to her throat. "Do you honestly think you are in any position to not be obeying my commands, Sun Park?"_

"_Jake and Haley will stop you…" Sun just glared at her captor. _

_Chang let out a loud cackle. "Stop me?! Dragon Long is as good as slain! In fact, he is meeting his fate as we speak—at the hands of the Dragon Kings." Sun's eyes widened. "You will tell me about my granddaughter and her ally's weaknesses. Because if you don't, I will track them down and slay each and every one of them; if you want them to have any chance of not being destroyed by my claws, you will tell me what I want to hear!"_

_Sun's look of horror seemed to grow even more. She was truly trapped…_

Back in the present, Sun looked down, having told everyone what she did. "You told her?" Jake asked, shocked.

"I am sorry." Sun apologized. "But if there was any possibility that Chang wouldn't destroy you all, I didn't want to ruin it."

"Would you shut up?" Anderson suddenly roared as he shot up from where he was sitting. "I thought I told you not to speak!" he continued to growl as he approached them.

"Well actually, you never told us…" Jonathan replied, but he soon stopped.

"Your arrogance will cost you your life!" Anderson growled; as one of his hands grabbed the medallion, it started to glow and his claws started to spark with electricity.

However, before Anderson could attack, there was an explosion as the wall was blasted to pieces. When the dust cleared, Rose stood with her staff, ready to fight; approaching beside her were Daisy, Trixie, Spud, his wizard instructor, Nerk, General Crabbarc, his shrimp shoulders, Councilor Kulde and Councilor Andam.

Anderson quickly recovered from the shock and he pointed his claws as Rose, just as electricity shot out. Thinking quickly, Haley shot up into the air as high as her collar would allow and shot a large fireball at her brother's girlfriend's attacker. As the electricity hit the fireball, the fireball soon evaporated into thin air and the electricity rebounded on its caster. Anderson's eyes widened for a split second before his own attack hit him. As the electricity coursed through his body, Anderson's long hair stood up on end and he let out a howl of pain. The electricity shot down to his medallion, shattering the chain and burning the medallion to a blackened state. With a final yell, Anderson was thrown a couple feet backwards where he landed to the cold floor, groaning in pain. His charred medallion hit the ground, being reduced to a pile of ash upon impact.

"Jake!" Rose called as she ran over to her boyfriend. As Rose used the blade of her staff to snap open the collar, Spud and his instructor used a spell on the collars of Jake's parents. Haley's collar also fell away as the shrimp army hacked it away. Spud then walked over to Holly. "Don't move…" Spud said as he cast the spell and the collar fell away. Nerk then walked over to Sun and slashed away the shackles. "Can you get up, Dragon Park?" Nerk asked.

"I'll help her." Trixie volunteered as she walked over and helped Sun stand; it was then that Haley and the others could see just how seriously Sun was injured. "You…" Andam said to Trixie. "Watch over Dragon Park and Dragon Jennings. They are both injured."

"Doctor Trixie Carter, at you service!" Trixie responded.

Meanwhile, Daisy rushed over to her still unconscious parents and started to shake her father. "Dad…" she spoke. "Daddy, c'mon! You need to wake up!" Rose, on the other hand, walked over to her mother and used her staff to free her from the collar before going over to her father and freeing him as well. As soon as the collars fell away, both groaned as their eyes opened. "Daisy?" her father groaned.

"Daddy, I'm sorry!" Daisy quickly grabbed her father in a hug. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry for what I did! Please forgive me!" Her father looked down in shock at his daughter who had him in a tight hug as tears formed in her eyes. This helped her father make up his mind. "I forgive you, honey." Smiling, her mother made her way over and got in on the hug as well.

"We must hurry." Andam spoke up. "We must strike while we still have the element of surprise."

"But Councilors…" Holly asked; sitting beside Sun. "Where is my brother? I thought he would be here…"

"Your brother has been slain." Andam replied. "He fell while fighting your mother. He was looking for you."

"No…" These were the only words that could make it out of Holly's mouth.

"We are sorry…" Kulde added as Nerk re-entered the room carrying a large satchel. Dropping it to the floor, everyone could see that there were several weapons from the Huntsclan inside.

"Yo, Rose…" Jake was shocked.

"We went to the old Huntslair…" Rose smiled. "You'd be amazed at how many different kinds of weapons we had. Mom, Dad, Mr. and Mrs. Long…there is one for each of you. Chances are, you'll need them."

All the parents nodded and each pulled out something out of the bag: Jonathan pulled out a small dagger that was glowing green; Susan took a bow with glowing arrows; Rose's father took a smaller version of Rose's staff and her mother took a glowing green pair of num-chucks. Rose looked to see that her sister was cocking her plasma firing gun. "Let's do this…"

LINE BREAK

The door leading to the prison was smashed to pieces as Jake's dragon tail slammed into it; the American Dragon and Rose landing on the ground, both prepared to fight; followed by each one of the warriors, ready to fight.

However, Jake's cocky grin faded as he stared at Mrs. Jennings, who was grinning as she stood in front of a whole bunch of Changs; all in dragon form. "Whoa…" Spud muttered. "That's a lot of doppelgangers…"

Jennings grinned as she brought her claws forward, ordering the clones to attack. Each of the clones shot up into the air ready to attack. "CHARGE!" The large crab general shouted, sending his shrimp army to attack. The doppelganger let loose a blast of fire, quickly incinerating the army. The cackling doppelganger landed, and the general lowered his weapon; preparing to meet his end.

However, it never came. Before the doppelganger could roast him, the doppelganger was felled as a green blast made its way to its chest. The doppelganger disappeared in a flash of blue light as Rose landed right in front of it. "Thank-you, Huntsgirl…" the general said respectfully.

"Don't mention i…" Rose started, but she let out a yell as she was cut off and lifted into the air as a dragon Yang Jake grabbed onto her with his claws. Laughing evilly, Yang Jake let go of her and hurled her backwards. Rose let out a yell as she went flying up into the air and crashing through a high window.

"Rose!" Jake called out in horror; having seen this happening during his fight with a doppelganger of Chang; Jake tried to pull away, but the clone grabbed his wrist and threw him to the floor. Jake thought quickly and blasted the clone into a blue light with a torrent of fire.

Meanwhile, while Nerk, Lao-Shi, Haley, Councilor Andam and Councilor Kulde hovered in the air blasting the doppelgangers with their fire and while Spud and his master stood back to back hitting the clones with spells, Jonathan stood by his wife as she destroyed them with countless arrows. Jonathan looked uncertainly at the dagger in his hand before glancing up to see Daisy fighting beside her parents and Fu Dog jumping up and biting at the doppelgangers.

Finally, Jonathan saw a Chang clone that was about to swoop at his son. "Nobody messes with my son…" Jonathan growled to himself as he ran up to the dragon. Jonathan roared as he tried to strike, but the clone turned its head and stared into his eyes as it grabbed him and threw him down, the dagger sliding across the floor.

LINE BREAK

Yang Jake laughed as he peered out the window. He hoped to see the Huntsgirl lying in a mangled heap on the ground; but to his shock, there was no sign of her. "What?" he demanded, flying outside to really take a look; however, it was then that Rose attacked.

Jumping from the roof of the warehouse, Rose landed on his back, digging her boots into his sides and pulling his hair, making the evil clone swerve out of control.

As Rose noticed that the doppelganger was swerving over the roof, Rose leapt off, flipping in the air and landing safely on her feet on the roof. Moments later, Yang Jake came crashing down, his head smashing into the roof.

Meanwhile, down below, Jonathan Long gulped as the Chang doppelganger blew out a fireball into her claws. However, a large chunk of the ceiling suddenly came down, destroying the doppelganger in a blue light. "Yeah!" Jonathan grinned. "Take that, Changelganger!"

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, watching this, Mrs. Jennings seemed to realize that the doppelgangers were no match for the army. Turning away, Mrs. Jennings was about to fly away, but she suddenly heard a click coming from behind her. From behind her stood Daisy, who was holding her plasma gun with both of her hands.

"You're not going anywhere…" Daisy spoke.

Mrs. Jennings' eyes narrowed and she let out a large evil grin as she lifted off her feet and slammed her tail into Daisy. Daisy dropped her gun as she was thrown from her feet; flying back through the prison cell door and down the stairs.

LINE BREAK

Yang Jake growled as he lifted his head from the giant hole in the ceiling. "You'll pay for that, you stupid…" he started but he was cut off as Rose jumped up, wrapping her feet around his neck before twirling herself, slamming Yang Jake to the roof, hard. However, as he fell, Yang Jake was able to grab onto her wrist.

Rose gasped in shock as Yang Jake rose, pulling her arm behind her back and forcing her down to her knees. With his other hand, he brought a claw to her neck. "Shh, shh…" Yang Jake grinned. "Don't worry…it won't hurt…It will be over before you know it."

Rose struggled briefly, but it only caused the evil doppelganger to pull harder on her arm. Rose stopped struggling and she looked down as Yang Jake brought his claw closer and closer to her throat. Thinking quickly, Rose forced her head backwards, slamming into Yang Jake's face. As the evil doppelganger roared in pain, Rose yanked herself free and flipped away, reaching behind her back and grabbing the staff that was strung over.

When Yang Jake finally got over the pain and looked up, he could see Rose pointing her glowing green staff right at him. Yang Jake simply growled at her as she fired the blast, hitting him and sending him flying backwards and into the world of unconsciousness.

LINE BREAK

Mrs. Jennings swooped in through the door and down the stairs before she landed right behind the groaning Daisy. Laughing, Mrs. Jennings grabbed her by the hair and forced her into a sitting position. Mrs. Jennings was just about to swipe at her victim's throat, but a steel collar suddenly snapped shut around her throat.

Her eyes widening, Mrs. Jennings let out a yell as she was pulled backwards and slammed against the pole that held Sun. "That's for my brother!" Holly growled as she slammed her tail over her mother's head, knocking her unconscious as Trixie tied the chain above her and around the pole.

Satisfied that her mother was secured, Holly rushed over to Daisy and helped her to her feet. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"You care?" Daisy was rather surprised.

"Why wouldn't I?" Holly asked. "You're on our side now…"

LINE BREAK

Back on the roof, Rose finished wrapping the chains around a now human, yet still unconscious Yang Jake; binding him to the chimney. Smiling victoriously, Rose stepped away and stared at her handy work.

LINE BREAK

Back down below, Trixie entered up the steps, helping Sun keep her balance, while Holly and Daisy followed. "Daisy, are you okay!" her mother rushed over to her daughter and gave her a big hug.

"I'm fine, mom…"

"So, I take it that we won…"Trixie looked around, seeing everyone standing unharmed.

"It appears so…" Lao-Shi responded.

"There's just one thing I just don't get…" Jake spoke up. "If we were fighting Chang's clones…then where is the original Chang?"

As these words left his mouth, Jake was suddenly thrown backwards as two velvet strips hit him. Jake slammed against the ground and struggled against his restraints as Chang swooped down; her tail snagging Daisy's gun and pointing it at the army as she brought her foot up, ready to step on Jake's head.

"Councilors, does this remind you of anything?" Chang sneered, and Jake could hear some gasps coming from the others. "It was you…" Andam growled.

"Well of course…" Chang grinned. "And you thought it was Jake's little hunter…" Chang then turned her head and lifted her foot even more. "And then you thought it was those two buffoons and that they framed her…"

"You don't have to do this, Chang!" Lao-Shi pleaded.

"Name your demands!" Andam added. "We can make them happen. What do you want from us?"

"I have what I want!" Chang shouted. "And I will slay each and every single one of you once I'm done with Dragon Long! Well Jake, any last words…"

Then, out of the corner of Jake's eye, he could see Rose swing in from the window. Then, Jake could hear her scream: "NO!" The next thing he knew, Rose was leaping through the air, her staff being pulled out from its holder on her back. Jake then heard a sickening thud as Rose landed on the ground and the blade of her staff made contact with the back of Chang's left ear.

Chang's eyes widened in shock as she twitched once or twice, and finally, Chang fell face first to the floor, never to rise again.

Jake then turned his head to look at Rose's smiling face as she pulled him up and hugged him tightly. However, Jake let go when he saw the extremely angered Dragon Council approaching him. Rose turned to face them after she realized why Jake had let go of her.

"What have you done?" Kulde demanded.

"I just saved Jake." Rose responded. "I thought that was a good thing! Is there something wrong with me saving him?"

"As a matter of fact, there is…" Andam replied. "Are you aware that your actions were a violation of your pledge to the Dragon Order?"

Rose's eyes widened as Andam and Kulde were now right in front of her, Kulde raising his claw in order to bring it down. "We are afraid that you leave us with no other choice, Huntsgirl…"

When Jake saw that the Councilors were about to slay Rose, he immediately shot up, pushing Rose safely out of the way as he shot out a ball of fire from his mouth. The ball of fire hit the ground and caused an explosion.

When the smoke cleared, Andam and Kulde were lying on the ground, in their dragon forms; both were out cold. "Kid…" Fu's voice came. "What did you just do?"

"You attacked the Dragon Council!" Haley was shocked.

"I don't care!" Jake stated darkly as he reached down and offered Rose his hand. Rose accepted his hand and got to her feet. "Thanks, Jake…" Rose smiled at him.

"Jake, the Council will not be pleased." Lao-Shi said. "They will without a doubt try you for treason."

"I know, Gramps…" Jake lowered his head, but then he lifted it again and stared at his sister. "That is why I have to go…and that is why it is Haley's time."

"What?" Haley was surprised. "Me--the new American Dragon? Now?"

"Yes, Hales…" Jake smiled at her.

"But what about you…?" Holly asked. "The Magical World needs you!"

"And I'll be there…" Jake smiled. "Haley may succeed me as the American Dragon, but there is still only one Am Drag."

"Wait, so you're leaving?" Rose's father asked. "But…"

"But…" Rose's mother just cut her husband off, smiling lightly. "…just take care of our daughter…"

"What? Really?" Rose asked, breaking out in a smile. "You mean it?"

"I think we were a little too hard on you, Rose…" her father said. "If this has taught us anything, it is that you are responsible enough and that Jake is reliable enough. We trust you…"

"You're my sis…" Daisy added. "I've seen you fight. You really can fend for yourself."

The unconscious councilors started to groan and turn. "Jake, you should get going!" Lao-Shi advised.

"We're proud of you, Jake." Susan smiled.

"Yeah, go get 'em, son!" Jonathan concurred.

Jake nodded as he scooped Rose into his arms, and after one last look at his family and friends, took off into the air and out of the warehouse.

As soon as they had left, Trixie groaned as Spud burst into tears and grabbed onto her in order to be comforted. "Yo Spud!" Trixie shot. "I did not hear myself asking for my shirt to be washed!

"I'm sorry…" Spud muttered. "I just miss them so much already!"

"I wouldn't worry too much about that…" Sun replied. "Like Jake said, there really is only one 'Am Drag'. He'll never be gone."

LINE BREAK

As Jake and Rose flew off into the night, Jake looked down to see Rose's smile. However, they were both brought out of their romantic stares as they both noticed a crowd of several people, carrying candles and other lights as well as signs, one of which read "DRAGONS 4 EVER!"

"Yo, they know…" Jake was shocked. "…and, they're cool!"

"Not everyone is going to like the idea of dragons being real, Jake." Rose reminded him.

"You know, I really should put an end to your negative attitude…" Jake smiled.

"And just how are you going to do that, Dra…?" Rose started, but she was cut off as Jake brought his lips to hers. At first, Rose was rather shocked, but she soon felt every muscle in her body relax as she simply returned the kiss.

The two lovers; dragon and former slayer remained in their romantic lock of lips as they continued on their flight into the night.

BLACKOUT; END

**A/N: So, this is the end. The American Dragon story is over. Yeah, I bet you don't like it. But I must say that I knew that it would end like this since the beginning. It seemed like the perfect bitter-sweet ending. And to make sure that it wasn't a real downer, I put in the lines about how Jonathan and Susan are proud of him and how deep down; they know that Jake will never leave their lives for good. **

**So, I'd actually like to talk about a few things:**

**First, if there are any questions you want to ask, feel free.  
**

**Second (and most importantly), there will be a sequel series/spin-off focusing on Haley. Now, yes, Jake and Rose will be in it, but they'll be recurring characters. Also, there will be appearances from old characters, including some who you thought wouldn't make a return. As a heads up, my "premiere" date is in June. **


End file.
